Where You Belong
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Kind of a different take on the Fosters, starts at the pilot and goes from there. A lot of parallels from the show and some of my own stuff added in. Focuses mainly on Callie but everyone is included. I did change Jude's name to Noah and make him a little younger but everything else is the same. Warning- It's very long!
1. March

Callie heard the door buzz and she let herself out squinting in the sunlight. The door shut behind her with a heavy thud and she tightly gripped the little brown bag in her hands. She looked around the parking lot as a man approached her.

"Hi, Callie? I'm Kevin from social services" The man said. Callie shook her head, this wasn't making any sense

"Where's Bill?" Callie asked looking for her usual social worker not caring that she was sounding rude.

"He couldn't be here right now, he will be contacting you in a few days" Kevin told her pulling papers out of her file.

"Where's Noah!" Callie cried.

"I'm not sure what your talking about, please follow me" Kevin said leading her away from the door he walked up to a women standing nearby. Callie looked her over, she had dark skin but not quiet enough to be African American, really curly hair that hung past her shoulders, she was thin with soft features. wearing a skirt and pretty shirt with a blazer over it and heels.

"Callie, this is Lena" Kevin said. Callie didn't say anything just continued to look Lena over. She could tell the women was blindsided by the look on her face.

"Callie has had some problems with male authority figures lately so.." Kevin started

"So you thought of us" Lena nodded. She had a sweet voice. Had Callie been dumber she would have almost thought her trust worthy.

"I guess I could take her to a group home" Kevin said. Callie looked down at her feet trying to stop the tears coming to her eyes. Group homes were the worst. She had just gotten out of Juvenile dentition and they were not much better.

Lena looked at the girl in front of her for the first time really taking her in. She had a light healing bruise on the side of her cheek and a split in her lip that looked pretty knew. Lena didn't even want to think about what else was hidden by her long sleeves and pants. Callie was small, skinny for her age but looked tough. She had choppy hair that hung just below her shoulders. Lena hesitated, Callie looked tough. Like she had been in a fight or two in her time. Lena had three kids at home, she didn't want to think about subjecting her children to a possibly violent girl let alone in their own home. Lena glanced up at Callie about to say how sorry she was was when Callie's eyes meet hers. Despite her tough exterior Callie's eyes gave everything away. She was scared, Lena could see that. Callie was scared and she probably didn't even realize her eyes were pleading with Lena. Lena felt her heart sink, she was familiar with that look. The tough on the outside, soft on the inside was a look she saw daily. She knew she couldn't say no, this girl needed a home and a safe place to land even if it was just for a little while. The least Lena could do is give her a place to catch her breath and regroup.

"It's just for a few days right? ok" Lena nodded.

"Ok" Kevin said handing her all the paperwork.

"Callie you can call if you need anything and Bill will be in touch soon" Kevin said.

"Do you have everything?" Lena asked her. Callie waved her paper bag not making eye contact.

"Ok, let's go" Lena nodded leading the way to the car.

It was quiet on the way home Lena tried to ask her a few questions but Callie didn't feel like talking and Lena soon gave up. Callie looked out the window as she drove the car through the suburbs into a nice neighborhood on a quiet street. She pulled into the driveway of a big house sitting on a little hill.

"Here we are, you can come in and I will show you around" Lena said getting out of the car as Callie followed her up to the front door.

"So this is the kitchen, living room, dining room" Lena walked around the house.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, food doesn't last long here so if you see something you like grab it or it will be gone tomorrow! We keep a grocery list on the fridge i'll probably do some shopping tomorrow so if you would like something just put it on the list. The bedrooms are upstairs. I just ask that you ask the kids permission before entering them but i'm sure once they come home they will be happy to show you. For now we have you set up in the study off the living room" Lena said.

"Good deal" Callie said shortly. The house had an open floor plan Everything was connected by open doorways. The kitchen was huge with a little nook against the back wall and a long table with stools around it in the middle. The big pantry was full of food and the counter top had a lot of different cooking tools on it. A sure sign that whoever did the cooking in the house was good at it. The dining room looked professionally done and like it wasn't used often. The living room was what appealed to Callie the most. The couch looked warn but not old or dirty, the chairs looked comfortable, a big piano sat against the wall and there was a big TV with an x-box connected. The couch, love seat and a few chairs seemed to create a circle around the room. As if they actually sat here and talked like families on TV did. The room looked clean and neat but lived in and loved at the same time.

"Alright, well the other kids should be home any minute. We have three other teenagers in the house so you should fit in well. They all had their activities after school so they are coming home late today. Just make yourself at home I'm going to go start some dinner" Lena said going into the kitchen. Callie sat down on the couch looking around. The house was all open from where she was sitting she could see into the entry way, the stairs leading upstairs and into the dining room across the hall. She didn't like that, houses like this had no place to hide.

After a few minutes some kids came walking up the walkway. A tall white boy who looked about her age and two spanish looking kids a boy and a girl who looked a little younger. They walked up the walk chatting and talking to the front door. When Lena heard the door open she came from the kitchen.

"Hey mom" The girl said giving her a kiss.

"Hi, why don't you come into the living room i have some one I want you to meet" Lena said leading them into the living room where Callie was sitting.

"Guys this is Callie, she is going to be staying with us for a little while. Callie, this is Brandon, and our twins Jesus and Mariana" Lena said introducing the kids.

"Hi, welcome" Brandon said shaking Callie's. He had brown hair and kind looking brown eyes. He offered her a smile that seemed genuine.

"Thanks" Callie said softly.

Ok I'm making dinner, Mariana maybe you can show Callie your room" Lena offered going back into the kitchen. Callie and Mariana looked at each other. Mariana had perfect tan skin, long dark hair, and shocking green eyes. She was thin and wearing tight jeans and a pretty shirt. Callie had not slept in 2 days, she was sure her hair was a mess and she had been wearing the same dingy gray sweater and jeans for almost a week. Mariana just turned on her heels and marched up the steps. Jesus stayed for a minute looking over Callie. He was dark like his sister with muscles. Callie could tell he was into sports. He had dark hair, he clearly took a lot of pride in his appearance like his sister. Jesus watched his sister and ran after her. Brandon watched them then turned back to Callie,

"Come on i'll show you upstairs" Brandon said. Callie got up and followed him up the stairs.

"This is Jesus's room, enter at your own risk it's hard to see the floor, And this is Mariana's enter at your own risk she hates people in her room. And this is mine, your always welcome" Brandon said. His room was neat, a desk with computer, bed neatly made and a keyboard sat by the window.

"Do you play?" Callie asked nodding towards the piano.

"Oh only when I'm breathing, It's kind of my thing" Brandon smiled putting his backpack on the floor by his desk.

"Neat room"

"Yeah, I like stuff in it's place I guess" Brandon chuckled a little as she looked around.

"So how come your only here for a few days?" Brandon asked sitting on his bed.

"Lena said it would be ok for a little, she think's I'm dangerous." Callie shrugged

"What did you do?" Brandon asked.

"I beat up our foster dad's car with a bat, I just got out of Juve" Callie smirked at him.

"Guys Momma's home come to dinner" Lena called up the stairs. Callie and Brandon left his room going down the stairs. Lena was in the kitchen finishing up a salad, Mariana sat at the long dining room table doing her homework.

"Callie have a seat anywhere" Lena said as Jesus came in and Lena put a bowl of salad on the table.

"Hi babies" Callie heard another voice say coming in from then entryway. She turned and felt herself stiffen. A blond woman with her hair in a tight bun walked in . She wore a police uniform making Callie immediately feel uncomfortable. She was thin but Callie could see she had muscle, and something in her eyes said she was not to be messed with. She went into the fridge grabbing a water bottle.

"Hi love" She said and Callie was surprised when she leaned over greeting Lena with a kiss on the lips.

"So they are dykes?" Callie asked out loud. The blond women paused water halfway raised to her mouth. Lena's jaw dropped a bit. Mariana glared at Callie harshly.

"They prefer the term people, but yeah, they are gay" Jesus said.

"Who's this?" blond women asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Stef this is Callie, can I talk to you for a minute" Lena asked leading Stef through the doorway into the living room.

"I tried calling you" Lena whispered.

"Yeah I saw 15 times but no voice mail" Stef said.

"What was I supposed to say in a message? Bill called he was in a bind, he thought of us, It was either this or a group home, Stef if you had seen her face when they let her out…"

"Let her out of where Lena?"

"Juvie" Lena sighed.

"Juvie, she was in Juvie, what did she do?" Stef asked.

"She beat up her foster father's car with a bat, I guess she doesn't do well around men so Bill thought of us"

"Lena!" Stef cried as Lena shushed her.

"They said she was not dangerous it was a one time thing. Stef her face, I couldn't say no" Lena whispered.

"I know your heart is in the right place love but we can't save them all" Stef sighed.

"But this one Stef, we can save this one, not even save her, just give her a safe place for a few days. Her eyes Stephanie something about them…she had the same look you do. Like I could see right into her heart" Lena whispered.

"I do not have a look" Stef pretended to be offended.

"It's a look, it says look at me i'm tough and don't need anyone and then you blink and your eyes say everything" Lena smiled at her.

"Fine, for a few days, but she better not mess up my family, she seems like a real delight" Stef said sarcastically.

"Ok momma bear" Lena smiled a little giving Stef another kiss before they went back to join the kids in the kitchen.

"Hi Callie, I'm Stef, it's nice to meet you" Stef said sitting herself at the end of the table near Callie while Lena took a seat at the other end. Callie didn't even look in Stef's direction.

"I know you have met the kids, we are very familiar with the foster system, We fostered Mariana and Jesus for a year before we adopted them right guys" Stef said. The two younger kids nodded.

"Gosh how long ago was that now, ten years" Lena said.

"yeah" Jesus nodded.

"so where did you get him?" Callie asked pointing to Brandon.

"what?" Stef asked.

"Where did he come from, Walmart?" Callie asked again.

"Brandon is Stef's son from her first marriage" Lena said putting her napkin over her lap.

"So he's the real kid and they are adopted?" Callie asked.

"they are all our real kids" Stef said when the doorbell rang.

"I will get that" Stef said getting up going down the hall Callie heard her open the door.

"Hey, Bill" Stef said. Callie jumped from her seat making everyone else at the table jump as she ran down the hall. Past Stef in the doorway stood her usual social worker his arm around a little boy.

"Noah" Callie cried running past Stef throwing her arms around her brother. Lena and the rest of the kids had gathered in the hall watching but Callie didn't care as she hugged the little boy close to her and he was gripping her shirt tightly.

"Sorry to just show up, and Lena I'm sorry I was not there this afternoon. I had a kid OD and I had to get to the hospital" Bill said.

"that's ok" Lena said moving to stand by Stef.

"They are very attached to each other and I should have been there with Noah when Callie got out. I would like to keep them together if possible, I know you didn't sign on for two kids so I will take Callie, but thank you for keeping her a few hours" Bill said. Callie didn't let go of her brother but stood up to listen to Bill.

"I thought there was no other home for Callie?" Lena asked.

"No, but there is a group home and a foster home on the same street to take Noah, I'm sorry Callie it's the best I can do and you will go to the same school and still be able to see each other" Bill said directing his attention to the kids.

"It's fine" Callie said knowing there was no other option, she just wanted to be with her brother.

"Wait, that's not a solution, we can keep Noah" Stef said. Callie's head shot up looking at her. Lena too looked at her surprised.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, yeah I mean it's a few days right, no reason to split them up" Lena agreed.

"Thank you, thank you very much! I will find them a home soon I just have to look around the area, it will be a week tops" Bill said.

"It's fine" Stef said again.

"Ok, I have their things and paperwork in the car" Bill said going down the walkway back to his car. Stef bent down to Noah's level.

"Hi Noah, my name is Stef and this is Lena, I like your shirt" Stef said. Noah just looked at her not saying anything.

"how old are you?" Lena asked.

"He's 8" Callie answered for him.

"8 huh? your pretty big" Lena said. Callie knew it was a lie, years of poor nutrition in 9 different homes had caused Noah to look more like he was 6. Bill came back handing Stef a file and handing Callie a ripped trash bag. Callie took it bitting her lip a little embarrassed of their tiny amount of clothes.

"Ok, I will be in touch, be good guys, this is a last chance" Bill said giving Callie a look before leaving.

"Ok, back to the table, Noah are you hungry?" Stef asked. Noah bit his lip looking up at Callie then ever so slightly nodded to Stef.

"Ok, let's go eat" Stef said. Callie took Noah's hand leading him back into the kitchen.

After dinner Stef and Lena asked the kids to clean up and asked Callie and Noah to follow them into their bedroom. Callie felt weird being in the women's bedroom and didn't sit until Stef asked her to twice on the chest at the foot of their bed.

Stef sat in the chair across from them and Lena perched on the arm of the chair.

"So guys I know that you won't be here long but we just wanted to let you know to make yourselves at home. This is Lena's and My bedroom the kids treat it as kind of a second living room as long as the door is open you are always welcome to come in. It's a good place to find us at night if you need to talk about something. We do have to set a few ground rules. When you are here the curfew is 5:00 on school nights 9:00 on weekends and you do have to tell us where you are going. We eat dinner together every night at 6:00 and we ask that you are home for that everyday with the exception of Saturdays. If you would like to earn a little pocket money you can do a chore around the house, Different chores pay different things so if you want to know just ask us. There is no fighting with hands ever, We use kind words so we don't say something we regret. If you feel like you can't say something nice you leave the room. Lena and I are here to talk about anything you want." Stef said.

"And while you are here you will go to school" Lena said. Callie felt her head shot up. She had thought it would be a nice easy vacation week.

"School? but what's the point" Callie asked.

"the point is it's important, and if you have to many missed days you can't go on to the next year, you will go to school, even if it is just for a few days" Lena said.

"What school?' Callie asked.

"I am the vice principal at Anchor Beach Charter school, That's where the kids go so you guys will attend there too. Callie I already have you set up in the 10th grade and Noah you will be in third" Lena said Noah looked at Callie worried.

"Ok" Callie agreed knowing there was no point in fighting it.

"Alright, thank you for listening, your dismissed" Stef said. Noah stood up.

"Come on buddy you want to help me pack your lunch for tomorrow?" Lena asked. Noah hesitated looking back at Callie. Callie nodded to him. Noah bit his lip but and followed her out.

"Callie, are you ok with all those rules?" Stef asked. Callie looked down at her feet not wanting to look at the blond women in front of her. Stef had a harder face then Lena, she seemed more sure of herself, more confident in her authority. She had changed from her police uniform to a regular shirt and jeans. Her blond hair was long and hung wavy down her back but Callie still didn't like being around her. She knew she was not going to get along well with Stef in their short time here.

"Yeah" She said shortly

"Good, we really want you to enjoy your time here even if it is for a few days" Stef said Callie could feel her searching her for eye contact.

"And if not you can just send us away early" Callie muttered under her breath. Stef's face softened.

"Is that what you think?" Stef asked Callie said nothing looking down at her feet.

"You are not disposable Callie, you are not worthless. You are not something to just dump on the side walk when you make a mistake. And that won't happen in the house" Stef said. Callie looked up looking past Stef not meeting her eyes as Stef searched her face.

"Come on, let's go find your brother" Stef sighed leading her out the door.

"I don't want to go to a new school" Noah said as they made their way into the study and Callie closed the door behind her.

"It will be fine, it's only for a few days" Callie told Noah.

"But there will be a new school after that" Noah said.

"Yeah, there will always be a new school, don't worry about it. What happened after I left, did he hurt you?" Callie asked. Noah hesitated for a minute.

"Only a little" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you, i begged Bill to get you out of there" Callie said.

"It's ok" Noah said. Callie sighed, it wasn't ok.

"Grab your Harry Potter book i'll read to you it's bed time" She said.

"Noah, Callie Time to get up" Lena said knocking gently on the door to the study. Callie opened her eyes, the room was bright, the air mattress she was sleeping on moaned as she sat up.

"Ok" Callie said.

"Pancakes will be ready soon" Lena said and Callie heard her foot steps go away from the door. She shook Noah awake. Then looked in their trash bag of things. The only things they had was the Harry Potter book, a tooth brush a pair of Pj's two shirts and on pair of pants each.

"Here put this on" Callie said handing Noah his dress shirt and jeans.

"This shirt itches" Noah complained

"Well You wore your other one for three days you can't wear it again. I'll wash it tonight" Callie told him picking out her own uncomfortable dress shirt. It was pink and had ruffles. Callie hated both pink and ruffles but she had been in her black tank top for three days and couldn't wear it again. She zipped up her sweater over it sticking her thumb through the familiar hole in the elastic at the bottom of the sleeve. Her hair was long and unruly but she didn't have a brush, or even shampoo so she just ran her fingers through it as quickly as she could then she and Noah went into the kitchen.

"Pancakes" Lena said putting a big stack on the table as they came in. Mariana came from the stairs.

"eww mommy carbs" she said looking at the table.

"Well Miss Thing you are welcome to have a bowl of cold cereal" Stef said not looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Nope I drank all the milk" Jesus said holding up his cup full to the brim.

"What!" Mariana cried.

"Ok I will go to the market after work there are banana's on the counter" Lena said putting her hand up to quiet Mariana.

"Put some peanut butter on it get some protean" Stef said.

"ohh I know you have a sweater to go over that baby" She said seeing the shirt Mariana was wearing. Mariana waved a white cardigan over her head.

"Good girl" Stef said

"Morning" Brandon said coming down the stairs.

"Morning B" Steph said.

"Pancakes B?" Lena asked.

"No thanks I got to get so school and practice my piece" Brandon said grabbing the only banana left off the counter.

"Ok have a good day!" Lena called after him.

"Put Banana's on the list too" Stef said as Lena went over to the grocery list.

"Ok ten minute warning everyone, Jesus your going to be late" Lena said looking at the clock. Callie looked down at her plate of untouched pancakes.

"This is a busy house but you will get used to it" Stef laughed watching her and Noah. Callie got up pouring herself a cup of coffee. she turned around to find everyone watching her.

"Umm, cream?" Lena asked. Callie shook her head taking a sip

"Can I have coffee?" Jesus asked.

"NO!" Steph and Lena both yelled at the same time

"Ok Callie So you will primarily be in this building this is the high school building, This is your locker here's the code, and this is your class schedule" Lena said handing Callie a few papers.

"This is a lot for just one week?" Callie said pulling on the worn out sleeves of her black sweater.

"I know but just jump right in don't get overwhelmed the important thing is you don't miss to many days of school. So many foster kids miss school when their in respite care and it doesn't look good when they go to apply for college. Now my office is downstairs on the left of the hall with all the windows. You can stop by and see me anytime" Lena said.

"OK" Callie nodded.

"Come on i'll help you find your locker" Brandon said.

"Noah you are in the building across the courtyard I can take you there and introduce you to your teacher now if you are ready" Lena said. Noah glanced up at Callie who nodded to him. Noah turned and nodded to Lena.

"Have a great day, I'll meet you outside for lunch" Callie said giving Noah a hug before he followed Lena down the hall. Callie tugged on her shirt watching them go and then followed Brandon down the walk.

"Noah your teacher's name is Mrs Kate, she's very nice" Lena said leading Noah through the small elementary school building. He looked so lost and afraid she thought about going back to get Callie to walk with them.

"Are you nervous?" Lena asked him stopping in the hallway. Noah just looked up at her. She sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to her. He sat down leaving as much space between them as he could.

"It's ok to be nervous, I was nervous my first day here too. But you will see Callie at lunch, and I bet you will really like your teacher, and if you need anything no matter what it is you can come see me, ok? Just ask your teacher i'll make sure she will let you. You will be safe here" Lena told him. Noah just continued to look at her.

"I'l tell you what i'll come check on you in one hour ok? if you need anything you can come out and see me ok? Can you try it for one hour?" Lena asked. Noah hesitated and Lena almost gave up on getting an answer when he gave a small nod.

"Ok, good boy come on" Lena stood and lead him into the classroom.

Exactly one hour later Lena walked through the hall peeking her head into the window of Noah's classroom. She was almost afraid of what she would see but was surprised when she saw Noah sitting with a group of other boys working on a science project. She watched in awe as he smiled and then laughed. She had barley seen him make eye contact, she was so glad to see him laughing and making friends. She wondered into the high school building dropping off papers looking into the math room she knew Callie was in. Mariana sat in the front surrounded by her friends paying attention and taking notes. Mariana had always been a straight A student, with a lot of friends and really involved in school. Lena spotted Callie sitting in the back corner moving her pencil quickly over her paper like she was drawing. Lena gave a little sigh, she wished she could help Callie but she did't think they would have time to win over her trust in her short time here.

When the bell finally rang for lunch Callie jumped up making her way into the cafeteria in the center of the school. Lena stood by the door greeting kids as they came in and watching over the kids running around outside. Callie saw Mariana sitting at a table of preppy looking girls and knew better then to dare sit with her. Jesus was sitting close by at a table of boys all in soccer uniforms. Callie chose an empty table putting her tray down and waved Noah over when his teacher walked his class down.

"This school it nice, I just had gym class on the beach" Noah said excitedly sitting down next to Callie.

"Oh yeah that does sound like fun!" Callie tried to be excited for him. Brandon walked over sitting down next to them.

"How do you like it so far?" He asked.

"I like the view" Callie said looking out over the beach and ocean their school sat on.

"Yeah, it does make the day a little better, hey finish eating and I'll show you the best room in the whole school" Brandon said. They chatted while they ate their lunch then he lead the way up the stairs and into an empty room full of musical instruments.

"Wow" Noah said walking over to a piano

"Are we allowed to be in here?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, this is the music room, I love it here" Brandon said sitting next to Noah on the piano stool he started teaching him to play I'm a little tea pot. Callie looked down out the window at all the kids below. Lena spotted her and waved up smiling at her. Callie waved back.

"You play something" Noah said to Brandon.

"Ok" Brandon said placing his hands on the keys and began to play a classical piece that Callie had never heard but sounded amazing. When he was done Noah clapped.

"that was really good, where did you learn to play?" Callie asked.

"My momma got me a keyboard when i was 4 and i started taking lessons then. It's just something i love" Brandon said

"Your lucky" Callie sighed.

That night Callie was in the study doing homework. She had just put Noah to bed and he was sleeping in the dim light Lena knocked and came in.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your first day of school. I talked you your english teacher he was really impressed with your knowledge of Great Expectations, he said you knew more then his other students." Lena whispered.

"I read it last year at a different school, it was good i liked it" Callie said.

"Well I think you are doing really well, I hope at your next house you will be able to be there long term so you can finish high school and get into college" Lena said. Callie laughed under her breath.

"You could get into college Callie, you are very smart" Lena told her. Callie nodded.

"Yeah but I have been in this system long enough to know how it's going to work. Bill is not going to find another home for Noah and I. I know that i am labeled as troubled in my file and no one is going to want a troubled teenage girl. People want Noah he's cute and little still. So I already know this time next week i will be in that group home and Noah will be down the street in a foster home but because we are in the same town they can say they did all they could to keep us together. And maybe i will stay in the same school to finish high school but I can't go to college. As soon as i turn 18 I'm going to be kicked out of the group home and will have to get a job and apartment so i can get custody of Noah." Callie said.

"Well you have it all figured out don't you" Lena said surprised.

"It was figured out for me when we entered the system" Callie told her.

"May i ask, What did you do to get into trouble in your last foster home?" Lena said gently.

"Didn't you read all about it in my file?" Callie asked.

"Actually Steph and I don't really believe in files, we just see what we need to know like if you have any allergies or health problems, the important stuff…but we believe you and your brother are both more then your file, so no we didn't read everything about your behavior." Lena said. She saw Callie look up at her in surprise and knew she had said the right thing. Callie met Lena's eyes and could see she was telling the truth. She took a deep breath

"I beat up our foster father's car with a bat"

"But…why?" Lena asked. Callie was surprised, no one had ever asked her why. Callie looked at her for a long minute wondering if she could trust Lena to believe her. She glanced over at her brother to make sure he was still sleeping before sitting a little closer to Lena lowering her voice.

"He used to hit me, when i didn't do my chores fast enough or was late coming home, or he was drinking a lot he would hit me. One day he started hitting Noah. Noah…put on one of his ex-wives dresses and the guy lost it. He just kept going and going and wouldn't stop no matter what I did. Noah is so little, I can take when he beat me, but Noah is small. So I grabbed his baseball bad and started beating up his car. It's the only thing he cared about in the world so i knew it would get him to stop hitting Noah. He called the police on me and well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know who's story the police believed" Callie said. Lena shook her head. She looked into the deep brown eyes and Callie let her. Lena felt like she could almost see everything the girl had been through in the past 9 years written all over her face and Lena knew she was telling the truth.

"Well I believe you Callie, I'm sorry that had to happen to you" Lena said. Callie looked up at her, No one had spoken that way to her before.

"Thanks" Callie said.

"Ok it's getting late finish up and head to bed soon, sleep well" Lena said leaving the room. Callie grabbed her toothbrush wondering upstairs to the kids bathroom. Lena's back was to her as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom. Callie could see Stef's feet on the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk about those kids" Lena said going into the room and closing the door behind her.

Thursday after dinner Stef called a family meeting and everyone gathered in the living room. Kids sat on the couch or the floor in front of it and Lena and Stef shared an arm chair across from them. It almost reminded Callie a little of a court room.

"Ok guys, so we spoke with Callie and Noah's social worker today and he had not been able to find them a home yet. We want to assist him on that but in the mean time we do not want Callie and Noah to have to be split up or go into a home that is not right of them." Stef said.

"So We decided that although we are not in a position to offer Callie and Noah a permeant home here we would like to make this Callie and Noah's home until Bill found them a long term place where they could be together. It may be weeks or months, but we want them to know they are leaving us for a safe forever home" Lena said looking at Callie

"Does this sound ok to everyone?" Stef asked. the kids all nodded some more enthusiastically them others.

"I'm glad to hear it. So now that we have that settled Everyone is going to need to cancel their weekend plans because we have a lot to do. We are having beds delivered so Jesus and Brandon you are in charge of putting them together this weekend. Mariana you are going to be going through your room and all your stuff Miss Thing because Callie will be moving in with you and Noah my sweet friend you are moving in with Jesus." Stef said.

"Wait. What!" Mariana cried.

"We don't expect them to sleep in the study, you will have to share" Stef said.

"I have to many things!" Mariana cried.

"That's right you do so you will need to get rid of some stuff to make to room for Callie's stuff. You don't wear half your clothes anymore. I have been meaning to go through your room with you for months now. This is a great time." Lena told her.

"It's ok, i don't actually have any stuff" Callie said trying to make everyone feel better.

"Well you will. Saturday you Noah and Stef are going shopping, you guys need more then one outfit, and some new shoes, stuff for school and just things" Lena told her. Callie felt her face sink, she would rather have Lena take them shopping.

"So that's Saturday and Sunday we are having a big family dinner and a game night to celebrate." Stef said. Callie was still trying to process that they would be in this house long term when Lena dismissed them. Mariana shot her a glare and Callie heard her pound up their stairs slamming the door to her room. Lena sighed.

"Mariana will come around. She's used to being the only girl, it might be a bit of a jealously thing" Lena assured Callie.

"Thank you for doing this" Callie said to both women. Stef nodded.

"Now that you are staying we do need to add a few more rules though" She said. Callie nodded.

"If you have a friend of the opposite sex over we ask that you stay in a community place downstairs" Lena said glancing at Noah as she told Callie. Callie nodded.

"Lena and I are working on getting you a cell phone but it is a privilege. If you break the rules it will be taken away just like the other kids and you must leave it on and the tracker on at all times when you are out of the house" Stef said.

"In this house we do not lie. We don't lie to you and in return we expect you not to lie to us. That is how we build trust and understanding all around." Lena said.

"Do these all seem ok with you, do you have any questions?" Stef asked. Callie and Noah both shook their heads.

"Alright, well then why don't you get started on your homework" Lena said.

"Come on" Callie took Noah's hand leading him into the study.

Friday Callie tried to pay more attention in school. She was not just there to pass the time anymore. She tugged on the sleeve of her sweater sitting in the back of her math class. She didn't understand what was going on. the year was almost half way over it was not a good time to join a new school. Her eyes wondered to the front of the room where Mariana sat taking notes and nodding along like she was understanding everything. Callie sighed, she knew there was no use in asking her for help. Lena walked into Noah's classroom undetected as the kids were working in groups.

"Oh Ms Adams, just in time" His teacher flashed her a smile.

"I heard it was volcano day, you know I never miss that" Lena smiled her eyes searching the room finding Noah standing with a group of boys. Being around kids his age made her see just how small and thin he really was. She made a mental note to make him a appointment with a Dietitian and see if they could put some weight and muscle on him.

"He's doing well." The teacher said seeing Lena's eyes fall on him.

"Yeah? Good. Has he talked to you at all?"

"Not to me personally, but I know its a trust issue so I don't want to force the matter, He does seem to be interacting with his peers normally though. I don't think it's any cause for concern"

"Right, it's just…" Lena sighed.

"A pain weighting it out I know."

"Thank you for being so understanding. As much as we want him to talk and do well in school I think we first have to establish that is is safe and we are not going to hurt him." Lena nodded.

"Of course, I think you guys are doing a wonderful thing"

"It's not a wonderful thing, it's just what these kids need." Lena shook her head. Noah looked up seeing her there. He offered her a little wave. She felt herself beam and waved back to excitedly, that was the first time he had made any kind of contact towards her besides a head nod.

"Baby steps" His teacher smiled laughing at Lena a little

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Callie gathered her stuff going to her locker which happened to be right next to Mariana's. She was not sure if Lena had done that on purpose or not but she quickly trued to grab her stuff getting out of the way as Mariana made her way to open her locker with a group of 4 girls trailing her.

"So your Callie?" One of the girls asked.

"Umm yeah" Callie said adjusting her backpack shutting her locker.

"I'm Lexie" The girl said.

"Hi" Callie said as Mariana was glaring at Lexie.

"What?" Lexie asked turning to Mariana as Callie snuck away.

"You have to come over tonight and ell me with my room. It's a disaster, they are making me move in with her" Callie heard Mariana tell her as she made her way down the hall.

She walked across the court yard into Noah's class as he was gathering his things.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, we blew up a volcano today! it was so great" Noah said

"Sounds fun"

"And Lena came to watch, she said we did good" Noah rambled on following Callie out to the parking lot. Brandon stood by Lena's car he smiled a greeting at them.

"How was volcano day?" He asked Noah.

"Great, your Lena came to watch"

"Oh yeah, she does that every year, we can make a volcano at home you know" Brandon laughed.

"Really?" Noah's eyes got wide.

"Yeah, I can help you in the back yard this weekend" Brandon nodded as Lena walked over her bag on her shoulder.

"Ok, Jesus and Mariana are staying after right?" Lena asked. Brandon nodded.

"Ok let's go home them" Lena smiled getting into the drivers seat.

Saturday morning was their 5th day in the house and Callie found herself glad it would not be one of their last. She was helping Lena wash the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rang.

"Boys, beds are here" Stef called up the stairs as she opened the door.

"Hi" She greeted them men standing there.

"We have 2 bed deliveries"

"Yes if you could just put everything at the top of the stairs that would be great" Stef said.

"Ok Callie are we ready to go?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Callie said turning to her.

"Come on Noah time to go" Steph called into the living room.

"Ok so the boys are on the beds and I'll help Mariana and Lexie with her room and we should be all set by the time you guys get back" Lena said turning to Stef.

"Sounds good and we will get a movie on the way home for tonight" Stef said.

"Ok have fun shopping" Lena said leaning in she gave Steph a quick kiss. Callie watched them closely. The way they did things like that, they seemed like they had been doing it their while lives and expected to do it until they died. Like it was just so normal. Noah came bounding into the kitchen making her lose her train of thought. Since Stef had said they would be here longer he had gotten more comfortable being around them.

"Ready buddy?" Stef asked.

Noah nodded. He had yet to speak to either of the women but he was al least giving them some body language.

"Alright let's go" Stef smiled grabbing her keys.

Callie was overwhelmed as they walked through the mall. They had been shopping for Noah getting him a few pairs of pants, more shirts then she could keep track, shoes, a new backpack and everything else he could want. now Stef had set him free in the toy store letting him pick out three things.

"This is a lot, he's never been able to do this" Callie smiled watching her brother as he looked over each toy carefully.

"Well it's been a while since we had a little boy, he needs some toys to play with all ours are packed away or sold as yard sales" Stef shrugged.

"Have you decided what store you want to find your clothes in?" Stef asked turning to her.

"I don't know. I have not been shopping in a while" Callie said.

"Well, I know you have a different taste them Mariana but I know she liked the stores like holster, and American Eagle. We could start there" Steph said.

"Sure" Callie nodded pretty positive she wasn't anything like Mariana but open to suggestions.

"As long as it's not one of those all black store, a little black is ok but your to pretty to dress like that" Stef said Callie smiled a little bowing her head. She never thought of herself as pretty.

"And we can go to CVS and get you stuff for your hair if you would like, brush, elastics"

"That would be good, I'm sorry we didn't come with anything" Callie said.

"Lena told me a little about the house that you left, I'm just glad you are both safe with us now, Does Noah talk about when he was hitting him?" Callie shook her head.

"Once when I asked, but he hasn't brought it up again"

"Well kid's have a way of dealing with things like that, they are amazingly resilient because their brain can still protect them from things like that" Stef shrugged watching Noah pick out a lego set.

"He's not very good in school. We did miss a lot, if we are going to be staying here maybe he should be bumped back a grade" Callie said. Stef nodded looking at her, Callie was beginning to see a little more of Stef's soft side the past few days.

"We can talk to Lena about that, they can give him a test to see where he is at and then we can decide if he just needs a little extra help of if we should change his grade. But one step at a time, first you need clothes to wear tomorrow" Stef said gently putting her hand on Callie's shoulder. Calle felt herself stiffen but nodded. Stef felt it to and took her hand away.

By 5:00 when they rolled into the driveway Callie was exhausted. Shopping all day had taken it out of her. But she had picked out some more pants and shorts, a few shirts and 3 pairs of shoes. She had gotten a new hair brush too and a bag for school. Stef had said in a few weeks they could go again after they decide more of what they need.

"We're home" Stef called opening the door as they were all weighted down with bags.

"Good timing" Lena smiled coming from the kitchen.

"How was everything here today?" Stef asked.

"The beds ares set up Mariana has gotten rid of a few bags of things to donate. How was shopping?"

"It was good, we got a lot of stuff they should be all set for a while"

"Great, why don't you guys bring those bags upstairs. Callie, Mariana will help you with your stuff Noah I'll show you where to put yours" Lena said taking some of their bags from Stef.

"I'll go set the table dinner smells good" Stef said heading into the kitchen while Callie and Noah followed Lena up the stairs. Lena knocked on Mariana's door opening it. Mariana was sitting on her bed headphones in. She rolled her eyes pulling them out when she saw Callie and Lena in the door.

"Please show Callie where to put her things, and help her unpack" Lena told Mariana, it wasn't a stern voice but it was one that left no room for argument. Mariana got up taking some of the bags from Callie putting them on the new bed across the room from hers. Lena and Noah went across the hall into Jesus's room.

"This is your bed, and this is your half of the closet. You can put your other stuff in these draws" Mariana said pointing to things around the room.

"Thanks" Callie said.

"That door is the bathroom we have to share with the boys. But their room goes into it too so just make sure you lock both doors" Mariana said.

"Ok i will" Callie said looking around the room. The walls were light pink with a white carpet. Mariana's bed was against the wall near the door to the hallway and the new bed was against the opposite wall in the corner. There was a desk with a laptop and a big closet and dresser. There were pictures and posters on the wall. Mostly Mariana and the girl Callie recognized as Lexie and a few other girls. The posters were Alice in Wonderland and matched the pillow case on Mariana's bed.

"Do you want help?" Mariana asked watching her start to hang up her shirts.

"No thanks that's ok" Callie said Mariana watched her for a minute then went back to sit on her bed.

"Ok Noah so this is your room, Jesus's bed is over there and this is yours" Lena said putting some of the bags down on the bed with a Star Wars comforter. That was the shirt Noah had been wearing when he was dropped off to them so Lena had tried to theme it around that.

She noticed a smile on Noah's mouth when he saw it.

"Ahh so I guessed well then" Lena smiled.

"So Jesus has this fish tank I bet he would let you feed them, just ask before so they don't get over fed" Lena said starting to hang some of Noah's stuff up in the closet as Noah watched the fish swimming. Jesus's room had a half wall running half way down the middle of it. It was prefect for sharing which is why Lena figured he had put up less of a fight then his sister. Jesus's bed, desk and all his things were on one side and Noah had plenty of room on the other side of the wall. There were posters of skate boarders and soccer players everywhere Lena was hoping Noah wouldn't mind them.

"Ok Noah so this is your stuff on this side, I guess you won't have trouble telling the difference, you'd be swimming in Jesus's clothes. And Callie is right across the hall if you need anything ok. And you know where Stef and my room is so you can always come to us. And this is the laundry basket for your dirty clothes ok?" Lena said Noah nodded.

"Ok, you are all unpacked, I left the toys on your bed if you wanted to play with them I am going to go make dinner" Lena said offering him a smile and going to the door.

"Thank you" Noah suddenly said. Lena stopped short for a minute not sure if she had just heard right. She turned back to the little boy standing in the middle of the room watching her.

"You are very welcome" Lena smiled at him going down the stairs. Steph was placing the plates around the table in the kitchen

"I got a word!" Lena cried.

"What? On no fair I spent all day with him! What did he say?" Stef cried.

"He said thank you, Oh Stef he has the cutest little voice!" Lena cried covering her heart with her hand.

"Ohhh he's so sweet, ugh I'm glad he's talking, maybe now we can get some more out of him he will get more comfortable" Stef smiled.

When Callie was done she sat down on her bed smoothing the blankets and feeling the pillows. All of it seemed brand new, she was really grateful for Lena and Stef doing so much for them. She was also very appreciative that it was a lot less pink centered then Mariana's bed. Lena popped her head in.

"All unpacked?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Alright let's go have dinner" Lena said the girls got up and followed her downstairs.

"Well there's the roomies" Stef said as they joined everyone else at the table. Callie took her seat next to Stef. It was turning into her permeant seat. To her dismay Mariana seemed to sit across from her. Noah sat next to Callie with Jesus on the other side of him while Brandon sat on the other side next to Mariana.

"Oh dude, those are really good tacos I made from scratch" Lena sighed as Jesus poured ketchup all over his plate.

"They are really good" Jesus nodded adding a little more.

"It's a lost cause babe" Stef smiled gently to Lena

"Do you have work tomorrow momma?" Mariana asked looking at Stef.

"I do, just until 12" Stef nodded.

"Oh really? It's Sunday" Lena sighed.

"I just thought I would pick up an extra shift, it's just a funeral love don't worry" Stef assured her.

"Hey mom is there any more of the spices on this it's really good" Jesus said ketchup dripping from his chin before he would wipe it.

"Oh dude have some manners" Stef sighed making everyone laugh

Lena reached onto the counter passing him a bowl.

"Here cave man" Lena laughed.

After dinner Lena made popcorn and they gathered around the living room to watch a movie. Noah fell asleep before it was over Callie looked around just as it ended. Noah had his head on her shoulder snoring softly. Lena was leaned into Stef and Mariana had her head on her as Lena absentmindedly ran her fingers through Mariana's long hair. Brandon sat on the floor leaning onto the back of the couch his head on Stef's knee and Jesus was reclined in the big chair his feet gently tapping up and down. They all fit into each other so perfectly. This was the first foster family Callie had been in that actually felt like a family. They were not expected to do everything around the house, they were not locked in a bedroom at all for 12 hours at night. They were not hit, yelled at or sharing a bedroom with six other kids. Stef and Lena treated them really well like they had been here all along. When the movie ended Stef turned off the Tv.

"Alright bed time" Lena said sitting up and stretching.

"Good night my babies" Stef said as Mariana, Brandon and Jesus gave each women a kiss on the cheek and went up to bed.

"Come on" Callie gently shook Noah.

"Good night" Lena said gently as Callie nudged Noah to stand up and toward the stairs.

"Night" Callie said.

She climbed into her bed and Mariana turned out the light. The room was quiet for a while and Callie was sure Mariana was asleep when suddenly her voice broke through the silence.

"Why are you in foster care?" She asked. Callie turned to face her bed.

"My parents were in a car accident, My dad was driving drunk, He killed my mom and the people in the other car. He's in jail for a long time and we have no other family" Callie said.

"How old were you?" Mariana asked.

"8, Noah was two"

"That really sucks" Mariana said sitting up in her bed drawing her knees up.

"Yeah, you get used to it, What about you? you must have your own sob story every foster kid does"

"Never knew our dad, our birth mom was a drug addict, one day when we were little she tried to sell Jesus and I for drugs, momma was driving in her cop car and saw her, our birth mom took off and momma picked us up. She brought us down to her police station and took us home that night. We were adopted 10 months later"

"That's a good story, you guys are lucky" Callie said.

"Yeah, we hear these stories of foster care and look at us we are so thankful. This is our one and only home" Mariana said. Her voice and face were both soft for the first time since Callie had been here.

"Do you remember living with your mom, your birth mom?" Callie asked.

"Not much at all"

"That must suck"

"It doesn't, What I do remember isn't really good you know, I feel like it was a whole different life, like my real life started when we came here."

"I hope we find a home soon, The older Noah get's the harder it will be"

"You could stay here, this is a good home"

"Yeah, it would be nice to stay here, but i don't think Stef and Lena are looking to adopt us, or keep us long term, I think 4 teenagers and one little kid are a lot for anyone" Callie said.

"Well, I know they won't kick you out so maybe you can stay" Mariana insisted.

"Maybe" Callie sighed laying back down.

"Good morning everyone. Callie you look cute in that new sweater" Lena said coming down to breakfast the next morning.

"Are we still having the dinner tonight?" Jesus asked her.

"We sure are dude" Lena assured him.

"Yes Mom is making salmon and I thought I would make some shrimp scampi" Stef said.

"Oh man momma's scampi is the best in the world" Jesus said.

"Oh I don't know about that" Stef said winking at him.

"What are we doing during the day?" Brandon asked.

"I have to work, and your dad wanted to take you out for lunch if thats ok with you. But i will be home early and we will eat and have a game night" Stef said.

"Yeah i'll give him a call" Brandon nodded.

"Ok, have a good day my loves I will see you all tonight" Stef said. She gave Lena a quick kiss and was out the door.

"Can I go to the skate park with Jesus?" Noah asked Lena looking down at his toes.

"Did Jesus put you up to asking that?" Lena asked leaning forward resting her elbows on the table so she was close to the two boy's faces. Noah shook his head.

"He saw the pictures in my room, please mom it's right across the street" Jesus said.

"Noah have you ever been on a skate board before?" Lena asked. Noah shook his head again.

"Alright, Let's go to the garage and dig out all the protective stuff and you boys can go try it out" Lena smiled rumpling Noah's hair.

"Yah!" Noah cried jumping from his chair. Callie smiled watching him go.

The afternoon rolled around and found Callie and Mariana both sitting in their room listening to music.

"I just love spanish music" Mariana said from her bed where she was painting her toe nails.

"Well yeah your spanish" Callie said. She was sketching the tree outside the window on her sketch pad.

"Yeah but, i wasn't like raised in that culture, it's like that nature vs nurture thing" Mariana said.

"Yeah, your right it is" Callie nodded.

"Do you have anything like that, nature vs nurture?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I was with my parents a lot longer so its probably different" Callie said.

"Well what ever it is you will find it in this house, we're a whole mash up of people" Mariana smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well theres the two lesbions, white mom, the black mom, the biological white kid and the two spanish teenagers." Callie laughed.

"I guess I never notices that, you guys are like a walking poster board for equality or something" she said.

"Well mom always says it's more then blood that makes a family"

"Have you ever wanted to go looking for your other mom?"

"My birth mother, Anna? Sometimes, I have so few good memories of her, now i realize we probably had so much fun because she was high. Most of the time we were sleeping in sheds or begging for food. Sometimes she would leave Jesus and I alone for days at a time. and we were only like toddlers you know? I would like to find her, ask her why, see if she's clean"

"What do Stef and Lena think about that?"

"I haven't told my moms that what i want to do, sometimes they offer to set up a meeting with Anna but, Jesus doesn't want anything to do with her and one of those meetings would be supervised. I wouldn't be able to actually get to know her"

"But you could still see her, ask her some of your questions"

"I'm turning 15 next year, My best friend Lexie is spanish too, her mom and dad are throwing her a quinceanera. Moms are throwing me one too but, I won't get to do the father daughter dance, or any of the traditional stuff."

"Yeah is there like a male person in this family? Like an uncle or someone?" Callie asked.

"Well Brandon's dad Mike does a lot of the dad stuff, He takes Brandon and Jesus to baseball games and he's always been the closest thing I have to a father, Momma's dad lives close by but since I can remember he pretty much stays away. He doesn't believe in gay people. Mom's dad lives far away but he's way more accepting, He's a good grandfather he visits a few times a year with Gram. But really it's just Mike"

"So Stef and Mike get along?"

"Oh yeah, They work together, they are actually partners so they still spend a lot of time together, they are friends, almost like brother and sister, Mike comes over for dinner a lot and he always does that dad stuff with us"

"That sounds really nice"

"Yeah, yeah it is" Mariana nodded.

"Hey girls come help make dinner please" Lena called up the stairs. Callie and Mariana got up heading down the stairs. Noah and Jesus were sitting at the table with glasses of lemonade in front of them.

"How was skate boarding?" Callie asked her brother

"Great!" We're going to go back tomorrow after school" Noah said excitedly. Callie was glad to see in the past 24 hours he was becoming more and more himself around Lena.

"After homework" Lena reminded him handing Callie a knife and some carrots.

"Callie you can help me make the salad and Mariana you can wash the shrimp for Momma, Boys when you are all set you can head out back and clean up the patio it's so nice out we will eat outside" Lena said.

"Hello everyone" Stef called coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" Lena asked.

"Oh same old same old, oh that looks good" Steph said giving Lena a kiss and looking over Callie's shoulder.

"Mariana is washing the shrimp as we speak" Lena said.

"Oh thank you princess I am going to run up and change and i'll be right down and you can help me, ehh pass on the recipe" Steph winked at Mariana heading back up the stairs.

"Table is all clean" Jesus said coming in from the back door with Noah at his heels.

"Thanks boys why don't you find us some music" Lena said.

"Hello" Callie heard an unfamiliar male voice call.

"Hey come on it" Lena called back. Brandon walked into the kitchen with an older man behind him.

"How was lunch?" Lena asked.

"Good, we went to the batting cages after" Brandon said.

"Oh fun, Mike would you like to stay for dinner, it's family dinner night" Lena said.

"Oh well if you don't mind I would love to" Mike said settling into a stool by the table. Callie felt herself stiffen a little and pulled Noah to her side. Mariana had said he was a police officer and Mike looked tough. He had dark hair and strong arms.

"Oh Callie, Noah this is Brandon's dad Mike, Mike this is Callie and Noah, they are going to be staying with us for a while" Lena said.

"Nice to meet you" Mike shook hands with them. Callie didn't make eye contact with him and Noah seemed to hide behind her.

"Mike is a good friend of the family, it will be ok" Lena assured both of them putting a hand on Noah's back.

"Brandon why don't you go get washed up dinner is in about 30 minutes" Lena said.

"Ok" Brandon nodded heading up the stairs as Stef was coming down.

"Hey B" She gave him a kiss on the cheek in passing.

"Hey Mike" She greeted him coming into the kitchen.

"Hey" Mike nodded as Stef took her place by Mariana at the stove.

"Oh Mike now that your here can you take a look at the dishwasher? The door is not closing all the way" Lena said.

"Oh yeah, It won't lock or something" Stef agreed.

"Oh that's why you invited me to dinner" Mike laughed as he got up to look at the appliance.

"How's this?" Jesus asked turning up some dance music.

"Oh perfect!" Lena cried waving her hands above her head shaking her skinny hips.

"Go mom go mom" Mariana sang clapping her hands copying Lena's moves.

"Wahh come on Callie" Lena cried spinning around Callie to grab the peeler on the other side of her.

"Go Noah!" Mariana cried as Noah jumped up on the coffee table waving his arms.

"Alright my love" Stef said spinning Lena around gathering her in her arms. Callie laughed watching everyone dancing and working. Before she knew it dinner was ready and they gathered around the table on the back patio. Lights hanging from the branches twinkled above.

"Alright everyone before we eat I would like to say a few words" Stef said standing up.

"Callie and Noah in this house we do not really say Grace, however we do make sure we give thanks for everything we have in our lives. I am grateful we got to meet you and that you have become a part of this family, and you may not be here for long but you will always be a part of this family" Stef said.

"Here here" Lena raised her glass. Everyone else followed clinking them together.

"Alright eat up!" Stef smiled sitting back down.

It was late when Callie padded out into the hallway. The door to Stef and Lena's room was open and a light was on. Callie walked to the door knocking gently on the doorway. Lena put down the book she was reading and Stef looked up from paperwork she was going over.

"Hi sweetie, come on it" Lena said patting the bed for Callie to sit next to her. Callie shook her head.

"That's ok I just wanted to say thank you"

"For what love?" Stef asked.

"For making up this big family weekend for us and for making decisions for Noah, like the skate park today, for as long as I can remember he has been my responsibility, But here… it's nice" Callie said.

"Well sweetie that's the way it's supposed to be" Stef said.

"Yeah I know It just hasn't been like that in a long time, Anyway that's it, good night" Callie said

"Good night" Lena said as Callie headed back to her room.

Callie came home from school after staying late. Noah was doing his homework at the table while Lena bounced between making dinner and helping him. She said hello to them and headed up the stairs. Mariana and Jesus were sitting on Mariana's bed talking quickly in spanish. They both stopped when she entered but then went back when Callie sat down at her desk. They whispered then Jesus threw up his hands and stormed out.

"What was that about?" Callie asked.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Mariana said

"Sure"

"But don't tell my moms, promise"

"Yes i promise" Callie nodded.

"Ok, I think I am going to meet my birth mom tonight, We have been talking a little bit and we set up a time"

"But is that safe, You should tell your moms" Callie said.

"It's safe, It's going to be a public place, lot's of people, It will be fine i'll be there and back in an hour moms won't even know i'm gone.

""Well Lena is making dinner I'm pretty sure they will notice you missing at a table full of me and just boys" Callie said.

"I'm going to fake sick. By the time you guys eat and moms clean up i'll be back, Don't worry, Just keep them downstairs" Mariana said.

"Well if anyone asks I know nothing about this" Callie said.

"Deal" Mariana said.

Callie, Mariana Dinner" Lena called up the stairs. Mariana jumped into her bed.

"Coming" Callie called down the stairs as Stef made her way up to change out of her uniform.

"Hi Sweets, how was your day?" She asked Callie

"Good, But i don't think Mariana is feeling well" Callie said.

"What's wrong Miss Thing?" Stef asked going into the girls room and sitting on the edge of Mariana's bed.

"My stomach hurts" Mariana said giving Stef her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh love Do you want to try some crackers?" Steph asked putting her hand on Mariana's forehead to feel for a fever.

"No, I think I just want to sleep it off" Mariana said

"Ok sweetie call if you need anything ok, I'll bring you some ginger ale before bed" Stef kissed her forehead getting up.

"How about you Callie are you feeling ok" Stef asked.

"Oh yeah i'm fine" Callie nodded.

"Ok good, head on downstairs i'll be right down" Stef said. Callie hopped down the stairs taking a seat at the table as Lena handed her a plate.

"princess is not feeling well she's sleeping off a bit of a stomach problem" Stef said coming down.

"Oh no" Lena said.

"I think she will be ok, no fever or pale" Stef said scooping chicken onto her plate then Noah's.

"Maybe it's her time of.." Jesus started

"Jesus if you say time of the month I'm signing you up for a women's health clinic. You live in a house run by women." Lena said pointing to him.

"Sorry" Jesus said while everyone laughed.

"So Callie how was study group?" Lena asked.

"It was good, I still feel kind of lost in math"

"Math is hard and you started in the middle of the year, I bet Brandon could help you though if he has time."

"Yeah, i took that math last year, i could help you catch up" Brandon nodded.

"Thanks" Callie shot him a grateful smile.

"Oh i just remembered i worked out a bathroom schedule for you guys" Stef said.

"Does it include building us another one because thats about the only thing that would work" Jesus said.

"Sorry dude not in the budget this year. Noah and Jesus you are showering at night before school. Brandon has the bathroom first from 6:15-6:45 then Callie from 6:45-7:15 and Mariana from 7:15-7:45" Steph read off her paper.

"Mariana is going to freak about only having 30 minutes" Jesus laughed.

"She can have ten of my minutes, I don't need that long" Brandon said.

"That's very nice of you B" Lena said.

"It's tight, But you guys will get used to it. We have to make if work for a while" Stef agreed.

After dinner Callie helped Lena with the dishes while Stef and the boys went outside to play basketball.

"Noah has never had older boys to play with before, he is soaking all this up" Callie smiled watching them.

"What about you, you and Mariana seem to be getting along more" Lena said.

"Yeah, yeah we are" Callie nodded wondering where Mariana was at this second.

"Good, I told you she would come around, She has always wanted a sister. I think she was always hoping for a younger one, but I think older sisters are better" Lena smiled at Callie.

"I'm hardly older, just like a year" Callie smiled back.

"Yeah but thats better maybe you guy will be friends" Lena shrugged

"I doubt that, Can i ask you something?"

"Of course" Lena nodded.

"Are you and Stef married?"

"By common law we are. We have been together for 12 years. But did we ever have a ceremony? No, It wasn't allowed up until a few months ago and I guess we never felt the need" Lena said.

"I don't think I want to get married" Callie said.

"Why not?"

"Well I don't think anyone would ever want to marry me, Another foster women i stayed with said i had to much baggage. life baggage. And plus i don't think i could trust someone enough to live with them and marry them"

"You know what Callie, I think everyone comes with their own set of baggage, But somewhere out in the world is someone who is willing to help you carry that baggage" Lena said leaning close.

"When my parents were married they were kind of in the same place Stef and I are now" Lena said standing back up and handing Callie a plate.

"Are they gay to?" Callie asked confused.

"No, no they are not but my daddy is white, and my momma is black, back when they were getting married there was a lot more racism in the world. White people marrying black people was what gay marriage is now. But they loved each other and didn't want that to stand in the way. I think that is why they are more supportive of my family then Stef's parents are, They know what it's like to have the world against you" Lena said.

"Well, for what it's worth, you and Stef had a better home then a lot of the homes I have been in that have a mom and a dad" Callie said.

"Thank you love" Lena smiled at her.

Callie was relieved to see Mariana in bed when she climbed the stairs. Mariana's back was to the doorway and she lay facing the wall.

"Did you go?" Callie asked her. Mariana nodded.

"How was it?" Callie tried again, Mariana just shrugged.

"Did something happen?" Another nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" This time Mariana shook her head.

"Are you ok." One last nod.

"Ok" Callie sighed sitting at her desk. As footsteps came up the stairs Mariana quickly shut off the lamp on her nightstand. Lena came in with a glass of water and some crackers.

"princess" She whispered from the doorway.

"I think she's asleep" Callie whispered. Lena walked in she put the plate by Mariana's bed and gently covered her up brushing her long hair back on her pillow. Callie saw Lena's long fingers brush Mariana's forehead ever so gently to see if she was warm then Lena leaned down planting a kiss on her cheek. Turning to Callie she walked over switching on the light by Callie's desk.

"Don't strain your eyes, do you need help?" She asked looking over Callie's shoulder at her English essay.

"No" Callie shook her head.

"Ok, go to bed soon it's getting late" Lena said ever so gently putting her hand on Callie's back then left the room closing the door behind her. Callie heard Mariana turn over to look at her and turned around in her chair.

"If I was you, I'd feel so guilty" Callie said before she could stop herself.

"Don't worry, I do" Mariana sighed rolling back over.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Callie asked getting dressed for school while Mariana did her hair and make up.

"She said wow your all grown up and the mothering ended there" Mariana said.

"What do you mean?"

"She just came to ask me for money, That's all she wanted. Hasn't seen me in 10 years but just want's money"

"So she is still on drugs?"

"Oh yeah, she was strung out when she came to meet me, It was all just a big mistake. I don't know why I had to go looking for her" Mariana shook her head.

"Are you going to tell Stef and Lena?"

"No way! no one is ever going to know, I never want to see her again" Mariana shook her head.

"Good" Callie nodded.

"Hey Callie girl it's just you and me tonight, what do you want to do?" Stef asked at breakfast.

"Where's everyone else going?" Callie asked looking around feeling a little panicked.

"B is at Mikes, Mariana has plans, Jesus had practice and Lena and Noah are going to go shopping for a new backpack and sneakers" Steph said going around the table as each person nodded conforming their plans.

"Oh, well I don't know, I have a lot of homework" Callie said.

"It's Friday night! what do you like to do? We can go to a movie, go bowling, out to eat" Stef offered.

"Maybe we could just stay home, i'm tired" Callie said.

"Ok" Stef said giving up. Callie could tell her feeling were a little hurt.

Later that day Jesus caught up with her in the hall at school.

"I know it's weird Momma wanting to do something with you, but you should. She's a cop but she's actually really cool" He said.

"I just don't know what to do with her, we've never been alone before" Callie said

"She's a good person to watch movies with, and she's good at basketball and she liked poker, play poker with her" Jesus offered.

"I don't know how to play"

"Perfect let her teach you!" He said.

"I'll see" Callie shrugged him off.

"Well I think you should" Jesus said turning and heading the other way.

That night Callie sat up in her room. She hadn't gone down since everyone had left. She could hear the TV in the back round. She thought about what Jesus had said. She did want Stef to know she was thankful for everything they had done for them. She sighed getting off her bed and going downstairs. Stef was reclined on the couch.

"Hey love" She greeted Callie as she walked into the living room.

"I don't know how to play poker" Callie said not knowing what else to say. Stef laughed a little, "which one of the kids told you to say that."

"Jesus" Callie muttered making Stef laugh again.

"Well if you would like I can show you, i'm kind of a pro" Stef said.

"I…yeah i'd like that" Callie nodded.

"Go sit at the table i'll get the cards" Stef said as Callie went into the kitchen she came through the other door sitting across from her. She started shuffling doing crazy tricks with the cards.

"The key to poker, is your shuffle, If you can do a few tricks people start thinking you play cards all the time. You can suck at poker but you know some shuffle tricks and people get nervous" Stef said.

"How did you learn all those?" Callie asked watching her skilled fingers move quickly.

"My dad used to have his friends over every Wednesday to play, I started watching them I was like 5. They taught me how to play and I practiced. By the time I was eight I was good enough to hold my own with them, I won sometimes and believe me no one was letting me" Stef said dealing out the cards.

"I have no idea what i'm doing" Callie said.

"Ok this one will be open hand let me see your cards, ok see that ace….."

"Were you and Brandon's dad married?" Callie asked munching on a Paperoni. She and Stef had taken a break from cards to make a pizza.

"We were, for about four years" Stef nodded handing Callie another one as she spread some over the pizza.

"If your gay, why did you marry a man?" Stef looked up a Callie thinking for a minute.

"My father doesn't believe in my marriage now, It's not his fault. both my parents were raised super catholic, I was raised super catholic. So when I was in high school and started questioning things, I shoved them back down. It wasn't the right thing to do, date girls, I always had boyfriends. I met Mike when I was 18 and he was nice enough. He made me laugh, I thought if I tried I could love him, do the family thing with him. So we got married when we were 20, and Brandon was born that same year. I was so young. I tried to be the good catholic girl and raise my kid and be a good wife. But I wasn't happy. Deep down I knew why. When Brandon was four we signed him up for preschool at Anchor Beach, your school now and I was walking him to class his first day and I spotted Lena." Stef said. She had a far off look and Callie knew she was reliving the moment.

"I saw her and I just know. I knew I couldn't do it anymore, the faking and pretending. I wasn't happy, and I had to do something about it or I was always going to be stuck." Stef said.

"Was Mike mad?"

"He was sad. But I can't say he was surprised really, But we remained such good friends I don't regret it for one minute." Stef shook her head.

"What if you had met Lena sooner?"

"Well then I wouldn't have my B. Lena and I were still young. I was 24 she was 23, Lena is the love of my life but I am glad I had me B first" Stef smiled

Callie had lost track of time and was surprised when Lena, Noah, Mariana and Jesus walked in.

"Hello" Lena called then smiled seeing Callie and Stef sitting side by side on the couch Stef watching Callie try a trick shuffle.

"That's perfect, a little practice with that and you'll be ready" Stef smiled patting Callie on the back turning to wink at her wife.

"Callie learned how to play poker tonight, and we made pizza from scratch if anyone is hungry" Stef said.

"sounds like a fun Friday in" Lena said.

"It was" Callie said glancing at Jesus who smiled and nodded at her.

"You keep these, practice" Stef smiled handing Callie the deck of cards.

"I will" Callie promised.

"You two had a good night?" Lena asked Stef as the kids went into the kitchen for pizza.

"Yeah, we really did" Stef smiled.

Saturday morning was a slow start as usual. Noah and Lena got up early and he helped Lena make pancakes like she did every Saturday. The older kids trailed out of bed anywhere between 9:00 and noon. eating the leftover pancakes and watching cartoons. Stef worked most Saturday mornings but was always home by noon. This noontime found most of the kids in the kitchen. Callie was in the sitting nook trying to sketch Lena who was cooking by the stove. Brandon was in the corner on his piano, Jesus was eating the last of the pancakes and Stef and Noah were having lunch.

"Where's the princess?" Stef asked looking around.

"She was up" Lena said.

"Mariana!" Stef called throughout the big house.

"Coming" Mariana said and they heard her footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh my" Lena said as Mariana came in with highlights in her hair.

"Do you like them?" Mariana asked.

"Did you do them yourself?" Stef asked.

"Yeah just now" Mariana said.

"They are a little bright" Jesus said making a face at her. Mariana stuck out her tung.

"I like it, it will take some getting used to, but I like the self expression, It didn't stain anywhere in the bathroom did it?" Lena asked.

"No mom" Mariana sighed.

"Ok, well then I like it" Lena said as Stef shot her a look. Callie had to admit it did make Mariana look a bit like a tiger.

"I could do yours mom" Mariana said pulling on one of Lena's curls watching it bounce back up.

"Don't you dare touch my women's hair" Stef said playfully kissing Lena on the cheek.

"It would be nice to tame it though" Lena sighed patting down the top of it.

"No way, you wouldn't be mom with out your curls" Brandon said. Jesus nodded.

"See we all agree" Stef said.

"Yes well you are not the ones who have to try to get it in line every morning!" Lena laughed.

"Don't change it, I love your curls" Callie said from the couch. Everyone turned to her a little surprised. She was surprised herself that she had spoken up.

"I won't, don't worry, besides I don't think anything will change this mop" Lena winked at her.

Later that day Callie walked into the kitchen to find Noah as the table painting his nails.

"Hey buddy I told you not to do that!" Callie said grabbing the blue polish from him.

"Hey, I like it!" Noah yelled as Lena came into the room.

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"He's painting his nails he know's he's not supposed to, He got beat up at our last school for it" Callie said pointing to Noah's half painted nails. She saw Noah look at Lena worried about what she would say.

"I like the color buddy, you are probably going to need a second coat though, what do you think Callie?" Lena said looking deep into Callie's eyes. Callie sighed giving him back the nail polish, "Just take it off before Monday" She said putting it on the table and leaving the room.

"Here let's put this down just in case" Lena grabbed a paper tower putting it under Noah's hands. He looked down.

"Callie's right I did get beat up" He said.

"Well, Buddy some people are just afraid of what they don't understand. If painting your nails makes you happy, I say do it" Lena said.

"Why do people get so mad about it. How come girls can do it but I can't" Noah asked.

"There's this thing called gender stereotypes that people think says what boys and girls can and can't do. It says things like boys can't wear pink, and Girls aren't good at sports. but they are things that are not true" Lena said.

"Then why do people say them?"

"Because, well I don't know buddy. Maybe because people don't like things that are different then what they think they should be." Lena said.

"Like having two moms?" Noah asked.

"Yes. Like having two moms, Or two dads. There are sometimes when Stef and I are out that I can't hold her hand if I want to, and the kids can't call us both their mom because people don't understand. This makes me sad, but I hope by the time you are a grown up, people will be allowed to love whoever they want and show it" Lena said.

"Will I get beat up again If I don't take this off?" Noah asked looking down at his hands.

"Not in my school" Lena promised him. Noah looked up at her smiling.

"In this house. We express ourselves" Lena said picking up the brush to help him.

Callie was in her room as Lena walked past later. Lena stopped and knocked on the doorway before coming to sit on the end of her bed.

"Noah is a special kid Callie" Lena said sitting down.

"I know, He got in trouble at our last foster home for putting on the girls skirts, and wearing nail polish."

"Well I told him and I want you to know too, he's safe in this house, you both are."

"I appreciate what your trying to do Lena, but we aren't going to be here forever. I don't want him to get comfortable with all this stuff then have it crash down on him when we leave, he can't be doing that stuff. It's just not realistic" Callie told her. Lena nodded.

"I understand that sweetie, I know your just looking out for your brother. I am sorry about what happened to him in your last home." She said. Callie shrugged.

"It happens right" Lena sighed and Callie could see she didn't know what else to say.

"Ok, i'll let you get back to your homework, let me know if you need any help" Lena said standing up.

"That sounds really good" Callie said walking into the music room during free period. She had heard the piano down the hall and wanted to come see Brandon.

"The audition is tonight, I still need to work on these triplets" Brandon sighed making a note on his music.

"That's right, Stef said that at breakfast we're all coming" Callie said taking a seat on the window sill next to him.

"Awesome!" Brandon said sarcastically but Callie could see he was glad they were coming.

"How long have you been playing?" She asked

"Oh wow it feels like forever. When I was four my parents separated and started getting a divorce Momma signed me up for lessons. I think she was just trying to distract me and I was not good at sports. Turns out I was really good at piano. When we moved in with mom a few months later she bought me a piano as kind of a welcome gift. She used to play to and it was something her and I did together. That was kind of our bonding thing. I just have a lot of ties to it" Brandon said.

"Lena plays too?"

"Yeah, Not as often as she would like I'm sure, But every once in a while she will sit by it and play" Brandon smiled.

"I always wanted to play" Callie said plucking a few keys.

"You should ask Mom to help you, I bet she's love it" Brandon said.

"Oh yes poker with Stef Piano with Lena and we will all be one big happy family" Callie said.

"Your afraid?"

"What, I'm not afraid" Callie shook her head.

"What are you afraid of?" Brandon asked again.

"i'm not afraid" Callie said as the bell rang. She picked up her bag and left.

"Look mom all I'm saying is you can't do the mom thing and the vice principal thing at the same time it's not fair" Jesus said as they walked walked in the door after school.

"Jesus, I don't know what to tell you dude, you got the raw end of the deal, you got two moms ones a cop ones the vice principal at your school" Lena sighed putting her bag down.

"Whatever" Jesus sighed climbing the stairs.

"What happened?" Mariana asked.

"Oh your brother had an eventful day, go up and get changed please guys we have to go to Brandon's audition." Lena said.

"ANTS!" They suddenly heard Jesus cry.

"What in the world!" Lena said and raced up the stairs all the kids behind her.

"What's going on in here?" Lena asked going into Jesus's room.

"Ants" Jesus said pointing. Callie looked. sure enough a trail of ants came through the open window down the wall across the floor and under Noah's bed. There must have been hundreds of them. Lena got down and looked under the bed. She stood back up and turned to the kids.

"Guys go get dressed please, Jesus you can change in Brandon's room. Noah have a seat bud" Lena said Everyone left the room as Noah sat down on his bed. Callie stayed in the doorway and she was grateful Lena didn't kick her out.

"Noah you can't hide food under you'd bed bub. We always have a stocked pantry downstairs, you know you can take anything you want. Why are you storing food up here? are you afraid we're going to run out?" Lena asked. Noah shook his head looking at his feet.

"Well are you still hungry? We can talk about maybe having a snack before bedtime but buddy you can't eat up here" Lena said.

"It's my fault" Callie jumped in. Lena turned to her surprised.

"A lot of other foster homes, there's not enough, or they really keep track of what we eat, everything is portioned down to the penny. Whenever we were in a home that didn't do that I would save food, so when we moved on I had enough to give him for a while. I would hide it under mine and his bed. He didn't know any better" Callie said. She saw Lena's face instantly soften.

"Noah, I know this is hard to understand, but you won't be leaving here anytime soon ok. And when you do Stef and I are going to make sure you go to a good home that is just like this one" Lena said.

"It's ok you don't have to save food anymore" Callie said.

"You are safe here my friend, and the next place you go to will be safe ok" Lena said. Noah nodded.

"Ok, why don't you run down and get a trash bag so we can clean this food up" Lena said. Noah stood up and gave Lena a hug. Callie was just as surprised as the look on Lena's face. Just as suddenly as he had gone to her he let go and raced down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I forgot to tell him not to. He's just so used to it" Callie said.

"No, it's no one's fault" Lena shook her head crawling over to look under the bed again.

"How much is under there?" Callie asked.

"A bunch of apples and banana's some carrot sticks, two cupcakes, a few cookies, and a bagel" Lena said.

"Huh, wow. maybe Jesus doesn't eat as much as you think" Callie said. Lena burst out laughing.

"Ok everyone best behaviors please let's not embarrass your brother like last time" Lena said fixing the collar of Noah's shirt shooting Jesus a look

"Haha that was classic" Jesus laughed.

"Making farting noises in the middle of a piano solo is not classic, Miss Thing is your phone on silent?" Lena asked.

"Yes, Where's Momma" Mariana asked.

"She was coming right from work she should be here any minute we'll save her a seat, come on" Lena took Noah's hand leading the way in. A group of kids sat on the stage. Callie noticed Brandon immediately. He offered a smile when he saw them that Lena returned with an over enthusiastic wave leading the way to the front row.

"This stuff is a little to classy for our family" Jesus whispered to Callie and Lena shot him another look making Mariana cover her mouth in laughter.

"And now we will start our piano pieces" An old women said on stage addressing the judges in front of them.

"Come on Stef" Lena muttered looking at the back door as a girl was called up to the piano. Callie watched. Her hands were shaking. When she started to play her speed seemed a little fast, Like she was just trying to get it over with. Stef came in walking down and taking a seat next to Lena

"Did I miss it?" She asked giving Lena a quick kiss. '

"No he should be next" Lena said. as the girl finished. They clapped politely as Brandon was called to the piano. He stood walking with confidence. He sat before the piano closed his eyes and drummed his fingers on his knee finding the tempo. He opened his eyes put his fingers on the keys and started to play. The most beautiful piece Callie had ever heard flowed from his fingers and she could see everyone in the room was transfixed by him. When he ended he stood up to bow. Lena and Stef jumped up clapping loudly. Jesus whistled through his fingers.

"Go Brandon!" Noah yelled jumping to stand up on his chair. Callie watched them laughing as Brandon turned a shade of red and quickly went back to his seat.

"Classy be damned" Lena smiled as they sat back down.

"That was really good B, I bet you got it" Stef said as they sat in the little diner.

"I hope so Imagine if I actually get into that school" Brandon sighed.

"When do you find out?" Callie asked.

"Not for like two months"

"Well if you did, Awesome, If not, oh well just leave it at that" Lena said picking at her fries.

"Yeah i didn't make any farting noises which means it was good this time" Jesus added

"Yes, thank you for that" Brandon slugged his shoulder.

Callie looked up from her book realizing how late it was. Mariana was asleep and the hallway was dark. She slipped off her bed going downstairs for a drink of water. She was surprised to see Brandon up sitting at the piano.

"I thought you were done practicing?" She asked him.

"I'm always practicing for something, Actually i'm composing right now" he said holding up his notebook. There were notes all over it.

"I think…I think I am afraid" Callie said after a minute

"Of what?"

"Of getting to attached, of starting to play piano and leaving" Callie said. Brandon nodded.

"Getting attached is part of life. You build up to many walls you don't let anyone in. It's got to be pretty lonely by yourself, sometimes you have to let people in" Brandon said.

"I don't know if I know how to put the walls down" Callie said.

"I can't help you with that, that's something you need to figure out yourself. Maybe if you start by letting someone give you a hug or something, let my moms in on all the stuff going on in your head." Brandon said. Callie nodded.

"Ok, well night" Brandon started to climb the stairs.

"night" Callie called after him


	2. April

"Hi everyone how was your day?" Stef asked coming home just before dinner. Everyone was gathered around the table as Mariana helped Lena put the rice and salad in the middle before taking their seats. Callie was impressed how healthy Lena was always cooking. Everything was organic, fresh and there was always a vegetable with dinner and a fruit with breakfast.

"Good, how was yours?" Brandon asked.

"Oh you know" Stef shrugged. Callie was beginning to learn Stef didn't talk about work much.

"I actually have some news" Lena said as Stef filled her plate coming to join everyone at the table.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She asked.

"Well as you guys know principal Smith is stepping down at the end of this year, and I am up for the job" Lena announced.

"Oh baby that's wonderful!" Stef smiled.

"Yeah mom that's really great" Mariana nodded not sounding quiet so excited.

"Anyone else have anything good to say to mom?" Stef asked looking around the table.

"I know it's hard guys, I mean it's bad enough having a mom as the vice principal now i'll be the actual principal" Lena said nodding to the kids in an understanding way as everyone looked down at their plates.

"No no no, this is not about all the kids in the room, it's about your mom and the fact that she works very hard and it getting a step up" Stef said.

"We are happy for you mom" Brandon nodded looking up at Lena.

"Thank you baby. I don't even know if I have the job yet it won't be until next August, or if i'm going to accept it, but I appreciate the support" Lena shrugged looking around the table.

"Just don't cut the sports budget and i'll be happy" Jesus said.

"Deal" Lena smiled at him and they shook on it.

Callie and Mariana sat in their room working on homework together. Brandon was at Mikes and Lena and Stef had taken Noah out for the afternoon. Callie was surprised when she heard steps on the stairs and looked up to see Stef in the hall.

"Your home early?" Mariana said.

"I forgot my credit card so we came back to get it. Jesus had it the other day, hey dude do you remember where you…" Stef started saying opening the door to Noah and Jesus's room. Callie heard her gasp.

"Momma!" Jesus yelled and a girl screamed. Callie and Mariana jumped up standing in their doorway. Stef slammed the door shut one hand over her mouth the other over her eyes.

"Momma?" Mariana asked.

"Lenaaaaa!" Stef yelled throughout the house. Mariana turned to Callie grinning a little.

"He's in trouble" She whispered as the heard Lena rush up the steps.

"what's wrong what happened?" Lena asked

"Your son, had a girl in there, horizontal, clothing missing" Stef sputtered pointed to the door as Jesus opened it wearing shorts.

"momma i'm sorry" He cried almost with a bedding tone in his voice.

"Where's your friend?" Stef asked hands on her hips.

"she umm… Snuck out the window" Jesus said looking down at his feet.

"Oh for the love of…" Stef sighed putting her hand over her forehead.

"Jesus you know the rules, No girls over when we are not home and certainly no girls in your bedroom!" Lena said sternly. Callie could see she was clearly the calm one is situations like this.

"I know, I'm sorry" Jesus said. He knew there was not hope for putting up a fight.

"Did you girls know she was in there?" Stef asked. Callie and Mariana shook their heads.

"Go back in your room girls. Jesus living room now, we are going to have a little talk" Lena said. The three of them went downstairs and Callie and Marian giggled going back into their room.

"How long until you think before he can look momma in the eye again?" Mariana said laughing.

"Oh man I would hate to be in his spot right now" Callie agreed.

"Oh yeah he's getting a serious talk about being respectful to girls and wearing a condom all that" Mariana said. The went quiet when their heard footsteps on the stairs and suddenly Noah was in the doorway.

"Lena said I had to come upstairs but i couldn't go in my room. Then Stef said Jesus had to make sure is was clear of anything questionable before I could go back in but first they had to have a long talk with him and that I was never allowed to get any older" He told them confused. Mariana laughed

"Oh man to be a fly on that wall" She said.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Jesus asked Mariana coming into the bedroom a few nights later.

"No way moms took yours away" Mariana said grabbing it from the nightstand away from him.

"Come on please I have to talk to Sarah she's going to think I don't want to see her" Jesus said.

"Eww you had Sarah Scott in there" Mariana cried

"Mariana please" Jesus begged.

"Five dollars"

"Deal" He said and she handed him her phone. He started typing a message when it buzzed.

"You have a text, who is this?" He asked.

"No one." Mariana grabbed it deleting it.

"You have a lot from no one, and missed calls too, who is it?" Jesus asked again.

"It's no one!" Mariana said louder.

"They are asking you for more money, This is Anna isn't it" Jesus asked.

"Yeah" Mariana said.

"You saw her! you gave her money! Mariana she tried to sell us for drugs" Jesus cried.

"I just wanted to find her, see if she was different see if she was sorry and missed us" Mariana said. Jesus's face softened.

"Was she?" He asked.

"No, she wasn't. She just wanted money. Now she's asking for more, she says she's going to use it to get into a rehab but that's a lie. she was high when she met me" Mariana said. Jesus finished his message and pressed send.

"We don't need her" he told his twin sister gently.

"I know, I just wish she needed us" Mariana said.

"Mom I need a dress for the dance, can we go shopping this weekend?" Mariana asked coming down to breakfast.

"Good morning to you too Miss Thing?" Stef said handing her a plate.

"Morning, so can we?" She asked again.

"yes we can. What about you Callie, do you need a dress for the school dance?" Lena asked.

"Oh, well I wasn't really sure if I was going to go" Callie said.

"But you have to, It's the spring dance" Mariana said surprised she would even think such things.

"Yeah, I just…Never been to a dance" Callie said.

"Well sweetheart you don't have to go. But I think you would have a lot of fun. You have some friends now and almost everyone goes." Lena said gently putting some eggs on her plate.

"I don't know how to dance" Callie mumbled.

"Like this!" Mariana jumped off her stool and started shaking her butt. Lena cringed watching her.

"Oh I hope you don't really dance like that" Stef shook her head.

"Yes, we actually made a rule this year anyone dancing inappropriately will be kicked out" Lena added.

"that's no fun" Mariana sighed sitting back down.

"Callie girl don't dance like that" Stef shook her head at her.

"Are you chaperoning this year mom?" Mariana asked.

"No, actually momma and I thought we would have a little dinner party with all the teenagers out of the house for a night" Lena said.

"Callie I'll make you a deal, you go to the dance for one hour. If you don't like it you can call me and i'll come get you. But I really think you should try it. I bet you'll have a lot of fun" Stef said

"Ok" Callie nodded.

Jesus came into the girls room that night. He glanced at Callie then started speaking at Mariana in spanish.

"It's ok, she knows" Mariana interrupted him.

"You told her!"

"Yeah, she won't tell"

"I won't" Callie said when Jesus gave her a skeptical look.

"Has Anna been texting you still?" He asked turning to Mariana.

"I blocked her number but she still e-mails me like twice a day, why?"

"I think you should bring her more money" Jesus said.

"What!"

"What is she really is trying to get clean? What if she really does what to go to rehab, we could help her" Jesus said.

"She doesn't deserve our help! she doesn't deserve anything from us" Mariana said.

"Just bring it to her, please i'll help you ill save my allowance for it" Jesus said.

"If you want to help her so much you bring it to her" Mariana said standing firm.

"Fine. send me her e-mail" Jesus said leaving.

"Where did that come from?" Callie asked when he was gone.

"I have no idea" Mariana sighed shaking her head.

"Oh mom look at this one" Mariana said running through the dress shop. Callie stuck close to Lena while Mariana ran around examining each one.

"What do you think Callie, anything catch your eye?" Lena asked.

"I'm not really a dress person" Callie said making a face at an overly puffy and sparkly pink one.

"Well that's ok, there is no dress code you can wear whatever you want" Lena said.

"Oh but you have to wear a dress" Mariana said popping up behind them making them both jump.

"Why don't we just focus on you first Miss Thing and let Callie look around a bit" Lena said turning to Mariana.

"Perfect! I found the best one" Mariana said pulling Lena to the other side of the store. Callie glanced around the store. A less puffy black one caught her eye. The top was sparkly but not overly and the bottom fell to about her knees.

"Hey Callie" A voice startled her and she looked up seeing a girl from school Amanda. Amanda was what Callie imagined a friend would be like if she had lived anywhere long enough to have a real relationship with one. They had even hung out outside of school a few times.

"Hey" Callie smiled happy to see her.

"Oh that's so pretty is this your dress for the dance?" Amanda asked seeing the dress Callie was holding in her fingers.

"Maybe, I was thinking about it" Callie nodded.

"So cute, Are you here alone? My mom insisted on coming" Amanda said rolling her eyes as her mother came up behind her.

"Mom this if Callie my friend from school" Amanda said.

"Oh Callie so nice to finally meet you, Amanda talks about you" The women smiled warmly.

"Thanks nice to meet you too" Callie smiled.

"Are you shopping with your mom I'd love to meet her" Amanda's mom asked looking around the store.

"Umm she…Lena?" Callie called near the last place she had seen Lena and Mariana. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to explain everything to this women she had just met. Callie hoped Lena would rescue her a little bit. Amanda's mom looked confused at Callie.

"Yeah love?" Lena asked coming from behind a rack.

"Oh Amanda how are you?" Lena asked smiling

"Good Miss Adams" Amanda smiled.

"Oh Miss Adams, I didn't know you had two girls" Amanda's mom said

"Yes Callie is kind of new to our family, Are you ladies shopping for a dress for the dance?" Lena asked.

"We just got one" Amanda said holding up the bag in her hands.

"Oh I can't wait to see it" Lena said.

"Well we should be going, but Callie you are welcome by the house anytime" Amanda's mom said.

"Thanks" Callie smiled waving bye to Amanda as they walked away. Callie watched them and found herself wishing her mom was here to shop with her.

"Find anything yet love?" Lena asked her pulling her back from her thought.

"I like this one" Callie said holding up the black dress.

"That's very pretty, I love the top. Let's go try it on." Lena said leading the way to the dressing rooms.

By the end of the day Mariana had a long flowing pink dress sparkled out to the max and Callie had her black one.

"I could do your hair and make up for you" Mariana said as they hung up their dresses. Callie tugged on her shoulder length brown hair.

"I wish it was longer" She said.

"You can still do a lot with it" Mariana said sitting down on her bed.

"Do you really think it will be fun?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, You will love it, we walk into the gym feeling all pretty and everyone is there and we eat and dance and the night goes by so fast" Mariana smiled thinking about it.

"Hey ladies, Mom told me about your dresses I can't wait to see you all dressed up" Stef smiled coming into their room. Callie returned the smile, The past few weeks she had been getting more comfortable being around Stef.

"I'm glad you decided to go sweetie, I think you will really love it, But if not…" Stef said and held out an iPhone.

"Really?" Callie asked almost afraid to touch it.

"Yes, I'm sorry it took so long, this is yours" Stef smiled as Callie gently took it from her.

"Thank you" Callie said.

"The tracker is on, please leave it on, I already programed the family numbers in there so you are all set"

"Thanks" Callie gave Stef a big smile hoping her body language would say how grateful she was. Stef nodded giving her a little wink

"Oh my goodness look at you!" Stef cried as Callie walked down the stairs in her dress Friday night. Lena snapped pictures and Callie had to laugh. It was everything she imagined a school dance would be. She adjusted the many bracelets on her arm. She wished she could wear her sweater over her dress but she thought that would give Mariana a stroke.

"Ok stand together, oh my goodness we could not have more beautiful babies" Lena said as the 4 teenagers stood together and she took more pictures.

"Momma come on" Mariana laughed.

'Oh your just so beautiful, and handsome" Stef said gushing over the kids

"Ok Brandon you have the keys, drive safely please" Lena said.

"And call if you guys need anything, Callie you have your phone?"

"Yes" Callie smiled.

"Ok" Stef winked at her.

"Have fun" Noah said giving Callie a hug.

"Yeah, you too" Callie said. she hated leaving Noah behind

"We will right buddy" Lena assured her as they left.

"Be safe!" Stef called after them.

Callie had to admit Mariana was right, she was having fun. She was dancing with her group of friends, the music was great and the night was going by to fast.

"I'm so glad you decided to come" Amanda said as they dances.

"Me too, I would have missed this" Callie agreed. Her friend Macy nodded her agreement.

"Hey you guys someone brought in booze" Jenny cried running up to them.

"Really how did they get it in?" Callie asked laughing.

"I don't know but there's a bunch of girls drunk in the bathroom" Jenny said.

"Oh man I hope they get caught it's so stupid to get drunk at a school dance" Callie said.

"Hey, have you seen Mariana?" Jesus asked her suddenly coming up from behind.

"No why?"

"Brandon and I are going to a party, are you girls coming?" Jesus asked. Callie looked at her friends.

"No i'll stay we can walk home" she said.

"Ok we'll tell mom's where we are we'll be home on time" Jesus assured her walking away.

'Oh man your foster brother is hot" Jenny said.

"Oh stop!" Callie laughed.

"Hey, I just heard your sister's one of the girls drunk in the bathroom" Amanda said running up to Callie.

"Oh no! I have to go get her out of there before she gets caught" Callie cried running to the bathroom. Sure enough Mariana and three other girls were slumped against walls or sitting on the floor drinks in hand laughing.

"Mariana!" Callie yelled seeing the younger girl on the floor.

"Oh come on Callie, it's fun!" Mariana yelled loudly offering Callie her cup.

"No, come on your about to get caught we have to get you our of here" Callie cried putting the cup down and pulling Mariana up.

"Oh your ruining all the fun!" one of Mariana's friend called after them as Callie took Mariana out.

"Callie! Come dance! where's Jesus?" Mariana yelled drawing the attention of every around her.

"Oh man, let's get you home" Callie said. She waved by to her friends and snuck Mariana out the back door.

"Callie your such a good sister, I always wanted a sister" Mariana blabbered as they walked the few blocks home.

"I know" Callie said pulling Mariana along as she stumbled over her dress. At the front door Callie sprayed Mariana with her perfume.

"Just don't say anything ok, I'll do the talking don't say anything" Callie said putting her finger to her lips. Mariana laughed copying her motion with her finger on her lips. Callie sighed opening the door.

"Who's that?" She heard Stef call from the dining room.

"Just us, we got tired, shoes don't agree with feet" Callie said turning to them. Stef and Lena sat at the table with two of their friends Noah sat by Lena.

"Oh yes, I wish they would make those more comfortable" One of their friends said.

"Jenna! Your here!" Mariana called. Callie saw Stef's eyes widen as Mariana's loud voice and she held Mariana's arm jabbing her in the side.

"What's going on there girls?" Stef asked.

"Oh umm you know feet!" Mariana giggled lifting up her dress and waving her bare foot in the air.

"We're screwed" Callie muttered closing her eyes

"Mariana are you ok?" Stef asked.

"Yup!….Nope!" Mariana cried and suddenly threw up all over her dress and the floor.

"Oh!" Stef cried as she and Lena rushed to Mariana.

"Oh, looks like one of those dances" The women Mariana had called Jenna said.

"Would you excuse us please we need to talk to our daughters, Noah you can go watch some TV it's almost bedtime." Stef said taking Callie's arm and leading her upstairs while Lena cleaned up Mariana.

"what exactly happened tonight?" Stef asked Callie when they got to the girls bedroom. She was not yelling but Callie could tell from her voice she meant business.

"I heard some girls were drinking in the bathroom, someone snuck something in and then Jesus couldn't find Mariana and I heard she was in there and I went to go get her before they got caught" Callie said.

"Did you drink anything?" Stef asked as Lena helped Mariana up the stairs.

"No, I didn't" Callie said. To her surprise Stef nodded believing her.

"Thank you Callie for being the responsible one and taking Mariana home. In the future please call us and one of us will pick you up. You, Mariana…" Stef said turning her attention to her as Lena slipped a shirt over her head and put her in her bed.

"Stef, not now" Lena said gently.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. I'm sure the way your going to feel in the morning will be punishment enough for now" Stef said.

"You bet" Mariana sighed blocking out the light with her arm over her eyes.

"Callie there is food downstairs you are welcome to join us if you are hungry" Stef said following Lena out of the bedroom.

"I'm ok thanks, Hey Stef?" Callie called after her.

"Yes?" Stef reappeared in the doorway

"You knew the minute we walked in Mariana was drunk didn't you?" Callie said.

"Of course I did. I'm a highly trained cop it's my job to know, good job trying to get it past me though. Don't do that again" Stef said winking at her.

Callie sat on the front porch sketching the tree in the front yard. Inside she could hear Brandon playing piano while Lena hummed along. Jesus and Noah road skateboards in the quite street in front of the house. Suddenly there was the sound of skidding on pavement and Callie looked up to see Noah hit the ground. Jesus jumped off his board rushing to his aid as Noah let out a blood curdling screen. Callie jumped from the porch rushing to her brother while Lena came out the front door.

"What happened?" Callie asked as Noah sat on the ground crying.

"He hit a patch of sand" Jesus said.

"Are you ok buddy let me see" Lena said quickly taking off all the pads and helmet she made Noah wear.

"My leg" Noah was crying. Lena lifted is pants legs.

"Oh buddy, that's some pretty bad road rash." Lena said. Callie went to hug her brother but he pushed her away reaching out for Lena who gathered him into a hug.

"Your ok sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up and we will put some ice on it ok" Lena said standing up with Noah in her arms. She started walking back to the house carrying him like he was a toddler.. Callie stayed where she was waiting for her brother to start screaming for her but her never did. He held tightly to Lena already quieting down as she carried him up to the house.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jesus asked handing Callie all Noah's pads from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so" Callie said surprised.

"Are you supposed to be watching TV before dinner?" Callie asked going inside finding Noah on the couch.

"Lena said I could" Noah said.

"I just wanted him to sit for a few minutes so we could get some ice on his leg, I want to make sure it's not going to swell up" Lena said coming into the room.

"Well that's a bad idea don't you think. What about his homework?" Callie asked.

"I already did it with him, Callie is there something you want to talk about?" Lena asked. Callie shook her head heading up the stairs. A few minutes Lena knocked on her door sticking her head it.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked coming in to sit on the foot of Callie's bed.

"no" Callie said not looking up.

"Whatever it is I bet you will feel better talking about it" Lena pressed her.

"Noah got hurt" Callie said. after a minute.

"Oh sweetie he's ok that's not your fault" Lena said. Callie shook her head.

"Noah got hurt, and he wanted you" Callie told her meeting Lena's eyes. She saw surprise in Lena's face.

"Well sweetie, I think part of you guys being in a stable home is that your relationship is changing a little bit. You don't need to be the parent in his life anymore. You are free to just be his big sister. You don't have to worry about that responsibility, you can be a kid." Lena said Stef popped her head in and came to sit with them. Callie had a feeling Lena had filled her in on everything before they had come up.

"Callie girl 15, is not very grown. I know it must feel like it especially with all you kids have been through. But 15 is still a kid. You deserve to get to be a kid and not have to be a parent to an 8 year old. Noah doesn't love you any less then he did before, your relationship is changing a little bit but love, you have to let it. It will be better for both of you that you can both be kids, you owe it to yourself" Stef said gently. Callie was surprised she felt a tear trail down her cheek. She wiped it away angry at herself. She didn't cry, crying showed weakness.

"You will still be his big sister no matter what, and he loves you and will never forget all you did for him, and will do for him" Lena assured her.

"Ok" Callie nodded knowing they were right. Before she could stop herself she reached out leaning into Stef and Stef folded her into her arms. Callie couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged her, really hugged her like they cared about her. Stef smoothed back Callie's wavy hair and glanced at Lena who was watching them, looking as surprised as Stef felt.

"Go wash up for dinner love" Stef said when Callie let go.

"Where did that come from?" Lena asked when they heard Callie going down the stairs

"I have no idea but i'll take it!" Stef whispered excitedly.

"Hey" Brandon said finding his moms cleaning up after dinner.

"Hey B" Lena said.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, sure" Stef said they put down the dished sitting at the table as Brandon sat across from them.

"I just umm, I know it's kind of busy around here, I mean bathroom schedules, we don't even all fit in one car anymore, I could… if you wanted I could go live with dad" Brandon said.

"Is that something you want?" Lena asked.

"I mean, I don't hate it there, we have fun when I stay overnight. I could stay with him more and give you guys a little break, more room, one less kid" Brandon said.

"Well B if you want to go live with your dad we won't stop you, and i'm sure he will be glad to have you more but you don't take up space. You are part of this family, a big part, your the oldest and your brothers and sisters would miss you very much. As for taking up room we need your room will always be your room and that will never change. I also don't think either of those girls will wake up easily enough to take your spot in the bathroom" Stef said making Brandon laugh.

"We love you very much B, we want you here if you want to be here" Lena added taking his hand.

"Ok, I mean I don't know, I was just throwing out the thought" Brandon shrugged.

"Thank you for the thought love" Stef said

"Let us know what you decide ok?" Lena said.

"Yeah I will" Brandon nodded.

"Mariana your going to be late" Lena called up the stairs. Stef was making lunches with Noah's help while Callie and Brandon had breakfast.

"Hey mom can I go to Kelly's tonight" Jesus asked rolling into the kitchen on his skateboard.

"Hey hey dude not on the floor please" Stef said.

"Who's Kelly?" Lena asked.

"You know Kelly Kay"

"Who names a kid Kelly Kay?" Stef asked.

'Not the point momma" Jesus said.

"Will her parents be home?"

"Yes"

"You may, just be home by 5 please" Lena said.

"Thank's got to go" Jesus said kissing her cheek and rolling out into the living room.

"Jesus the floor!" Lena called after him.

"Sorry!" He yelled walking out the front door.

"Mariana let's move" Stef called up the stairs again after chasing Jesus out to give him his lunch. Mariana came down and picked up the plate at the table.

"Well it's about time you graces us with your presents Miss Thing" Stef said turning around to greet her. She stopped suddenly

"Umm what's that there on your face?" Stef asked they all looked up. Callie was surprised to see Mariana had a nose ring in. She could have sworn it was not there last night.

"You like it?" Mariana asked

"No I don't like it. You have a third hole in your nose! Mariana what is going on with you lately, You are drinking at the dance you pierce your nose" Stef said.

"Did it hurt?" Noah asked looking at her nose closely.

"A little" Mariana shrugged.

"Of course if hurt you punched a hole in your nose!" Stef cried.

"How did you even get that done your 14 you need a parent with you" Lena said examining Mariana's nose

"My friend did it" Mariana said.

"Well my dear that's not the best idea is it. I want you to march right upstairs and take that out of your nose right now." Stef said.

"No! I like it, I'm not a baby besides mom says in this house we express ourselves." Mariana said her voice tick with attitude..

"Yes we wear what we want we paint our nails we dye our hair Mariana hair goes back your nose does not!" Lena said. Callie noticed both women really rolled their R's when they said her name mad. It made her name sound much more spanish as Callie imagined it was intended to sound.

"I like it, you can't make me" Mariana said. Callie was shocked the amount of attitude Mariana was giving her moms.

"Mariana upstairs, Now!" Stef barked. Mariana sighed making a show of getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Brandon please take Callie and Noah to school. Have a wonderful day guys" Stef addressed the three remaining kids as she and Lena climbed the stairs.

They found her laying on her bed not facing them as they walked in.

"Mariana I hope you know how dangerous doing a piercing at home is. especially having someone who doesn't know what they are doing and on your nose. What do you think that is going to look like if it gets infected" Stef asked.

"It won't" Mariana said.

"and how can you know that?" Lena said.

"It's not real" Mariana said sitting up and pilling the sticky stud from her nose placing it in Lena's hand. Stef leaned forward searching her nose for a hole.

"All that over a fake" Lena asked sitting next to Mariana on her bed.

"Mariana why put up such a fight if it wasn't even real, we were about to ground you and that sassy mouth" Stef said her voice softening.

"I don't know" Mariana shrugged.

"Do you know what I think?" Lena asked Mariana shook her head turning to her.

"I think that not to long ago you were the only girl in the house, and the baby of the house. And you got all the mom time you could ever want. Maybe more then you wanted sometimes. And then all of a sudden you weren't the only princess in the house, and you weren't even the baby of the house and you had a much younger brother and an emotionally needy sister who needed some extra mom love for a little while and you may not even realize it but you were doing everything you could to get some attention from your moms even if it was us yelling at you" Lena said.

"Does that sound like it could be true?" Stef asked gently. Mariana nodded.

"Sweetheart, we love you very much. And i'm sorry that Callie and Noah needed a little extra loving since they got here. But now that they are fitting in a little better they don't need so much. And Brandon has piano, Jesus has sport's i'm sorry if you felt like you were getting lost in the shuffle a little bit. 5 kids is a lot and I admit we were in a little over our heads. We have a better grasp on you all now but it took us a few weeks to adjust as parents. But baby we love you so much and you mean everything to us. I'm sorry if you got a little lost" Stef said taking Mariana's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry I was drinking at the dance" Mariana said.

"It's ok. I'm sorry we are not doing a better job with all you guys. We will try harder, I promise" Lena said.

"You know what I think you need?" Stef asked.

"Oh no" Mariana laughed knowing what was coming.

"Oh yes. momma sandwich" Stef and Lena cried wrapping Mariana up between both of them.

"I love you guys" Mariana smiled.

"We love you too baby" Stef said kissing her cheek.


	3. author note

Thanks for all the reviews! This actually sat in my computer for a while before I got the courage to post it. The story is pretty much finished I'm just adding some tweaks to the ending chapters but I always welcome suggestions! I am willing to add or change things to make it better. This is my first time ever really writing something and I am pretty proud with how it turned out. I know it is very long, it takes place over like 18 months and each chapter is a month long so if your sticking with it thanks! I will definitely be posting the rest over the next few days.


	4. May

Lena's phone went of in the middle of the night waking her up.

"Are all the kids home?" Stef asked sleepily next to her.

"It's Janet the social worker" Lena said reading the name across her phone.

"Hello" Lena said trying not to sound like she had just been dead asleep.

"Lena, I'm sorry to call so late but I have an emergency. I have a two month old in my back seat who really needs a place to stay" Janet said. Lena could hear the tension in her voice. She looked as Stef who nodded.

"Yeah bring her over" Lena said.

"Umm what's that" Jesus said as he and Callie came downstairs the next morning to see Stef giving a bottle to a tiny baby she was holding.

"It's a baby Jesus what does it look like?" Stef asked a chuckle in her voice.

"Why is there a baby here?" Mariana asked as she and Brandon came down.

"Janet called very early this morning, Her foster father had a medical emergency and they had to take him to the hospital, It's only for a few days" Lena said.

"Yeah that's what you said last time" Jesus said looking pointedly at Noah and Callie.

"Hey!" Callie pretended to be offended

"Kidding" He smiled at her.

"Well this really is just for a few days. She's going to be adopted by her foster parents but she's to little to have in the hospital all day" Stef said as the baby finished her bottle.

"What's it's name?" Mariana asked.

"HER name is Emma" Stef said propping the baby up on her shoulder starting to burp her. All the kids were gathered around watching her.

"What, guys?" Stef laughed looking at them

"I'v just never seen you with a baby before, your good at it momma" Mariana said.

"Well I did have one! I know i'm a little rusty but come on give me some credit" Stef laughed taking the baby down and settling her into her elbow.

"Where is she going to sleep? we don't have baby stuff and who's going to take care of her while your at work?" Brandon said.

"mom has the next few day off that's all we should need. and all your old crib and things are in the garage incase we ever did get a infant placement. I'm going to go in later today to set it up.

"Not in our room right, that looks like it cries a lot" Mariana said wrinkling her nose as the baby spit up a little. Callie laughed.

"Emma! Mariana, this poor baby has a name, and no she will be sleeping in mommy and my room. Stef said.

"Here let me take her you can eat" Lena reached for the baby taking her in her arms. Callie watched her. Lena looked like a natural as she danced around the kitchen humming quietly to the tiny baby tucked into her arm while cleaning up from cooking.

"Callie, you ok?" Lena asked seeing Callie watching her.

"Yeah, yeah fine" Callie sat down at the table.

"You know sweetie it's getting kind of warm for long sleeves" Stef told her.

"Oh, I know. I'm just always cold, I like them" Callie said tugging on her sleeves.

"Do you need some more short sleeve shirts? we can go shopping this weekend.." Lena started

"No! that's ok I have some, I'll start wearing them" Callie nodded cutting her off.

"Ok love" Lena nodded

"Wow, look at this place" Mariana said as the kids came home after school. The house was always neat but had a lived in look. Now everything was perfect and put away.

"How are we going to find anything in here now?" Jesus said looking around.

"Mom?" Mariana called

"Hey guys out here" Lena called from the patio. They went out back and found her gardening the baby napping in the shade.

"Wow, it looks amazing in here" Brandon said.

"Yes well turns out staying home with a baby, a little boring" Lena said making Callie smile.

"How was your day?" Lena asked putting down the shovel settling onto the swing. The kids gathered around her. Mariana and Noah sitting on either side of her while Callie and the older boys stood in front forming a little circle.

"I fell down in gym class" Noah said showing Lena his red elbow.

"Oh buddy, ouch i'm glad your ok" Lena said

"Can you look over my english essay" Jesus asked.

"Yeah sure go print it out and put it on the table"

"And I need you to listen to my piece it doesn't sound right" Brandon added.

"Yes i'd love to" Lena nodded.

"Can you help me dye my hair back again, I don't like the highlights anymore" Mariana said.

"Yeah you bet after dinner it's you and me. Noah love go take out your homework i'll be right in to help you" Lena said as the kids got up leaving only Callie. Callie sat down next to her taking the seat Noah had just vacated.

"What's up Callie girl? how was your day?" Lena asked running her fingers ever so slightly through Callie's hair. Callie sighed allowing herself to feel a tiny bit of comfort from the nickname she seemed to be getting more along with Lena's ever so gently touch. She looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully on her blanket under the tree.

"Do you think…do you think I could hold her?" Callie asked.

"Emma? yeah of course" Lena said she gently picked up the baby carrying her over to Callie.

"Have you ever held a baby before?"

"Not one so little"

"It's easy just support her little head in your elbow, there you go perfect" Lena said gently placing Emma in Callie's arms.

"She's heavy" Callie said surprised

"Not as breakable as they look huh?" Lena smiled sitting down next to her on the swing rocking it gently.

"What happened to her? Why is she in foster care?" Callie asked.

"Well sweetie they don't know who her dad is, and her mom had her rights taken away because she did some drugs when she was pregnant. Emma was born addicted to heroin." Lena said.

"Poor little baby" Callie said.

"Yes, but she has a happy story, she has been with her foster family since she was only a few hours old and she's going to be getting adopted on a few weeks by them, she's going to be just fine" Lena said smoothing the dress Emma had on.

"Your good with her" Callie said.

"Thank you sweetie"

"How come you never had a baby?" Callie asked.

"Well I never met the right person before. When Stef and I met Brandon was little, then the twins came along and we had three kids under the age of five. I don't know, the kids got older and I didn't really feel a need to anymore. I had my perfect little family" Lena said. Callie nodded understanding this.

"It's not DNA that makes a family sweetie, it's love" Lena told her.

"Look at us all cozy" Stef said as they gathered in the living room after dinner. Mariana sat on the couch giving Emma a bottle. Brandon was teaching Noah to play checkers, Jesus was watching helping Noah. Stef was reading her book and Callie sat on the floor at Lena's feet untangling yarn as Lena sat knitting.

"I know this doesn't happen, what are you kids all doing down here?" Lena asked making them laugh.

"You know what I think it is, it's that baby right there" Stef said nodding at little Emma.

"Hey she's kinda cute" Jesus said.

"Yeah and she doesn't cry as much as I thought she would" Brandon added. As if on que Emma let out a squawk.

"But her on your shoulder love pat her back a little, there you go she just has a little air in her belly Stef said telling Mariana what to do.

"Look at you Miss Thing, your good at that" Lena winked at her.

"Yeah well she's not all bad, she's pretty cute" Mariana said.

"You know what while we are all here maybe we should talk about our camping trip" Stef said.

"Oh yeah!" Jesus said.

"Camping?" Noah asked

"Yes, we go every July for a long weekend" Lena said.

"I'v never been" Noah said.

"Oh you will love it, we swim in the lake, go hiking in the woods, Brandon can teach you how to fish and at night, every night, we have a fire with s'mores" Stef told him.

"What's a s'more?" Noah asked. Everyone in the room stopped gaping at him.

"He's never been camping" Callie said looking at them all.

"Oh my dear boy, S'mores are the perfect summer treat! you roast a marshmallow over the fire until it is soft and gooey, They you sandwich it between two gram crackers with a little chocolate and it's just melt in your mouth goodness!" Stef said making everyone laugh at her description.

"Let's go camping!" Noah cried jumping up over turning the board. Lena burst out laughing.

"What about you Callie girl have you ever been?"

"No, but I'd like to" Callie said.

"Alright then, That's seven for camping" Stef clapped her hands.

"Momma and I will book the site some time this week and let you guys know the dates" Lena said.

"Can you get the one by the lake again?" Jesus asked.

"We will certainly try, that way fun last year being able to swim anytime" Stef nodded.

"I don't know how to swim" Noah said.

"Well we'll just have to teach you won't we" Stef smiled winking at him.

"AWW does she have to go" Mariana asked when the doorbell rang a few nights later.

"She has a momma who will be very happy to see her" Lena said standing up with the baby as Stef answered the door.

"Hi" A young blond women said walking into the entry way.

"Oh my goodness she got so much bigger! Thank you so much for taking care of her! we missed her so much" The women said taking Emma as Lena handed her to her and kissing her all over.

"Oh we loved having her, she got a lot of love here" Lena said.

"Thank you so much, everything happened so suddenly my husband was flown to the hospital I didn't want to leave her but I had to go to him"

"Of course, I hope everything is ok?" Stef said.

"Oh yes he's coming home tomorrow huh yes Daddy will be home tomorrow he missed you" The women said showering Emma with more kisses. Callie smiled watching her.

"Well it was our pleasure, anytime you need a babysitter let us know we'd be happy to" Lena said.

"I may take you up on that, we don't have much family around, oh but right now I can't even think about putting her down ever again." The women said.

"I know the feeling" Stef smiled at her.

"Thank you again" the women said heading out the door.

"It's quiet" Callie said after they had been gone a minute.

"It's like I don't know what to do with my hands when they aren't holding a baby" Mariana said. Stef burst out laughing.

"Oh my we will miss her but it will be good to sleep through the night again huh love?" Stef said putting an arm around Lena.

"Thank's for helping me get those seeds in the ground" Lena said as she and Callie came in from the back door.

"Yeah, I like gardening, it will look pretty with they come up" Callie said.

"Why don't you wash your hands i'll fix us some lunch" Lena said drying her hands and reaching for the bread. Callie rolled up her sleeves with her back to Lena and began washing her very dirty hands.

"hey can you hand me that plate?" Lena asked. Callie reached for the plate next to her handing it to Lena. In her rush she forgot to put her sleeve back down. She knew the instant she turned to Lena holding the plate out she was caught. Without thinking Callie dropped the plate in her hast to hide her arm as the plate when crashing to the ground. Callie felt her face get hot and her heart pound out of her chest as she knelt to the ground trying to pick up the glass.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry" She said starting to pick up the pieces of broken plate. Noah and Jesus came running down the stairs to see what had happened

"It's ok, stand there don't move ok you don't have shoes on. I'm going to go get a broom don't move, it's ok boys a plate just fell." Lena said running into the pantry and grabbing the broom she swept up all the glass.

"Is Callie in trouble?" Noah whispered his eyes wide. Callie herself felt her own heart starting to pound harder. She doubted Lena ever raised a hand to one of the kids but it was habit for Callie to expect it.

"No, of course not" Lena said gently looking at him.

"I'm really sorry" Callie said again.

"It's ok sweetie, it was just an accident." Lena put her hand out to rest on Callie's arm but Callie involuntary flinched and Lena drew it back immediately resting it by her side and Callie appreciated that she was making a point to look as less threatening as possible.

"I'm not mad. It's ok" Lena said assuring both of them and Callie felt herself calm down a little bit.

"Go get some shoes on ok incase I missed anything" Lena said. Callie ran into the entryway and put on some shoes. Noah relaxed going back into the living room with Jesus. Callie crept back to the kitchen to sneak around the wall. She was hoping in the mist of all the craziness she could sneak upstairs and Lena would forget about her lunch.

"Hello i'm home" Stef called coming in the front door behind her making Callie jump.

"Hey Callie girl" Stef greeted her giving her a weird look for being so jumpy.

"Callie come on back and have lunch" Lena called. Callie went into the kitchen grabbing a plate. Stef was close behind her.

"Hey love" Stef said greeting Lena with a kiss.

"Hey, Callie and I did some planting and we were just about to go have lunch on the deck, why don't you join us" Lena said. She gave Stef a look Callie couldn't read but knew it was not in her favor.

"Actually i'm not all that hungry" Callie said.

"Come sit then it's so nice out" Lena said. Callie knew there was no getting out of what just happened. She dragged her feet following the two women out to the table on the deck. Lena shut the door behind her.

"How's school going?" Lena asked her when they were all sitting down putting Callie's plate in front of her.

"Fine" Callie said picking at the crust of her sandwich.

"And boys? all Mariana talks about are boys but I never hear you say anything about them" Lena said.

"Just get to the point Lena" Callie sighed. Stef looked at her surprised at her tone but Lena nodded taking a deep breath.

"I saw your arm sweetie, I'm sorry you have been feeling so down" Lena said gently. Callie saw a look of understanding cross Stef's face.

"It's nothing" Callie brushed it off.

"It's not nothing, I know that you have had to deal with a lot and you found that way of coping that worked for you, but sweetie maybe we can talk about another way. There are easier and healthier ways to deal with your feelings." Lena was being so gentle and understanding Callie felt like she was going to cry. That surprised her, crying was not typically an emotion she felt before coming here. But now it seemed tot be creeping up on her more and more often.

"They are just old" Callie said.

"Do you mind if I take a look sweetie, maybe we can help you" Stef offered. They were being to nice Callie hated it she thought she would feel better if they yelled at her.

"I don't need help" she shook her head

"Listen if you want to get rid of me that's fine, just don't get rid of Noah ok. Screw keeping us together, he likes it here" Callie said. Lena came to sit next to her and Stef shook her head.

"My love, we aren't going to get rid of you, we would never do that, we just want to help you, but for us to do that you need to be totally honest with us. Trust is something you have to earn, and we would really like to start earning yours." Stef said.

"We just want to help you anyway we can" Lena said ever so gently placing a hand on Callie's back. Callie looked down at her hands in her lap. She played with the hem of her sleeve for a minute and no one said anything. Finally she pushed it up and put her arm on the table. Stef reached out taking Callie's hand in her's across the table. Callie looked down at her toes but she could feel Lena ever so gently running her fingers over the scars. Years of white scars ran up and down the inside of Callie's forearm. She didn't even like to look at it herself, they always reminded her of the stories behind them.

"Are these from today?" She asked Callie stoping near the angry red ones. Callie shook her head.

"Yesterday?" Lena asked. Callie hesitated then nodded.

"I'm going to go get the first aid kit, we can put something on them so they don't get infected. I'll be right back" Lena said standing up. she was gone for a few minutes before coming back she started to clean and bandage the new wounds.

"what do you feel, when you do this?" Lena asked.

"I feel…like I'm going to explode"

"And doing this, makes it come out of you? So you don't explode." Lena said. Callie looked up at her surprised she understood.

"I understand the feeling of needing control love, I can't imagine everything you have been through. I am sorry we didn't see this earlier and help you. We would like to help you now" Stef said.

"How?" Callie asked.

"We can look into some kind of therapy, and maybe the three of us can come up with another way for you to deal with your feelings. I think when you get the urge to hurt yourself one thing you can do is not be alone. Come find Lena or I. you don't have to say anything just being around people may make you feel better and take some of the temptation away" Stef said.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Why don't you go inside ok, watch some tv, get out of your head" Lena offered. Callie nodded. Lena was usually the one always telling them to turn the TV off. The fact she was suggesting it surprised Callie.

When the door closed behind her Lena sank into her chair.

"I …I can't believe we didn't see this" She shook her head covering her eyes with her hands.

"I mean she's the definition of a kid who self harms I should have payed more attention" Lena sighed.

"It's not your fault. Callie hid it well, There were no signs of it besides the long sleeves. We know now, how do we proceed?" Stef asked

"We should have done all this the first day they came. We should create a safe space for her where she can remove herself from any temptations. Like the nook in the kitchen. She's in public view and can sit and read or do homework. We have to be available to her 24/7 I mean we are but we have to actually show her we are. We need to lock up all medications, and your gun…" Lena said.

"My gun you think she would…" Stef cut her off.

"Until we get her assessed. I'm not taking any chances, I know your always lock it up but maybe if we move the safe, fine a new hiding place something so theres no temptation" Lena said

"Ok, god I can't believe this is happening" Stef sighed.

"She will be ok, it will be hard but she will be ok" Lena said pulling Stef into a hug.

"So we got you into a group therapy, They meet everyday it's foster kids just like you, with some self harm and depression just like you" Lena told Callie alone that night in her bedroom.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"They meet everyday, but I think we are going to start with twice a week and see what you think, of course you can go more if you think it would help, or if your having a bad day."

"Ok" Callie nodded again.

"And Stef and I want you to know we are always available to you, you can always come find one of us and talk or not talk, whatever you want, and when you start feeling some urges maybe you could try to go to the nook in the kitchen. I mean there is always someone in the kitchen and it's a good place to do homework or study just be around people. And Stef and I will know when you are there that you might be having a hard time and see if we can help you out." Lena said.

"Ok" Callie nodded again

"I know this is not fun to talk about, but we just want you to start feeling better" Lena said gently.

"I know" Callie nodded.

"Ok my love, go to bed soon ok." Lena leaned over placing an ever so gentle kiss on Callie's forehead before leaving her room.

Later that night Callie sat on her bed. Mariana was listing to music through her headphones and painting her nails. a familiar feeling streamed through Callie's blood. She rocked back and forth on her bed. Then tapped her foot repeatedly trying to distract her mind she pulled out a book then put it away. She put the tip of her thumb in her mouth biting down hard. She was trying so hard not to get up and get into the bathroom but she felt like her skin was crawling. She got up and started walking back and forth across her room.

"What are you doing?" Mariana asked.

"I'll be back" Callie said getting up and going down the hall. Stef and Lena were reading in bed. the floorboards creaked under Callie's feet and they both turned to look at her. Callie stood in the doorway, she hesitated for a minute, no one said anything finally she went in sitting on the floor with her back resting on the bed. She pulled out her phone and started playing on it. Stef turned to Lena who put her fingers to her lips shaking her head. Stef went back to her book trying hard not to keep checking on Callie.

"Ok I'm going to bed" Lena sighed turning off her light a while later.

"Oh me too" Stef yawned suddenly remembering Callie was sitting on the floor next to her. She leaned over the bed then waved Lena over. Lena leaned over and they both watched Callie sleeping curled up in a ball on their bedroom floor. Lena got up and covered her with a blanket putting a pillow near her head.

"What does this mean?" Stef asked as they both lay down in the dark.

"It mean that she didn't do it. as bad as she wanted to. She didn't. It means today, we gained some trust and she made a big step in recovery" Lena sighed sinking back onto her pillows.

"Jesus it's not safe" Mariana said.

"Look it's not that far I'll walk there and be back in an hour" Jesus said putting on a coat.

"But that's the worst town, she won't go to rehab" Mariana said.

"You don't know that, I want to try, Just stay here don't tell moms anything and i'll be back in an hour" Jesus said.

"Where's he going?" Callie asked walking into her room as Jesus walked out.

"To meet Anna, to bring her money" Mariana said.

"You guys have got to stop doing this" Callie shook her head.

"I know, this is the last time, he just wants to see her for himself or something he said he will be back in an hour. Mom's won't be home by then" Mariana said.

"You better hope not" Callie said. Both girls kept checking this phones.

An hour passed, then another. Stef and Lena came home from their date night. Mariana sat on her bed chewing her finger nails as Callie watched the clock. Everything ticked by slowly as they sat in silence.

"where is he?" Callie asked.

"I don't know I texted him and called, he's not answering" Mariana said.

"You need to tell them, what if something happened?" Callie said.

"Do you think something happened?"

"I think he said he would be home a long time ago" Callie said.

"I should go tell them?"

"Yeah"

"Will you come with me?"

"Fine" Callie sighed getting up they made their way downstairs where the two women were laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hi girls come join us we just started it" Stef said.

"I have to tell you guys something" Mariana said. the tone of her voice made Lena pause the movie as they both sat up. Mariana quickly filled them in on what happened she was still taking when Stef got up walking into the study.

"Stef, Stephanie what are you doing?" Lena asked Callie watched as Stef moved a picture from the wall reviling a safe. She punched in the code and pulled out a gun. Callie was shocked to see in in Stef's hands. Callie knew she had one for work but it always hung on her belt, like a decoration almost. To watch Stef hold it in her hands and load it before slipping it into her back pocked gave Callie the chills.

"Stef we should call the police" Lena said standing right behind her

"I am the police Lena, besides he wasn't kidnaped he left on his free will there's nothing they can do. Mariana write down that address now" Stef said as Mariana rushed into the kitchen Callie watched Stef load the gun.

"A gun though Stef really?" Lena said

"That's the worse part of town Lena who knows what is going on I won't use it unless I have to. Mariana now!" Stef yelled as Mariana came running in handing her the address. Stef put the gun in her belt loop.

"I'll be right back" Stef said going out the front door. Lena watched her go the reached for her phone.

"Hi Mike, I need favor" Lena said.

Stef turned out the head lights and rolled the car slowly coming to a stop in front of the house Mariana had directed her too. Everything looked dark she got out of the car. Her heart jumped into her throat and she put her hand on her gun as another car rolled up behind her. She was relieved to see Mike get out of the drivers seat.

"What are you doing here?" Stef asked.

"Lena called you in back up, is he in there?"

"I don't know, it look pretty dark" Stef said looking over the run down house. The lights were off and part of her hoped her son wasn't in there. Another part hoped he was because if he wasn't at the address Mariana had given her he was truly missing.

"We can clear it anyway" Mike said. They strolled up to the door Stef knocked

"Anybody home?" She called There was no answer

"Police open up" She said a little more firmly. This time they heard a noise inside the house

"Jesus?" Stef called opening the unlocked front door.

"Drugs!" Mike said as they both noticed the coffee table covered with needles and heard another noise in the back of the house

"Police!" She yelled flipping on the lights as they both held their guns out. The room was empty but they made their way towards the sound.

"Go i'll cover you" Mike said Stef went through the house.

"Jesus!" She called. More noise. she threw open the door to a back room just in time to see a big male figure standing over her. Stef heard the pop of a gun that wasn't her's and everything went black.

Lena had explained the situation to Brandon and the four of them waited by her phone not saying much. Mariana bit her lip not able to look at Lena. When her phone rang Lena grabbed it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mike?….What?!…yeah yeah…Jesus?…no I'll be right there" Lena said. She hung up the phone.

"ummm Momma had an accident, she was shot. get into the car we have to go to the hospital. Callie go wake Noah up" Lena said scrambling for her keys and purse. Mariana went pale white. Callie felt the air leave her lungs as she ran up the stairs into her brother's room.

"Now!" Lena yelled from the front door. It was not like Lena to yell ever. The fact that she was so on edge was making Callie even more nervous.

Lena marched into the hospital as the kids followed closely behind.

"Where are they?" Lena asked seeing Mike. Callie quickly settled Noah into a chair trying to distract him

"mom" Jesus said coming up behind her.

"You ok, you alright?" Lena asked giving him a hug holding him tightly in her arms.

"Yeah" Jesus nodded. Lena released him turning back to Mike.

"The guys found him a few blocks away. He was safe. She's here. they are working on her" Mike said.

"How did this happen?" Lena asked.

"Jesus wasn't at the house, We went in looking for him there was a guy with a gun" Mike said.

"Where were you?" Lena asked

"Mr Foster" A doctor said coming out into the waiting room

"Yeah how is she?" Mike asked as he and Lena stepped closer to her.

"Your wife's condition is critical" The doctor said.

"Um she's my ex-wife this is…" Mike said turning to Lena

"I'm her partner" Lena said

"Oh ok, we have her trauma team working on her" The doctor said turning to Lena.

"Can I see her?" Lena asked.

"As soon as she is stable"

"She's not stable" Lena said her voice cracking.

"Her lung collapsed, she lost a lot of blood" The doctor said

"Is she going to make it?" Lena asked.

"We're doing everything we can, as soon as she is stable we will bring you back" the doctor said and went back down the hall.

"Was Anna there, did she do this?" Mariana asked as everyone turned to her.

"No, she was with me a few blocks away" Jesus said. Callie couldn't read the look on Lena's face as she stared at the twins. Jesus and Mariana both looked like they were feeling horrible.

"Look don't be mad at him, this is my fault" Mariana said. Lena looked from one twin to the other not saying anything. Mike stepped up

"Let's give your mom some space ok, come on over here let's sit" He said leading the twins to Noah, Callie followed. Brandon stepped up wrapping Lena in a tight hug and she held onto him. Callie watched them from her seat.

 _"_ _Perfect, now back to C, the B, G good!" Lena cried sitting besides Brandon on the piano bench. Brandon beamed looking up at her._

 _"_ _Your doing really well, a little more practice and we can try and play something longer" Lena told him._

 _"_ _Do you think I will be as good as you some day?" Brandon's little voice asked running his little fingers over the ivory keys._

 _"_ _I think you maybe better then me very soon, we may have to find you a real piano teacher" Lena laughed as Stef came into the room._

 _"_ _I like our new house" Brandon said looking around the living room again. In the 2 day since they had moved in he had said that a lot._

 _"_ _That's because you love the room to run circled around the whole downstairs" Stef laughed_

 _"_ _And I like the piano!" Brandon challenged._

 _"_ _Tell momma what you just played by yourself" Lena encouraged him._

 _"_ _I played if your happy and you know it! Mommy says I'm getting really good! right?" Brandon asked turning to Lena. Lena felt her mouth hang open. She not sure if Brandon was asking if he was right to call her mom or if he was getting good. She looked up at Stef who was smiling at her. Lena felt like her heart was going to melt, she had always wanted someone to call her mom and now it had just popped out of this little boy's mouth like nothing. Brandon didn't notice her surprise as he hopped off the piano bench running into the back yard._

 _"_ _He's been calling you that behind your back for a week now, he asked if it was right and I said he was. I didn't want to tell you, I wanted you to hear it from him first, but I think your officially mom now" Stef said. Lena felt her eyes well up with tears as Stef pulled her into a hug._

 _"_ _I thought you would like that" Stef smiled._

Jesus and Mariana sat against the wall. Lena sat with her back to them between Brandon and Mike. Callie sat across from them Noah asleep in the chair next to her.

She wasn't sure how long they were there when the doctor walked out again.

"She's stable, we need to get her up to imagining but you can see her briefly" She told Lena then looked around at all the kids.

"Only significant other for now" She said. Lena glanced at Brandon.

"It's ok, go" Brandon nodded to her as Lena followed the doctor back.

Lena was lead into a trauma room. Everything was beeping, there was blood on the towels and Stef's clothed were thrown in a blood covered heap on the floor. She had a tube in her mouth connected to a bag a nurse was pumping. Lena rushed to her side sitting beside her taking Stef's hand in hers.

"Hey, I'm here" Lena whispered as Stef's eyes fluttered open. Pain was all over Stef's face and Lena could hear her struggling to breath.

"that kids are ok" Lena said and instantly saw her face soften at her words.

"Jesus wasn't at the house. He's ok, he's here, we're all here. Your going to be ok." Lena whispered kissing Stef's forehead.

" _Hi welcome to Anchor Beach" Stef heard a women saying sweetly. Brandon took her hand firmly in his little one glancing up at the women speaking._

 _"_ _Hi, i'm sorry he's a little nervous" Stef said she looked up and her eyes fell on the most beautiful women she had ever seen._

 _"_ _That's ok. Hi buddy, My name is Lena, guess what it's my first day here too" Lena knelt down talking to Brandon._

 _"_ _I like your backpack" She winked at him._

 _"_ _I'm Lena Adams the vice principal" Lena said standing up to Stef when she had won Brandon over._

 _'_ _It's nice to meet you" Steph said as they firmly shook hands._

 _"_ _I'd be happy to give you a little tour around, will your husband be coming?" Lena asked._

 _"_ _Umm no he's not, we're not…" Stef said glancing down at the little boy holding so firmly to her hand._

 _"_ _Ok, well, follow me Brandon let's go see your new room" Brandon reached up taking her hand in his free one. Lena surprised looked at Stef who smiled at her_

Lena left Stef going out to the kids who stood as soon as she entered.

"Momma's going to be ok she's good, she opened her eyes, she's going to be ok, they asked if we would move up to the second floor waiting room" Lena said. Callie Brandon and Mike gathered close as Jesus and Mariana stood further back.

"Excuse me we need to get Mrs. Fosters insurance information" A women at the desk called.

"It's Ms" Lena said shortly correcting her she caught herself, taking a deep breath.

"Do I have to do that right now?" Lena asked.

"I'm sorry" The nurse said and Lena sighed walking up to the desk.

Brandon turned around shooting Mariana and Jesus a look.

"Brandon don't" Callie said getting between him and the twins.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you! I thought you didn't want anything to do with your birth mother, that she was a drug addict and a con artist" Brandon said walking up to them

"I was just trying to help her" Jesus said.

"And look how that turned out! We took you in when she abandoned you, when no one else wanted you and this is what you do!" Brandon said.

"Brandon stop" Callie whispered.

"Because of you my momma is in there fighting for her life" Brandon said.

"She's our momma too" Jesus said

"And you" Brandon turning his attention to Mariana who had been quiet this whole time

"You started all this!" Brandon said.

"Back off she feels bad enough" Jesus said.

"Yeah she should feel bad" Brandon said.

"Brandon that's enough walk away" Callie said stepping between them again. Brandon stopped and turned going down the hall.

"He didn't mean all that" Callie told Jesus and Mariana gently.

Mike carried Noah upstairs placing him on the chair next to Lena. Callie was grateful the little boy was sleeping through this. Lena sat next to Brandon playing with Noah's hair absentmindedly. Callie sat behind them with Mariana, Jesus was on the far wall. Mariana was silently crying tears falling onto her lap. Callie reached over taking her hand.

"Did they find Anna at the rehab shelter?" Jesus asked Mike.

"No, they say she came in and left quickly" Mike said. Jesus looked down shaking his head.

"Did you give her any money?" Mike asked.

"Just what I had on my, like 15 bucks we really screwed up" Jesus sighed.

"It's ok" Mike said patting his shoulder.

"Did you shoot him, Anna's boyfriend?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah" Mike nodded.

"Is he dead?"

"Yeah" Mike nodded.

"Good" Jesus said.

"Hey, when someone gets killed it's never good. no matter what they did" Mike told him. Jesus nodded understanding his words and went back to sit with Mariana. Mike took a seat next to Callie.

"Doing ok?" Mike asked her. Callie knew he was just trying to be nice but she was still a little on edge around him.

"Yeah" Callie said not meeting his eyes.

"She's going to be ok you know, I know you have not known her all that long but Stef is a fighter. There's no doubt in my mind she's going to be just fine" Mike said.

"It's just…I know Stef and Lena are good, but when stuff like this happens, the foster kids are always the first kicked out of the house. People can't handle all the pressure you know and Noah is still a kid.." Callie started surprised she was being so open.

"Hey, no way that's going to happen, I have seen the way you guys are with the family. Stef is going to be fine, and they are not going to toss you out like your nothing, you matter. I know you don't feel like you do, but you both matter, look at that, does that look like a women about to toss a kid out?" Mike asked pointing to Lena. Callie looked over at Lena running her soft long fingers through Noah's brown hair brushing it from his eyes and the running her hand up and down his back before starting over again.

"No" Callie whispered shaking her head.

"Stef told me that you guy have been through a lot of families. I'm sorry about that, but this one is different, trust me" Mike said. Callie nodded trying really hard to trust him.

"Ms Adams?" A doctor said coming in. Lena and Brandon jumped up.

"How is she?" Lena asked.

"Well the good news is beyond the lung there is no damage to any other organs" The new doctor told her.

"Oh thank god, and the bad news?" Lena asked.

'The bad news is the bullet fragments is still in her lodged near her spine, If it should move it could cause a lot of damage so we are going to have to go in and take it out." He told her.

"Can we see her?" Brandon asked.

"This is her son" Lena clarified.

"Yes, for a short time, but she's in ICU so immediate family only" The doctor said.

"Ok guys, momma has a tube in her throat. It looks scary but it's just there to help her breath. And there are some wires around her, they are just making sure she's still ok but we still have to be careful ok. " Lena said turning to the kids as Callie sat back down next to Noah.

"Callie" Lena waved her over.

"It's ok i'll stay with Noah" Callie said.

"Ok" Lena nodded leading the way as Brandon, Jesus and Mariana followed her.

 _"_ _I don't know about this Stef, I have been out since I was 16, you just got divorced from a man" Lena said as she met Stef in a coffee shop after work one afternoon._

 _"_ _Lena it's been 3 weeks, just 3 weeks and I already know I can't live without you. I already told my parents and Mike that it was over." Stef whispered. Lena looked at her surprised._

 _"_ _I know Lena, I knew the minute I saw you I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't pretend I had to have you. And…I'm scared as hell because I have never felt like this before in my life and I have never been with a women so I am so out of my comfort zone but you make me feel comfortable" Stef went on. Lena leaned across the table kissing her for a long time._

 _"_ _So..we're doing this?" Stef asked surprised when they finally broke apart. Lena laughed._

 _"_ _Stephanie Foster, wold you like to have dinner with me, a real date, not a coffee date that we are pretending isn't a date" Lena said making Stef laugh._

 _"_ _A real date huh Miss Adams?" Stef smiled._

"Honey we're here" Lena whispered rubbing Stef's arm with her thumb as they gathered around her bed. Stef had a breathing tube and a lot of wires hooked up to her. She was not waking up this time either as Lena spoke to her.

"Your doing really great, your going to be just fine, we love you so much" Lena said as Brandon reached out taking Stef's hand.

"Ok guys, Let's let momma rest" Lena said. The twins nodded leaving the room Brandon moved to follow them but Lena stopped him.

"Brandon, Take everyone home ok, get some sleep" Lena said.

"I want to say, what about dad?" Brandon asked.

"Your father has enough on his plate, I need you to step up. ok?" Lena said. She pulled put her keys handing them to him meeting his sad eyes.

"She's going to be ok baby. I'll stay with her all night, Come back in the morning ok, bring me some clothes please" Lena said pulling him into a hug.

"Mariana, Jesus, Brandon is in charge" Lena said as she released him. They nodded without a word and followed him down the hall. Lena found she couldn't meet her sad eyes as Mariana looked back at her. Lena turned going back to Stef.

"Brandon took the kids home, I'm trying really hard to forgive them. I'm sorry I'm not doing a better job, you would do a better job" Lena whispered laying her head on Stef's hand she finally allowed herself to cry.

 _Stef sat in her patrol car looking out the window, Mike was driving. This was the worst part of town and they were looking for a drug bust. Ahead something caught her eye, a young women and two small children were taking to an intimidating looking man. The man was gesturing angrily and the women looked like she was begging him. Mike pulled the car over so it was hidden and Stef rolled down her window._

 _"_ _Just take them i'll give you the money tomorrow!" The women yelled._

 _"_ _I'm not taking kids for drugs you promise me two girls, what am I going to do with a boy!" The man yelled. Mike and Stef glanced at each other before springing from the car guns drawn._

 _"_ _Police!" Stef yelled. The women took off down the street. The man picked up the little girl in his arms dragging the little boy a few feet before ditching them dropping them so the little girl barley landed on her feet._

 _"_ _Jesus" She cried Mike took off after the man and women as Stef called for back up. The little boy dragged his sister hiding both of them behind some trashcans._

 _Mariana remembered huddling into her brother, she heard more police cars and a few gun shots racing down the street. Suddenly a cop came over to them. she knelt before them smiling._

 _"_ _Hi guy's my name is Stef" She said. Mariana looked at Jesus neither of them said anything. More gunshots went off and Mariana remembered crawling deeper into the trash can._

 _"_ _I think I have something you might like" Stef said reaching into her chest pocket pulling out three lollipops offering them to the kids. Jesus reached out taking the yellow one and handing it to Mariana then went back and got the blue one for himself. They watched as Stef tour the wrapping off the red one putting it in her mouth and sad cross-legged on the dirty sidewalk in front of them._

 _"_ _I'm Jesus and this is Mariana" Jesus said._

 _"_ _Jesus and Mariana, nice to meet you" Stef said shaking his hand. More police cars rushed by. Mariana wasn't sure how long Stef sat there with them until everything was clear. Talking to them and asking them questions, drawing them pictures in the dirt. She remembered Jesus helping her crawl out and her feeling safe enough to take Stef's hand when the scene was clear._

 _"_ _Is our mom coming back?" Jesus had asked looking up at Stef._

 _"_ _No love, no not today" Stef told him sadly._

 _"_ _Well, where are we going to sleep?" Jesus asked._

 _"_ _How about you come home with me tonight. I have a little boy a few years older then you" Stef smiled at him._

 _"_ _Ok" Jesus nodded. Mariana remembered riding home with Stef. She remembered being greeted by Lena and getting a warm bath and sitting patiently while Lena worked the snarls out of her long unkept hair. She remembered eating until she was full and curling up on the couch that night as Stef read the three kids a book before being tucked into a clean warm bed by both women._

When they got home Callie walked up the stairs following Brandon who was carrying Noah and tucked him into his bed.

"Must be nice to be little, sleep through everything" Brandon muttered leaning against the doorway while Callie covered her brother with a blanket.

"Yeah, he's going to wake up in the morning and this will all be over" Callie sighed walking back to her room. She went into the bathroom closing the door. Her skin was crawling again and she pinched the sensitive skin inside her wrist between her finger nails to feel some pain. She went into the sink under the cabinet and pulled at the looses board in the back. It opened and Callie reached her hand in. She was surprised when she found nothing there. She grabbed a flash light shining it into the spot and saw it empty. She threw the flash light across the room. Lena must have found her box and thrown it out. Callie stood up her heart pounding desperately searching the bathroom for anything sharp. She found nothing, all razors had been taking from the room, there was not even a nail file or scissors. She hated Lena, in this second she hated her for not trusting her enough and taking everything away. Callie sighed leaning against the cool tile.

"Hey Callie can you come here?" Brandon called from somewhere in the hallway.

"Umm yeah" Callie called back leaving the bathroom.

What are you doing in here?" Jesus asked finding Mariana in the living room littered with boxes some time later that night.

"Momma has been asking us to go through this stuff so she can make room in the closet" Mariana said looking up.

"I remember this" Jesus said reaching into one of the box's and pulling out a dirty blanket.

"Oh my night night" Mariana said.

"You would drag this with you everywhere, and scream your head off anytime i touched it." Jesus said making her smile. She reached in pulling out a frame with writing on it.

"Mom's gave us this when were were adopted." She said looking it over.

"We didn't give you the gift of life, but in our hearts we know, the love we feel is deep and real, as if it had been so. For us to have each other is like a dream come true. No we didn't give you the gift of life, Life gave us the gift of you" Mariana read a tear falling down her cheek.

"What if they don't want us anymore?" She asked turning to Jesus. He looked down not sure what to say.

"Hey" Callie said walking into Lena and Stef's room Brandon had his back to her and jumped.

"You scared me, what took so long?" He said.

"Sorry, Noah woke up, I told him as much as I thought he would understand"

"Good… Um can you help me, I don't know what clothes to bring my mom" Brandon said.

"Yeah here let me" Callie said stepping up to the closet. She always envied Lena's style as she fingered through her many shirts.

"Do you remember when you told me that your moms asked you if they could adopt the twins. and you said yes because you thought there was enough to go around" Callie asked turning to him handing him a shirt.

"Yeah" Brandon said.

"Well you don't know what it's like to not have enough" Callie said gently.

"So I don't have a right to be angry" Brandon asked.

"No, But it means that you don't know what its like, why the people who brought you into the world and were supposed to love you more then anyone else…didn't" Callie said. Brandon nodded as Callie handed him jeans and a sweater from the closet completing the outfit.

"So don't be a jack ass" Callie whispered leaving the room.

Brandon want down the stairs finding the twins in the living room. They both looked up as he stood in the doorway not saying anything. He sat down across from them reaching into one of the box's pulling out a voice changer. He pressed the button that made his voice squeaky and held it up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm an ass" Brandon said in the squeaky voice. Jesus took it from him holding it up to his mouth.

"I'm sorry your an ass too" Jesus squeaked making the three of them laugh.

"Look your my brother, and your my sister. And our moms are our moms." Brandon said. Mariana and Jesus looked at him and nodded.

"We should get some sleep, we have to go back the hospital in a few hours" Brandon said as Callie and Noah came into the room.

"Do we have to go to our rooms?" Mariana asked.

Callie wasn't sure how they did but eventually the house got dark and quiet. Mariana and Jesus were asleep on the couch. Brandon was on the chair next to them and Callie and Noah were on the floor between them.

"Callie" Noah whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?" Callie asked surprised he was still awake turning to face him.

"Is Stef going to die? like our mom?" Noah asked.

"No, she's not. This family is not like ours. They are lucky" Callie said firmly.

"Go to sleep" she whispered as Noah lay back down.

Callie wasn't sure if she slept or not, When she sun came up she got up quietly going to the kitchen. It was Saturday, Lena's pancakes day.

"Hey, did you sleep?" Brandon asked coming in a little while later

"Not really, you?"

"no" he shook his head.

"What are you making?" He asked looking into her bowl.

"Lena's famous pancakes" Callie smiled. Brandon nodded.

"Thanks" He whispered.

"Hey guys, you sleep ok?" Lena asked as the kids filed back into the waiting room.

"You could say that" Brandon shrugged taking a seat next to Lena. Mariana and Jesus sat in the back and Lena let them not saying anything.

"Hey, I like your shirt" Lena said suddenly noticing Callie was in one of her short sleeve shirts. She wore a lot of bracelets to cover her arm but Callie could see Lena was proud of her.

"Yeah well, why not" Callie shrugged

"I'm proud of you" Lena whispered taking her hand

"Like I had a choice" Callie said meeting her eyes

"You always have a choice, I can't take everything away, If you had really wanted to we both know you could have. it was you this time" Lena winked at her.

"Did they say how long she would be in surgery?" Brandon

"No, they were not sure" Lena shook her head.

"Did you eat anything?" Callie asked.

"I umm had some toast. What about you guys did you eat?" Lena asked.

"Callie made pancakes" Noah said as Callie pulled a baggie of some from her bag handing them to Lena.

"Thank you sweetie" Lena smiled at Callie. Noah sat down next to Lena placing his hands over her's that gripped the chair tightly. Lena sighed kissing the top of his head.

A little while later the doctor came in. Lena stood to see him.

"She did great, we removed all the bullet fragments" He said.

"But not the bullet?" Lena asked.

"Believe it or not is can be more harmful to take out sometimes. We are moving her up to recovery. I'll come get you when she's settled, we feel optimistic she's going to make a full recovery" The doctor said.

"Thank you" Lena sighed ringing her hands. The doctor nodded walking down the hall and Brandon walked up pulling Lena into a tight hug.

"She's going to be ok" Lena said pulling Callie then Noah to her. When she got to the twins Lena gave them a looser hug. Callie saw the hurt on Mariana's face as she watched Lena hug the other kids.

The doctor came to get her and Lena quickly followed him up to Stef's room. Stef looked much better, breathing on her own and less pale. Lena sighed with relief and gave Stef a kiss.

Stef mumbled something through her oxygen mask.

"No shh don't talk" Lena whispered.

"Will you" Stef said more clearly, she pulled the mask away from her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Stef asked turning to Lena.

"I thought you would never ask" Lena smiled a tear falling down her cheek.

"Neither did I" Stef mumbled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Lena whispered.

"How are my babies?" Stef asked.

"They are ok, They were scared, they miss their momma" Lena said.

"And Mariana?" Stef asked.

Lena found Mariana sitting out in the garden. She watched her daughter for a minute. Mariana who took so much pride in her appearance looked like she had thrown on the first thing she found this morning. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had faint lines of makeup running down her face from crying, she looked tired and drained but to Lena she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Lena walked over sitting next to her and Mariana looked up searching her face for something.

"Do you remember before all this, I asked you why you went behind our backs to meet with Anna?" Lena said

"Yeah" Mariana nodded.

"Well I have been thinking about that, and I don't think you know, I think what you were craving was more then just some supervised visit with your birth mom. You wanted a relationship with the women who gave birth to you, who you look like, who had it together now and maybe regretted not being able to keep you" Lena said A tear fell from Mariana's cheek and Lena looked up meeting her eyes for the first time in two days.

"I know if must be hard knowing that your birth mom chose drugs over you and your brother. I don't understand it, all I know is… We chose you, and you chose us. DNA doesn't make a family. Love does" Lena said turning to Mariana she took her hands in her's and put her face close.

"We love you, and that is never going to change, never not ever for a second" Lena whispered gathering Mariana up in her arms.

After they all got to visit with Stef, Lena was going to take the kids home for a while. She lead the way out to the parking lot as they followed. When the doors opened Mariana saw some cops from Stef's department taking Anna out of the back of a cop car. Lena saw her and marched right up to her.

"Who's that?" Callie whispered to Mariana looking at the women in front of them. She has hollow sunken in eyes, dirty face and clothes, she seemed to be trying to hide from the family

"that's our birth mom" Jesus said glaring at her

"If you EVER go near My kids again it will be the last thing you do!" Lena yelled at Anna surprising everyone.

"Lena, take your kids home" One of the officers told her gently. Lena reached back putting her arm firmly around Mariana and taking Noah's hand as Anna was led away.

"Let's go home" She said strongly.

That night they settled back into their own rooms. The house was calm but they could all feel the presents of Stef missing. Even though they knew she would be fine, she was a big comforting presents in the house that everyone was just so used to. Lena put Noah to bed but he had asked for Callie and her heart broke as she listened to him ask his sister a million questions about their birth mom. Brandon was playing his keyboard in his room, something slow and sad that almost made Lena want to cry. Jesus was sitting on his bed quietly reading which was out of character for him. Lena noticed the framed poem they had given the twins on their adoption day hanging over his bed. She went in giving him a big hug and kiss good night. Callie was quiet in her room looking up at the ceiling and didn't sat much when Lena went to say goodnight to her. Mariana was already laying in her bed trying to sleep. Lena got into her own bed feeling the emptiness of it and was not one bit surprised when Mariana's figure appeared in the dark doorway a few minutes later. Lena had been waiting for her girl to come by. Without a word Lena moved to Steph's side of the bed holding up the blankets as Mariana crawled under them curling up next to her. Lena ran her fingers through her hair comforting both of them without any words. It had been a long two days, but everything was going to be fine now.

"Hey" Stef called quietly to Mariana who sat silently looking out the window. Lena had taken all the kids to the hospital after school and Stef was glad to see them. She was feeling much better and refused to be in the hospital bed anymore so she sat on the couch on the room now. Lena had taken the rest of the kids out to pick up some food knowing Stef needed some time with Mariana.

"Yeah?" Marian asked turning to her.

"Come here sit with me' Stef patted the couch. Mariana hesitated before getting down from the window sill and sitting next to Stef on the couch.

"Your quiet today" Stef said. Mariana just shrugged.

"Mom says you have been quiet at home too" Another shrug.

"sweets, talk to me what's wrong?" Stef asked gently pulling Mariana to her.

"I'm sorry I got you shot" Mariana said tears coming to her eyes immediately.

"Hey, no no, this is not your fault" Stef whispered gathering Mariana up in her arms.

"Yes it is, you went to that house because of me"

"No, no I went there because there was a possibility that your brother was in danger. If someone told me I would have been shot, guess what, I still would have gone. That's my job I'm the mom. I was shot because of my actions and my actions alone." Stef said as Mariana continued to cry quietly.

"I'm sorry" Mariana said again.

"No one blames you, I don't blame you. Are mom and I in love with the choices you and your brother made leading up to that night? No, we're not. But all of this, this whole outcome it not your fault" Stef said

"Are you sure?"

"Were you the one pointing the gun at me?" Stef asked. She felt Mariana shutter at the thought.

"Then it's not your fault" Stef said not waiting for her answer

"Well i'm sorry for my choices then" Mariana said.

"And I forgive you" Stef nodded. Mariana look up offering her a smile.

"Can I have my Miss Thing back now, I miss my girl" Stef whispered.

"Yes, you can" Marina smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Come here my love" Stef smiled pulling Mariana into her good side for a hug.

"I love you, you know that yes?" Stef said.

"I love you too" Mariana sighed finally feeling a huge weight off her chest.

The next afternoon everyone waited with baited breath as a car pulled into the driveway.

"There's here!" Noah cried jumping up and down on the couch.

"Ok guys let's go" Brandon said as they all went out the front door.

"Ok easy on momma" Lena said as Stef got out of the passenger seat

"Oh please, come here my babies oh my gosh!" Stef said gathering them all in her arms.

"I'm so glad your home" Mariana said.

"Me to love, let's go inside yeah?" Stef said. Jesus took her elbow helping her in while Brandon took the bags from the trunk.

"I'll get the door!" Noah yelled running to open it.

"oh man it's good to be home" Stef said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I made you a card" Noah said placing his homemade paper in front of her.

"Oh thank you love it's beautiful" Stef said cupping his chin in her hand and kissing his cheek.

"We cleaned out the fridge. And the girls made a ton of meals so mom wouldn't have to cook we can just reheat" Brandon said.

"Jesus and I went through those box's and donated stuff" Mariana said.

"Wow look at you guys go!" Stef laughed

"We missed you" Noah said giving her a hug.

"I missed you guys too" Stef smiled.

"We actually have something to tell you guys" Lena said as they all sat around the table and Callie placed a glass of water in front of Stef.

"Is the camping trip off?" Noah asked.

"No sweet boy" Lena said.

"Well you guys know that mom and I are what they call domestic partners. We have lived together for 12 years and adopted children together, so in the eyes of our state we are seen as married" Stef said.

"But after what happened, momma and I decided we don't want to just be married because we lived together for a certain number of years. We want to be married because we stood in front of everyone we love and care about and told each other vows and confessed how much we love each other in front or everyone" Lena added

"Wait like a wedding!" Mariana cried excitedly.

"Yes Miss Thing like a wedding" Stef smiled.

"Ahhh!" Mariana cried clapping her hands making Noah cover his ears.

"Like with rings and everything?" Brandon asked.

"The rings the white dresses, the first dance everything and anything" Stef said.

"Congratulations" Jesus told them smiling.

"When is it?" Callie asked.

"We think 3 weeks maybe" Lena said.

"Three weeks!" Mariana cried horrified.

"Yes love, we thought we could have it here, in the backyard, put up some chairs, a little arch. Gramps is going to lead it and we would have a small group of people, and you guys of course That's all we need" Stef said.

"Oh my gosh! There's so much to do! I have to go on pintrest right now!" Mariana cried rushing up the stairs.

"How long do you think until her head explodes?" Stef laughed.

"Callie!" Mariana called back down the stairs.

"I guess I am helping plan the wedding" Callie laughed standing up.

"Hey if her eyes start to bug out make sure you push them back in" Lena called after her making everyone laugh again.


	5. June

"Mariana" Lena called coming into the house.

"Up here" Mariana called from her bed.

"Oh good your both here" Lena said sticking her head into the girls room seeing Callie sitting on her bed.

"I bought something today" Lena said in a sing-song voice

"What!" Mariana cried even though Callie knew she knew the answer.

"Just a little white dress" Lena held up a bag

"Oh mommy! Try it on try it on!" Mariana cried.

"Momma's not home right? I want to save it"

"No she went to physical therapy" Mariana shook her head.

"Ok wait here" Lena said Callie heard her go down to her bedroom shutting the door.

"Oh my gosh i'm so excited" Mariana said going over to her wall that had been taken over with wedding pictures from websites.

"Do you think Stef will get a dress?" Callie asked joining her to look at them

"No, momma's said she doesn't want one, she already wore one when she married Mike and said that's enough for her. But she really want's mommy to wear one, she never got to" Mariana said.

"Are you ready?" Lena called from the hallway.

"Yes!" The girls cried. Lena pushed open the door and Callie and Mariana both gasped. Lena stood wearing a pearl white dress that hung down to the floor. It was tight to her thin body, strapless hugging her chest in all the right places. Low cut in the middle with a few accent beads. She had pulled her wild curls to one side letting them hang over her shoulder.

"What do you think? To low?" She asked pulling the dress up in the middle self consciously when neither of the girls said anything.

"I think your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Callie whispered before she could catch herself.

"Oh" Lena laughed blushing a little

"Oh mommy it's perfect. it's so perfect you look like a princess" Mariana cried.

"Thank you girlies" Lena said.

"You should never take it off" Mariana whispered as Lena did a little twirl for them.

"Hello" They heard Stef call as the front for opened.

"Oh no!" Lena cried.

"Go change we'll distract her" Callie said as she and Mariana ran down the stairs.

"Momma! your home" Mariana said.

"Hey girls, Is mom here? I saw her car"

"Shes…no" Callie said not thinking of a good reason.

"She's taking a walk, around the block, you know, exercise" Mariana said. Stef gave both girls a look.

"Come sit with us I want to hear about your day" Mariana said pulling Stef out onto the back patio.

"Ok clearly something is going on here, just tell me is your mom behind this?" Stef asked.

"Yes" Mariana nodded.

"Well then…alright" Stef said not knowing what else to say.

"Hey my love" Lena came down the stairs back in her jeans and shirt.

"Hey how was your walk?" Stef laughed.

"Ummm, brisk" Lena said shooting the girls a look.

"We suck at this" Callie whispered to Mariana making her laugh

"Ok Callie girl we should get you to group" Lena said checking her watch.

"Ok, let me grab my shoes" Callie agreed running to grab them. Mariana got up following her back into the house

"Wow, no fight today" Stef muttered surprised

"She's been doing really well, I think she's turned that corner" Lena said.

"Good. I'm sorry I let you take the reigns on this one love I know you like us to be united"

"No it's ok. I have the degree in child physiology right, this is my time to step up" Lena said.

"Good, well i'm glad she has you, you do seem to be making a difference" Stef whispers kissing her gently as Callie came down the steps.

"Ok girly let's go" Lena said grabbing the keys

"Hey momma will you help me with my three pointer?" Jesus asked coming home from school Friday night.

"No momma needs to rest" Lena said following him in.

"Yeah, you bet bud to throw some shorts on" Stef said.

"Stef, you know your not supposed to you still have your stitches in…" Lena said as the other kids came into the house behind her.

"Lena I sit around this house all day, I can't work, you don't let me lift anything, my brain is frying I can toss around a basketball" Stef said.

"Hey boys go throw some dirty clothes on basketball in 5 minutes" Stef said addressing Brandon and Noah.

"Sweet" they said running up the stairs.

They were not outside for very long when Noah came running in

"She's bleeding she's bleeding" He said pulling on Lena's arm.

"what! what happened" Lena asked as Stef came in holding her side.

"Nothing love I just stretched to far" Stef sighed.

"Oh I knew this would happen B go get my keys" Lena said.

"No Lena i'm fine it didn't rip I just need a clean bandage" Stef said starting to climb the stairs.

"What happened" Mariana and Callie asked coming from their room to the top of the stairs.

"Nothing nothing" Stef said as Lena followed her up going into their bathroom. Stef pulled off her bandage and Lena handed her a new one not looking at the wound. Stef quickly covered it.

"i'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you self conscious" Lena sighed at how quickly Stef pulled her shirt back down.

"I don't, I just know how much it bothers you to see it" Stef said

"I'm not bothered by it." Lena shook her head.

"Lena you don't even touch me there, you won't even look at it" Stef said

"It's just, a constant reminder you know, not just of what happened but you will probably be going back to work soon…" Lena said.

"I know, I can't stay home forever love" Stef said getting up and leaving the room.

"Ok Brandon is on his way home from the airport with momma and daddy, Mike and Noah are in the back setting up tables, Jesus is setting up the food and the girls are finishing the salad what am i forgetting?' Lena asked walking into her bedroom. Stef looked up at her from where she was putting her shoes on. Lena's hair was crazy and she still won't dressed in what she planed on wearing. She absentmindedly flattened the top of her curls as she ran through her list in her mind.

"Love" Stef said.

"mmm" Lena mumbled distracted.

'My love" Stef said again standing behind her slipping her arms around her waist.

"What?" Lena asked.

"You look beautiful, the house is spotless, your parents can't wait to see you, your mother will not complain about your hair, the kids have everything under control" Stef whispered pulling Lena towards her to the bed.

"Mariana is kind of running this show isn't she" Lena laughed a little when suddenly Stef gave her a little push and Lena landed on her back on the bed. Stef crawled on top of her gently kissing her neck.

"Stef, do we have time for this?" Lena asked in a giggle as Stef kicked the door shut with her foot.

"It's our wedding night, besides with Mariana down there they won't even miss us" Stef said. Lena pulled back giving her a look

"Ok it's the night before our wedding night sue me" Stef said starting to unbutton Lena''s shirt running a trail of kisses down her jaw.

"Momma!" They heard Jesus call up the stairs.

"Ohh not now!" Stef groaned kissing Lena's neck.

"Hello we're here" Brandon suddenly called.

"Oh crap i'm not dressed" Lena cried rolling out from under Stef and jumping up, running into their bathroom. Stef flopped on her back on the bed letting out a sigh.

"Ohh sorry love" Lena laughed at her.

"Momma, daddy" Lena said coming down the stairs a few minutes later followed by Stef.

"Hi baby on look at you" Lena's mother said wrapping her arms around Lena before letting her go and adjusting some of her curls.

"Hey darling" Her father gave her a kiss.

"Where are all your children the only one we have seen is this strange boy here who can't possibly be our little Brandon" Lena's mom said giving Stef a hug.

"Oh yeah they have all grown like weeds we gota stop feeding them or something" Stef said as Jesus and Mariana came in.

"Gram! Gramps" Mariana said giving both her grandparents a hug.

"Oh look at you pretty girl!" Gram said squeezing her tight then turning her attention to the two remaining children.

"Callie, Noah this is my mom Dana and my dad Robert, Mom, dad this is our Callie and Noah" Lena said putting a hand on each kid's shoulder. Callie looked at the two people in front of her. Lena's mom had darker skin then Lena. She was larger but it looked good on her, she wore a long dress and spoke with a hint of southern accent. Lena's father was a white man with graying hair. He was tall and had a twinkle in his eye like Lena did.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Adams" Callie said holding out her hand.

"Oh none of that in everyone in this house calls me Gram." Dana said catching Callie off guard and smothering her into a hug.

"Mom, mom!" Lena said trying to quickly get her mother off Callie.

"Sweetheart can you go out back and set up the food. Guys go help, people should be here soon" Lena said as the kids went into the backyard.

"Mom we've told you this you can't just come in and hug a new foster kid and demand she calls you Gram" Lena sighed as her mother followed her into the kitchen.

"Why is she dangerous?" Dana asked looking out the window at the kids.

"No she's not dangerous, she's the furthest thing from it, but she''s been through a lot. She just barley barley started letting Stef and I hug her or touch her. We don't want to force her" Lena said filling a cup with water and taking a drink.

"oh posh, are you leaving your hair like that?" Dana asked adjusting Lena's hair again.

"Yes mom," Lena sighed.

"Alright, It looks good" Dana said wondering back out to the living room.

"Your hair looks beautiful" Stef said coming up behind Lena.

"You know I spend most of the time they are not here wishing they would visit more, then they visit and I think, what the hell was I thinking" Lena sighed.

"At least they came" Stef said.

"Your right, I'm sorry, that was a shallow thing to say, your dad didn't answer?" Lena asked turning to her.

"I sent the invite he texted me maybe but I'm not holding my breath" Stef sighed.

"I'm sorry love" Lena folded her into a hug.

"It's probably for the best anyway" Stef pulled back smiling.

"Should I go check on Callie or do you want to?" She asked.

"Oh I will do it. Mom probably traumatized her" Lena sighed. Stef rubbed her nose against Lena's before letting her go. Lena wondered into the back yard where everything was set up for the dinner party they were having tonight with some close friends and family the day before the wedding. There were white table cloths covering the long table. Lights twinkled from the trees above and paper lanterns hung down. There were pictures of Lena and Stef around the backyard and a beautiful cake sat on the table nearby.

"What do yo think?" Mariana asked as Lena stepped out onto their patio.

"Beautiful darling, thank you for all the work you put into this" Lena said giving her a hug.

"Oh Callie can i…" Lena asked waving her over away from the kids.

"Yeah" Callie asked as Lena patted the swing next to her. Callie sat down and Lena thought back to a few months ago when Callie wasn't even comfortable being in a room alone with Stef or Lena. Now she could sit side by side with her on the swing engaging in a conversation.

"I'm sorry my mom jumped you like that, we try to explain how foster kids sometimes don't like that but..she just want's to love you know, She really didn't mean it. And you don't have to call her Gram. Call her what ever you want, call her hey you for all I care don't let her make you call her Gram" Lena said

"It''s ok, really, she was just being nice" Callie said with a little laugh in her voice.

"Yeah?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, she's sweet, I appreciate what she's trying to do" Callie nodded.

"Ok, good, i'm glad to hear she didn't freak you out I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home while she's here. If you ever feel like that please let me know and I will talk to her right away. I know how she can get. Ok, so how is all this, what else needs to be done?" Lena slid getting off the swing and looking over the yard.

"Yeah right like Mariana is going to let you touch any of her party" Callie said making Lena laugh her hand flattening her hair again. Callie watched Lena look over the yard.

"does your mom make you feel uncomfortable?" Callie asked watching her.

"Oh she just, always has a comment for something. I love her to death but i'm glad she's a plane ride away most of the time" Lena sighed. Callie wrapped her arms around Lena's waist surprising her.

"I can't wait until Stef sees you in that dress tomorrow" Callie said.

"Thank you sweetie" Lena said ever so gently placing a kiss on the top of Callie's head.

"People are here" Jesus called from the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go party" Lena smiled at Callie.

"Hey Foster you clean up nice" One of the officers from Stef's department called as Stef walked through the hallway.

"Hey Donaldson you look good for a jackass in a tie" Stef yelled back making the group of officers laugh.

"Oh man best women ever" One of the men sighed making Stef smile as she walked through the house looking for Lena.

"We are just so glad she's coming back to work next week" Stef's police captain was telling Lena as Stef walked into the room. Lena looked up her eyes meeting Stef's

"I was umm going to tell you after the wedding" Stef sighed.

"Will you excuse us for a minute" Lena said grabbing Stef's hand she pulled her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Lena, Lena i'm sorry I… What are you doing" Stef cried as Lena pushed her against the wall and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Lena wait, your parents are right outside. Lena!" Stef said as Lena opened her shirt reviling her bare stomach. Lena looked down at the scar from the bullet. then ever so gently placed her fingers over it.

"I'm making my peace with it" Lena said calmly.

"Tomorrow I marry all of you, the scar, the bullet and the cop" Lena whispered.

"Your ok with that?" Stef asked.

"It makes you who you are, I love you for it" Lena smiled kissing her deeply.

"And I know B and the twins wouldn't have a problem" Lena said as she lay in Stef's arms the next morning. The door to their bedroom was closed and they soaked up their last few minutes together before their wedding day.

"I mean, I know it was not supposed to happen but I fell in love Lena, and I love seeing you with them." Steph breathed

"I know, I was so afraid to admit it but I can't imagine life without them anymore. It wouldn't feel right" Lena nodded

"So we both agree?" Stef asked. Lena just beamed at her kissing her in response.

"We have to go tell them! Now!" Stef cried.

"Right now honey they are all still asleep?" Lena laughed.

"I don't care this is not wait until they all straggle out of bed news! This is wake them up and party news!" Stef cried jumping out of bed.

"yes! Well clothes first, then tell them" Lena laughed.

"Oh hurry hurry" Stef said as she and Lena threw on pajamas they had thrown around the room last night.

"Callie! Mariana! Jesus! Noah! B! Wake up wake up!" Stef yelled laughing as she and Lena ran through the top floor pounding on the kids bedroom doors.

"Wake up! wake up! come quick we have to most amazing news. quick meet us downstairs" Lena yelled as she and Stef ran down the stairs giggling.

The kids quickly gathered some more awake then others as they sat on the couch. Lena and Stef in front of them.

"Well Callie, Noah, we were wondering what you guys would think about making this a more permeant arrangement." Stef said She immediately saw Mariana's eyes light up with understanding. Brandon smiled and Jesus nodded and Lena instantly knew they had their approval.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"We are taking a big step in bonding our family today, forever, and we can't imagine our family without you guys in it anymore. You guys really deserve a forever home, and we would like it to be ours" Lena said.

"You mean…like adopting us?" Noah asked. Stef smiled nodding at him.

Callie and Noah looked at each other beaming.

"Is that a yes?" Stef practically yelled.

"Yes, yes!" Callie said.

"Yeah!" Noah cried.

"AAHHH" Stef cried as she and Lena jumped onto the couch on either side of the two kids crushing them into a hug and showering them with kisses.

"This is ok? With you guys?" Callie asked turning to the other three kids.

"I mean you already live here" Jesus shrugged trying to act tough.

"I can't imagine you guys leaving" Mariana said.

"There's enough for everyone" Brandon nodded.

"AHH get in here, this is the happiest day of my life!" Stef cried as everyone pilled onto the couch.

A few hours later everyone had worked to transform the back yard. People were starting to gather under the twinkling lights of the trees as the sun began to set. Lena was getting ready in the girls room while Stef got ready in their own room.

"Whatever you do don't let them see each other" Mariana told Callie as the girls ran around upstairs helping them.

"Almost ready?" Mike asked knocking on the door as Callie was helping Stef with her necklace.

"Yeah" Callie nodded.

"You look beautiful" Mike said giving Stef a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok we have to come this way, You can't see each other" Callie said. Stef was wearing a white pants suite, Her blond hair was down like usual, she looked beautiful, but not to dressy like the day made no difference to her, like she had been married to Lena her whole life. Callie left Stef with Brandon as she and Mariana ran ahead to take their places at the front. The kids would be standing in the middle front of the church in front of everyone else. Lena's father stood in the middle waiting to conduct the ceremony. The music started and Brandon and Stef made their way to the front under the arch. 100 of their friends and family were there watching. Brandon kissed his mother on the cheek and stepped next to his brothers. Everyone looked back down the aisle but first Callie stopped to look as Stef. She could tell the minute Lena came into her view because Stef's face melted. Callie turned, Lena's mother was walking her down. Lena had the most beautiful white dress on. Flowers littered her wild curls matching the ones in her hands. Callie felt Lena take her breath away. She turned to Mariana who was watching her mom beaming,

"You did good" Callie whispered

"Shut up" Mariana smiled whipping a tear from her eye she reached down to hold Callie's hand.

"Welcome friends, Now that the supreme court has finally deemed fit that all people are equal to the same rights under the law, and have the right to the same challenges, triumphs, benefits and burdens of marriage as everyone else, I am very proud to welcome you all to the marriage of my daughter, Lena Elizabeth Adams, to Stephanie Marie Foster." Lena's father started.

"And we are so happy that you are here to witness this magical event. A moment when two souls declare that they have become one. Lena would you like to go first?" He asked as Lena and Stef turned to each other Lena took Stef's hands in hers.

"Stephanie Marie Foster, you are a piece of work. But your my piece of work. You make me feel safe and protected everyday that you bless our home. I love seeing you with our kids, and I love that no matter what walls I put around my heart you break them down just stepping into the room. I accept you, every single thing that makes you who you are, from now until the end of time, I love you" Lena said.

"You are the person I have been waiting for my whole life. You make me feel loved and important. You ground me when things get hard, you are my rock. And I am so proud to be standing up here in front of our friends and family to make sure they know, just how lucky I am to have found you, and Just how much I love you" Stef said. It was quiet as the two women looked deep into each other's eyes.

"May we have the rings please" Lena's father asked waving Noah up. He stepped up beaming offering one ring to each women as they slipped it on each other's finger.

"Well I think it's high time someone kissed somebody around here" Lena's father said. Both women gathered each other up in their arms in a long kiss while everyone stood clapping and cheering.

The chairs were cleared setting up a dance floor as everyone stood talking and eating, some danced. Callie hung back with Noah not sure of all the people around.

"Excuse me everybody" Mariana called everyone turned as she had the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my mom's. I hope you guys know how much I love you" Mariana said as the song **Same Love** started playing. Stef and Lena smiled as Mariana pulled them into the middle of the dance floor and Callie watched as they gathered in a hug whispering. Suddenly they broke apart Stef walked over to Callie and Noah pulling them onto the dance floor. Lena came from the other side with Jesus and Brandon. They danced together, the seven of them taking up the whole floor. They danced together, in groups, in pairs always switching as Callie danced with every single person in her new family that night.

Later they all lay in Stef and Lena's bed. All to tired to move as they squished together in pajamas.

"Are you guys going on a honeymoon?" Brandon asked.

"No way, we have five kids, who would watch you all" Stef asked messing his hair.

"We would miss you guys to much" Lena said. Callie was curled into her side her head on her shoulder.

"We would miss you too" Callie told her.

"I'm so tired I don't think I can walk down the hall to my room" Jesus said

"Shhh" Stef whispered looking down as Noah asleep with his head on her chest.

"Maybe tonight, we don't have to move" Lena whispered.

"God five kids in the bed, bad idea" Lena said stretching a kink in her neck looking in the mirror. Stef laughed in the shower.

"Hey, get in here" Stef said pulling open the curtain.

"Stef, the kids" Lena whispered looking into the room where all the kids were still asleep on the bed. The morning sun casting a light over them, Lena smiled at the pile of bodies crammed into the bed.

"Are asleep" Stef said pulling Lena in for a kiss. Lena lifted her foot shutting the door with it. She locked it as Stef pulled off her robe and dragged her into the shower.


	6. July

"Ok guys happy faces yes, we are excited" Lena whispered as Stef came down the stairs for breakfast.

"Hi babies, oh that smells good" Stef said as Lena placed a plate in front of her. Callie watched Stef pick up her fork as they all sat down. Seeing Stef in her police uniform was giving her a shaky feeling, but If Stef was nervous she wasn't showing it.

"What's going on today?" Stef asked

"Oh right" Lena said pulling up the calendar. It had become a tradition to go through the activities of the day when they all sat down together in the morning.

"So last day of school for us! yayy! and work for momma, Jesus has basketball practice right after, Callie has her last day of study group remind me to bring you guys in the cupcakes before I leave. i'm going to need you guys to walk home today because I have to take everyone else home. And please be back by three because someone will have to stay with Noah while I am taking Brandon to piano. Noah you have your first day of summer soccer at 5 Stef will take you to that when she gets home from work. Mariana you said you had plans with Lexi please be home by 6:00 so we can all have dinner together. After dinner it is Mariana's turn to do the dishes and Callie's turn to pick the card game" Lena said running down the list

"Whoo poker night right Callie girl!" Stef cried giving Callie a high five.

"Ok sounds good. I will see you at 5 bud, good luck at practice Jesus, Mariana you have enough shoes, Brandon have fun, Callie girl good work keep at it, Love have a good day" Stef said giving Lena a kiss. Everyone watched as Stef picked up her keys, she turned seeing them all watching her. Now Callie could see her strong front was failing

"Guys, it's just a bunch of paper work today, I probably wont even get out of the station, It will be fine" She assured them all.

"Call me at lunch?" Lena asked.

"I will" Stef promised.

When the lunch bell rang Callie found herself walking against the crowed. She turned down the hall where Lena's office was surprised to see Brandon and Jesus standing outside her door. Mariana came up behind her.

"Did she call?" Mariana asked.

"I don't know" Brandon said as the door to Lena's office opened and she jumped seeing the kids standing there.

"What are you all doing here!" Lena cried

"Did momma call?" Jesus asked. Lena sighed cracking a little smile.

"I just got off the phone with her, she had a slow day and is getting out early, she's probably on her way home as we speak" Lena said. Callie felt everyone breath a sigh of relief.

"go, get to lunch!" Lena playfully swatted Jesus with her stack of papers as the kids went down the hall.

"Last day of school!" Jesus cried as he and Callie walked through the front door.

"He's been singing that the whole way home" Calle rolled her eyes

"That's because summer is the best around here" Jesus said.

"And we go camping right?" Noah asked. Ever since Stef and Lena had brought it up he had asked every day. Stef had made him a count down calendar so he could keep track.

"Yes my man we go camping" Stef said coming into the entryway behind him

"What do you have planed for the summer Callie?" Stef asked.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it" Callie shrugged.

"Lena was talking about starting a vegetable garden in the back if you have any interest in that" Stef said. Callie thought for a minute nodding.

"Yeah that actually might be really cool."

"Jesus" Noah said banging on the bedroom door.

"Dude see the hat" Jesus called from inside. Noah looked down at the hat on the door knob

"But I need my book, come on" Noah said banging again.

"Not right now go away" Jesus said.

"You locked me out all day yesterday! and the day before that!" Noah cried

"Go away" Jesus yelled again. Suddenly Noah barged into. Jesus was sitting at his desk webcaming with a girl

"Dude get out" Jesus cried.

"Who's that, that's not Kelly" Noah said.

"Hi. I'm Sarah" The girl said.

"You locked me out of my room all day so you could have Jesus time with some girl!" Noah said

"What's Jesus time, oh wait you on the video with Kelly.. Ohhh" Sarah cried.

"Sarah stop" Jesus told the girl on his screen.

"I hope you didn't think we were going to have Jesus time" Sarah said.

'No it's not like that, Noah get out!" Jesus yelled again.

"It's my room too"! Noah cried.

"To bad" Jesus shrugged.

"No!" Noah cried throwing the book in his hands across the room at Jesus.

"Whoo, Noah!" Lena said as she and Stef came in.

"Hey hey what's going on here?" Stef asked.

"He keeps putting his stupid hat on the door and locking me out so he can have Jesus time!" Noah yelled turning to them

"Wow, is that…true?" Stef asked turning to Jesus trying to keep a straight face.

"Jesus be the big brother please. we will be back to discuss this, Noah we need to talk. come on" Lena said as Noah lowered his head walking past them down the stairs.

"You can't throw things at people, bub that is not how we solve our problems here" Lena said as Noah was seated at the table facing them.

"Jesus kicked me out of my room" Noah said.

"And he should not have done that, and he is going to hear about it. but that is not an excuse honey" Stef said from where she was standing behind Lena.

"I'm sorry" Noah said taking a deep breath.

"Never again bud ok?" Lena said.

"Ok i won't" Noah said

"Ok go play" Stef said dismissing him. He got up going into the living room Stef ducked her head down.

"He called it his room, HIS room" Lena whispered.

"And he threw something at Jesus and they were fighting just like real brothers!" Stef cried putting her head up to show she was beaming.

"AHH" Lena screamed as they wrapped their arms around each other

"Oh shhh shhh" Stef whispered as they laughed.

"Yes!" Stef laughed throwing her hands up.

"Oh goodness look at all theses clothes" Stef sighed as Lena emptied a laundry basket onto the bed.

"And this is just todays load, we will have to do like two a day to keep up with everyone in this house" Lena said sitting down as they both started to fold.

"remind me why the kids don't help with laundry again"

"Jesus and the red sock in the white pile" Lena said.

"Oh yes, I think I still have some pink underwear from that" Stef laughed. Lena glanced at her then got up closing the door to their bedroom.

"What's up?" Stef asked putting the shirt she had folded into the basket sensing Lena's need to talk.

"I was at the doctor today" Lean said.

"yeah..and?"

"No no nothing bad, I just I don't even know why I asked but, She ran a blood sample and I found out that if I want to get pregnant, I still can." Lena said.

"You…you want to have a baby?" Stef asked.

"I no.. I just thought. When Emma was here Callie asked me why I never had a baby and I hadn't thought about it in years but I don't know I don't even know what came over me it's probably all those stupid pregnancy pantalets in the office…" Lena started pacing the room.

"What? Lena, love sit down" Stef said pulling Lena onto the bed next to her.

"I mean look at this laundry! we have 5 kids." Lena said sitting back on the pillows.

"Am I crazy?" She asked turning to Stef after they were quiet for a while.

"Is this a trick question?" Stef asked.

"A baby is just…" Lena trailed off.

"Your right Lena we have five kids. Five kids, but four who will hopefully all be going of to college in the next 4 years and that is going to lead to a very quiet house, and a very lonely little boy" Stef said. Lena turned to her surprised.

"Really?"

"I mean, it's something to think about, talk about" Stef shrugged.

"So we're talking about it?" Lena asked. Stef nodded smiling at her.

"Yeah Love we're talking about it" She said.

"Well do we have to talk about it right now?" Lena asked.

"Nope" Stef said throwing the freshly washed clothes on the floor pulling Lena on top of her as their lips met.

"Alright troops coolers and food goes in Mom's car, tent's and blankets go in mine. Callie, and Jesus you are in Mom's car. Brandon, Mariana and Noah you are with me" Stef called as they piled everything onto the front porch.

"Camping!" Noah yelled.

"Oh, I think he should go in Mom's car too" Mariana said glancing at Noah.

"Oh come on, your brother's excited this will be fun you guys can teach him all the camping stuff" Stef said as they all started carrying stuff to the car.

"Sweetheart three tents?" Lena asked looking over the pile of stuff. Yeah. I thought instead of all cramming into our five man tent we could put the girls in one, the boys in the other and you and I get one alone" Stef said.

"Oh alone huh?" Lena said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, your not afraid of bears are you?" Stef asked making growling sounds she grabbed Lena's shirt pulling her in.

"um.. what are you guys doing?" Jesus asked.

"Nothing" Lena chucked rolling her eyes as they came apart.

"Let's go! let's go!" Noah yelled from where he was already sitting in the back seat.

"Ok let's go!" Stef cried.

Callie sat in the back seat of Lena's car. Jesus sat next to Lena in the front. Ahead Stef was in her own car. Callie laughed a little thinking about how much Noah must be bouncing off the walls. She was glad Lena's car was quiet, except for a bit go chatting now and then. Lena always liked things calm, she played classical music and Callie could count on one hand the number of times she had herd Lena raise her voice.

"Hey mom" Jesus said.

"Yeah?"

"Anna friend requested me on Facebook" Jesus said.

"Oh really, she's sure got a lot of…. what did you do?" Lena asked stopping herself.

"I blocked her i swear."

"Thank you buddy, and thank you for telling me, we just want you and your sister to be safe" Lena said.

"Mom that's not the part I had to tell you, before i blocked her I looked at her profile. she's pregnant" Jesus said

"what?" Lena asked.

"She's pregnant mom i saw it" Jesus said Lena took a deep breath.

"Are you…are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I don't care, but Mariana is going to flip" Jesus said.

"Let's just…don't tell your sister please, it will upset her and we want to have a nice weekend. Momma and I will talk to her when we get back" Lena said.

"Ok, you want to see" Jesus said holding up a picture of an ultrasound on his phone.

"You saved it?"

"Yeah to show you" He said. Lena glanced over at the picture.

"That shouldn't even be legal" Jesus said

"Ehh that's not ours to say buddy" Lena shook her head.

"I saw the ultrasound picture. It's true" Lena said as she and Stef set up their tent.

"ugh you should have to have your tubes ties if you ever get children taken from you" Stef sighed

"Stef" Lena shook her head.

"I'm sorry it's just people like her don't deserve a baby" Stef sighed.

"And us?" Lena asked.

"We..yes we would be the kind of people who deserve a baby" Stef nodded

"We are still thinking about it right?" Lena asked.

"yeah" Stef nodded.

"Can we go swimming!" Noah asked running up to them.

"Yeah bud go throw your suite on!" Stef said taking the distraction.

"This is crazy" Stef sighed looking around the campsite. The 4 older kids sat on their phones not having moved all say. Stef grabbed an empty bag off the table.

"I'm collecting phones" She told Lena.

"Oh your going to have a mutiny on your hands" Lena warned.

"Alright phones in the bag" Stef called.

"What" Everyone cried.

"You heard me we are getting away from it all, phones in the bag now you will get them back when we leave"

"But thats in like 3 days" Mariana said.

"Yes it is, phones now" Stef said.

"what are we supposed to do?" Jesus asked

"Fish, hike swim, do anything guys this is nature" Stef cried. Everyone sighed looking at her

"Ok you know what the Adams Foster family is catching their dinner tonight everyone grab a pole" Stef yelled starting to hand out fishing poles.

"Yeah come on guys momma's right" Lena agreed grabbing a pole.

"This is going to be a long trip" Mariana sighed. Callie wouldn't admit it but she loved that Stef had just taken away their phones. she couldn't wait to really start camping.

"Well honey I think you ll taught us a little something about patients and seeing something through to the finish today" Lena said as they all sat around the fire watching Stef cook the one little fish they caught all day.

"Thank god we brought other food" Jesus smiled holding his hotdog over the fire.

"Now the key to a perfect marshmallow, is the squish at the end" Callie watched Brandon tell Noah.

"look at those stars" Lena sighed looking up at the sky.

"That one is the big dipper, and the one over there, it's a lion see" Callie said pointing up at the sky tracing lines with her fingers.

"How do you know all that?" Lena asked.

"One of my other foster homes had a telescope, I was really into space for a while"

"Like the signs and stuff? I'm a virgo" Mariana said.

"No like, the greek gods more. It's amazing that so many years have passed and the stars never change"

"alright how about a song?" Stef asked handing Callie a stick and marshmallow.

"Brandon" Lena smiled picking up his guitar and handing it to him.

"Ok, what do you want to hear?" Brandon asked starting to tune it.

"Nothing cheesy" Jesus said

"Ohh come on that's what camping is for" Stef laughed.

"How about she'll be coming around the mountain" Lena offered. Brandon nodded and started strumming.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes" He and Mariana sang

"Yeehha!" Everyone added Callie laughed watching Stef swing an infusible lasso over her head. Mariana was clapping her hands and Lena threw her head back laughing as Stef pretended tipped her hat. Jesus leaned over to Noah helping him put his s'more together and watched as her brother took a big bite his eyes lighting up.

"Callie" She heard Lena whisper pulling her back to reality.

"Yeah?" Callie asked.

"You ok?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yeah i'm good" she smiled at her.

"Wow, hey dude your going to hang ten on the lake?" Stef said surprised when Jesus came out the next morning ready to swim with an SPF shirt on.

"Momma, the sun has so many damaging rays I'm just trying to protect myself" Jesus said.

"Well, that's what sunscreen is for" Stef said.

"Did you know that sunscreen had particles in it that has shown up in peoples livers" Mariana added from where she was reading by the tree.

"I did not" Stef said as Noah came running over.

"I'm ready, no life jacket this time" Noah said.

"You sure?" Stef asked. He nodded. Lena and Callie walked out onto the dock over the water sitting down they feet dangling in.

"Ok" Stef said. Noah walked a little ways out, when it got to deep Stef picked him up carrying him like he was a toddler through the water until it was over his head.

"Remember, kick your legs, paddle your arms and keep your mouth closed" Stef said. Noah lay in the water, Stef held him up for a minute as he found the balance she let go backing away from him a little.

"Ok swim to me!" She said. Noah started kicking his legs keeping his head above the water. It was a struggle but he made it to Stef and she held him up as he caught his breath

"Yayyyy!" Lena cried clapping her hands.

"Callie did you see me! i'm swimming" Noah cried.

"Good job buddy!" Callie smiled.

"Ok swim to Callie now!" Stef said and Noah kicked his way out of her arms again. Stef walked beside him as Noah swam a few more feet and Callie caught him when he got to the dock.

"I can swim!" Noah yelled.

"Yes you can" Stef laughed.

"Can I try that now?" Noah asked pointing up as Jesus swung out over the lake on the rope swing. Purposely landing near Mariana making her scream.

"I think a little bit more practice buddy. if you go on that you will go under water" Stef said.

"Ok, can i swim to you again?" Noah asked.

"Yeah let me see!" Stef laughed.

"How come no one told my Anna was pregnant!" Mariana cried marching up to Lena and Stef's tent that afternoon.

"How did you…?" Stef asked.

"I tried to get my phone but i grabbed Jesus's instead. I saw the picture, Why didn't anyone tell me" Mariana cried

"Sweetie we just didn't want to upset you" Lena said.

"You don't need to know" Jesus told her.

"Oh yeah well maybe mom's don't need to know you got a tattoo last weekend" Mariana said storming off down the hiking trail.

"You what!" Stef and Lena both cried turning to him.

"It's nothing" Jesus said.

"Is this why your wore that swim shirt! Where is it, let me see it now" Stef said. Jesus lifted his shirt reviling the image of a skull on his chest.

"Were did you get that?" Stef cried

"At the Mexican street festival" Jesus said.

"You got a tattoo at a Street festival, your damn lucky it's not infected" Stef cried

"They didn't ID you?" Lena asked

"who was it I want a name, That is illegal" Stef said.

"Momma I didn't exactly get his card" Jesus said.

"You don't know his name!" Stef cried.

"Honey" Lena said

"Ok please do not honey me, and please stop making me feel like I always have to be he disciplinarian dad in this family" Stef said turning to Lena.

"That is awfully heteronormal thinking" Lena said her hands on her hips.

"Oh, There is a time and place to have that conversation" Stef said putting her hand up.

"So are we done?" Jesus asked.

"No we are not! why would you do this!" Stef cried.

"I wanted to show Kelly how much I loved her, she wanted me to get it" Jesus said.

"Jesus that is was jewelry is for" Lena sighed.

"I'm sorry, I regret it" Jesus said.

"Oh your going to regret it" Stef said.

"Jesus, take a walk dude" Lena said. Stef shot her a look and turned around walking to the table.

"I discipline them as much as you do" Lena said following her.

"You didn't want me to be right, do you know why they come to you Lena?" Stef asked

"Because I'm the nice mom?" Lena said rolling her eyes as she said it.

"No because your the easy mom" Stef corrected her

"Just because I don't fly off the handle" Lena said.

"I don't fly off the handle!" Stef cried.

"Oh yeah…"

"Someone has to lay down the law that's why!" Stef said.

"And thats why they don't come to you. Because you police them you don't parent them" Lena said.

"Oh that is not fair" Stef said.

"Look I am not saying all the time I am just saying sometimes, sometimes your anger can be intimidating" Lena said as both women dropped their voices.

"Ohh" Stef sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Ok no that was the wrong word, your intensity can be a little intimidating" Lena said. Stef took a deep breath.

"So they are scared of me?" She asked looking up at Lena.

"Honey they love you" Lena said gently

"But I intimidate them" Stef said.

"You are a powerful, passionate women, you intimidate me sometimes" Lena said.

"oh just come on Lena" Stef sighed.

"No it's true, it's true, and It's one of the things I love about you how strong you are. And maybe I am softer then I should be at times. I don't like conflict you know that about me. But if we want the kids to talk to us, they have to feel heard. You make them feel safe in so many ways, so many ways that I never could, but they have to feel safe to talk to you too" Lena said. Stef nodded understanding her.

"Ok well somebody has to talk to Mariana, and i'm sure she want's you" Stef said.

"No, no don't do that, they want both of us" Lena said.

Stef found Mariana a little ways up the hiking trail off the path sitting on a big rock.

"Wouldn't imagine you out here with the spiders" Stef said gently as she climbed up to sit next to her. Mariana turned to look at her and Stef could see the tears on her cheeks.

"Oh Miss Thing, don't cry" Stef whispered pulling Mariana to her.

"Why is she having another baby, what she's sober now so she want's a do over. She shouldn't get a do over" Mariana said.

"Oh love, people make mistakes, Your birth mom loved you and your brother, but she didn't know how to take care of you, and she was sick." Stef said.

"What if she can't take care of this baby, What if it ends up in foster care too" Mariana said.

"I tell you what if that baby ends up in the system I will make sure mommy and I are the first call for a placement. But my love you can't worry about Anna and the things she does with her life" Stef said.

"It's not fair" Mariana said.

"I know, I know your feeling replaced, like someones first mistake. But my god Mariana I am so happy your birth mother couldn't keep you because I don't know what my life would be like without my princess" Stef said. Mariana looked up at her smiling.

"Aww there's my beautiful girl" Stef whispered putting Mariana's hair behind her eyes.

"Ok hold on tight don't let go until we say" Callie said she pulled the rope back as Noah clung to it.

"Ready go!" She yelled letting go as Noah swung out over the water.

"Drop!" Brandon yelled. Noah let go falling into the water. Brandon reached under pulling him up.

"That was awesome!" Noah yelled

"Wow buddy look at you!" Stef said as she Lena and the twins walked out onto the dock.

"Did you see me! We should put a lake in our backyard" Noah yelled excited.

"Hey come in family swim" Brandon called waving them in as Callie jumped in near him.

'Oh no way, this suite is dry clean only" Mariana said shook her head. Stef and Jesus glanced at each other then each took one of Mariana's legs lifting her up and throwing her in as she screamed.

"Ahhh no!" She laughed hitting the water. Jesus jumped behind Stef and Lena.

"Ahh no no no one pushes moms" they both cried.

"except the momma's!" Stef yelled pushing Lena before she could think and the women crashed into the lake as everyone laughed. Stef and Jesus chased each other around the dock until she caught him throwing him in too.

"Yes I win! the momma wins!" She sang dancing around when suddenly Brandon and Callie jumped up onto the dock behind her pushing her in and jumping in after her.

"No fair!" Stef laughed coming up splashing them.

"look look at me" Noah cried swimming on his own from Mariana to Lena who caught him in her arms kissing his cheek.

"Hey your better then Mariana now" Jesus yelled dunking his his sister under the water.

"Hey" Mariana yelled climbing up onto his shoulders.

"Chicken!" Brandon cried pulling Callie onto his and the two girls started laughing trying to knock each other down. Lena watched them laughing settling Noah on her hip so he could watch. Stef came up next to her spitting water into her face.

"My love" Lena whispered as Stef came up giving her a deep kiss. Suddenly they both screamed as the two girls went crashing into the water in front of them.

"Oh god I love camping!" Stef yelled.

"How did you score the quiet car back?" Lena asked as she closed the trunk climbing into the drivers seat.

"I don't know, Jesus wanted to ride with Noah to watch the movie and I didn't let anyone know we had a free seat" Callie said in the passenger seat

"Smart girl" Lena smiled at her as they pulled out of the camp site.

"So now that we are getting adopted, I can go to college?" Callie said almost as a question.

"Yes, yes we really encourage you to go" Lena nodded.

"what if I want to be a social worker?" Callie asked. Lena looked at her.

"I think that's a great idea. The college near us is actually recommended for social work, you could live at home and work and take classes, What makes you interested in social work?"

"I just want to make a difference you know? I know what its like to be a foster kid, I think I can make a difference and change the system, maybe make it better because I know what its like to be on the inside"

"Well I think that is a really good idea. I think you would be good at that job and your right it is because you understand what it's like, but for another reason too" Lena said.

"What reason?" Callie asked.

"Because your kind, and protective, you stand up for people smaller then you, you have such a good heart Callie, you would be really amazing and I think you could really make a difference" Callie looked over at Lena and smiled.

"Brandon, you got mail!" Lena called walking into the house. Summer vacation meant the house was always busy with kids and things everywhere. Noah was in the living room with legos everywhere. Brandon plunked at the piano. Mariana was in the kitchen nook painting her toe nails. The basketball pounded in the driveway as Jesus tossed it around. Callie sat on the swing outside drawing music coming from her phone next to her.

"Thanks" Brandon said grabbing the envelope from her.

"Did you call your dad yet B I think he wanted to have dinner with you" Stef said coming into the kitchen in her police uniform.

"No I will" Brandon said opening the envelop. His eyes skimmed the paper inside.

"I got in" he said.

"What?" Stef turned to him confused.

"The Maxwell school! the one I auditioned for months ago I thought I would have heard I gave up on it, I got in!" Brandon said.

"Oh congratulations I knew you could!" Stef said excitedly as Lena took the paper from his hands to read it herself.

"Brandon this is amazing!" She said.

"I told you!" Stef said.

"I'm going to go call dad!" Brandon said excitedly rushing up the stairs.

"So, I was looking online today" Lena said.

"Yeah?" Stef was tying her hair in the tight bun she always wore to work.

"It was about people using sperm donors that they know, instead of just picking one off the paper" Lena said. Stef stopped her hair falling down as she turned to look at Lena.

"and?"

"And maybe we should talk about someone we know being the donor."

"Lena all the custody battles we have been through with every single one of these kids, what happens if the father turns around and says he wants a part in a babies life" Stef sighed.

"We can get a contract. I was looking them over we can pretty much put in anything we want" Lena said

"Wow…you really looked into this" Stef muttered.

"Well you said we would talk about it and we haven't!" Lena said raising her voice a little in frustration.

"No no, you seem like you have it covered, How about you give me a ring when the baby is born and i'll swing by and pick you up from the hospital, unless you already have a ride" Stef said leaving the bathroom.

"Stef" Lena sighed after her.

"Hey Callie girl, where is everyone?" Stef asked coming home to a quiet house.

"Upstairs. Brandon went to Mikes for the night and Mariana is sleeping over Lexie's" Callie said not looking up from her computer.

"You didn't want to go to Lexie's?" Stef asked knowing how close Callie was becoming to Mariana's friends.

"They are going to the mall tomorrow, I don't feel like following them around the stores all day. Besides I like the quiet sometimes" Callie said.

"Yeah I get that. We don't have a ton of quiet around the house. what are you doing?" Stef asked sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I was just looking over some of this adoption stuff" Callie said showing her the screen on her computer.

"Oh yea, do you have any question" Stef asked.

"It says that even though my dad hasn't seen us in years he still had parental rights" Callie said.

"Yes, yes he does" Stef nodded.

"What if he decides he doesn't want to sign the paper?" Callie asked.

"We go to the court, potation for his rights"

"That sounds like a lot of work" Callie sighed.

"Don't worry about the work love, It will all be worth it, do you think your father won't sign the paper?" Stef asked.

"no, I was just looking, I think he will, he was never all that interested in us when we were little" Callie nodded.

"Ok, then you have nothing to worry about, Don't stay up to late ok" Stef said kissing her forehead before going up the stairs. Lena was laying in bed reading a book. She didn't look up when Stef walked into the room and Stef knew that was always a sure sign she was mad. Taking off her gun and badge Stef locked them up then went over kneeling beside Lena.

"I'm sorry, I know you want a baby. We said we would talk about it and I didn't talk about it" Stef said. Lena didn't take her eyes away from her book.

"You know you can't talk to me when i'm doing my hair love i'm already frustrated. I hear you, I do and If you want to use a donor we know, if you think that's a good idea then I trust you, I just want you to be happy" Stef went on.

"Stef, if you don't want to have a baby you need to say it" Lena said finally looking up

"My love, there is nothing in this world I want more then for us to have a baby who looks just like you." Stef said. Lena turned to her smiling. she throw her book across the room pulling Stef in for a long kiss.

"Hey…hey momma?" Noah asked standing in the doorway of Stef and Lena's room the next night Stef and Lena's heads both shot up

"Yeah bubby?" Stef asked trying to hide how surprised she was to hear Noah call her that.

"Is Jesus coming home tonight?" Noah asked.

"No he's sleeping at his friend Troy's tonight remember" Stef said.

"Oh yeah" Noah sighed.

"Something the matter bub?" Lena asked

"I…it's really dark" Noah said. Callie appeared in the doorway behind him.

"Sorry, I forgot he's never slept alone before" She said.

"That's ok, I bet we have something in here to fix that" Stef said getting up she dug through one of the box's at the bottom of her closet.

"'I'll take him back to bed, did you want to talk to Callie about that meeting?" Lena asked

"Oh yes good idea come here Callie girl sit by me" Stef patted the side of the bed while Lena took Noah's shoulders steering him back to his room.

"What's that?" Noah asked looking at the thing in her hand Stef had found.

"This is a night light, it used to be Jesus's" Lena said

"Jesus was afraid at night too?"

"Oh yeah a lot of kids are. Brandon too, and Mariana" Lane said plugging the light into the wall by Noah's bed.

"Is that better?" Lena asked. Noah nodded.

"Ok love climb into bed" Lena said pulling back the covers and covering Noah up.

"Will Jesus be home tomorrow?" Noah asked.

"He will. In the morning because we are going to the beach remember"

"Oh yeah! Is momma coming?" Noah asked. Lena felt a smile spread across her face.

"Momma has to work, but she's meeting us down there after and we thought we would all have dinner together" She told him. Noah nodded and she noticed how he still looked around the room with worried eyes. She realized that since Noah went to bed before Jesus he probably usually had the comfort of another person awake in his room as well as a dim light coming from the lamp by jesus's bed.

"I'll tell you what buddy i'll leave the hall light on for you ok, and we are right down the hall if you need anything ok. We would never let anything bad happen to you" Lena whispers.

"If I get scared can I come sleep with you?"

"Yes you may" Lena told him.

"Ok good night my love, I will see you in the morning. I love you" Lena said tucking in his blankets and bending to kiss his cheek and turned to go

"Mommy?" Noah asked. Lena felt her heart jump as she turned back to him. Three kids had gone from calling her Lena to mommy in their life time and each time it was just as amazing.

"I love you too" Noah whispers. Lena smiled blowing him a kiss from the doorway she turned on the light in the hall and made her way back to her room where Stef was talking to Callie.

"So it looks like your dad got out of jail 8 weeks ago, has he tried to contact you or anything?" Steph askf. Callie shook her head.

"No, I used to write him letters and stuff but he stopped answering a few years ago, It was mostly my mom that took care of us anyway"

"Ok, well he has agreed to sign over his rights, so once he does that we can move further with the adoption. But your social worker was wondering if you wanted a visit with him." Stef said. Callie shook her head

"you might want to sweetie, get some closure, It might be good for Noah" Lena offered going to sit with them. Callie bit her lip thinking about what she said.

"Can I think about it?" She asked.

"Yeah love, of course let us know ok we just have to call by next Monday" Stef said.

"Ok, I will" Callie nodded.

"Callie I also wanted to let you know that, It looks like Noah may have started calling us Mom and momma, is that ok with you?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course I think that's great" Callie smiled

"Good, we do too" Lena smiled

"Ok, now head off to bed sweetheart it's late, remind your sister to pack her stuff for tomorrow please" Stef said.

"Ok, good night" Callie said getting up and giving both women a hug.

"Good night sweetie"

"We love you" Stef and Lena called after her. They settled back onto the bed after she left.

"He called me mommy, he called you momma" Lena whispered. Stef looked at her smiling.


	7. August

"Hey, you slept late" Callie said as Mariana came downstairs.

"Ugh it's to hot to sleep at night" Mariana sighed pouring a bowl of cereal she looked over at Callie.

"Is that my shirt?" She asked wrinkling her nose at Callie.

"No" Callie snapped giving her a weird look.

"No that is totally my shirt! I asked mom to wash it because I wanted to wear it tomorrow" Mariana yelled.

"I have no idea what your talking about I wouldn't take your shirt, this was in my side of the closet." Callie said.

"Was it all the way on your side or the middle?" Mariana asked her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember! it's mine, I got it last month" Callie's own voice was raised now.

"that's totally my shirt!" Mariana yelled

"Like I would ever what to wear your cloths!" Callie cried.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Mariana bellowed

"Whoo what's happening?" Stef asked coming downstairs with a laundry basket on her hip.

"Callie stole my shirt. I wanted to wear it to the park tomorrow" Mariana said pointing to Callie.

'This isn't your shirt!" Callie yelled.

"Yes It is! mom washed it so I could wear it" Mariana shot back.

"Mariana, could this possibly be your shirt?" Stef asked. Both girls looked over as Stef held up the same exact shirt from the basket.

"Oh…yeah" Mariana said snatching it from her not looking at Callie.

"mmmhhmm" Stef said turning to go back up the stairs giving both girls a look.

"Sorry" Mariana said turning to Callie.

"It's ok, maybe we should label them or something" Callie offered

"Probably, and have assigned days too so we don't look like dorks trying to match" Mariana smiled.

'Oh man can you imagine" Callie laughed. Stef listened to them giggle as she climbed the stairs finding Lena in their bedroom.

"the girls were just fighting over a shirt" Stef told her.

"Is that what that yelling was? They went from enemies to friends to sisters pretty fast" Lena laughed.

"Two teenage girls a year apart." Stef smiled shaking her head.

"four kids between the ages of 16 and 14" Lena nodded. Just then Noah walked by the doorway on his way downstairs.

"Hi momma" He smiled catching Stef's eye Stef smiled pulling him in for a kiss.

"And then there's this guy" Stef smiled messing his hair.

"Hey Callie Can I ask you something?" Callie almost jumped as Mike came out onto the back porch as she was plucking on the guitar Brandon had let her borrow.

"Oh sorry" Mike said.

"No that's ok, whats's up?" Callie asked. She had become much more comfortable around Mike since they first got here. He was around a lot and Noah had really taken a liking to him.

"Well I'm taking Brandon and Jesus to the Padres game tomorrow I was wondering if you thought it would be ok if I asked Noah if he wanted to come" Mike said.

"Oh yeah that's fine, you should probably ask Stef and Lena though" Callie said .

"I did, they said I should ask you, I guess I'm wondering if you think he would like it?"

"Well he's never been, to any kind of game, But he likes to watch it on TV and he likes hanging out with you guys. I think he would love it, he might not last the whole time though he might get bored" Callie said.

"Well that's prefect. Brandon usually gets board around the seventh inning those two can go walk around and buy some popcorn and Jesus and I can finish the game in peace" Mike laughed a little.

"Ok yeah, that sounds good" Callie smiled nodding. He gave her a little wave heading back into the house.

"Hey Mike" She called after him. He turned back to her.

"Thanks for thinking about him" Callie said.

"My pleasure, he's a good kid. Reminds me of B when he was that age. I'll see ya"

"I don't think I want to see my dad" Callie said coming into Lena and Stef's room that night.

"Are you sure love?" Stef asked

"Yeah, I just. He doesn't want to see us. You said he was out of jail but he never came looking for us. I don't want Noah to know him. I think it's best to just leave him be" Callie said.

"Ok, If you ever change your mind just let us know ok sweetie" Lena said.

"I won't, so now what?" Callie asked.

"No we just ask him to sign the papers and then we can officially adopt you" Stef smiled at her.

"ok" Callie nodded.

"What's still want you want right baby?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course, I just, I just wish we could be adopted now and get this over with" Callie said.

"Don't worry Callie girl, we're almost there ok, we'll take care of the rest of it" Stef assured her.

"I can't believe there is only three more weeks until school" Jesus complained

"The summer did fly by" Lena agreed.

"Oh says all you on vacation, i'v been working all summer!" Stef teased.

"Did you get the principal job mom?" Mariana asked. Callie saw Lena glance at Stef before shaking her head.

"I did, I turned it down though" she said.

"Why?" Callie asked.

"it wasn't because of what we said was it? Because you would be a really good principal" Jesus said.

"No honey it wasn't because of what you said. It would just be a lot more work outside school hours, longer days, not as flexible." Lena told him

"Well we can help out around the house more, and I can do more driving to pick everyone up and take them places" Brandon said.

"That's very nice B, thank you for offering" Stef said.

"Well why not then! I thought you wanted this?" Jesus said. Lena opened her mouth not sure of what to say glancing at Stef. Stef looked at her and shrugged.

"where's Noah?" Lena asked.

"soccer" Mariana said.

"ok guys, well I guess we should tell you" Lena said. Stef sat down at the table next to her as Callie and the kids gathered around.

"So momma and I have been talking about extending our family a little bit more" Lena said.

"Like fostering more kids?" Brandon asked.

"No, we thought… well we talked about Mommy maybe carrying a baby" Stef said. Callie was surprised when she said it.

"Wait you want to get pregnant?" Jesus asked.

"Yes" Lena nodded.

"How?" Brandon asked.

"We would use a donor, we have not picked one yet, it might be one we know it might not. but the donor would not really have a part in the babies' life" Lena said.

"Mom never had a chance to carry a baby and be pregnant, and we never raised a baby together. You kids were all older when you came to us. We thought it would be something we could try" Stef said.

"I think that's cool" Callie said.

"Yeah me too" Brandon nodded.

"thank you" Lena smiled. Mariana suddenly turned on her heels and ran up the stairs they heard her door slam shut. Lena winched at the bang.

"I will go deal with…" Stef said standing up.

"No, i'll talk to her" Lena sighed getting up.

She climbed the stairs knocking on the door to the girls room. Mariana was laying on her bed and didn't look at her when she came in.

"Hey, sweetie you got to talk to me" Lena said softly sitting on the foot of Mariana's bed. Mariana turned to her.

"You always say DNA doesn't make a family" Mariana said.

"It doesn't" Lena agreed.

"Then why do you want a baby?" Mariana asked.

"I…I wanted…" Lena started

"A real kid" Mariana finished for her.

"Honey, you are my real baby" Lena told her. Mariana shrugged

"But I will always be adopted, Anna will always be my birth mother. And I hate that I come from her, Why couldn't I come from you" Mariana said a tear falling down her cheek Lena wiped it away with her thumb gently.

"Aww, my baby, I wish with all my heart that I could have carried you inside me. Sometimes I feel guilty that I wasn't there for you from the minute you were born. But I realized something when momma and I started talking about this. You only carry a baby in your belly for nine months. But you carry a child in your heart forever, that's the only place that it counts. Princess, you do come from me, and from momma. And giving birth to you, that wouldn't make me love you anymore then I do." Lena said softly.

"Are you sure?" Mariana asked.

"Would it make you love me more?" Lena asked.

"no, that's crazy" Mariana said with a little laugh.

"ok, then how about we both stop acting crazy, come here" Lena said pulling Mariana into a tight hug.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too" Mariana said.

"Hey mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" Lena said releasing her

"I hope your baby is as pretty as you" Mariana said. Lena smiled softly kissing her forehead.

"The tuition for Brandon's school came in" Stef said as Lena came into the kitchen the next day.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked.

"Even with the scholarship, Lena, I don't think we can swing it" Stef said. Lena took the paper from her, her eyes widening at the numbers.

"Ok well we cut back, I can still take that job, I don't…" Lena's voice trailed off.

"Lena, weather you have a baby or not we can't cut it. I would love for him to go but we can't we have to start saving for collage and court fees so we can adopt the kids and retirement" This is like all that money combined" Stef said.

"He worked so hard, he deserves this" Lena sighed.

"It's not fair" Stef agreed.

"Hello" the front door opened and they heard Brandon come in.

"Hey B can you come here?" Stef called. Brandon came into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Your bill from school came in today. B i'm really sorry but we just can't afford it" Stef said. Lena saw Brandon's face fall.

"We're sorry buddy. We really wanted to do this for you" She said.

"It's ok" Brandon nodded.

"We were talking about it we just can't do it. We need to keep putting money away for everyones college, it wouldn't work buddy" Stef said.

"No really it's ok, I knew it was a long shot. It's a really expensive school. And I didn't even know if I really wanted to go." Brandon said.

"But we are so proud of you for getting in and all the hard work that you do you deserve this B we wish we could give it to you" Lena said.

"It's ok, really it's ok" Brandon said. He gave them both a hug and went upstairs.

"It's not fair" Lena sighed. Stef nodded.

"That sounds cool" Callie said standing in Brandon's doorway as he sat at his keyboard.

"Thanks, I wrote it"

"You wrote that" Callie said surprised.

"Yeah, it's about the day the twins were adopted"

"How, there are no words" Callie asked.

"look see this is me". Brandon said hitting a lone middle note.

"This is my moms" He said hitting two notes a little lower.

"And this is the twins" He his a few notes higher up.

"Now see alone, they are not much" He said playing a few bars.

"But together…" He said starting to play them all together and the beautiful song started again.

"That's really pretty" Callie said.

"Thanks, I haven't played it in a while but I thought I would add you and Noah to the end"

"Oh yeah, what do we sound like?" She asked

"Well this is Noah" Brandon said playing a high note a few times.

"And this is you" He said slamming his fingers on the lowest keys making Callie laugh.

"You must be excited to start your fancy music school in a few weeks."

"Yeah turns out…turns out I'm not going"

"Why not?"

"Moms were talking to me earlier it's a lot of money, to much money"

"But your scholarship…"

"Doesn't even make a dent." Brandon shook his head.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I figured, It would be a lot of work, it's to far to walk moms would have to pick me up and drop me off every day but they both have work. plus what if one day I get tired of Piano. It would be a waste" Brandon said.

Callie left Brandon's room knocking on Jesus's door.

"Can we talk?" She asked. He got up following her to the girls room where Mariana was sitting on her bed.

"Brandon can't go to the music school because there's not enough money." Callie said.

"that sucks" Jesus shook his head and Callie could tell he meant it.

"What if we raise him the money?" Callie asked.

"really?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah, he's like our big brother right, he gave up a lot so we could be a part of this family, we should do something for him" Callie said.

"Like what?" Jesus asked.

"Momma i'm going to Troy's to play ball" Jesus called the next morning.

"Ok" Stef said.

"Can I go to Lexie's today? like all day?" Mariana asked coming down the stairs with a bag of stuff.

"Umm yeah just be home for dinner, what's in the bag?" Stef asked.

'Oh just stuff i'm giving away"

"Voluntarily?" Stef asked surprised.

"Why is Jesus walking down the street with our lawn mower?" Lena asked walking in the front door.

"What? he told me he was going to play basketball. Callie do you know what he's doing?" Stef asked as Callie was finishing her breakfast.

"What? oh no, i'm going to the library" She said putting her bowl in the sink.

'Oh sweetie will you return my book on the coffee table?" Lena asked.

"Umm, no it's another library, i meant bookstore" Callie said clearly frazzled

"Well how are you getting there?" Stef asked giving her a look

"Amanda's mom is picking me up i'll be home soon" Callie called going out the door Lena had just come in.

"what is going on around here?" Lena asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad school is starting soon" Stef shook her head as Noah came down the stairs.

"Hey little man your the only one home today! What do you want to do?" Lena asked.

"Can I have this can?" Noah asked. holding up a soda can

"Umm sure bub" Stef said. Noah went over to the trash can and started pulling thing out.

"What are you doing there bubby?" Lena asked.

"If I can find ten things to recycle everyday and bring them to the recycling center I can make $10 dollars" Noah said.

"Yes, you can, why do you need ten dollars?" Stef asked. Noah shrugged. Stef and Lena shared a questioning look.

"You know you could do some chores and make $10 its probably easier" Lena offered. Noah shook his head.

"I need to make my own money I can't use any of yours" He said.

"Alright, which one of them put you up to this? Was it Jesus?" Stef asked leaning close so her face was even with his.

"No momma" Noah said laughing

"Mariana?" Stef tried again.

"Can you take me to the recycling center?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, yeah get your shoes" Stef said and he took off into the entryway.

"Something is going on around here" Stef said again. Lena nodded.

"It's 9:00 pm and everyone is asleep" Lena said surprised walking down the stairs.

"Your kidding!" Stef said surprised.

"Mariana was cleaning out her closet, Jesus was gone all day with the lawn mower again, Callie asked if they could have a yard sale, It's been a week of this they are up to something" Lena said.

"You don't think it's bad do you?" Stef said.

"No, one of them would have ratted the rest out by now, besides if they are getting into trouble they don't usually drag Noah into it, it's just weird" Lena said sitting down in the reading nook next to Stef.

"So I know we talked about someone we know…" Stef started.

'For the Donor?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore. You were right we have been through enough custody battles with the kids. And seeing Callie's relationship to her father. We're probably better off going with someone we don't know" Lena said pouring her and Stef a glass of wine.

"I'm glad you said that, I was just looking at some profiles" Stef said pushing her computer back so Lena could see the screen.

"Oh look at you!" Lena said surprised handing Stef her glass.

"Look at this guy, mixed race, runs the Boston marathon, Harvard grad" Stef read

"Mixed race huh?" Lena asked.

"Yah, I just made that one of the filters, I thought if you were going to carry a baby, any baby would be lucky to look like you, just like you" Stef said. Lena smiled

"Oh look at this guy he's a scientist and model" Lena read the next one.

"wow I didn't even know those people existed" Stef joked.

"So tell me, will I like being pregnant?" Lena asked.

"Oh god it's been 16 years, and I was so young. But yeah, It's amazing feeling the little kicks and the first time you hold them" Stef sighed remembering.

"Those fat ankles though… and no booze" Stef said.

"No booze" Lena whispered suddenly remembering.

'Nope" Stef shook her head

"Oh I will miss you most of all" Lena sighed talking to her glass of wine

"What is going on? Stef cried as she pulled up to the house with five cars sitting in their driveway.

"Are they having a party?" She asked.

"No, no look they are washing them" Lena said as Jesus came around one car spraying it with the hose. Callie and Noah were sponging off another car.

"Ok this ends now" Stef said parking her car on the street

"Adams Foster kids. Rinse those cars and inside" Stef called walking up the front lawn.

"Where is Mariana? oh god don't tell me she's in a wet white t-shirt somewhere" Lena sighed covering her eyes.

"She's inside" Jesus said.

"Thank god" Stef muttered as she and Lena went inside.

"Brandon, Mariana come down please" Stef called. When all the kids were in the living room Lena addressed them.

"Ok guys we know something had been going on here, it's been three weeks you are gone all day, random things are happening, you have your little brother digging through trash what's going on?' Stef said. Everyone looked at each other without saying anything.

"I have no idea what they are doing" Brandon said putting his hands up. Stef figured he was right, he had been the only one not acting weird and was gone all day at music camp.

"Anyone else?" Lena asked.

"Come on, now! Or i'm going to start collecting phones" Stef said putting her hand out. Callie sighed.

"We should just tell them" she said turning to Jesus.

"Yes you should" Lena nodded at her.

"Brandon said you didn't have enough money to pay for his music school" Jesus said.

"But we felt bad, It's because you guys have us he can't go, even though he deserves to" Callie said

"And we didn't want momma to have to start working more, or mommy to not be able to have a baby" Mariana added.

"So we started taking jobs, and started a collection" Callie said.

"You..you were working to pay for my school?" Brandon asked surprised. Neither Stef or Lena knew what to say.

"Yeah, we put a video of that song you wrote on youtube and asked for donations. Mariana had a rummage sale and her dance team raised money, Jesus got a bunch of people from soccer to mow lawns and clean pools and stuff. Noah was collecting recycling and selling lemon aid. I got a job at the library for a few weeks, and some dog walking. we had the car wash and the yard sale at Amanda's" Callie said.

"I'm sorry we went behind your backs, we just wanted to help Brandon, we wanted it to be a surprise" Jesus said.

"you…you spent the last weeks of your summer vacation working so your brother could go to school?" Stef asked shocked. Lena was still speechless.

"Yeah look" Callie ran upstairs coming down with two jars full of money handing them to Stef

"We made eight thousand dollars" She said. Stef's mouth dropped

"Eight thousand! You guys made eight thousand" Lena cried.

"Well when we told them why a lot of people donated too, we played your song B, they think your really good" Jesus said.

"Oh my god, You guys this is…" Stef's voice trailed off.

"This is amazing you guys" Lena said making the four younger kids smile.

"Did we make enough? Can he go?" Noah asked. Stef looked up at all the kids watching her. Ten little eyes were on her as she glanced at Lena.

"Yes, yes he can go" Stef said.

"Yayyy!" Noah cried as Brandon hugged each of his siblings tightly.

"I can't believe you guys did this, this is amazing" Stef said pulling Jesus and Mariana into a hug.

"It was Callie's idea, we just helped out" Mariana said.

"Thank you Callie" Lena said giving her a big hug.

"Listen listen I added you guys" Brandon cried running over to the piano he sat down and Callie listened to him play. First himself, Then His mom's, Then he added the twins, Then Callie heard two new notes. Two notes that weren't there last time.

"That's us" She realized looking at her brother.

"It sounds perfect" Lena said

"Ok I have meetings all day today so you guys are on your own" Lena announced at breakfast. With school starting again Lena or Stef had started going through a rough schedule for the day while they all sat down to breakfast again.

"So that means Brandon is in charge, no fighting" Lena added looking pointedly at Mariana and Jesus.

"Yes you guys please, and if you could all do a chore or two, now that mom is going back to work we all need to step up around the house. I will be home early this afternoon and I will take you all school shopping so print out your list at some point this morning to please, and Callie you have group tonight" Stef said.

"We are having Salmon for dinner at 6:00. Jesus it is your turn to do the dishes" Lena said

"When is the first day of school?" Noah asked.

"In two days" Lena said distracted as she checked off her list

"What school are we going?" he asked.

"Umm Anchor Beach…duh" Jesus told him.

"Jesus, please" Lena said gently

"We're going to the same school?" Noah asked.

"We have never actually, been to the same school for more then a few months" Callie tried to clarify for her brother.

"Yes, bub from now until you graduate you will always go to the same school" Stef said.

"Wow! that's good" Noah said

"Well we're glad you like that idea" Stef chuckled at his excitement.

"So what do you think?" Lena asked as she and Stef stared at the papers scattered around their bed.

"I think that they all sound wonderful, they are both so close at this point" Stef said.

"So what like close our eyes and pick one?" Lena asked making Stef laugh.

"well which one would you want to be friends with" Stef asked. Lena thought for a minute holding up one paper.

"This guy, he seems nice in a not bragging kind of way" Lena said.

"Alright then, that's it" Stef said throwing the other papers off the bed.

"So this is it" Lena said

"This is it" Stef nodded.

"So we just call and get the…stuff and…."

"Yeah, we just…" Neither of them could finish their sentence.

"And we really want this?" Lena asked.

"More then anything" Stef whispered.

"Ok, well then, I can take a long lunch Thursday, It's the first day of school but it won't be busy. If the kids are all at school and you can come home early we could…." Lena started.

"Yeah, yeah i'll sanitize the turkey baster" Stef joked.

"Stef"

"I'm kidding, It won't be about the medical stuff, it will be about you and me, and baby number 6375 here" Stef promised.

"Ok, we're really going to do this, we're going to have a baby" Lena smiled.

"Ok B, Momma is taking you in five minutes eat up please, the rest of you my car is leaving in 20. Lunches are on the table with your names on them, Noah yours is peanut butter free, Callie I did not put mustard on your sandwich, Mariana you have an extra apple to eat before dance and Jesus you have your two sandwiches, do not forget you will be hungry! I am leaving for lunch today but I will be back to pick you up" Lena yelled over the commotion of the noise as everyone rushed around the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to get them love, you should stay and keep your feet up, i'll pick them up" Stef whispered.

"I guess, if you can"

"Yes" Stef said.

"Ok change of plans mom has the afternoon off, from everything, So I will be picking you all up from school, and we are going to get some take out so mommy doesn't have to cook" Stef called. Everyone stopped and liked at her.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"We never get take out!" Jesus added

"Mom are you sick?" Brandon asked.

"No" Lena said.

"We're giving mom a day off, she deserves it don't she?" Stef cried

"Yeah" Everyone nodded.

"Ok, no more questions, B let's go everyone else have a good day!" Stef called.

"Ok Jesus, Mariana, Callie, head on over to your building please home room is in a few minutes, you will get all your classes then, remember I'm only here for the morning so if you need me you have to come before lunch ok" Lena said. The older kids nodded.

"Ok, have a wonderful day, I will see you when you get home Love you." Lena called after them a little to loudly.

"Oh my god" Mariana moaned taking Callie's hand trying to hurry out of sight.

"Mom!" Jesus said giving her a look.

"that was to loud huh?" Lena laughed looking down at Noah.

"Yup, it's ok, momma says it's good for them" Noah shrugged making Lena laugh again

"Come on bub, let's get you to class" Lena said. She steered Noah down the hallway into one of the forth grade classrooms.

"Lena how are you" The teacher smiled.

"Great Becky how are you?"

"Good, this must be Noah i'v heard so much about"

"Yes, Noah this is Mrs Gray"

"It's nice to meet you Noah. I'm so glad your in my class this year, your mom has told me so much about you, you can go hang your stuff on your hook over there, it has your name" Mrs Gray smiled to him. Noah went over to the hooks while the two women chatted.

"Mom" He called.

"Yeah sweetie?" Lena turned to him.

"My name is wrong" Noah said. Lena looked at his name tag.

"Oh did we spell it wrong is there a dash?" Mrs. Gray asked checking her notes.

"We actually haven't changed Noah's name yet" Lena said seeing the Adams Foster last name on his name tag.

"Oh i'm sorry I just assumed…"

"No that's ok, it might be better for him and the other kids if he starts the year with the same name. It's going to change in a few weeks anyway. Bub, that's going to be your new name when you get adopted. So you can be like momma and I and your brothers and sisters, ok?" Lena said. Noah nodded but she could tell he was not totally on board with the idea. She made a mental note to talk to him about it tonight.

"Ok love have a good day, momma will pick you up" Lena said giving him a quick hug she left the room making her way to her office. When she closed the door behind her she took a deep breath. She had hid the butterflies in her stomach all morning from the kids, she doubted she would be able to get any work done but she sat down at her desk anyway. 4 more hours she thought checking her phone.

When the bell for lunch rang Lena jumped up. she grabbed her bag and made her way into the busy halls. As she walked by the kids sitting outside to her car Mariana offered her a small smile as she chatted at a table with a group of girls. Lena returned it, pleased to see Callie among them happily talking and chatting with her sister and the girls. Jesus made eye contact with her and ducked his head. She was so used to it she didn't take it to heart she knew she would probably do the same thing. she got into her car making the short drive home happy to see Stef's car already in the driveway.

"Stef" She called opening the door.

"Upstairs" Stef called.

"Guess what, I walked by the kids at lunch, Callie was sitting with a big group of girls and Mariana, it was so sweet. She's really making friends I'm so happy. Oh and heads up we have to talk to Noah about the name change, it caught him by surprise this morning and we will need to talk him through that…" Lena said as she climbed the stairs and entered her room.

"Ok, well we should talk to Callie about it too then, What about Jesus was he with the right crowed?"

"Oh you know Jesus, I'm sure Mariana is on top of it. I'm more worried about Noah though, he didn't seem like he liked the idea" Lena said

"Oh i'm sure he will, he's so excited to get adopted, they both are….wait, love look at this!" Stef cried

"What?"

"We both took off work to have some alone time and all we're doing is talking about the kids" Stef said.

"Your right, your right, forget the kids" Lena cried throwing her hands up.

"that's right, because it's just you and me and an empty house" Stef said pulling her in for a kiss.

Did we have to get Chinese? Those people eat cats" Mariana said from the back seat.

"What!" Noah cried.

"Nice one" Jesus said.

"They do not eat cat's Noah, don't listen to your sister this is 100% chicken" Stef said.

"Or something processed to taste like chicken" Brandon whispered.

"If you do not like what's for dinner you can make your own, that's the rule that has always been the rule, someone tell me about school, how was your first day?" Stef asked.

"good" Everyone said preoccupied.

"Good, thanks for all the detail" Stef sighed pulling into the driveway.

"ok guys go wash up. Mariana, Noah set the table please, backpacks in your room, I don't want to be tripping over 5 of them on the stairs. Callie grab the mail please" Stef said said as they piled out of the car.

"hi we''re home" Stef said following the kids inside.

"Hey, hi guys, guess who I just got off the phone with" Lena said from the living room.

"Who?" Brandon asked.

"Callie and Noah your Social worker called. The papers are signed we can officially apply for adoption" Lena said.

"Finally!" Jesus cried as everyone cheered.

"So how long?" Callie asked.

"we have a court date that's about 3 weeks away" Lena said.

"Is that why we had to change my name?" Noah asked. Lena hesitated,

"Can you guys give us a minute" Stef asked. Brandon and the twins nodded going upstairs.

"Sit guys we wanted to talk to you about that" Lena said as Callie and Noah sat on the couch and she and Stef sat across from them.

"Callie, I'm not sure if he told you but Noah's teacher didn't realize the adoption was't final yet and she had our last name on his name tag" Lena said.

"I guess we should have talked to you guys about it, If you don't want to change your name, you don't have to" Stef said.

"I don't want to" Noah said firmly surprising everyone a little.

"Ok, do you want to talk about why?" Lena asked him.

"It's my name. I like my name!" Noah said.

"It's hard, when you look at it from our perspective, sometimes our name was the only thing in the world we owned" Callie said.

"You are right, we did not think about that. We were just trying to make you guys feel included. If you don't want to change your name we will not do it" Stef said.

"I…I might want to change my name" Callie said. Lena and Stef looked at her surprised.

"It's a fresh start you know. I feel like I kind of got a second chance, and I want to take it, name and all" she said.

"Well love, we are so glad you think like that, Noah, you don't have to change your name" Stef said.

"Why is it so important anyway?" Noah asked.

"Well, your last name is your family name. The parents start the name and then all the brothers and sisters have. It kind of just says that you are in the family. But no matter what you are part of this family. And you do not have to change your name that is your choice" Lena said. Noah glanced up at Callie.

"I want people to know i'm part of this family. I'll change my name" He said.

"Are you sure bubba?"

"yeah, I want to be like everyone else" Noah nodded.

"Good, we like that choice you made, go ahead and wash up." Lena smiled at him. He raced off to the bathroom. Callie stood up too.

"I really liked what you said Callie, about a second chance, we really support that and appreciate that you are giving yourself and us that chance" Stef said. Lena nodded.

"You know you can come to us with anything and anyway we can help you we want to do that" i She added.

"I know, thanks" Callie smiled

"And I also want to say love that we are very very proud of you" Stef said.

"Of what?" Callie asked blushing a little.

"You came to us 6 short months ago a very defensive, closed up and hurting girl. and you have allowed yourself to grow and open up and you are becoming this happy, open kid, with friends and doing well in school, you are in recovery from some self harm. we are so proud of the work you have done on yourself" Lena said.

"Thanks, but for the record…that's on you guys" Callie said giving them a smile and heading up the stairs.

"We did pretty damn good with that kid" Stef said watching her go up the stairs.

'We did pretty good with all of them" Lena said.

"And maybe, maybe we can do it again" Stef whispered.

"Oh no please don't talk about it, i'm shoving it into the back of my mind until I can take a test" Lena said.

"Fair enough, alright let's do this thing" Stef said.

"Mariana, Noah set the table please! Jesus! my sweet knuckle head, I know that's not a backpack I see on the stairs" Stef called and the house came to life again as the kids ran around.

"This gym is smelly" Mariana wrinkled her nose as they all walked into the gym at Anchor Beach.

"Alright Miss. Thing, we are here to support your brother this is his first wrestle meet ok" Stef said.

"When I get big can I wrestle like Jesus?" Noah asked holding Lena's hand skipping along.

"Sure bub, but you have to be strong like your brother so you better start eating your green beans" Lena told him as they sat down in the front row.

"Wow those guys are really big" Callie said looking at the other team.

"So does anyone actually know how scoring works in this?" Brandon asked.

"Oh..no we should have looked into that" Stef said

"I'll google it" Lena said pulling out her phone as the first match started.

"Oh my gosh, look at those guys they are huge" Stef said as the first two stepped out onto the mat.

"Well it says that contact sports are good for focus, and that with the proper training they can be very positive" Lena read.

"Not to mention the outfits" Mariana added high fiving Callie both of them getting a dirty look from Stef.

"So why do i feel so nervous" Lena asked watching the boys throw each other to the floor with loud bangs.

"Because we allowed our son to go into mortal combat, Noah stick with soccer" Stef said

"What happen to good focus and positive influence?" Brandon asked as there was another loud bang.

"Screw that the brain cells are more important" Lena winched.


	8. September

"Where is my black purse" Lena cried coming downstairs.

"It's in your hand love" Stef said giving her a confused look.

"Ugh sorry, I slept so funny last night I think I have bug, nothing is going right today" Lena said as Stef gathered her into a hug.

"Thanks, I needed that" Lena sighed.

"Do you want breakfast.?" Stef asked offering her a plate of eggs

"Oh no, who cooked? That smells funny" Lena turned up her nose.

"I…I did" Steph said holding the plate under her nose to smell for herself.

"Where is Mariana? we're late" Jesus cried running through the kitchen into the living room. Suddenly they heard a crash.

"Oh no" Lena cried as they rushed into the living room.

"Sorry moms" Jesus said standing in front of a broken lamp looking guilty

"Jesus how many times have to told you to slow down. Look at this mess" Lena yelled. Jesus and Stef both turned to her surprised. Lena was not one to raise her voice.

"Jesus get the broom, Lena can I see upstairs please" Stef said taking Lena's hand and pulling her into the bedroom shutting the door.

"What?" Lena asked.

"Are you late?" Stef asked her.

"For work? yeah Why are we up here?" Lena asked.

"No. Lena, are. you. late?" Stef asked again. Lena's eyes got wide with understanding

"What's the date?" she asked.

"the 5th" Stef said picking up on Lena's excitement.

"I…I might be, oh god do you count from the day it ended or the day it started?!" Lena asked

"Wait wait" Stef cried fumbling around in her purse. she pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Where did you…"

"I saw it in the store the other day and got excited" Stef said.

"Well do I, do I take it? It's only been two weeks" Lena asked.

"Yes!" Stef said as Lena grabbed it from her hands and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh man, my heart is pounding" Stef said as Lena was in the bathroom.

"How long do we have to wait" Lena asked.

"Umm It says three minutes" Stef read the box. Both women sat down on the bed in silence.

"Wow it's a lot of build up to this" Lena said after a minute.

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

"Let's just, see what it says first, It still is kind of early" Lena said. The alarm on Stef's phone went off and Lena flipped the test over.

"Negative" She said

"Negative, really?' Stef said looking at it.

"I mean I really wasn't trying to get my hopes up, but that would have been nice" Lena whispered.

"I'm sorry baby I was so sure" Stef sighed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"It is still early my love, and we can try again. I'm sorry I got you all excited"

"No, It wasn't you" Lena snook her head standing up she threw the test in the trash.

"Well now i'm late for work with no excuse" Lena said opening the door.

"Wait love, are you ok?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, yeah, i'll be fine" Lena assured her.

"What's wrong with mom?" Jesus asked as Stef came down the stairs.

"Oh, mom's just having a bad day, give mom a break for a little while ok guys she's a little stressed" Stef addressed everyone at the table.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Oh I'll give you five reasons" Stef said sticking her tung out at the kids making them laugh.

"No, it's not you guys she's just having a bad day, maybe today we can all think of something nice to do for mom today yeah?" Stef asked. The kids all nodded.

"Alright babies, go pile into the car we have to get B and the rest of you to school" Stef said as the kids filed out of the kitchen.

"Is Mommy really ok?" Mariana asked when it was just the two of them.

"Yeah, she's going to be just fine love, I promise" Stef said.

Callie woke up Wednesday morning and Mariana was already awake.

"Happy Adoption day!" Mariana cried jumping onto her bed.

"wow, the one day we have off school and your up so early" Callie laughed.

"Here, I made you this" Mariana said handing her a gift. Callie smiled unwrapping it.

"Wow it's beautiful!" She cried. Mariana had made her a shadow box with pictures of the two of them. There was one of them with their arms around each other sticking their tung out. Another Stef had taken being sneaky of the two of them sitting on the swing talking, one in their tent when they went camping, and countless selfies they had taken of the two of them with their phones. around the pictures were words like sister and saying about sisters.

"I love this" Callie said giving Mariana a hug.

"I know I was mean to you when you guys first got here, but i'm so glad we're going to be real sisters. I can't imagine not having you" Mariana said.

"Thank's that means a lot, I love being your sister too" Callie smiled.

"Hey ladies' your up early" Stef said poking her head into their room.

"See what Mariana made me" Callie held the box up for Stef to see.

"Oh that's beautiful" Stef looked it over carefully.

"I'm going to put it right here" Callie said placing it on the shelve above her bed.

"I love it, look at my girls" Stef smiled as them sitting side by side on Callie's bed.

"Momma are we getting a cake for Callie and Noah?" Mariana asked.

"What, I know of no such thing!" Stef said making a show of adverting her eyes. Both girls laughed.

"Get ready my loves" Stef said heading out.

"Can I do your hair. please please please!" Mariana begged.

"Yes, but no high pony tails!" Callie laughed.

They all walked into the court house together.

"Hi we're here for an adoption" Stef said at the front desk. Callie was surprised by how calm she felt as Lena held her hand.

"have a seat someone will be with you soon" The women said.

"Thanks" Stef said ushering everyone over to the chairs. They are only sitting for a few minutes when the social worker Janet called Stef and Lena away from the kids.

"Hey, big day" Stef said excitedly as they walked a ways away.

"We actually have a problem.. with Callie's adoption" She said.

"What?" Lena asked feeling her heart sink.

"The only birth certificate in Callie's file were copies, it took us a while to track down the original. I just tried to process everything for the judge and her's didn't go through. the father is different on her birth certificate. The man who signed away his rights is not her birth father" Janet said.

"So…so that means she can't get adopted today?" Lena asked as Stef glanced over at Callie so happily teasing Jesus.

"I'm afraid not, The real father Robert Quinn never signed the birth certificate, it's possible he doesn't even know she exists. the judge won't let her be adopted until he is tracked down and signs away his right" Janet said.

"Oh my god how are we going to tell her…" Stef sighed.

"I can…" Janet started to offer.

"No, no thank you, we will do it" Lena cut her off. Janet nodded walking away

"Callie, Noah can we talk to you for a minute" Stef asked waving the two kids over.

"So Callie, i'm really sorry to tell you this, but it looks like you can't get adopted today" Lena said. Her heart almost broke when she saw how Callie's face fell.

"Why not!" That's not fair" Callie yelled and Stef had a sudden flashback to when Callie first came to them. She took both Callie's hands in hers.

"Your right love it's not fair, and I wish more then anything we could fix it, I know it feels like you can't seem to catch a break, we feel like that too" Stef whispered.

"Why, why can't I?" Callie asked.

"It looks like your father, or the man you thought was your father, is not really your birth father, there was another name on your birth certificate" Lena said.

"Does the name Robert Quinn mean anything to you?" Stef asked.

"My middle name is Quinn" Callie said.

"Ok well we are just going to find this Robert Quinn and have him sign the papers and you will get adopted, you will be adopted sweetheart I'm very sorry that it won't be today, but you are still being adopted" Lena told her firmly. Callie nodded looking sad.

"Well, I don't want to be adopted without you" Noah said looking up at his sister.

"Yes, Noah, yes you are, see didn't you hear mom, I'm still getting adopted, just not today. But your getting adopted, you get to stand up there with your moms and watch them sign the paper and take a picture and officially change your name. You get to officially, officially become a part of this family. Forever! buddy that's so great. I can't get adopted today, but you can. and don't worry we will be back here in a few weeks and i'll have my turn ok" Callie told him. Noah nodded.

"Ok, yeah ok let's do this" Callie nodded at Stef and Lena.

"Ok" Stef nodded.

Callie stood with Brandon Jesus and Mariana and watched the ceremony. She watched as Stef and Lena promised to take care of Noah, and laughed when Noah very enthusiastically agreed that he did indeed want to be adopted. She felt her eyes well up watching Stef and Lena take turns signing the paper and when the judge finally announced Noah was officially theirs she cheered the loudest as both women hugged him tightly between them. That night they had a big dinner and Lena brought a cake to the table when they were done. Callie saw it said Welcome to the Family Callie and Noah.

"It's still true you know" Lena told her quietly among all the chaos.

"I know, I'm going to go get some air" Callie said stepping out into the back patio. Brandon came out to join her a few minutes later.

"Sucks you couldn't get adopted today" He said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I thought I was in the home stretch you know, I was finally going to be safe, there was not chance the rug was going to get swept out from under me, and then surprise surprise, I landed flat on my face again" Callie sighed.

"yeah, I can't say I know what that feels like, but all that happened today was that my mom's signed a paper. Your every bit a part of this family without a stupid paper"

"I just wish something in my life would go as planed, just once" Callie sighed.

"but then wouldn't it just be…boring?" Brandon asked. Callie laughed a little.

"Come on. I want some cake" He stood up pulling her with him and they headed inside.

"Callie girl your still asleep, I heard your alarm go off" Stef said poking her head in making Callie open her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I just couldn't wake up" Callie sighed rubbing her head. she had a killer headache. She had gone to bed early the night before not feeling well. She had hoped some sleep would cure it but she felt even worse today.

"Get moving girly you don't want to be late it's chilly to walk today" Stef said. Callie nodded getting up. She went over to her closet throwing on the first thing she found and headed downstairs.

"There you are sweetheart, there's eggs and bagels on the table" Lena said as she came down. Callie looked at the table and lost her appetite.

"I'm not so hungry" Callie said walking away from the craziness that was breakfast and sitting on the couch putting her head down.

"You ok?" Lena called from the kitchen.

"Yeah just tired" Callie called back

Callie found it hard to stay awake in English class. Her head was nodding as the teacher droned on. The dull pain she had felt in her stomach since yesterday suddenly seemed to get worse going from annoying to uncomfortable.

"Isn't that right Callie" He asked and her head snapped up. Had her eyes been closed?

"Umm yeah" she said. Mariana poked her from behind.

"Why don't you take a walk and get some air" The teacher offered. Callie nodded grabbing her things. There were only 10 minutes left of the school day she would apologize to her teacher tomorrow. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked down the hall stopping at her locker. She put her forehead on it enjoying the coolness of it when Lena called her name.

"Busted" Callie thought finding the strength to look up as Lena came walking towards her.

"Why are you out of class?" Lena asked.

"I was umm falling asleep" Callie said

"Are you sick? You do look a little pale" Lena asked.

"I just feel really tired, I guess I was up to late" Callie shook her head trying to clear it.

"Maybe you have the some bug I have not quiet been feeling myself either. You need to start going to bed earlier Callie teenagers need a lot of sleep, and eating breakfast. You can't skip it that's the most important meal. that's where you get your energy for the day. If you want to talk about changing the bathroom schedule around… " Lena started.

"You can't mom and vice principal me at the same time, pick one" Callie muttered Lena turned to her with an eyebrow raised and Callie could see she didn't like the comment.

"Sorry, I have a headache" Callie said and saw Lena's face soften

"Come on, you can sit in my office it's almost time to go home. I can give you some Advil" Lena said leading her down the hall. Callie followed slowly.

When they got home Callie tried to sit at the table and do homework but she felt like she could barley sit up.

"Callie sweetie you need to wake up" Lena said placing a cool hand on Callie's back.

"I'm trying" Callie mumbled. Her stomach was worse then before now but she didn't exactly feel sick. Lena reached her cool hand to press to Callie's forehead but Callie pulled away.

"I'm just tired" Callie said not meeting Lena's eyes.

"Go upstairs and lay down for a little while i'll call you when dinner is ready" Lena said sending her upstairs.

Callie woke up groggy. She was surprised to see it was dark out. She felt dizzy and glances at her phone 11:00 pm. The house was quiet, across the room Mariana was asleep. her stomach hurt, it really hurt. She noticed a bottle of water someone had left on her nightstand and sat up a little taking a sip. The pain in her stomach got worse when she moved so she lay back. She couldn't get sick, They had been kicked out of a home before when She and Noah were sick and she couldn't take care of him, and that was just the flu, this didn't feel like the flu. Callie rolled over trying to find a comfortable position. Nothing worked she was getting more and more uncomfortable unless she had her knees pulled all the way up to her chest. She was shaking too, she knew she had some kind of fever. If she could just sleep it off and go to school tomorrow. She remembered seeing more Advil Lena had given her earlier in the kids bathroom. She squirmed out of bed holding her side tightly trying to keep pressure on it as she sat up in bed. Her head was spinning as she grabbed her big blanket wrapping it around her. She thought for a minute about calling out to Stef or Lena but didn't want to be trouble. Callie stood feeling herself wobble putting both feet firmly on the floor her blanket wrapped tight around her. Suddenly the pain tripled and she heard herself cry out losing her balance and falling to the floor. Almost instantly she saw a light from the doorway of Stef and Lena's room. At the same time Mariana turned their bedroom light on calling for her moms as she ran to Callie.

"What happened?" Mariana cried trying to sit her up but it made the pain worse and Callie pushed her away trying to ball herself up again. There were footsteps running across the hall and in seconds Stef and Lena were in the room.

"What happened?" Callie heard Lena's voice.

"I don't know she fell or something, she won't get up" Mariana said. backing away so her moms could get closer. Callie could hear herself crying as Lena gathered her in her arms. She couldn't be sick, no one wanted the sick kid.

"Calle did you hit your head? Where were you going?" Lena asked

"Callie, Callie what hurts" She heard Stef's voice as she pushed the hair from her face.

"Oh Lena she's burning up" Stef said putting her lips to Callie's forehead to get a better temperature feel. Callie tried to push Lena away

"I'm ok" Callie mumbled.

"No your not love calm down it's ok" Stef whispered

"Mariana run and get the thermometer" Lena said as Callie felt Stef lift her up off the floor and lay her on her bed. The pain was still strong but dulling now as Callie opened her eyes looking at the two worried women hovering over her.

"What hurts Callie?" Stef asked as Mariana handed her the thermometer.

"I'm ok it was a bad cramp or something i'm ok" Callie insisted trying to sit up. Stef's strong hands gently forced her back down

"Callie you have to talk to us, your not ok we need to know what is wrong, what hurts?" Lena asked again

"My stomach" Callie said her arms still hugging her midsection.

"Ok, Hold still for a minute" Stef said placing it in her ear. She waited for the beep before pulling it out and showed Lena the numbers on the screen.

"That's to high" Lena looked at it worried. Callie felt her heart sink, there was no hiding it now.

"Callie can you show me exactly where it hurts? In the middle?" Stef asked.

"No here" Callie said holding one side as the pain started again she rolled to her side in a ball. Stef ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'll take her" Lena whispered.

"No, no i can't sit here I will" Stef answered.

"Don't send her away!" They heard Noah yell. All eyes turned to the doorway at the little boy standing there wide eyed.

"We…we're not sending her away baby! why would we send her away?" Lena asked going to him.

"People don't like when we get sick" Noah whispered.

"sweets this is your and Callie's home forever, mom and I were talking about taking Callie to the hospital" Stef said.

"Noo!" Callie yelled squeezing her eyes shut against the tears.

"Callie love that's your appendix, you may have an infection but your fever is way to high so we are going to have to take you to the hospital, but it will be ok" Stef assured.

"No you can't take her!" Noah yelled breaking free of Lena and running across the room trying to pull Stf from Callie. Callie felt helpless, to weak to do anything.

"Look at me bubba, Callie is going to be ok but she is sick, we have to take her to the hospital so they can make her better. I promise she will come back. You and your sister are adopted, papers signed or not your ours which means your never leaving ok!" Steph told him firmly. Noah looked from Callie to Stef finally nodding.

"We can both go" Stef nodded to Lena.

"I will go get dressed" Lena nodded quickly.

"Mariana go wake Brandon up please, Callie sweetie can you sit up? i'm going to fine you a sweater to wear" Stef said grabbing something from Callie's closet.

"I'm ok buddy" Callie offered Noah a smile.

"What are they going to do at the hospital?" Noah asked.

"They might take out the little part that is bothering her, but it's not important, she actually doesn't even need it in, I bet she will be back home by the time we have dinner" Stef said. grabbing a sweatshirt from Callie's closet

"You promise to take her home?"

"I pinky swear" Stef nodded as Lena and Brandon came into the room.

"Oh B, Mom and I have to take Callie to the hospital. Your in charge ok, we will leave you the keys to take everyone to school in the morning. I will let you know as soon we we know something" Stef said.

"Ok, what can I do?" Brandon asked.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Can you gather up mine and mom's phones and laptops and things to take with us, I bet Noah would be a big help with that, come on bubba I'm going to go get dressed and you can help Callie by helping your brother ok"" Stef said as the three of them left the room.

"Here Callie sit up a little" Mariana said sitting on Callie's bed pulling her up and helping her pull a sweater on as Lena gathered Callie's phone and shoes and things she thought she would want. Suddenly the room started to spin again. Callie's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mom!" Mariana yelled seeing Callie turn green. Lena quickly grabbed the girls trashcan putting it under Callie's chin as she heaved into it.

"Ok love your ok" Lena said holding back her hair.

"Mariana go grab some bags for the car" Lena said as Mariana jumped up.

"Callie can you stand up?" Lena asked Callie nodded but she was having trouble even keeping her eyes open. her head felt heavy, she was surprised she was even able to keep that up. Stef came back dressed watching her.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Lena asked her in a whisper.

"No need, Come here girly your ok" Stef said gathering Callie in her arms she lifted her up carrying her out of the room bridal style and down the stairs she placed her on the bench by the door.

"Everything is going to be fine, she might just have to have it taken out" Stef said as Mariana sat beside Callie on the bench watching her wearily.

"I put your stuff in here with some water bottles and fruit" Brandon said handing Lena a bag as Noah followed him in from the kitchen. .

"thank you sweetie" Lena took it from him.

"Miss Thing why don't you take Noah back to bed, It will be ok sweetie I promise ok, Momma and I will take care of her and I will call you in the morning before you leave for school to let you that she's ok" Lena said gently as Noah watched Callie. Jesus appeared at the top to the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked seeing the rest of his family assembled downstairs.

"We just have to take Callie to the hospital to get some medicine it's fine" Stef said more assuring Noah then him.

"Come on buddy, I'll read to you a little bit" Mariana said taking Noah's hand trying to lead him upstairs. Noah just looked back as Callie who had gone into a ball again.

"It's ok bro, i'll go with you" Jesus said and Noah finally followed both twins upstairs.

"Ok, help each other out ok, take care of Noah, no fighting, mommy or I will be back by the time you get out or school. Call us if you need anything" Stef said giving Brandon a kiss. She pulled Callie to her feet.

"Try and all go back to sleep, It's late" Lena said giving him a kiss.

"Ok, your ok, lean on me" Stef said. Callie barley felt her feet on the floor as Lena opened the front door and Stef helped her to the car. She lay her down in the back seat and buckled her up.

"I don't want to go" Callie mumbled trying to find the strength to sit up.

"I know baby we just have to get you checked out, Your ok we won't leave you" Stef said climbing into the drivers seat while Lena slipped in the back next to Callie. Callie let her head roll and come to rest on Lena as she gathered her up in her arms. Callie felt herself drifting off again as Stef pulled the car from the driveway.

"Hey baby wake up ok we are going to put you in this chair" Lena shook Callie awake. Callie cursed herself trying to get her body to move. I can't be sick she thought over and over she willed her feet to move, for her head to lift off Lena but everything hurt nothing was listening. Stef lifted her again setting her down in a wheelchair.

"Someone will have to go check her in and we will get her looked at" A nurse said. Callie clung tightly to Lena's hand as she started being pushed down the hall.

"Ill go, ill be right back" Stef said heading towards the desk as Callie was unloaded onto a bed. Lena answered as many questions as she could and it was confirmed Callie would need surgery. They started her on an IV to reduce the fever and help with the pain.

"How are you doing?" Stef asked Callie from where she was sitting next to her.

"I'm ok really i'm ok, we can go" Callie said pushing herself off the bed.

"Callie it's ok, just relax" Lena soothed.

"No really I feel a lot better we can leave we don't have to stay" Callie said.

"Callie, your on a lot of medication ok, your sick lay down and rest" Stef said taking her shoulders firmly and forcing her to lay back down holding her there for a minute until she was sure Callie wouldn't leave.

"Do I have to have surgery?" Callie asked.

"Yes love, but It will be quick, and you will feel so much better after" Stef said gently.

"I'v never had surgery before"

"Oh there's nothing to it. You go to sleep, wake up, get a few popsicles, your good to go." Stef assured her.

"Callie why didn't you tell us you were feeling so sick, I know you have must have been feeling bad since you skipped breakfast and the doctor said you must have been in pain since the day before right?" Lena asked. Callie gave a little shrug.

"Why didn't you tell us, this could have been dangerous, suppose it burst don't tell me you didn't say anything because you thought we would send you away like Noah did" Stef said. Callie looked down at her fingers picking at her nail polish.

"Hey, use your words, please, come on I know they are in there" Stef said gently raising Callie's face to look at both women.

"Did you think we would send you away?" Stef asked again.

"I knew you wouldn't but then everyone else did so I didn't want to risk it" Callie said.

"Oh Callie" Lena sighed running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"Love when was the last time someone took care of you?" Stef asked. Callie shrugged.

"My mom" She muttered.

"Oh my sweet girl, well get used to it because momma and I love to take care of our babies" Lena said.

"Callie you are not going anywhere, we are not going anywhere ok? When you are sick we want you to come to us. We want you to come to us for anything but especially when something is wrong. We love you very much and signed papers or not you belong to us. yes?" Stef said. Callie nodded.

"Ok love, why don't you try and get some rest ok" Lena said sitting down on the side of Callie's bed running her fingers through Callie's hair gently. Weather it was Lena's calming movements or the mixture of drugs in her IV Callie found she was soon having trouble keeping her eyes open. She tried to focus on Stef sitting next to her as her eyelids felt like they weighed 20 lbs each.

"It's ok girly, close your eyes we'll be right here" Stef whispered.

Callie dozed on and off after that unable to fully wake herself up for any amount of time but she was aware of Stef and Lena by her side chatting softly or taking phone calls from the other kids until they came to get her as the sun was coming up.

"You'll be right back ok, we'll be right here when you get back ok" Stef said leaning over to kiss Callie's cheek.

"Sweet dreams love, see you soon" Lena whispered as they wheeled Callie down the hall.

Callie felt like she had just been asked to count backwards from ten when she was waking up again. She struggled to open her eyes and move something. She didn't want to wake up she felt like she had not slept in days.

"Callie girl, Can you hear me?" Callie heard Stef's voice, it sounded far away. She struggled to pull herself from sleep.

"Hi Sweetie we're right here, you did great." she heard Lena say and felt her smooth fingers take her hand.

"She's going to be groggy for a while, We have her on some medicine that will take away the pain but she will probably end up sleeping for a few hours. If you want to go home we will be sure to watch over her, I know you guys have been here all night" Callie heard a male voice say. Callie suddenly felt herself panic at the thought of her moms leaving. She grabbed the hand holding her's without looking knowing it was Stef's just by the feel. Stef squeezed back and Callie felt a light kiss on her forehead.

"We're not going anywhere" Stef said confidently.

"Your here" Callie whispered fighting to open her eyes.

"Of course we are here love" Stef said and brushed her fingers over Callie's forehead.

"Mom's going to pick up Noah and the kids from school but i'm going to stay right here ok, you sleep i'll be right here" Stef whispered taking her other hand. Callie gave it a squeeze and felt herself drifting off.

"You look much better" Lena smiled coming into Callie's room. She was sitting up in her bed no longer attached to anything. Stef smiled greeting Lena with a kiss.

"I feel better" Callie smiled as Lena wrapped her in a hug.

"The kids ok?" Stef asked.

"Yes, they are excited to see you, I had to bribe Noah with some extra TV time to convince him to stay home" Lena winked at Callie.

"Ok well I am ready to go what about you?" Stef asked tuning to Callie who nodded her agreement.

"Alright you take a seat right here, easy does it" Lena said helping Callie move from the bed into the wheel chair.

"I will go check out and get all your meds and meet you by the car" Stef said grabbing the bag as Lena wheeled her down the hall.

"You feeling ok, no more pain anywhere right?" Lena asked. Callie shook her head

"Just a little sore, I feel like we have been in this day forever" She said looking back at Lena who nodded.

"Well we set you up in the living room for a few days. You have the TV the video games, I put your computer and drawing stuff down there and of course your homework. They said you shouldn't really try to move on your own at least for a few more days. And I got your favorite ice cream waiting for you in the freezer" Lena said.

"Thank you" Callie smiled.

"Oh my love you gave us quite a scare. I'm so glad your ok" Lena kissed the top of her head.

Stef supported Callie as they walked from the car to the front door.

"I have a feeling they are all right there waiting" Lena said looking through the front window.

"You up for this Callie?" Stef asked.

"Yeah" Callie nodded smiling as Lena opened the door.

"Their back!" Jesus yelled and the house seemed to shake as they came running from all directions. Lena jumped in front of Callie as the four other kids stormed her.

"Ok guys we are all happy to see Callie but she's sore so just take it easy on her ok. Let's get her to the couch" Lena said as Stef sat Callie down. Noah rushed to her side hugging her. Callie felt herself winch

"Easy buddy ok" Stef said.

"It's fine" Callie assured her. Brandon rushed to get her a bowl of ice cream while Mariana asked a million questions. Noah didn't leave her side. Even Jesus got her a footstool and a blanket. They sat in the living room for a while chatting and watching a movie.

"Ok guys it's late let's say goodnight to Callie, Noah it's past your bedtime" Stef smiled when they all settled down. Callie could feel herself getting tired again.

"Here sweetie take this" Lena said handing Callie a pill and a bottle or water.

"I'll take her up if you want to tuck Noah it" Stef said. Lena nodded.

"Come on bubba let's go get ready for bed" Lena said leading him upstairs after he gave Callie a hug.

"Wait, I thought I was sleeping here" Callie said.

"No, of course not what if you need something at night?" Stef said. Callie looked wearily at the stairs. she still felt weak and sore, the thought of walking up them was enough to make her start to argue. Before she could open her mouth Stef scooped her up again. Callie was beginning to lost track of the number of time Stef had carried her that day.

"I'm to big for this" Callie grumbled as Stef carried her up the stairs with ease.

"Please your the skinniest 15 year old I have ever seen besides your sister. I life weights more then you everyday" Stef said walking down the hallway past her room dropping Callie on her and Lena's bed.

"Umm wrong room" Callie said.

"Mom and I decided we want you in here in case you need something, and we want to watch you for now to make sure nothing happens because I know you won't tell us if your not feeling well again, and we have to watch for infection" Stef said.

"This is crazy" Callie muttered.

"Hey, mom warned you, we like to take care of our kids" Stef laughed going into the bathroom as Callie crossed her arms trying to look mad. Mariana stuck her head in.

"Oh man, I used to sleep there every night for a while. It's not so bad if you don't mind mom's snoring" Mariana laughed.

"I don not snore" Lena argued coming in.

"Yes you do" Stef laughed coming out of the bathroom in her PJ's.

"Ugh the two of you, go to bed Miss Thing, good night love" Lena giving Mariana a kiss and sending her down the hall.

"Alright Callie girl you get the middle" Stef said crawling in on her side as Lena got in on the other. Callie made herself as small as possible feeling tense. Stef turned out the light as they lay down Callie rolled onto her side and Lena stroked up and down her arm. Callie was suddenly surprised by how relaxed she felt.

Callie woke up in the middle of the night finding herself curled up to Lena's side her head tucked into Lena's elbow. Stef was close behind her with her arm around both of them. Callie couldn't remember getting into that position at all. She vaguely thought about rolling away but realized she was to comfortable to really want to.

"You ok love?" Stef mumbled.

"Yeah" Callie whispered. She felt Stef's hand go up feeling for her forehead and trying to see if she had a temperature. Callie had to smile a little. Even half asleep Stef was checking on her. She felt herself relax again as Stef's hand went back around her. Callie would never admit it to anyone, but maybe she kind of liked being taken care of.

Callie slept a lot the next few days trying to recover and fight off the infection. Every morning Stef moved her to the couch in the living room and there was at least one person sitting with Callie at all times even if she was sleeping. Lena and Stef took turns taking days out of work. Callie got better each day and was able to move around on her own after a few days and got used to Stef and Lena's hovering. By the end of the week she was feeling like an animal in the zoo but had felt she had learned to let herself be taken care of just like Stef had warned her she would be. Friday morning Callie woke up in the women's bed alone. They were still insisting she sleep with them but she was glad they were no longer hovering over her every minute. She sat up a little sore but better then she had been and followed the sound of the usual loud breakfast downstairs into the kitchen. Lena always insisted dinner be civil where they all sit and talk and eat slowly, but breakfast was the usual mad rush to get food eaten, lunches made, homework put away and kids out the door. With so many kids in the house there was not much anyone could do to change that. She smiled standing in the doorway watching the craziness. Steph was putting eggs on everyones plate while Lena was making sandwiches.

"Mom, I need peanut butter" Jesus told her his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

Oh come on dude, go spit" Stef gave him a little push over to the sink.

"Mariana kicked me out of the bathroom!" Jesus cried.

"You went over your time" Mariana shrugged.

'That's because Brandon went over his time!" Jesus cried.

"Alright, I'm going to get a timer to put up there" Stef said.

"Please I never go over my time you just wanted extra time" Brandon said.

"Momma can I have more toast?" Noah bellowed over the noise.

Indoor voice love" Stef told him tossing a piece of toast onto his plate.

"Is there anymore juice?" Mariana asked.

"Nope!" Jesus said lifting the carton to his mouth gulping the last few sips.

"Mom!" Mariana cried seeing him.

"Come on dude, hurry up your going to be late" Stef said taking the juice from him throwing it in the trash. Mariana was still glaring at Jesus

"What, come on get me" Jesus smiled as Mariana ran around the table knocking into him with her little body. His big strong one not even moving at the impact.

"Ok, that's it!" Come on 5 minute warning" Lena called as Stef split them up. Callie laughed in the doorway and for the first time everyone noticed her there.

"There you are love come sit" Stef said pointing her to the table.

"So nice to see you up and around again" Lena said as Brandon put a plate of french toast in front of her.

"Glad to be up, can I sleep on my own bed tonight?" Callie asked.

"I'll look at your incision site before bed and decide then, but as long as it looks good yes that should be ok" Lena nodded

"And next week I can go back to school right?"

"Yes" Stef said handing her her medicine

"Good, I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to go back" Callie said.

"what! I'd love to sit on the couch and watch TV all day and have people get me everything" Jesus cried.

"Yeah well get appendicitis and we'll talk about it" Stef laughed.

"Ok guys let's fan out and get this done quick" Stef said as Lena lead the whole family into the grocery store.

"Boys you are on snacks. Brandon your on frozen things, Girls your on produce and Mom and I are meats. last one to the checkout counter loses" Stef called handing each group a list.

"Come on!" Jesus grabbed Noah's hand as they ran down the rows of aisles.

"Don't knock anyone over please!" Lena called after them.

"How can you tell if a melon is ripe?" Callie asked as she and Mariana walked over to the water melon.

"I think you have to smell it, that's what mom does" Mariana said lifting one to her nose. then passing it to Callie.

"I don't smell anything" Callie said.

"Let's try another one" Mariana picked up another.

"Nope" Callie shook her head again.

"Oh well" Mariana shrugged tossing it into the basket Callie was holding.

"Noah and Jesus have the shortest list they are going to win anyway" Mariana said as they watched Jesus go running around the corner Noah at his heels. Callie had to agree. Lena insisted they all eat pretty healthy and since she was the only good cook in the family they didn't have much choice.

"Does Stef ever cook, I think I have only seen her a few times?" Callie said.

"She has a few good dishes, she can bake but not really, she says it stresses her out. Mom is a good cook and she loves it so that's easier for everyone" Mariana said picking up some apples.

"It must have been fun growing up with them" Callie said. Mariana nodded.

"I remember feeling weird when we first got there, I was scared, I didn't know where my birth mom was, I didn't know if they would hurt us, plus we didn't speak all that much english. But I remember feeling safe, and they never left us like Anna always did, and they were so nice" Mariana said and Callie looked at her.

"Did you have a favorite?"

"Yeah, mommy, she was so soft spoken and calmer then momma" Mariana laughed.

"I mean I loved momma too but she was more, run around with the boys, and she was a little to loud for me at first. Jesus needed that, he spent more time with her, I was with mom more though now of course I love them the same. The favorite kind of depends on the minute you know. If you need to feel safe or get a life lesson it's momma. If you need a hug and and someone to talk to it's mom. But most of the time they do everything together anyway. you like momma better huh?" Mariana asked. Callie felt her cheeks turning red.

"It's not that I like her more" She started.

"No, but you connect with her more, you love then both but there's always one you feel more of a connection to"

"How can you tell?" Callie asked.

"Your just like her" Mariana smiled grabbing some banana's.

"Oh Brandon you lose" Jesus cried as Brandon was the last one to meet them in front of the store where the home decor stuff was.

"I couldn't find the cheese, They said they were out" Brandon told Lena ignoring his brother.

"That's ok, I can run to Whole Foods later in the week" Stef said as they all combined everything in the cart and Lena started going over the master list. Callie looked around and noticed a throw pillow with a camera on it in glitter. She admired it reaching out to run her fingers over it. Lena walked by her pushing the cart, she leaned over Callie grabbing the pillow and throwing it in as she kept walking. Callie turned around shocked at what had just happened.

"Why?" Callie asked running up next to her.

"Because you like it, why not" Lena shrugged. Stef almost laughed out loud at the shocked look on Callie's face. As funny as it was it hurt her that no one had ever gotten her something she liked just because.

"Thank you" Callie breathed.

"You should start decorating your room more for you anyway," Stef told her.

"Yeah we could put some pictures on the wall" Mariana agreed.


	9. October

Oh my gosh i'm so tired! You should have heard the kids this afternoon. ever since they all got home from school first Noah and Jesus, then Mariana and Jesus. then even Brandon and Callie. They all got into it with each other today" Stef said throwing herself down on her bed.

"Sounds busy" Lena said putting the laundry basket on the bed

'Ugh you have no Idea, why do we have 5 kids again? what is this the Brady Bunch?" Stef sighed covering her eyes with the inside of her elbow.

"Hey Stef?" Lena said

"mmm?" Stef mumbled.

'I umm, I have to tell you something" Lena said putting down the shirt she was folding

"What, did they all just turn 18 that would be wonderful" Stef said.

"I umm, can you sit up?" Lena asked. Stef sensed her tone and sat up looking at her as Lena stood to close the bedroom door before going back to sit on the bed.

"I went to the doctors today because I still haven't been feeling that great, you know no appetite and stuff. Well it turns out I didn't get my period a few weeks ago like we thought. It was just spotting, They ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive, The other test was a false negative because i'm 5 weeks" Lena said. Stef felt her mouth drop open.

"Your pregnant?" Stef asked breathlessly. Lena nodded.

"Oh my god" Stef said again.

"Are you…happy?" Lena asked.

"Happy, Lena we're going to have a baby what kind of a question is that to ask oh my god!" Stef cried lunching from the bed over to Lena showering her with kisses. Lena laughed.

"I just thought, after you came in here talking about your day with the kids and your right 6 kids is a lot especially with an infant and 4 teenagers…" Lena went on. Stef stopped her by kissing her lips.

"We are crazy, but we're crazy together. me and you and our beautiful family and I could not be happier then I am right now" Stef laughed. She kissed Lena then pulled back lifting her shirt reviling her flat stomach.

"Oh Stef!" Lena laughed trying to pull her shirt down but Stef pushed back her hands kneeling in front of Lena's belly placing three little kisses all around.

"Hi baby" she whispered

Lena sat up in her bed reading one of her new pregnancy and baby books. She expertly had her knees drawn up hiding the cover of the book incase any of the kids were to walk by. Stef was next to her working on some paperwork on her computer. The house was quiet, Noah was in bed and the teenagers were settling in for the night. Lena heard soft footsteps down the hall and then a knock on the doorframe.

"Come on it Callie" Stef called not looking up from her computer.

"How do you do that?" Callie asked stepping into the room.

"Do what?" Stef asked looking up as Lena book marked her page putting the book face down on her nightstand.

"You always know who it is without looking up"

"Thats because you all come to us differently, whats up?" Stef asked as Lena waved Callie over and Callie sat on the end of Lena's side of the bed. Stef again felt herself marvel about how comfortable Callie was becoming to just walk in and make herself comfortable on their bed.

"How can you tell?" Callie asked ignoring Stef's question.

"Well, Brandon walks louder, and he knocks but just comes in. Jesus doesn't knock at all but he walks like an elephant so we always know when he's coming. Mariana knocks but then says which one of us she is looking for before we say anything. You and Noah both have light little steps but you stop and hesitate before you knock, he doesn't, that's how I tell you two apart" Stef said. Callie smiled as Lena nodded her agreement.

"What's up girly?" Lena asked again.

"I…I was just wondering if you had any Advil or anything? I have a headache" Callie said.

"Are you sick again" Lena asked getting up and putting a cool hand to Callie's forehead.

"No I think I just did to much homework with my lamp on, it's probably not bright enough" Callie shook her head. Lena nodded going into their bathroom coming out a minute later handing her a glass of water and a little pill.

"Thanks" Callie smiled taking them from her popping the pill and taking a drink handing the glass back to Lena. Stef watched all this from where she was sitting on the bed not saying anything. Had this been any of her other children she would not have given this a second thought. But less then a month ago Callie had almost ruptured her appendix because she didn't want to let them know she was in pain. And now she was coming to them for a headache. Stef couldn't help but feel overly excited.

"Why don't you head off to bed sweetie, sleep it off and give your eyes a break, you will feel better in the morning" Lena said.

"Ok, thanks" Callie said reaching out and giving Lena a hug.

"Good night" Callie said going over to Stef and giving her a hug to Stef's surprises.

"Good night love" Stef kissed her temple and Callie left going down the hall back into her room.

"Remind me to make her an eye doctors appointment tomorrow" Lena said getting back into bed.

"what?" Lena asked turning to Stef who just looked at her smiling.

"She just came to us for a headache, a fricken headache Lena!" Stef whispered

"I know, I was trying not to make a big deal about it. But I know" Lena smile and Stef knew Lena was thinking the same thing she was.

"One step back one giant leap foreword" Stef muttered turning off her light and pulling Lena close to her.

"Ok i'm going grocery shopping, i'll be back in an hour" Stef said coming down grabbing her purse the next morning.

"Didn't you just go yesterday?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, but it's been almost two months since I went for my dad" Stef muttered.

"oh right" Lena said.

"Ugh I can't wear these jeans" Stef sighed going back up the stairs.

"I thought Stef's dad didn't talk to her" Callie said

"It's complicated, he says away and doesn't agree with her choices, but she brings him things every once in a while, they talk for five minutes and that's it, usually about every two or three months" Lena said sadly

"That's sad" Callie said.

"Yeah, yeah it bothers her more then she shows" Lena nodded

"Ok, do these look better?" Stef asked coming down.

"Love you look fine, it's just your dad" Lena told her gently.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Stef said picking up her bag again.

"Hey, can I come?" Callie asked

"You want to come shopping?" Stef asked. Callie nodded.

"Sweetheart i'm not sure if that…" Lena started but Stef cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah you can go grab some shoes"

"Ok" Callie said running up the stairs

After shopping Stef pulled the car up to an unfamiliar home not far from their own.

"Ok love grab that bag, we'll be in and out" Stef said as She and Callie both picked up a bag.

"Hey dad" Stef called going into the front door.

"Oh there's my favorite daughter" a man called from the recliner he was sitting on. Callie peered at him from behind Stef, he was a large man, salt and pepper hair and big reading glasses. The mornings pepper was thrown around his feet and the tv was muted in but background on some game show.

"I'm your only daughter but I'm relieved I made the list" Stef said walking into the kitchen. For the first time the man saw Callie.

"Hey, did Mariana get whiter?" he asked. Callie looked to Stef horrified

"No dad, this is Callie, we just adopted her and her brother remember I told you about them" Stef sighed opening her bag and directing Callie to put her's on the counter.

"Here let me help you" The man said standing up.

"No dad it's fine go sit" Stef said side stepping him on her way to the fridge.

"You don't have to keep doing this you know" he said sitting at the table.

"If I don't stock your fridge dad you will live on sodium packed TV dinners. it's bad for your heart" Stef said as Callie handed her some apples.

"Oh come on we raised you on TV dinners"

"Yeah and I still have nightmares about frozen peas" Stef said sticking her tung out at Callie who gave a little laugh.

"I spoke to mom last night by the way, she says hi from Florida" Stef said.

"Good for her, you see the Padres game last night?"

"You mean the massacre? Yeah, but I barley heard the last inning with Jesus screaming at the TV" Stef laughed.

"Oh man he's a good kid, I should take him to a game or something, since baseball isn't Brandon's thing still right?"

"They would both love the invite dad" Stef said

"Just not next weekend Jesus wants to go to a church camp thing" She added.

"Church camp, your not raising those kids catholic are you?" Her father asked.

"No, dad he's going because his girlfriend is and he wants to spend time with her, you know we don't raise our kids in church" Stef said.

"Well don't you think they need a church though, a good Christian church, I never understood why you stopped going"

"Your kidding right" Stef laughed.

"what?"

"Dad the catholic church is against everything that I am, my marriage, my kids, my life choices"

"So that's it you won't go back?"

"How can I go back dad" Stef cried. Callie backed up a little feeling herself sink into the wall realizing Stef had forgotten she was there.

"I'm just saying you are making a lot of wrong choices" He said. Stef burst out laughing.

"you had a husband and a son and you still left Mike for that women. you had everything and you threw it away and made the choice to be gay" He went on.

"it's not a…I…oh my god" Stef said pinching her eyes as she turned away from her father.

"Ok let's pretend it is a choice dad, at the end of the day, who I love should not be an issue for you or anyone else. I have an amazing family, Lena is my wife who i adore with all my heart, so yeah. I made a choice, i decided to be happy dad" Stef said. Her father threw his hands up

"I don't want to have this fight again" he said picking up the paper to read. Callie saw a sad smile cross Stef's face.

"Your welcome for the groceries dad, come on love" Stef said taking Callie's hand and lead her out. When they got into the car Stef put her head all the way back taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about your dad" Callie said uncomfortable in the silence

"No, no I'm sorry you had to see that, I shouldn't have let you come, thats why the other kids don't even ask, I thought if he met you…I'm sorry i put you in that place, he didn't even acknowledge you did he?" Stef asked Callie shook her head.

"Well, that's my dad" Stef sighed and backed out of the drive way.

Lena lay down in bed trying to breath. Stef should be home any minute from her dad's. Brandon had gone to the park with some friends but Mariana was in her room right down the hall and Lena know if she threw up again Mariana would start asking questions. As badly as she wanted to tell the kids about the baby she wanted to wait a little longer until she was in the safe zone. Oh man this morning sickness was killing her, she couldn't wait to get that part over with. As the feeling was passing her phone rang Lena checked the caller Id. Brandon.

"Hey B" she said clearing her throat

"What…yeah I can come get you, are you ok?…ok yeah…yeah I'm coming" Lena said hanging up the phone a little surprised by the urgency in Brandon's voice.

"Mariana" She called down the hall putting on her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go get your brother, watch your brother" Lena called.

"Wait, what?" Mariana asked popping out of her bedroom.

"I have to go get Brandon, watch Noah please, don't leave the house" Lena said suddenly feeling dizzy from standing up to fast.

"Mom, You ok, you look green, are you still sick?" Mariana asked.

"Of course not, i'm fine, just stay here" Lena said going down the stairs. She drove to the park Brandon had directed her too and parked the car when she saw him sitting on a rock near by. Brandon got into the car he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked

"Not really, I had a pot brownie, and now i'm freaking out, is it normal to be freaking out, I can't feel my fingers are they still there" Brandon asked. Lena laughed a little.

"Yes they are still there, everyone has different reactions to weed, we can just wait it out your fine" Lena assured him.

"So my fingers are still there, they look like they are there, i'm sorry I called you but you always say to call when we need a ride, and I didn't want to deal with momma like this…" Brandon said.

"No, it's ok i'm glad you called that's what i'm here for. Lena said.

"How to you make this stop?"

"Let's get out and walk around, i bet some fresh air will help" Lena said as they both got out and started walking around the park

"Your a good mom you know that, I know momma is my real mom, but sometimes i forget. sometimes I look at pictures of us and i'm like why don't I look like my mom that's weird. And then i'm like on yeah she's not my birth mom" Brandon said making Lena laugh again.

"Thank you B that means a lot"Lena said.

"But like you could be my birth mom, you have been around for as long as I can remember really"

"Oh yes, I remember, you were so cute when you were little, it took you a minute to understand the two mom's thing. For a few weeks I was afraid you are going to call me dad forever but you got and then we moved into that house and you had your own room but you were afraid to sleep in it for like a month"

"Yeah well, there were monsters in that closet" Brandon said.

"That's right, you used to sleep with momma and I every night but sideways of course. I can't count the number of nights i spent with your elbows in my ribs and your feet in momma's face" Lena said making Brandon smile.

"And then we brought the twins home and you went from being an only child to the most perfect big brother. you still are"

"But not now! now i'm just high, the high kid who had to call his mommy" Brandon cried.

"There is no shame in calling your mommy, ever" Lena told him.

"Hey B" Stef said walking into his room that night followed closely by Lena.

"Yeah I knew this was coming" Brandon sighed turning around in the keyboard stool as Lena shut the door behind them.

"So mom says you have something to talk to me about" Stef said as the two women sat on his bed.

"umm, yeah I was in the woods with some buddies today and one had made pot brownies, so I tried one" Brandon said.

"You got high?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, and I freaked out and called mom" Brandon said. he was surprised when Stef burst out laughing.

"I should have told you before that we are not pot people, it just doesn't sit well with us" Stef said.

"Wait really?" Brandon asked.

"Yes! oh yes" Stef nodded.

"So..so i'm not in trouble?" Brandon asked.

"Well based on the reaction you had i think we're safe in assuming you will never do it again" Lena said.

"No, no I won't i swear" Brandon nodded.

"And despite making a mistake in judgement you did the right thing, you called mom for help and turned to one of us, you made a mistake but you asked for help, you did the right thing B" Stef nodded.

"I guess something you are always drilling into our heads stuck" Brandon said. Stef laughed.

"You can repay us by being sure to tell your brothers and sisters how awful drugs made you feel, and please never doing it again" Lena said.

"You got it" Brandon nodded.

"Ok, get to bed soon it's late, good night" Stef called as they left his room.

"Got the paperwork in?" Stef asked leaning on the cop car the next morning eating an apple

"Yup" Mike nodded walking to her.

"Good man" Stef opened the drivers side door.

"You driving?"

"I'm driving" she said with authority getting behind the wheel

"Ok" Mike said going around to sit in the passenger side.

"Hey I waited for Brandon to call me yesterday for plans for lunch he never did" Mike said as Stef drove around.

"Oh yeah, Brandon had quiet the adventure yesterday" Stef nodded.

"What?"

"He had a pot brownie with one of his friends and got a major anxiety attack from it, I told him it runs in the family, remember the one time I tried it you thought you were going to have to call 911" Stef chuckled.

"Wait Brandon got high!"

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal he called Lena to come get him, she talked him down and we both had a talk with him about it last night."

"Oh you had a talk with him I feel much better now, I hope he's grounded for a long time" Mike said sarcastically.

"Actually we decided not to punish him" Stef said.

"You what!" Mike cried.

"Well Lena thought that…"

"Lena thought oh Lena thought, I don't care about hippy dippy Lena and her PHD in child whatever with her gentle parenting nonsense, the kid did drugs Stef he deserves a punishment" Mike said.

"Well i'm sorry you feel that way" Stef sighed.

"It's the truth! he gets away with this he starts doing worse"

"Oh come on Mike this is Brandon we are talking about"

"Yeah, exactly had it been Jesus or Mariana I would have held my tung, but this is my kid too Stef, my kid and I don't have a say in anything" Mike yelled.

"Well…" Stef started.

"I want a say, we are going to sit down, the three of us and talk about this, after work" Mike said.

"Lena!" Stef called running into the house

"Kitchen" Lena called back.

"I'm so sorry about this Mike is right behind me he thinks.." Stef started muttering to her.

"Hey" Mike said walking into the kitchen.

"ok bub take a break and head up stairs ok" Lena told Noah who nodded going upstairs.

"Mike thinks that we were to relaxed with Brandon's punishment, he thinks there should be bigger consequences for him doing drugs" Stef said.

"Ok, I hear that. unfortunately we already told Brandon there would be no punishment" Lena nodded.

"And we can take that right back, I'm tired of not having an opinion in how my boy is raised" Mike said.

"Of course you do we value your opinion" Stef said.

"And I want to step up. I know when you guys moved in I stepped back, he was so little and you guys did everything so well, I just want to do the fun stuff and have him one night a week, but I'm done i'm still the father." Mike said.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked coming into the kitchen.

"Your dad stopped by, he thought that…" Stef started.

"Your smoking pot? Your grounded!" Mike told him.

"But I thought I wasn't in trouble for that, I made plans" Brandon said.

"Yeah cancel them your not going anywhere this weekend" Mike said

"What the hell, where did you come from!" Brandon cried.

"Brandon" Stef said firmly.

"See! This is what i'm talking about, you let Lena be to easy on them!" Mike cried.

"All do respect…" Lena started.

"that's two weeks your grounded two weeks" Mike told Brandon not listening to her.

"That's not fair" Brandon cried.

"Brandon" Stef said again

"Keep talking you'll make it more" Mike said

"This is crap" Brandon cried grabbing his coat.

"Brandon do not leave this house when we are having a discussion" Mike yelled as he opened the door. Brandon went out slamming it behind him and Mike ran over to it.

"Mike, let him go he needs to cool off" Lena yelled

"All do respect, he's not your kid" Mike said going out the door.

"Mike!" Stef yelled running after him.

A little while later Stef came back in,

"Did you find Brandon?" Lena asked.

"No, but neither did Mike, he went home" Stef sighed sitting next to Lena in the nook off the kitchen.

"What's wrong love?" She asked sensing Lena's quiet.

"I just…I have never felt like such a stepmother in my whole life" Lena said.

"Oh love, it's not about you, you know you are not his stepmother, he loves you so much" Stef whispered.

"He was the first kid in the world to call me mom. the very first one, I always thought I was more then just his mother's wife"

"You are. love don't let Mike get into your head, he was jealous, you are the very best mom in the world, that's why Brandon called you and not me. Don't let him get in your head." Stef said as Brandon came in.

"I'm sorry" Brandon said coming over to them

"That was…that was not pretty buddy" Stef said.

"Yeah, yeah I know"

"Your going to have to call your dad and tell him your sorry too, I know you were angry but you can't disrespect him like that. If you don't like something you stay and talk about it" Stef said.

"I just…I can't talk to dad like I can to you guys" Brandon said.

"I know, it's hard." Stef agreed

"So i'm grounded?" Brandon asked.

"No, no I decided that mom is right, weather dad agrees with it or not. If he want's you can be grounded at his house. But when your in this house your not" Stef said as Lena and Brandon both looked at her surprised.

"Ok" Brandon nodded.

"Ok, go get some homework done, and call your dad" Stef said. Brandon went upstairs.

"Thank you for that" Lena said.

"Yeah well, you are right. I knew you were right that's why I agreed with you the first time. I should not have let Mike come in here like that. I'm sorry"

"Brandon has three parents we are just going to have to learn to work through it" Lena said.

"At least until he's 18" Stef sighed.

"Hey I think we need to have to talk again" Lena said. coming into the bed room.

"No! No mini van I can't do it" Stef sighed.

"Sweetie we can't even fit all the kids in your car. When we want to go somewhere as a family we only fit in my car and the girls and Noah are crammed like sardines in the back seat, and we're full where it the baby going to go?"

"Ugh but a mini van is just so soccer mom" Stef sighed.

"Well it's either that or one of those big 8 to 10 passenger vans" Lena said.

"Ugh, your right" Stef sighed.

"It won't be for long, once the older kids start moving out or going off to collage and getting their own cars we can sell it and get you a better car" Lena assured her.

"What! Me the better car! i'm not driving a minivan I thought we were swapping it for your car!" Stef cried.

"No, love your car only had 5 seats, what happens if you have to drop the kids at school with the baby" Lena said.

"Umm strap one to the roof"

"We need my car I need to be able to drive 4 kids and a baby to school, and we need a minivan so we can all fit in one car. it's just practical" Lena said.

"Oh man! this kid better be cute" Stef mumbled but gave Lena a smile.

"Speaking of the baby, I want to tell the kids today" Lena said.

"Yeah, are you sure? I know you wanted to wait a little while" Stef said.

"Yeah I'm 12 weeks today so that's the safe zone. And they are going to start catching on soon, I'm surprised the girls haven't already. We told them we might be trying, so it won't be a complete shock"

"Alright love, well I know they will be so happy we can talk to them after school" Stef agreed.

"Ok, and in the meantime start looking at colors for your new van" Lena smirked leaving the room.

"Ugh not yet let me live for a few more weeks!" Stef cried.

"Tick tock" Lena called back

The doorbell rang early during the breakfast rush. Lena put down her cup of tea going to answer it as Stef passed out lunched.

"Are we expecting someone?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey Mike" Lena opened the door a little surprised to see him.

"Hey Lena"

"Are you here to get B?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you" Mike said.

"Sure" Lea stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind her.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night, I know that I over stepped" Mike said.

"I do understand where you are coming from Mike, I just want to make sure we are all on the same page" Lena nodded.

"We are. I understand that you are B's mother as well, I know when he was little I handed the reigns over to you guys. It was just so much easier being the fun dad who took him out once a week and brought him back. I mean I didn't want to be the single parent and you guys had two and were so good with him. I let you guys do the hard stuff and I regret that because it wasn't fair to you" Mike said.

"It's ok Mike" Lena said gently.

"Well, either way I am sorry for the things I said, Brandon has three parents and in the future if something like that happens I will be much better at compromising and working with you guys" Mike said.

"I really appreciate that, thank you" Lena said.

"Ok, well I better be going.."

"Would you like to come in for some breakfast?" Lena asked.

"No thanks, I have to get down to the station, if I don't file the morning paperwork before Stef gets in I pay for it all day, i'll take a rain check though" Mike said. Lena laughed.

"Sounds good" She said going back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Stef asked.

"Mike just came by to talk for a minute" Lena said and Stef nodded knowing what she was talking about.

"So tonight?" Stef asked pulling Lena off to the side for a minute.

"Yes" Lena nodded smiling

"Ok listen up! everyone home after school today mom and I are calling a family meeting" Stef called as all the kids turned to her.

"About what?" Jesus asked.

"well if we could tell you now we wouldn't call a meeting. Come on time for school" Lena said grabbing her school bag and giving Stef a kiss.

"Ok I know your all wondering why we called all you here today" Stef said as she and Lena gathered the kids in the living room after school.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it" Jesus said.

"Me either" Noah piped up. Stef raised her hands for silence and everyone was quiet.

"No one is in trouble, As you know, there was talk about Mommy maybe having a baby, we were exploring some different things and a few weeks ago we did picked a donor" Stef said turning to Lena.

"Umm well we didn't think anything would really happen, But I had a doctors appointment a few weeks ago and, I am pregnant" Lena smiled.

"You are! Yess! I knew it." Mariana cried throwing her hands up.

"Thats so great congratulations" Brandon smiled.

"Thank you guys. Momma and I are very excited" Lena smiled.

"When are you due?" Callie asked.

"Not until May, So we have a while to get everything ready, but it will go by fast" Lena said.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Stef asked

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mariana asked.

"Oh it's to early to tell we'll find that out in about 6 weeks, but momma and I are not sure if we want to know yet. We might keep it a surprise" Lena said.

"Who's the donor?" Jesus asked.

"Well i know we were taking about one we knew but we went with an anonymous donor so no one will ever know" Lena said.

"But We do know he's a mix race just like Mommy so the baby will look a lot like her, which is just what we want because mom is so beautiful" Stef said.

"I have a question" Noah said.

"What is it bubby?" Lena asked.

"What's a donor?" Noah asked. Stef and Lena both looked at each other.

"Well gota go" Jesus said jumping up and pounding up the stairs Brandon close behind him. Mariana laughed hiding her mouth in her hand.

"Umm I guess we are used to gearing our conversations towards teenagers, We forget that your younger then the rest of them buddy" Stef said

"So will you tell me what it is? What's a donor? and how does the baby get inside of you?" Noah asked.

"Hey buddy how about you and I go get some ice cream?" Callie said.

"But I want to know" Noah looked confused.

"Ok buddy, Callie can i see you in the kitchen for a minute?" Stef asked as Callie followed her out of the room.

"Does he know how any of this works?" Stef asked her. Callie shook her head

"We never talked about it. I guess it never came up and I was never going to bring it up."

"Ok, Do you mind If Lena and i give him a bit of the talk, Not all of it but enough so he understands a bit of what is going to be happening to her?" Stef said.

"Yeah, yeah he should know" Callie nodded.

"Ok, well, here goes…this" Stef said heading back into the living room.

"Alright buddy, Lets you, mom and I head upstairs and we can answer some of your questions" Stef said. Lena put her arm around Noah leading him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"You girls start dinner please, we will try to make this as quick a possible" Stef said to Mariana and Callie following them up.

"Oh man I am so glad he asked that while we are here and I don't have to be the one to tell him" Callie laughed watching them go.

"And the baby is going to grow in Mommy's tummy, Right now it's very little like the size of a plum. But in a few months it will look normal. But even though it is so small now it still has a heartbeat and little fingers." Noah told everyone about his newly acquired knowledge over dinner that night. Callie was glad to hear Stef and Lena focused mostly on the growing baby and not how it got there.

"And if it's a boy He's going to sleep in my room and Jesus is going to have to move in with Brandon" Noah said.

"What!" Brandon and Jesus both yelled.

"Alright well that's a long way away let's not dwell on it" Lena told the bigger boys.

"And mom and I learned that in the future we may have to address you all in different groups so we can make the conversation more age appropriate" Stef smiled.

"Because even though I am very mature for my age I am still to young to understand all the things that you guys do" Noah recited. Lena winked at him.

"That being said after dinner we would like the have a talk with you two girls. and then you two bigger boys" Stef said.

"This is a little to much family time for me today" Jesus said.

"Well get used to it dude because once mommy's hormones start getting crazy in there she's going to want all family time!" Stef said.

"Awesome" Jesus muttered.

"Ok, So after we had our little talk with Noah we decided we wanted to have a talk with you Callie and make sure you understood everything, and Mariana, well this is a refresher corse for you" Stef said.

"I know it all, I swear I'm good" Callie said begging Lena to get her out of this conversation.

"Yeah and I remember, every last word I swear" Mariana said.

"Now listen this is not to be weird, this is just to keep the lines of communication open." Lena said.

"Callie we want you to know that if anything starts to progress to the direction that you think you might start having sex we would like you to come and talk to one of us. We can help you get on the pill and make sure you are totally comfortable with everything that is going on and we promise not to make it weird. We know that your a teenager and you will do these things no matter what, so we want to make it as safe for you as possible. Also, the other kids know this but there is a box of condoms in the second draw in our bathroom, If you need one you can take one no questions asked, you don't have to tell us we just really want to make sure you are protecting yourself from STD's." Stef said.

"And should something happen, that results in well, a baby. We want you to know that is this house we are pro life. We believe that every baby is a blessing and not something to be thrown away. Mom and I will help you in anyway can. But we believe that killing a baby is never the answer" Lena said. Callie nodded understanding.

"Callie If I may ask, Are you already, sexually active" Stef said. Callie looked up meeting her eyes.

"Once… a year or so ago" Callie whispered biting her lip.

"That's ok sweetie it's nothing to be ashamed of, Just come tell us if you are going to start again so we can get you everything you need to be safe" Stef said.

"I will" Callie nodded.

Callie shifted from where she was sitting on her bed. Her leg was falling asleep and her head was getting heavy. Mariana had fallen asleep watching a movie that was still playing quietly on her computer but Callie was up trying to finish her homework. She couldn't concentrate after the talk she had earlier with Lena and Stef. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to tell them the truth. Getting out of bed Callie crept out the door seeing the light on in their room she went down the hallway knocking on the door frame. Both women were sitting up reading.

"What's up sweetie?" Lena asked waving her in.

"Can I tell you something?" Callie asked going in and sitting on the end of the bed near Stef.

"Of course" Stef moved over making room for her.

"When you asked us before, if we had had sex. It was only one time" Callie said

"Sweetie we don't care about that" Lena said.

"But It was with one of my other foster brothers, he made me" Callie said looking down at her toes hardly able to get out the last few words. She saw Stef and Lena glance at each other.

"Callie, he forced you…to have sex with him?" Stef asked after a full minute of silence. Callie nodded.

"Did you ever tell anybody?" Lena asked. Callie shook her head.

"Oh Callie girl" Stef pulled her into a tight hug and Callie allowed her to, clingy tightly to her shirt for comfort. She felt Lena's hand across her back.

"It's ok, thank you for telling us" Lena said when Stef released Callie.

"Did you try to tell anyone? his parents? your social worked?" Lena asked.

"He said no one would believe me, I was just the foster kid and that if I told anyone he was going to hurt Noah" Callie said.

"Well thank you for telling us, I promise you we will not let that happen" Stef said pushing Callie's hair from her eyes.

"You understand that this was not your fault? That you are in no way to blame for this. We are so so proud of you for telling us. That was very brave, we will make sure he does not hurt you again. I think it's most important for you to understand it was in no way your fault" Lena whispered kissing Callie's temples.

"Callie we have to tell someone and get this boy taken to court ok? He needs to pay for what he did" Stef went on.

"And that means you may have to talk to more people about what happen" Lena said.

"But you would be protecting other girls younger then you from going through the same thing you had to go through" Stef added.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" Callie shook her head. Stef took Callie's hands in hers.

"My love, you deserve some kind of justice, you deserve to know that the boy who hurt you will never do it again and that he has to pay for what he did. I want justice for you" Stef said.

"Can you tell us his name?" Lena asked

"Liam" Callie whispered. Stef leaned in kissing her forehead.

"My love, it will be ok" She whispered resting her forehead on Callie's, Callie was quiet for a minute soaking up the love in the room as Lena ran her hand gently up and down her back

"Can I just go to bed now?" Callie asked

"Yes, sweetheart, do you want to sleep in here?" Lena asked.

"No, i'm ok" Callie took a deep breath getting down from their bed.

"why don't I walk you to bed" Lena said getting up Callie stood up reaching over to give Stef a hug. Stef held her tightly with one and on the back of her head. Callie soaked up all the comfort she could get before pulling back offering Stef a smile. Lena put her arm around her as they slowly walked back to her room.

"Your momma can turn into a bit of a momma bear when one of you kids are hurting. I know you don't want to face this, but I am very grateful that you told us, and we will be with you every step of the way. And anytime you need to talk you can come to us, Ok?" Lena said.

"Yeah, Thanks" Callie nodded.

"Go get into bed" Lena whispered as they went into the room Callie climbed into her bed while Lena turned off Mariana's computer and the lamp next to her bed. She brushed Mariana's hair from her eyes then walked over to Callie's bed pulling the blankets up.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you" she whispered planting a kiss on Callie's forehead before leaving the room. Callie watched as Lena crossed the hall going into Jesus and Noah's room. From the shadow casted by Noah's night light she watched Lena check on both boys before going back to her own room.

"Love you too" Callie whispered into the dark night.

Lena went back into her bedroom where Stef was sitting in the same place.

"She's brave" Lena whispered.

"It's not fair" Stef said her eyes looked watery. Lena went to her gathering Stef up in her arms. Stef rarely showed any kind of emotion. But Lena knew she felt really connected to Callie.

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like I failed her" Stef said.

"We didn't know her, we couldn't protect her like we can now."

"But i'm a police officer Lena! she was in this town it's my job to protect the people, she is just a kid"

"Stef look at me, you can't do this, you can't blame yourself because she needs you now. She needs you to help her with this, you have to be the parent you can't do this to her or she will start to feel guilty. I feel bad too, by all means be upset, but don't let her see that, she needs you" Lena whispered.

"I'll put a restraining order on him tomorrow" Stef said laying down as Lena lay next to her.

"I think that's a good idea"

"Oh my baby" Stef sighed laying her head on Lena's chest as Lena ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know, I know, Stef" Lena whispered.

"Hey mom can Lexi come over for dinner tonight?" Mariana asked the next morning

"Sure sweetie" Lena said. Lexie had been Mariana's best friend since the girls were 5. She was Latino also and her parents had helped Stef and Lena a lot with they first had the twins as far as understanding their broken English and making food they would eat. Her parents were always inviting the family over for Latin celebrations and helping everyone embrace the twins culture. They were very religious but always accepting of the family Stef and Lena had created saying that the most important thing was family. Lexie had always been like another daughter to them.

"Ok, i decided if I have to get the min van I do not want the ones with the TV in them, If we are going to be together as a family in the car, we are going to do it electronic free" Stef said coming in.

"alright, but that means when theres a screaming toddler in the back seat with 4 moody teenagers and Noah one of us is going to have to deal to all that" Lena said.

"Ok, i'll rethink that" Stef nodded.

"What we're getting a mini van?" Mariana asked.

"Oh no, I can't be seen in that" Jesus said

"Well guys we don't have a choice, unless you want one of those big vans." Lena said.

"Eww a creeper van? mom you'll get fired for driving one of those" Mariana wrinkled her forehead.

"Well then we have no other choice we're becoming a family of 8. That's a lot of people, and we need to all be able to fit into one car" Stef said.

"Speaking of which I wanted to go back to this room thing, I can't move in with Brandon" Jesus said.

"Listen dude, We have not totally figured that out it's a long ways away we don't even know if its going to be a boy" Stef shook her head.

"Besides the baby will be in our room for a while we will have plenty of time to talk it over" Lena added.

"Plus it might be a girl" Mariana said.

"Oh man that's all this house needs" Jesus sighed.

"Hey, be nice the baby is going to be able to hear you soon and you don't want to turn it against us. It's going to be all hands on deck when it's born" Stef said.

"Eww it can hear in there?" Mariana said.

"Ugh i'm signing all three of you up for a pregnancy class" Lena sighed walking out of the room.

"It's your fault" Mariana told Jesus

"No it's not your the one who said eww" Jesus shot back

"Hey, It's both of your faults, be nice to mommy guys it's hard work growing a person.

"And what are you both doing up before 10 on Saturday, what kind of teenagers are you?" Stef asked.

"Brandon has been playing piano since like the crack off dawn" Mariana sighed.

"He's supposed to have his headphones on" Stef said.

'He does, but you can hear him banging on the keys, Noah's lucky he is always up before him" Jesus said.

"Cut B some slack guys he's stressing out about school. Where's Callie?" Stef said.

"She's outside, she was up a lot last night" Mariana said. Stef turned looking through the window to the backyard. Callie sat on the swing strumming a guitar she had bought herself at a yard sale. Brandon had been teaching her a few cords and she practiced a lot. Stef wandered out to the yard sitting beside her.

"Doing ok love?" Stef asked. Callie stopped strumming to look up at her. She saw  
Stef looking at her long sleeve sweater. Callie sighed knowing what she wanted and rolled up the sleeve so Stef could see her arm was cut free. She saw Stef skim over her arm with her eyes.

"Thank you baby" Stef whispered as Callie rolled her sleeve down.

"Your sister said you didn't sleep well last night. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, are you going to be asking me that a lot for a while?"

"You bet, it's my job! We just want to make sure you know you can talk to us sweetie" Stef said.

"I feel better when I'm not talking about it"

"Yeah…don't tell Lena but I get that" Stef winked at her making Callie crack a smile.

"ok, love please let us know if you need anything, Lena and I want to help you in anyway we can"

"I know, thanks" Callie said.

"We also feel like we want you to go to group a few more time a week for the next few weeks, and we scheduled you some private session with your councilor."

"I don't need to" Callie shook her head.

"I think it would help, we just want to make sure you are safe"

"If I talk to you or Lena can I not do it?" Callie asked.

"I will ask mom what she think, but If you would like to talk to mom she's the one with the degree in psychology then I think we can arrange that, We just thought you might be more comfortable talking to someone not in the family" Stef offered gently Callie shook her head.

"I'd rather talk to Lena, she's easier"

"Ok, I think Mom will be happy to hear that, I will talk to her and we can find a time for you two to be alone here or maybe go someplace quiet to talk" Stef said. Callie nodded.

"And I know I don't have the degree but you can always talk to me" Stef said.

"I know, you have said that like 50 times since last night" Callie said with a little smile.

"Yeah well get ready to hear it 50 more lady" Stef said widening her eyes at her before giving her a kiss and standing up.

"Thank you very much for dinner" Lexie said.

"Oh course you know you are always welcome here" Lena said as she got up to clear the table.

"Sit mommy I got this" Stef cried pushing Lena back down and starting to pick up the plates.

"Oh I could get used to this pregnancy thing" Lena smiled sinking back into her seat.

"Can we go watch TV?" Noah asked.

"Sure" Stef said as he and Jesus got up heading into the living room.

"I'm going to go practice some more" Brandon said getting up.

"Hey only 20 more minutes of homework and then go watch TV with your brothers please" Lena called after him.

"Top 5 things you never thought you would tell your kid" Stef muttered.

"He's been stressing himself out all day with his piano" Lena sighed

"How about you girls? what are you going to do with your Sunday night?" Lena said turning to the three girls sitting at the table.

"No, we thought we would just hang out here" Mariana shrugged.

"Well why don't we have a movie night? It's been a while since we had one of those" Stef offered.

"Can we get the new avengers movie?" Mariana asked

"I think that would be something your brothers would agree on. Why don't you girls go gather everyone in the living room, tell B it's mandatory" Lena said as the three girls jumped up.

"Come on!" Brandon yelled as Lena came from the kitchen.

"Alright we were just making you some popcorn" Stef laughed. the three boys were sitting on the couch together. Mariana, Callie and Lexie lay on the rug in front of them. Lena chose the recliner for herself and Stef took the love seat next to her as they handed each group of kids a bowl of popcorn.

"alright now no talking, looking at you" Stef said winding her eyes and pointing to the three girls on the floor making them giggle. Halfway through the movie Callie got up from the floor going to join Stef on the love seat putting her head on her shoulder.

"You have been so quiet today my love" Stef whispered putting her arms around Callie. Callie just shrugged leaning a little more into Stef. She sighed taking a deep breath allowing herself to relax with Stef's arms around her.

"Here sweetheart" Lena said placing a mug of tea in front of her on the coffee table. Mariana was shopping with Lexie, Callie had opted out of going. Steph had taken the boys to a basketball game and Lena had decided today would be the first of her one on one chats with Callie. Callie was odiously nervous her foot was tapping up and down and she was biting her lip so hard she was surprised it wasn't bleeding. She knew Lena was picking up on these things.

"Callie, you don't have to do this, we can find someone else for you to talk to." Lena said gently sitting across from her on the couch cross legged with her back on the arm rest facing Callie.

"I want to" Callie said turning to face Lena sitting like she was. Lena was quiet for a minute as Callie was shaking the couch with her nervous twitching.

"I don't know what to say?" Callie whispered.

"Ok, i'll ask you some questions, we can start like that" Lena offered. Callie nodded.

"How long did you live with Liam?"

"almost a year"

"And when did things go from a foster sibling relationship to more?"

"Well, he was really nice to Noah and I, I guess we became friends. Then he would start to tell me things like how special I was or if something looked nice on me. I know it was wrong but we started hanging out a lot more. then one day he tried to kiss me, but I didn't want to, he got mad and that night he came into me room" Callie said not looking up.

"And that was when he raped you?"

"Can we not use that word" Callie flinched.

"I think we need to, I didn't hear you say it, I think you need to say it, admit it to yourself, I know it's not fun but you need to use the word" Lena said gently.

"How soon after he raped you did you guys leave the house?" Lena asked. Callie still wasn't looking at her. It was painful for her to force Callie to talk about this, all she wanted to do was wrap her in a hug and let her forget but Callie needed to face this, and she wanted Lena's help doing that. Lena knew she had to be strong as much as she wanted to cry right now.

"It was three months"

"You strayed there for three months! that's a long time, It happened more then once didn't it?" Lena asked afraid to hear the answer but already knowing it. Callie just nodded.

"How many?"

"6" Callie mumbled. Lena sucked in her breath trying hard not to show to much emotion. When Callie had told them before they had thought it was just once. 6 times was a crazy number, Callie must have been living in fear for all these weeks.

"What was it that got you guys out of that house?" Lena asked.

"I umm, I started being really mean to the parents, and I stopped eating, to the point that I got sick. They didn't want to deal with it anymore so they just dropped us off at CPS."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Because Noah was happy, He was in first grade he liked his school, the parents were nice enough, we had food, clean clothes sometimes even new clothes, the parents didn't hurt us. I thought maybe if we were good, they would adopt us, I thought Liam would stop but he didn't and I couldn't take it anymore. I was always afraid of being alone with him." Callie said. Lena finally saw a tear fall from Callie's cheek as Callie looked up meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know your disappointed it took me so long" Callie said trying to read the look on Lena's face. Lena again fought to urge to reach out and just crush Callie.

"No baby I'm sorry that went on for so long. I am not disappointed in you, I know you were trying to protect your brother, but I am so sad for you that you went through that" Lena said. Callie just nodded.

"If you could tell talk to yourself then what would you tell that girl?" Lena asked.

"To get out, to grab Noah and just run, run to here maybe, I thought that was a good as everything got, I thought that would be our best home. Even after we left, everything with Liam that was still our best home because Noah was safe, and happy. I always felt so guilty for getting us kicked out. But I would tell myself that it gets better" Callie said. Lena smiled.

"I think that is a very good thing to say" She nodded.

"Is Stef going to repot it?" Callie asked.

"Yes, she has to. Not just because she's your mom but because we want to protect any other girls who may get placed in their care" Lena nodded gently.

"i think that's a good idea" Callie nodded.

"What happened with Liam, is that when you started the self harm?" Lena asked.

"I thought if I could hurt myself, no one could hurt me as much" Callie whispered. Lena reached out taking her hand rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"So all that has come up lately…I imagine you are feeling like you would like to again" Lena said. Callie bit her lip

"I didn't" she whispered.

"I am very proud of you for that. Callie we are so proud of you, I know how hard you have worked to get to where you are. We love you no matter what but I want you to know that we are proud of you, and I think you should be very proud of yourself." Lena said. Another tear fell from Callie's cheek and Lena knew she needed a break.

"I think we should do this once a week, you and I chat? Even if it's not about this I love having some alone time with you" Lena said. Callie just nodded her head.

"Ok, if you want we can be done for today, do you want to stop?" Lena asked. Callie just nodded again.

"Ok, we will but only if you come over here and let me give you a hug" Lena said. Callie crawled across the couch as Lena pulled her on top of holding her tightly. Callie closed in her eyes breathing in Lena's comforting smell. Her coconut shampoo and freshly cleaned clothes, just the smell of them brought Callie comfort as she let Lena hold her.

"I know it's hard to talk about, and it will take some work, from both of us, But I am really really proud of you for talking about it" Lena said. Callie relaxed allowing herself to melt into Lena's side. Lena was right, it was a lot of work, a lot of work she didn't want to do. But she also knew she had too, and she was really trying to trust her moms enough to help her. Lena ran her fingers through Callie's hair as she felt Callie start to relax. Stef lead the boys into the house an hour later and found them in the same place sound asleep.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in the hallway as Callie was making her way to her math class. She turned surprised to see a boy running towards her. She recognized him from her Anatomy class He had just started this year at Anchor Beach.

"Hi" She said starting to walk again as he caught up with her.

"Callie right?"

"Good guess" Callie said unsure of what he wanted.

"I'm Finn, we have Anatomy together"

"Yeah I know, do you need to copy notes or something?" Callie asked still unsure of why he was talking to her.

"What? Oh no I just wanted to say hi" Finn said as the bell rang.

"Really?" Callie asked surprised stopping to look at him for the first time. He had dirty blond hair he wore in a messy style. A plain blue t-shirt and kaki cargo shorts. He had tan skin and she could see his muscles through his shirt. He was every bit the typical California boy.

"Yeah, your not like other girls around here" Finn said as she started walking again.

"Thanks?"

"I did mean it as a good thing, ok well I better go, see you around Callie" Finn called and started walking the other way.

"Bye" Callie called after him watching him walk down the hall.

"Sweetheart the bell rang" Lena said suddenly coming around the corner Callie snapped her head up away from Finn.

"Oh yeah i'm going" She said not looking as Lena as she went into her classroom.

"Hey moms can I go to the movies Saturday night?" Jesus asked.

"No, actually we are have a party Saturday night" Stef shook her head.

"For what?" Brandon asked.

"Someone has a very special birthday coming up" Lena said. Callie whipped her head up from her plate.

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because we're your moms it's our job to know" Stef said sounding almost offended.

"Wait I didn't know it was your birthday" Mariana cried.

"I don't like to make a big deal about it" Callie went back to shuffling her food around her plate. Lena sighed. with everything that had been going on Callie had become more withdrawn then she had been in months.

"So a party?" Brandon asked when no one spoke.

"Yes, we invited some of Callie's friends from school, you may all invite someone as long as it's ok with Callie, we can have a little barbecue as long as it doesn't get to chilly in the next week. And Callie of course you can invite who ever you want if you have friends from group or something" Stef said.

"So wait when is your actually birthday?" Jesus asked.

"Thursday" Callie said

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone about your birthday? You'd miss out on everything" Mariana said.

"May I be excused?" Callie asked ignoring her looking down the table at Lena.

"ummm yeah sweetie" Lena nodded as Callie got up putting her plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked. Stef glanced wearily at Noah before turning to all the kids.

"Callie is going though a hard time right now guys ok. She will be fine, but let's just be kind, have patients, ok?" Stef said as everyone nodded.

"Callie never celebrated her birthday before" Noah said.

"Do you know why bubba?" Lena asked.

"She says our mom used to do a big party, bouncy house and cake and big parties and presents. Callie always said she didn't feel like it after our mom died"

"Well we will celebrate it this year, don't worry bub she will be fine" Stef said squeezing his shoulder.

"You girls all ready for bed?" Lena asked knocking and going into the girls bedroom.

"Yeah" Mariana said from her bed. Callie nodded. Lena walked over to Callie's bed sitting on the side of it. Callie pulled her feet up resting her head on her knees.

"We don't have to have a big party if you don't want to. We just wanted to make it special because it's your first birthday with us" Lena said.

"It's ok" Callie said.

"You don't mind the party?" Callie shook her head.

"Ok my love, We will be downstairs if you need us" Lena sighed leaning in to gently kiss Callie's forehead before standing up and giving Mariana a kiss and heading into the hallway

"How was she?" Stef asked leaving the boys room and meeting Lena downstairs. The house was quiet as all the kids were settled in.

"She is so closed off" Lena sighed watching Stef pour herself a glass of wine.

"Here" Stef smirked handing Lena a glass of apple juice.

"Do you think it's about Liam?" Stef asked as they settled into the nook putting their feet up.

"I think it's about, not caring enough about herself to want to celebrate, until now since they entered the system her life revolved around taking care of her brother, I don't think she ever gave herself a second thought. I think Noah's right it makes her miss her mom and she already has a lot going on. It's been a really hard month. Her adoption was denied, she had been dealing with Liam stuff and now missing her mom on top of that, I think she just has a lot of emotions and we know she's not good at handling them yet" Lena put her feet up and Stef started rubbing them absentmindedly.

"So we downplay it?"

"No, no I think she want's the party and the friends I think we just have to let her know it's ok, it's ok to focus on yourself for a change" Lena said.

"Two steps forward one steph back" Stef sighed.

"But she's getting there" Lena added

"So you like Anatomy?" Finn asked following Callie out of class as the halls filled up.

"Yeah I do, it's like the one class that makes sense you know? not like Trig or Chem"

"Totally, I want to be a doctor, what about you?"

"Oh no, as much as I love Anatomy I could never actually deal with that stuff, sometimes the pictures are bad enough. I want to be a social worker"

"Wow, I hear that's a tough job" Finn shook his head.

"Yeah, but its making a difference, Everything about the Forster system is tough but if you can be the person to stand up for the kids and make a change in their life, it's got to be rewarding at some point" Callie shrugged.

"You really know what your talking about"

"Well yeah, I am a foster kid" Callie said.

"No way" Finn stopped short putting his hand on her arm.

"Yeah way" Callie nodded trying to ignore the shocks going through her arm where he was touching her.

"I never knew that"

"Well it's not something I broadcast, Most people here know it anyway I came here last year, But I'm getting adopted soon so…" Callie shrugged again.

"Wow, i'm sorry, I never would have thought" Finn shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't fit the decryption anymore. I have been in my home for over 6 months. But that is why I want to take that job" Callie said.

"Your not like other girls" Finn said as Callie opened her locker.

"You said that already" Callie laughed a little.

"Yeah, but your better" Finn leaned close whispering it in her ear. Callie felt her heart beat pick up thinking he was going to kiss her but he didn't he smiled making his blue eyes sparkle and walked away. Callie's heart was still pounding as Mariana came running up to her.

"Ok what the hell was that!" Mariana asked jumping up and down.

"He's just my friend" Callie shook her head.

"Oh no! oh no girl that was way more then friendship" Mariana told her raising her eyebrow.

"We were talking"

"He was whispering sexy things in your ear!"

"Would you shut up he was not!" Callie said giving her a little push but she felt herself smiling. Mariana laughed

"Ahh the new kid is so cute!" She said giving Callie's shoulders a little shake making them both laugh before she opened her own locker.

Thursday morning Noah came bounding down the stairs.

"Momma she's coming" He whispered to loud throwing his arms around Stef in excitement.

"Ok here" Stef said letting him take the pancakes to the table.

"They are doing something big aren't they" Callie mumbled to Mariana as they stood at the top of the stairs. The bedrooms had quickly emptied out this morning and there was no fighting over bathroom time which meant Stef and Lena had something planned downstairs.

"No, I mean the pope was invited but he couldn't make it. The president and first Lady flew in last night though, and I think mom said something about Lady Gaga singing to you as you were showered with gold" Mariana said. Callie elbowed her in the ribs and she side stepped it laughing.

"Mom just made your favorite breakfast with a candle in it and will probably make your favorite dinner with cake and presents after. They are just excited" Mariana told her.

"I nerve told anyone my favorite breakfast" Callie said shaking her head.

"Really? Well i'm willing to bet what ever it is it's sitting downstairs on the table right now" Mariana smiled. Callie offered a smile back and started walking down the stairs Mariana close behind her.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried when she got into the kitchen.

"Thanks" Callie smiled at everyone. Her favorite peanut butter pancakes were in a big stack on the table as Stef was lighting a candle in the middle. Callie looked over at Mariana feeling a little shocked.

"Told you." she whispered.

"Make a wish love" Stef said pushing the plate in front of her. Callie closed her eyes for a minute. She had not made a wish in years. She never saw the point in them, but now she looked up at the 6 smiling faces around her. 'I wish I'm adopted by next year' She thought and blew out the candle as everyone clapped.

"Ok guys have a seat who wants some? Callie first" Stef said as they all sat down and she started passing them out.

"I helped make them" Noah told Callie proudly.

"Thanks buddy" Callie smiled giving him a hug.

Callie was at her locker gathering her books for the morning when someone came up behind her grabbing her waist making her scream a little as she turned around. Finn stood in front of her grinning. She smiled seeing him.

"I heard it's your birthday" He sad.

"How?" Callie asked

"Your sister, I should have heard it from you" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not big on birthdays, however it appears my family is big on them though for me" Callie said with a little laugh. The hallway was empty and Callie realized she was late again.

"Well you should be" Finn said putting his hand on her locker that her back was resting on causing him to lean forward a little.

"Why?" Callie asked. Suddenly he leaned forward and his lips met her's in a soft kiss. Callie felt herself melt and was glad she was leaning against the locker.

"Because then I can give you a birthday kiss" Finn whispered pulling away. Callie smiled still feeling him on her lips as he winked at her walking away. She quickly gathered her stuff walking towards her classroom before Lena caught her again.

Callie came downstairs after finishing her homework as Lena was making dinner.

"Can I help?" Callie asked.

"Not on your birthday you can't" Lena winked at her.

"Please?" Callie pretended to beg her.

"Ok, if you want to cut up those carrots for the salad" Lena told her. Callie sat down at the table picking up a knife and cutting board.

"What are you making?" Callie asked.

"Lasagna with spinach, salad with the strawberries in it, and there's garlic bread in the oven" Lena said giving her a smile. Callie felt her mouth water, it truly was her favorite meal.

"How did you know?" She asked Lena.

"Because I'm your mom and it's my job to know, when are you going to learn Callie, mom's know everything" Lena smiled at her, Callie smiled back she could feel her face turning a little red.

"How are you feeling about your birthday?" Lena asked her.

"Better, I was kind of dreading it, but it's not as bad as I thought" Callie answered her honestly.

"Why do you dread it?"

"My mom used to have theses big parties, and it would be like a whole birthday week, and we would always have a moon bounce, and all our friends I loved it. When we went into the system all that mattered was taking care of Noah, No one really did anything for my birthday, and it always made me miss my mom so much. I just treated it like any other day and that's what it turned into" Callie said.

"Well in this house, we celebrate. I am sorry for all those years Callie, I wish we could have been there. I understand how they can make you miss your mom and it's ok to be sad. But your birthday is about you, and celebrating your life and all you have done. I don't know your mom, but I think she would be really proud of you" Lena offered

"I didn't always do such a good job with Noah" Callie said looking at her feet. Lena pulled up the stool next to her turning her face so Callie was forced to look at her

"Sweetheart you were 8 years old in charge of a toddler. I know you, and I know you did the best you could with what you had. Noah loves you and when he gets older he will be thankful for everything you did for him. He is such a good boy and he is not even aware of what kind of things you guys were living in. She would be proud of you. Momma and I are proud of you" Lena said gently.

"Thank you" Callie whispered.

"We love you, you know that right?" Lena asked. Callie nodded again as Stef came through the front door.

"There's the birthday girl!" Stef cried planting a long kiss on Callie's cheek making her squirm but laugh.

"hi my love" Stef gave Lena a kiss

"Smells good in here" Stef said opening the oven to look at the food inside.

"Go change and it should be ready" Lena said playfully shoving Stef away from the oven.

"Ugh she's so bossy!" Stef same widening her eyes at Callie making her giggle.

"Go, get out of here!" Lena yelled as Stef headed up the stairs.

A few minutes later they were gathered around the table with everything in front of them.

"Ok guys before we dig in, Mom and I just want to say how thankful we are to have such a special girl in our lives. You bring so much happiness and grounding to this family we are so glad to say your a part of it" Steph said raising her glass.

"Paper or no paper you will always always always have a place in this family" Lena added.

"Here here!" Brandon said as they clinked their glasses.

"Of all my sisters you are probably the least annoying" Jesus said as Lena started passing out the food. Mariana kicked him under the table.

"Hey!" Jesus yelled.

"Who's the most annoying brother?" Noah asked.

"You" Brandon said punching his arm playfully

"Hey!" Noah yelled.

"No your right it's Jesus, something about those twins" Brandon said. Jesus picked up his spoon flinging pasta sauce across the table at him.

"Hey! hey!" Lena called defusing the situation looking at Stef.

"Hey that's on you, your the one with the boys down there, my girls are perfectly well behaved" Stef smiled at her reaching out the squeeze the arms of Mariana and Callie who sat on either side of her. Callie looked around the table. 8 months ago she was having her first meal here, Lena had picked her up from jail and she had no idea what was happening to her brother. She had hated it here. She had made inappropriate comments, she hated Mariana and Stef and she didn't think she would last more then 48 hours in the house before being kicked out. She gave them all an attitude as if she was just waiting to be kicked out. Now she referred to it as her house, Mariana was her sister, and quickly turning into her best friend and the blond cop who had her on edge for so many days was now someone she loved to be around. The other kids in the house were her brothers and Callie was thankful everyday that Lena had decided to take her home. Today she turned 16, she had gone through half her life not having a family and she finally found one again. She had forgotten the meaning of family for 8 years but now she know. It was the people who knew your favorite food without asking, the ones who knew how you were feeling by the look in your eye and the siblings you could fight with and be best friends within the same minute.

After dinner Lena brought out a chocolate cake she had made and everyone sang happy birthday. Callie blew out the candles and opened all her gifts from everyone. Stef and Lena had bought her new guitar strings and her own laptop. She tried to fight them that it was to much but Stef insisted and Lena backed her up saying she needed it for school anyway. Brandon and Jesus had given her guitar strings and a sketch book. Noah had made her a card and picked out some sunglasses and Mariana had gotten her some earrings. After a while the kids started to make their way upstairs again and Callie was alone on the couch watching TV.

"Did you have a good birthday my love?" Stef asked coming to sit next to her.

"Best on in years" Callie smiled.

"I miss that smile my love, you've been having a hard time" Stef said. It was more of a statement then a question. Callie felt her smile fade, Stef was right she had been in kind of a funk she couldn't seem to shake. She tried not to look at Stef knowing how she would read Callie's every emotion on her face.

"It is Liam? Your birthfather? the adoption? Your birthday?" Stef asked. Callie just nodded again unable to talk past the lump in her throat.

"Oh my Callie girl" Stef sighed pulling Callie on top of her and wrapping her up tight. Callie was always surprised by how calming the feeling was.

"I know you had a rough month, but it is almost over, and everything is going to be fine. We will take care of Liam, you will be adopted soon and you don't need a silly appendix" Stef whispered making Callie laugh a little.

"Mom and I love you very much, and we are very proud of the person you are becoming"

"What if they don't find my birth father?" Callie asked.

"Listen to me, no one it taking you out of this house. They will find him, no one can hide now a days, if he has a credit card he's trackable. I don't want you to worry, mom and I would never let anything happen to you" Stef said.

"I know" Callie nodded.

"Why don't you head up to bed it's getting late" Stef said Callie got up going upstairs, her skin was itching they way it hadn't in months. She knew this was all brought on by missing her mom and the Liam thing resurfacing as well as not being able to be adopted and safe but she couldn't help it. She changed for bed, made pleasant conversation with Mariana and they both turned out their lights but Callie couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept wondering and she was dying to get up and go into the bathroom to find something sharp. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't. As silently as she could Callie threw back the covers creeping across the room into the bathroom locking both doors she sank down resting the back of her head on the cool porcelain tub. She wasn't sure how long she sat there everything running through her head. Both Stef and Lena had told her tonight how proud of her they were. This would not make them proud of her. Callie was shaking as she stood up leaving the bathroom creeping down the hall. She stood in the doorway of the women's bedroom for a minute watching them. She went to move and the floorboard creaked. Stef immediately sat up looking her way so fast it made Callie jump.

"I was wondering when you were coming" Stef whispered calling her over. Callie made her way over to the far side of the bed and Stef held the blanket up. Callie hesitated for a minute before crawling in between the two women.

"How did you know?" Callie whispered

"I'm a momma, it's my job to know, when will you learn that" Stef said. Callie sighed.

"Are you ok?" Stef asked.

"I just couldn't be alone" Callie answered honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stef asked. Callie shook her head.

"Ok, go to sleep love it's late you will feel better in the morning." Stef whispered as Callie lay down careful not to wake Lena who she knew had been overly tired from the pregnancy. Just as she got comfortable Lena rolled over pulling her close running her fingers through her hair, before Callie knew it she was asleep.

Saturday Lena dropped Callie and Mariana off at the mall.

"No coming home until we say it's ok!" Lena warned.

"We won't" Mariana laughed taking Callie's hand pulling her inside.

"Why are they doing this?" Callie asked.

"Because it's fun, let them they love you" Mariana said as they girls started walking through the mall.

"What was your first birthday like there?" Callie asked.

"We had been there almost a year. we were turning 5, it was a double themed birthday. I had princesses and Jesus had cars. Our adoption was almost finalized and they were so excited. We were happy and normal. I didn't talk to them for the first few months. I was scared, I was so scared. Jesus usually did all the talking for the both of us, I didn't trust anyone after my birth mom and we didn't speak a lot of english when we got there. Momma speaks some Spanish but I remember the first few weeks were rough. I was the only girl and the smallest, Jesus really liked having Brandon but it took me a while"

"That's like me and Noah" Callie said, thinking about how her brother acted like they had lived in the house their whole lives.

"Yeah, kind of, but it's probably harder for you because you are older then we were"

"We were in so many homes. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had come straight to this one when we entered the system" Callie shook her head.

"Can you imagine moms having a 10, 9,two 8, and a 2 year old running around. Holy shit that house would be nuts" Mariana laughed.

"Yeah, that would have been fun though"

"Yeah, I wished for a sister so bad all those years" Mariana nodded.

Lena texted them a few hours later that she was outside and the girls went out to meet her.

"What did you get?" Lena asked as Mariana loaded all her bags into the back seat as Callie hopped into the passenger side.

"I got, a dress, some shoes, a few shirts" Mariana said going through everything.

"What about you Callie girl what did you get?" Lena asked. Callie pulled out a set of pink stud earrings she had liked.

"Those are cute!" Lena smiled at them.

"Oh my goodness" Callie said as Lena pulled the car onto their street and Callie saw the cars parked in front of the house. It was more then she had thought.

"Oh Lexie's here! I have to show her my dress" Mariana cried jumping out of the car running to the front door.

"You have a lot of people who love you and wanted to come celebrate" Lena told her as Callie sat in the front seat looking at the house.

"If it gets to be to much we can go upstairs, I know it's a hard time for you but momma and I just wanted you to have fun" Lena said when Callie didn't say anything

"No. I love it, Thank you" Callie leaned over giving Lena a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. Lena put her arm around her as they walked up to the house and Stef opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!" Stef yelled as everyone else joined in. Callie stepped into the house smiling. She saw all her friends from school, Her family, even Lena's mom was here, Callie was surprised.

"I didn't know you were coming" Callie smiled greeting her with a hug.

"your grandfather is stuck in Paris on business but I wouldn't miss a sweet 16" Dana smiled

"Thank you" Callie said going around to talk to all her friends.

"Oh man. I''d love to be stuck in Paris" Mariana cried as Dana pulled her into a hug.

"Look at what's in the back yard" Noah cried pulling on Callie's hand leading her through the house as everyone followed. Callie opened the back door and a moon bounce sat in the back yard. She gasped smiling tears springing to her eyes.

"Happy birthday my love" Stef whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" Callie turned giving Stef a Lena a hug at the same time.

"Come on!" Lexie grabbed her hand as Callie and her friends ran into it laughing.

There was music playing, Mike was cooking on the grill, people were dancing and hanging out as the sun went down Lena started a fire in the fire pit and they made marshmallows. It was late when Callie's friends started to leave Callie sat by the fire keeping warm as Dana came to sit by her.

"Thank you for coming Gram, I know it's a flight for just one day" Callie said

"Oh posh! I never miss the big birthdays! Beside gives me a chance to stay in a nice hotel tonight before flying home tomorrow" Gram said waving her off. Callie smiled. Lena's mother was a lot more out spoken then Lena, she was actually pretty opposite to her. But Callie could see a lot of Lena's kindness in her mother.

"I got you something" Gram said handing her a small gift bag. Callie pulled it open pulling out a little perl.

"It's beautiful" Callie said.

"You and your sister get one every birthday and Christmas, you hold onto them and someday you will have your own string of pearls, every lady needs her own perl necklace" Gram said.

"Thank you, I love it" Callie said giving her grandmother another hug.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Gram asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised it was so big."

"Why? You should know your moms by now"

"I know…I just, they have had a lot to do around me lately two different court cases, and I know they are worried about me. I feel like I'm causing them a lot of trouble" Callie sighed.

"My love those things are out of your control, besides every kid causes trouble, even Lena caused her share of trouble" Gram said raising her eyebrows at her. Callie laughed, she had trouble picturing Lena causing any kind of trouble.

"But your her birth mom, it's different" Callie said.

"Well now, I happen to know for a fact that your moms love you just as much as I love Lena. Which is to say with every little piece of my heart. You see baby when you love someone as much as your moms love you, they love all of you, even the messy parts. If I were you I'd stop worrying so much about the trouble your past has caused your moms and see if you can work on helping yourself come to terms and get over it. Because seeing you happy…I think that is the best gift you can give your moms" Gram said. Callie smiled reaching out to give her another hug.

"Callie come jump!" Noah called from the bouncy house that was now empty. Callie turned back to her grandmother who nodded taking the gift bag as Callie ran in crawling through the hole to join her brother.

"Come on!" Callie called to Brandon and Jesus. they smiled running in and started jumping with them.

"You guys are crazy" Mariana said stepping out of the house

"Come on!" Callie called again as Stef and Lena came out to watch them laughing.

"Go! bounce with your sister" Lena laughed giving Mariana a little push as she ran over crawling in. Callie took her hands as they bounced spinning around. Noah sat on the bottom and Brandon made him pop up in the air laughing hard while Jesus did a back flip.

"Come on moms!" Callie heard heard herself call. She had never addressed Stef and Lena as mom before it had just slipped out, but she was surprised by how comfortable it felt. She saw a look pass between Stef and Lena but neither of them said anything.

Stef felt herself internally freaking out as she glanced as Lena. She could tell they were both not trying to make a big deal about it even though they were thrilled that word had just come out of Callie's mouth.

"Come on!" Noah yelled turning their attention back to the kids.

"Oh no not for me" Lena said putting her hand on her belly.

"Ok here I come" Stef cried running in to bounce with the kids making Callie and Mariana scream with laughter.

They all said goodbye to Gram as she took the Taxi back to her hotel Callie climbed back into the bounce house laying down looking up at the stars. She was surprised with Jesus crawled in to join her.

"Good birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was really good" Callie smiled.

"It's good to see you got your smile back, we were worried about you for a minute there" Jesus nodded.

"Moms said to come in before you get sick" He added crawling back out. Callie watched him go. She hadn't had very many conversations with Jesus, he was nice enough they just didn't have much in common. Not like her and Brandon or Mariana. But she could tell he was the protector, she remembered what Mariana had said at the mall today and could picture Jesus doing all the talking for her. Sighing Callie got up taking one last look at the moon bounce before going inside.

"You had fun today" Lena said as she and Stef came in to say goodnight to the girls. It was more of a statement then a question.

"It was awesome, you guys know better then I do what I want" Callie said.

"That's…" Stef started

"I know I know that's your job" Callie finished making them laugh.

"Good night my love" Lena said giving her a kiss then turning to say goodnight to Mariana.

"Happy Sweet 16 Callie girl" Stef whispered giving her a hug.


	10. November

"Callie girl, can you come down please" Stef called up the stairs.

"Coming" Callie said pulling out her headphones she thumped down the stairs making her way to the landing. She found Stef and Lena in the dining room with a women she didn't recognize.

"Callie this is Gina a lawyer from social services, she's been looking for your birth father" Lena introduced them as Callie shook her hand.

"Did you find him?" Callie asked taking a seat next to Lena.

"We did, Robert Quinn, he lives not far from here" She said.

"I think we are just looking for him to sign the papers" Stef shook her head.

"He would like a DNA test done first." Gina said.

"But why? Callie's not asking anything from him, we don't want money, we just want his signature on a piece of paper" Lena questioned.

"It appeared Mr Quinn has a big company he made for himself, his lawyer says he is just trying to protect himself"

"From what? She's a 15 year old girl" Stef sighed.

"Look, all he's asking for is a DNA test, so if you bring Callie down to the lab on Friday at noon, hopefully we can get this over with and move forward"

"Noon, but she's in school, why can't we just do it after" Lena asked.

"Both parties have to be present to make sure nothing is tampered with" Gina said.

"So he will be there? Robert?" Callie asked Lena heard the tone in her voice and reached out putting her hand on Callie's knee

"He will" Gina nodded.

"Ok, well we will bring her by at 12 on Friday then" Stef said.

"Thank you, hopefully this is a one shot thing, the test comes back and we can get your paperwork signed" Gina said collecting her things.

"I'll walk you out" Stef said leading her to the front door.

"How do they do a DNA test?" Callie asked turning to Lena.

"I think they just take a little swab of the inside of your mouth" Lena said gently. Callie could feel her trying to read her face waiting for her to speak again.

"I don't want to see him" Callie whispered.

"Unfortunately love, I don't think you have a choice, but Stef or I will be with you and it will be quick, you don't have to talk to him or even look at him if you don't want to" Lena said. Callie nodded.

"You ok?" Lena asked rubbing her hand up and down Callie's arm.

"Yeah, can I go back upstairs?"

"Yeah baby, I'll be up soon to say goodnight" Lena said.

"Ugh what is wrong with this shirt?" Lena asked Stef as she turned from side to side in the mirror.

"It looks beautiful" Stef.

"Thank you, but really, When I tried it on a few weeks ago I loved it but it's not falling right" Lena said pulling it down. Stef went to stand next to her as they both looked at her reflection for a minute. Suddenly Stef burst out laughing.

"What? What it's not funny" Lena said her feelings hurt.

"I'm sorry love, it's just… look" Stef said pulling Lena's shirt up and running her hand over her stomach.

"What?" Lena asked again.

"It happened over night, and I forgot your a like a month earlier then we realized, Lena your showing" Stef said with a smile Lena suddenly turned to the side looking at herself in awe.

"Damn it! I'm going to need a while new wardrobe!" Lena sighed going back over to her closet. Stef rolled her eyes, Lena loved her fashion.

"Look at this, I won't wear any of this" Lena complained looking through her clothes.

"Hey Love" Stef said taking both Lena's hands in her's making her stop and look at her.

"What" Lena said shortly.

"There's a baby in there" Stef whispered. Lena's face softened like it finally hit her and she ran her fingers over her tiny bump.

"There really is isn't there" She smiled and leaned in for a kiss from Stef.

"Oh no! it's open house tomorrow, I need a dress" Lena cried grabbing her stuff.

"Mariana, Callie, we have to go shopping right now, meet me downstairs in five minutes" Lena called walking by their door.

"You go it mom!" Mariana called back excitedly. Stef laughed.

"Hey meet you under the tree for lunch?" Finn asked. Lately Callie had started eating lunch with him. They would enjoy the quiet time together to talk before going over to sit with their group of friends.

"I..I can't today, my mom is coming to get me"

"Why? Are you ok?" Finn looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I just have an appointment at 12 I will be back after" Callie said.

"Ok, can I walk you out?" Finn asked.

"I'd love that but I have to go to Lena's office"

"The vice principal, wow what did you do?" Finn joked.

"Nothing, she's my mom" Callie said surprised Finn hadn't realized that.

"No way!" Finn cried laughing.

"Yes, stop it's not funny" Callie smiled.

"It's a little funny, oh man that must suck"

"It doesn't. I mean it does sometimes, but most of the time her working here is good, she doesn't bother us and she's a good mom" Callie said.

"Ok, well then you owe me a lunch" Finn said

"Deal, i'll make it up to you" Callie smiled as he leaned in giving her a kiss. She was used to them now, but it still didn't stop her heart from pounding every time their lips met.

"See you later" He smiled making his way to the lunch room as Callie made her way down to Lena's office knocking before going in. Her stomach was in knots as Stef and Lena both offered her a smile.

"Hey girly, you ready?" Lena asked. Callie shrugged

"I don't feel very well" She said.

"Do you think your nervous?" Lena asked. Callie shrugged again then nodded Lena pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head

"I would be nervous too, but we don't have to stay ok" Stef assured her.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Ok, i will see you soon, I know your going to miss lunch but you can come eat with me when you get back ok, I'll even write you a late slip to class" Lena whispered making Callie smiled, she knew Lena hated giving her own kids special treatment. Lena pulled her into another hug and Callie stayed for longer then usual, Lena held her tight until Callie pulled away.

"Come on love" Stef said gently leading her to the hall. At the lab they were shown into a little conference room. Gina, Callie's lawyer was there along with another man who introduced himself as Mr Quinn's Lawyer.

"Is he here?" Stef asked. Callie knew it was more on her behalf then Stef wanting to know.

"He is expected anytime now" The lawyer said.

"My client was pulled out of school for this" Gina said

"Please go ahead with Callie's test he should be here any minute" The lab tech swabbed the inside of Callie's mouth before putting the swab inside a vial. Callie sat by Stef as they waited for ten more minutes. When the door opened Callie felt herself turning around fast. A women came in handing the lawyer a note.

"Umm I'm sorry it looks like Mr Quinn is still held up at work."

"Well we can't sit here all day. Will it be sufficient if you tell your client the test was done correctly?" Gina asked.

"Yes it will" The lawyer said as they all got up.

"Ok, come on sweetie let's get out of here" Stef mumbled leading Callie over to the door.

"How was it?" Lena asked as soon as Callie opened the door to her office after Stef dropped her off.

"He never showed up" Callie said sinking into the couch across from Lena's desk.

"Sweetheart i'm sorry, at least you didn't have to see him though right?" Lena asked coming to sit by her. Callie brushed Lena off a little feeling bad as soon as she did. But Lena was always big on talking about feelings and Callie didn't want to think about any of that right now.

"I'm not that hungry, can I just go to class? Callie asked.

"Sure sweetie" Lena sighed as Callie got up grabbing her backpack and heading back into the hall.

"So I know we talked about giving her some time to process everything before we pressed charges but I looked into Liam more at work today" Stef said.

"Liam?" Lena asked.

Yeah turns out he's 21" Stef said.

"21! He's not even a kid. So a year ago he was 20 and Callie was…"

"14, Callie was 14, God she was just a baby" Stef finished.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, I'll just take the information and turn it over to the court. it will be a while before we hear back but it will be a start" Stef said.

"And her father?"

"Still waiting on the test results and to see what he does next."

"Has Callie asked you about him again?"

"No not one word, I wish we could made this all disappear for her both these cases" Stef sighed.

"Well, Callie knows we're here for her, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right" Lena sighed

"But does it have to hit her all at one time, I feel like this kid can't get a break" Stef sighed.

"I know what you mean, Well once we get the Liam situation done and she's adopted it will get easier for her"

"What time is your doctors appointment today?" Mariana asked at breakfast.

"9:00 So momma will drive you guys to school and I will be there by lunch" Lena said.

"And you find out if it's a boy or girl right?" Jesus asked.

"If we want to we do" Stef nodded.

"Are you going to?" Callie asked.

"We have not decided yet, we keep going back and forth" Lena said.

"I think you should leave it a surprise" Brandon offered

"No way you find out!" Mariana cried. Stef chuckled.

"If momma and I find out, do you guys want to know?" Lena asked. Everyone started talking at once.

"Ok ok let's take a vote" Stef said.

"Ok, all in favor of knowing?" Lena asked. They were all surprised when Mariana was the only one who raised her hand.

"You all want it to be a surprise?" Stef looked at the rest of the kids shocked.

"Yeah, I think it would be kind of nice" Brandon said.

"I like the suspense" Jesus nodded.

"Alright, sorry Miss Thing you are over ruled, We won't tell anyone what the baby is until it's born" Stef said.

"So Lena, Let's take a look" The doctor said she squirted some gel on Lena's belly and put the wand on it. Stef leaned over taking Lena's hand in hers.

"So is this your first?" The doctor asked.

"My first biological, but technically our 6th" Lena said

"Wow so you guys are pros"

"Well technically this is only our second infant" Stef said. Suddenly a whooshing sound filled the room.

"There's the heart beat" The doctor said. Stef squeezed Lena's hand.

"It's healthy?" Stef asked.

"Very strong"

"Wow, it's actually real, i'm not just getting fat" Lena said.

"And here's your baby" The doctor said as a tiny baby appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god, it looks just like you" Stef breathed as they stared at the baby.

"I can print out some copies if you's like"

"Oh yea, like 5 could be awesome" Stef said

"And do you want to know the sex?" The doctor asked. Stef and Lena both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah" Stef nodded.

"Your having a baby girl" The doctor smiled handing them the images she had printed out.

"Oh my god, a baby girl" Lena breathed a tear sliding down her cheek. Stef leaned down giving her a kiss.

Callie knocked on the door to Lena's office and went in.

"Hey sweetie thanks for coming" Lena smiled, she was sitting on the couch in her office Callie was surprised to see Stef in her uniform sitting with her.

"What's going on?" Callie asked

"We just wanted to talk to you, sit" Stef said patting the couch next to her.

"Is everything ok?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we pulled you from class but we wanted the chance to talk to you alone and we wanted to let you know soon. I just wanted to let you know I talked to your social worker, and she has made contact with your father, she set up a time for you to meet him next Saturday" Stef told her.

"Well do I have to?" Callie asked.

"He has not agreed to sign the paperwork yet, he want's to meet you first" Stef nodded.

"And I think you should sweetie, It might be something you regret later on, he is your birth father" Lena added gently.

"meet him where?" Callie asked.

"You were invited to his house for lunch" Lena said.

"By myself?"

"You may go by yourself and momma or I will wait for you in the car, or we can go with you"

"I, I don't think I want to go on my own" Callie shook her head

"That's fine love one of us will go with you" Stef assured her.

"Is he… what's he like?" Callie asked.

"We have not talked to him personally but I did do a background check, he has never been in trouble with the law or anything like that. He grew up here in San Diego but it looks like he moved to Seattle for a few years then came back, about the time you were born he left" Stef rattled off the facts she had looked up.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Ok honey, why don't you head back to class, we can talk about this a little more later" Lena said. Callie nodded collecting her bag and headed back to class.

"Should we be worried?" Lena asked when she was gone

"No, no I think your right it will be good for her, one of us will go with her"

"But what if he doesn't sign the papers, what if he decided he wants Callie to himself"

"We fight, this man walked out on her, he decided now 16 years later he wants to be a dad, thats not how it works" Stef shook her head.

"But a lot of courts now side with biological parents"

"That's not going to happen, ok? Callie wants to be adopted, she wants to be part of our family, that counts for a lot too" Stef argued.

"Ok momma bear" Lena smiled

"I should get back to work, don't worry ok" Stef said.

Saturday afternoon Stef pulled her car into the driveway of the address the lawyer had given her.

"Wow" Callie said looking around. The house was big, really big, right on the water and looked like it had a gardner caring for it. Stef parked the car and they got out.

"Doing ok?" Stef laughed a little as Callie looked all around her.

"Yeah I'm fine, a little nervous maybe, honestly I'm not even sure why I agreed to do this" Callie said nervously. Stef reached out putting her arms around Callie's shoulders as they walked to the door.

"Curiosity, we all want to know what makes us who we are, biologically you know, I think that has to be one of the hardest things about being adopted, It's ok Callie girl, it's ok to want to know" Stef told her.

"What if they don't want to know me?" Callie asked

"Well he asked you here didn't he, you ready?" Callie nodded.

"Let's do this" Stef said as Callie rang the doorbell. A man's face appeared in the doorway and Callie couldn't help but stare. He was tall, taller then her with salt and pepper hair. he was thin but had muscles, she immediately recognized her nose in the middle of his face. He offered a smile opening the door.

"Callie?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"So nice to meet you, wow you look just like your mother, please come in come in" He said stepping out of the way. Callie hesitated and she was glad when Stef stepped up.

"I'm Stef Adams Foster Callie's mom" She said stepping inside and shaking Robert's hand. Callie followed Stef inside glad she had come, as a young girl came into the hall. Callie knew instantly who she was. She looked just like a mini version of herself, down to the wavy hair and green eyes.

"I'm Sophia, I'm so glad you could come" She said shaking Callie's hand. She looked to be about 13.

"We have lunch set up on the patio, my wife is back there, please follow me" Robert said leading them through the large house. A women was standing on the patio overlooking the water.

"This is my wife Jill. Jill this is Callie and Stef"

"Nice to meet you" Jill said politely shaking both their hands.

"Please sit" Robert said. Callie chose a seat next to Stef as the Quinn family sat across from them.

"So how long had Callie been with you and your husband?" Jill asked as they started to eat

"Wife, I have two moms" Calle said before Stef could open her mouth

"That's great, we had a little marriage equality fundraiser here a few months ago" Jill said.

"Oh that's nice…thank you" Stef said politely shooting Callie a look. Callie had to try hard not to laugh.

"Callie and Jude came to live with us about 8 months ago" Stef said. Callie thought back surprised. She had never actually thought about the time line, it just felt like a lifetime ago.

"that's terrific you have two other kids?" Robert asked

"3 actually" Stef nodded

"You were looking for more kinds? Was that the plan?" Robert asked.

"No, no we weren't but we fell in love with them" Stef laughed rubbing Callie's back as they smiled at each other.

"Well how did they get placed with you?" Robert asked

"Well my wife umm.." Stef started a lie but Callie cut her off.

"I was in juvenile detention, and my case worker thought I would do better in a house with no male authority" Callie ignored the look of surprise that crossed Robert and Sophia's face. And the one of horror that crossed Jills.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Oh no Sophia we don't ask that" Jill told her.

"No it's ok, my brother Jude and I were in a foster home with umm…" Callie said not sure of the wording.

"With an unfit foster father" Stef finished for her simply.

"Well I think it's terrific that you have taken them in and are adopting them" Jill said.

"We did nothing terrific, Jude and Callie are an incredible gift to us" Stef said giving Callie's hand a squeeze.

"Can I take Callie upstairs? I want to show her my room" Sophia asked.

"Sure" Robert nodded. The younger girl got up and Callie followed her.

Sophia had a big room. Twice the size of the one Callie and Mariana shared one, with her own bathroom and a sitting room.

"Wow, your room is amazing" Callie said looking around.

"Do you have a big room?" Sophia asked.

"Big enough, I share it, Mariana would die in this room" Callie smiled thinking of Mariana's reaction to the big space.

"Who's Mariana?" Sophia asked.

"She's my sister, she's the complete opposite of me but we're like best friend" Callie said.

"Wow, it must be cool living with a best friend"

"Well not always, it sucked at first, but now…I can't imagine not having her" Callie shrugged

"Is it just you and her, oh and your brother right?"

"Yeah Jude my little brother, but she has a twin brother Jesus, and then Brandon is the oldest" Callie said.

"Wow, that must be fun with all those kids, I always wanted a brother or sister" Sophia said.

"Yeah it is, it's really busy but it's a lot fun."

"And your all like the same age?" Sophia asked.

"Almost, Brandon just turned 17, I'm 16 the twins will be 15 in like two months. Jude is the youngest at 8. Oh but my other mom is having a baby, she's due in like May" Callie nodded.

"Oh my god a baby! your so lucky!" Sophia cried.

"Yeah, well I mean I could say the same" Callie said looking around the big room again.

"If you have two moms doesn't it get confusing like you call mom and they both answer?"

"No, Stef is momma and Lena is mom or mommy depending if we want something" Callie shrugged.

"It must be cool having two moms"

"No different then having a mom and a dad" Callie shook her head

"Do you think we could hangout again sometime, like go shopping or something?"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Callie nodded making Sophia smile. She looked out the window at the patio were Stef and Robert were sitting talking. Stef smiled and waved up at her. Callie waved back.

"I regretted everyday I left Colleen" Robert shook his head. Stef turned her attention back to him as Callie disappeared from the window.

"Why did you?" Stef asked.

"I meet Colleen one summer on my time home from grad school. she worked at the pool where my buddies and I always hung out. We fell in love, but my family, they assume anyone who isn't from some kind of money is a gold digger. Which by the way is why the abandonment papers are taking so long" Robert said.

"Ok" Stef nodded

"Anyway, My father bullied us into breaking up. I knew she was pregnant but she was going to have an abortion, We were so young, I let my father get the best of me, I went back to school and assumed she would get the abortion. I found out years later from a friend of a friend that she didn't. But she was married and happy, I had Jill, and Sophia. It didn't seem right to mess that up, we had gone our own way" Robert said shaking his head.

"I found the girls, they were playing with the dog, but Sophia has a ton of homework" Jill said coming back outside.

"Of course, we should be going" Stef nodded.

"I'll go tell the girls" Jill said going back inside.

"I'm sorry, this has not been easy on my wife" Robert said

"No I understand" Stef nodded as they both stood up.

"I'd like to set up a college fund for Callie" Robert said. Stef hesitated.

"That's very nice, I'd have to talk to my wife, but that's very generous of you" Stef nodded.

"It's nothing really, I feel like I owe her something I mean after all she is my daughter" Robert said. Stef opened her mouth to say something as Callie came outside.

"Hey girly you ready?" Stef asked. Callie nodded.

"It was nice meeting you" she said shaking Robert's hand

"Nice meeting you too" He gave her a smile.

"Ok love let's go" Stef said leading her back to the car.

"

Hey, how were the Quinn's" Lena asked as Stef wondered upstairs finding her laying down in their bed.

"Oh they were nice enough, But I think Mrs. Quinn is a little freaked out by all of this" Stef sighed taking off her coat and laying next to Lena pulling her close. She absentmindedly lifted Lena's shirt a little running her fingers over her belly.

"What did she say?" Lena asked.

"Nothing, But why wouldn't she be. Robert want's to set up a college fund for Callie" Stef said.

"Wow. Really?" Lena asked.

"I just…I don't know, something about it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Callie was so taken with Robert, and his daughter Sophia. And I get it, everyone want's to know where they come from" Stef said.

"You think he won't sign the papers?" Lena asked.

"Oh I don't know, he said they were with the lawyer. I just..I was hoping today would be an end all kind of thing, but now…I don't know" Stef sighed.

"How was the Quinn's?" Mariana asked walking into her bedroom finding Callie doing homework on her bed.

"Good. I umm. Robert has a daughter, She's 13" Callie said.

"What's she like?"

"She's cool, Looks just like me actually, kinda young. Immaturity wise, but I like her" Callie said.

"And Robert?"

"He was ok, I don't know, nice enough but he could be any random guy off the street you know" Callie shrugged.

"Are you going to see them again?"

"I might…Sophia asked to go shopping or something" Callie said.

"Big house?"

"Oh man Mariana you would love the house. Her bedroom alone was like the size of all four of these bedrooms together." Callie laughed.

"And her own bathroom I bet"

"Oh of course, but you know something, she seemed to really like the idea that I shared a room, and had 4 brothers and sister. I guess the grass is always greener" Callie shrugged.

"Well sure when you have your own bathroom" Mariana said making both girls laugh.

"Stephanie!" Lena yelled rushing into the bathroom the next morning while Stef was in the shower.

"What?" Stef asked worried sticking her head out

"You have to get out here right now, She's kicking" Lena cried.

"She is!" Stef cried turning off the water wrapping herself in a towel and stepping out of the shower shampoo still in her hair.

"Right here" Lena said taking Stef's hand and putting it on her belly. Sure enough Stef felt a little bump under her hand.

"Oh my god.. Hi baby girl" Stef whispered.

"It's not what I expected it to feel like" Lena smiled tears pooling in her eyes as the baby kicked again. Stef smiled kissing her deeply.

"I love you" Stef whispered

"So I spoke to the lawyer today, she said basically it's going to come down to your word against his" Stef told Callie as they sat around the kitchen table.

"My word against his, but I'm never going to win that" Callie said.

"We don't know that, I think you should just go in and tell the truth, the truth always comes out Callie, somehow this boy will be caught" Lena said pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Callie.

"I know we talked about it being your choice to go on the stand or not, but I think that is the only way to make what you say really count, is if it comes right from you" Stef said.

"I don't…I can't talk about it" Callie shook her head.

"I know it's hard, we can't imagine what your going through, we don't want to make you do anything your not ready for. If you don't feel like you can get up there, don't. But If you think you can, even just a little bit, I think it would help a great deal" Lena told her gently.

"We just want to give you your best chance love, but we don't want to force you" Stef nodded.

"Can I think about it?" Callie asked.

"Of course love just let us know before court tomorrow" Stef said.

"Ok, can I be excused" Callie asked.

"You may" Stef nodded.

"We love you" Lena called after her.

"Do you think she will do it?" Stef asked when she was gone.

"I don't know, but I also know we can't force her, she reported it, and that was an amazingly big step" Lena said.

"When it comes down to her word against his, I think if she doesn't, the rest won't be worth much"

"But is it entirely safe to put her in that place?"

"We will be right there with her" Stef said.

"But to put her face to face with the boy who raped her, Many rape victims can't face their attacker again, I think she would be physically safe but mentally what kind of mind set would that put her in? What kind of buried flashbacks would come back to her, I think we should just let her decide and not push her either way" Lena said getting up to rinse the cups.

"Your right, no your very right, we told her how it works, we will just leave it for her to decide" Stef agreed.

Callie rolled over sighing pulling her blankets up. Mariana rolled over to face her.

"Can't sleep?" She asked. Callie nodded. Mariana sat up facing her.

"I don't know what your going through. I know it must suck"

"I just, I'm not sure if I want to go on the stand tomorrow, If it's my word against his… I didn't grow up in this world you guys did, no one ever took my side" Callie said.

"Well if you don't want to you shouldn't. If it makes you uncomfortable don't do it. You shouldn't force yourself back into that situation, and you know no matter what you decide we got your back right?" Mariana asked. Callie nodded.

"Ok" Mariana said laying back down.

"But for what it's worth, I hope you put that bastard in jail" Mariana added.

"Callie you ready love?" Stef called up the stairs. Callie took a shaky breath, she did not feel ready.

"Coming" She said fixing her dress again she went downstairs.

"you look nice sweetie" Stef said gently

"After this can I just go to school?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, let's just take it one step at a time ok" Lena said. Callie followed them out to the car and the ride there was quiet.

"I know it's going to be hard but it will feel better after" Stef assured her as she parked the car and they got out. Callie looked up the the big court house looming over them. When they had come here for adoption court it never seemed so big but suddenly today she found the building intimidating. She followed Stef and Lena up the stairs and through the hall.

"We're a little early, we can wait here" Stef said checking her watch and pointing to the chairs by the window. Callie sat down, she would give anything to be at school right now.

"Your doing great sweetie" Lena told her sensing her discomfort. The door opened and a judge walked in.

"Callie?" He asked.

"Yes" Callie cleared her throat.

"ok good, your lawyer is here we will call you in in a few minutes and you are going to be on the stand today right?" The judge asked. Callie glanced as Stef and Lena then nodded.

"Ok great someone will come get you soon" He said and left the room. As the door swung shut behind him Callie caught a glimpse of people in the hallway. She looked closer through the foggy door. the face turned and Liam's clear face was glaring at her. His parents on either side of him talking to the judge. Callie felt her stomach flip and her heart rate speed up to the point she was sure it was going to pop out of her chest. Suddenly she couldn't breath and she thought she was going to throw up. Lena saw her face and followed her gaze just long enough to see Liam before Callie jumped up running to the bathroom.

"Callie!" Lena and Stef called after her. Callie ran through the door depositing her few bites of breakfast into the toilet before slumping to the wall still trying to catch her breath.

"Callie love it's ok" Stef said as she and Lena rushed into the bathroom. Callie felt herself still struggling to breath. Before she could stop her Lena sank to the floor kneeling in front of Callie.

"Your ok, your ok look at me" Lena whispered taking Callie's face firmly in her hands and putting her forehead against hers. Callie felt their nose's touch and the only thing she could see was Lena's deep brown eyes.

"Deep breath Callie, your just having a little panic attack your going to be fine" Stef said wiping her mouth.

"look Callie, just you and me ok" Lena whispered. Callie felt her breath and heart rate slowing down.

"I can't do this" Callie whispered as Lena let her go a little.

"You can do this, Callie you are such a strong, brave girl" Lena told her.

"We will be right there with you ok, we won't let you out of our sight for a minute I promise" Stef told her.

"He's out there, I can't go out there" Callie whispered.

"How about you and I go outside ok, Momma can go in and she will come get us when they need you, and then we can leave again ok?" Lena asked. Callie felt herself nodding to that.

"Ok come on sweetheart" Lena said Callie stood up on shaky legs then bent to help Lena stand. Lena and Callie walked outside sitting on a bench on the front lawn.

"I can't imagine how this must be for you Callie. I know that it's not fun, It's no fun for me to see him and he didn't even hurt me" Lena said.

"I didn't think this would happen" Callie said quietly.

"I know, but it's ok that it did. you are so strong to do all this, I am so proud of you" Lena said. They sat in silence for a little while. The door opened and Stef nodded to them.

"Ok listen if you need anything in there, you just look at us." Stef said putting her strong hands on Callie's shoulders as Lena lead the way into the court room. Callie looked around, there were a lot of people she didn't know. She saw Liam's parents glaring back at her. She walked up to the front and was sworn in taking a seat.

"Callie, can you tell me how long you lived with the Green family.?" The lawyer asked.

'"ummm three months" Callie said.

"And in those three months how many times did Liam Green attack you?"

"6" Callie said.

"Can you tell us what he did?"

"He… he would come into my room at night. and he would always lock my door, put his hand over his mouth and lay on top of me so I couldn't move." Callie said.

"Is that all?" The lawyer asked.

"no" Callie shook her head.

"What else?" Callie felt her head spinning. she looked out over the crowd her eyes locking on Liam. the look he was giving her she couldn't pull away. She wasn't sure how long she was looking at him when out of the corner of her eye an hand was waving. She blinked shaking her head to clear it following the motion and saw Lena waving to get her attention. Lena gave her a nod and Stef offered her a strong smile. Callie felt her breathing slow again.

"He raped me" she said

"Sweetheart I am really really proud of you" Lena said the three of them walked out of the court house.

"You saved a lot of girls from going through the same thing you had to. You should be very proud of yourself Callie, Liam is going to be in jail for a long time" Stef agreed.

"I'm just glad it's over" Callie sighed

"Oh me too" Lena put her arms around her.

"So school? or out to lunch?" Stef asked giving Callie a wink.

"Well, I am kind of hungry" Callie said.

"yeahh there's my girl" Stef smiled at her.

"We can play hooky for one day" Lena agreed.

"You have a fan" Lena said quietly while she and Stef were watching a movie that night.

"Oh yeah, who?" Stef asked.

"Callie"

"what?"

"Yeah, I see it lately, she's really lean towards you" Lena said.

"Callie loves both of us" Stef said.

"Yeah, yeah she does, but you two, god Stef if I didn't know better i'd think you had given birth to her. you two are just so similar, stubborn and hard headed" Lena said.

"Hey!" Stef cried.

"And loving, and protective, you both put up these walls of independence and strength. and when you let them down, it's such a gift to see the soft side, the side that needs to be loved sometimes" Lena whispered. Stef smiled a little.

"Remember when she first came she wouldn't even make eye contact with us. It took Noah almost a week to even say something to us, Now look at these two beautiful children who are doing so well in our home" Lena said.

"And now a new baby, I know it was a busy day for you, feeling ok?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, a little nauseous but that's nothing new" Lena smiled rubbing her stomach

"I should go check on Callie" Stef said.

"Want me to come?" Lena asked.

"no, you rest mommy, us hot heads can manage" Stef smiled as Lena sank back into the couch. Stef made her way upstairs and found Callie laying on her bed.

"Hey?" Stef whispered

"Hey" Callie said.

"You had a tough day, I know it wasn't fun, are you ok my love? Stef asked. Callie nodded looking up giving her a sad smile.

"Your so amazing you know that" Stef said. She lay down on Callie's bed and Callie lay back curling into her side as Stef put her arms strongly around her.

"You and me, we're a lot alike" Stef said. Callie looked up at her giving her a smile.

"We think we have to be strong, tough and think we just have to get on with things, and sometimes you do and sometimes… sometimes you just have to let yourself fall apart and there is no shame in that love, not even a little" Stef whispered. Callie put her head down on Stef's chest and heard her heart beating.

"You are so brave Callie girl, but you don't have to be brave all the time" Stef whispered kissing her forehead. Callie lay listening to Stef's heart beat and Stef stayed there for a long time as Callie's tears dripped onto her shirt

"You look nice today" Finn said catching up to Callie in the halls.

"Ugh you should know better then to compliment my appearance" Callie said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for your sister" Finn chuckled making Callie laugh.

"Or, maybe your just a girl who is really hard to compliment" he said gently pushing her against the wall and kissing her mouth.

"Callie allowed herself to sink into his arms and they both jumped pulling apart when the bell rang.

"Late again" Callie smiled not caring.

"One day your mom is going to walk by and we are both going to be screwed" Finn whispered kissing her ear.

"oh yes the lovely VP Adams Foster" Callie laughed gently pushing him away

"Go out with me tonight it's Friday night" Finn said as they started walking down the hall again.

"well that's awfully demanding" Callie said.

"Come on, I have the perfect place"

"Where"

"I can't tell you!"

"How do I know i'll like it then?" Callie laughed. Finn leaned in kissing her again.

"Trust me" He whispered and went into his class.

"Hey can I go out tonight?" Callie asked Lena on the car ride home

"Where are you going?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, it's supposed to be a surprise" Callie said biting her lip, she should have waited until they were out of the car.

"Well who are you going with" Lena said looking back in her rearview mirror to see Callie in the back seat.

"Just a friend" Callie said. Mariana raised her eyebrows at her.

"Callie I have no problem with you going out but we at least need to know where or with who" Lena said.

"Ok" Callie sighed sliding down in her seat between Noah and Jesus trying to ignore Mariana's pointed look at her the rest of the way home. When they piled out of the car Mariana followed Callie up to their room closing the door behind them.

"Ok spill, right now" Mariana cried.

"Oh my god it's nothing" Callie said sitting down on her bed.

"Was it a boy?"

"Yes"

"Finn!"

"Yes"

"Oh my god is that a date?" Mariana cried

"It's not a!…We're not even dating he's just a friend" Callie said.

"That you kiss in the hallway?" Mariana said. Callie looked up at her surprised,

"Yeah your not as sly as you think" Mariana smirked.

"I just…I'm not sure I want to tell your moms yet, I mean It's just hanging out with a friend." Callie said.

"If it's just hanging out with a friend, why is it a big secret?" Mariana asked. Callie looked up giving her a little smile. Mariana hopped off her own bed going to sit next to Callie.

"I'm going to give you some advice, It sucks having mom at school. Yeah it's great and we love it, but stuff like this, she finds out, and she finds out fast. And while she tries to respect our privacy and all that, it's just the way it is. If you don't tell her about Finn she won't let you go tonight. and she will probably know by Monday. So if I were you I'd go downstairs and tell her, then you can go out with him tonight, she will be so happy she heard it from you and not in the hallway, and when it all comes out on Monday she won't be surprised" Mariana said

"Ugh, I guess I should tell her" Callie sighed as they heard a car door slam. They both looked out the window to See Stef walking up the driveway in her police uniform on her way home from work.

"Look, you can kill two birds with one stone" Mariana said.

"This better be worth it." Callie muttered heading towards their bedroom door.

"I'll pick out an outfit for you, good luck" Mariana called after her as Callie made her way down the stairs. Stef was on her way inside with Brandon.

"Hey girly how was your day?" Stef asked.

"It was good" Callie said.

"Good, where's mom?"

"I don't know I was just looking for her myself" Callie said as Brandon went up the stairs. Callie spotted Lena in the living room. Stef went in kissing her hello before sinking into the couch next to her.

"Hey sweetie" Lena said spotting Callie.

"I um, I wanted to give you more information about tonight" Callie said

"Sure" Lena sat up a little more.

"Tonight?" Stef asked.

"My friend Finn, he asked me to go out with him, He won't tell me where we are going, but I promise to text you when we get there to let you know" Callie said.

"That sounds fair" Lena nodded.

"So I can go?" Callie asked.

"You may, just be home by 10 please" Stef said.

"Thanks!" Callie cried sounding more excited then she was aware she was. She started heading up the stairs.

"Is this a date?" Stef asked turning to Lena.

"Oh man I don't even care. This is the happiest I have seen her all month, they can drive to Mexico for all I care as long as she comes home safe" Lena sighed.

"And by 10" Stef added.

"Yes dear" Lena laughed kissing Stef.

"Ok perfect" Mariana said pulling the mascara back looking at Callie.

"It's not to much right?" Callie asked.

"No, no way just enough to make your eyes have a little pop, you look amazing" Mariana told her. Callie stood up going to look at herself, she had to admit she didn't look bad, the make up was light, her hair was down the way she usually wore it long on her back. She had on jean shorts and a plain shirt that was cut high.

"Just don't raise your arms until you leave the house, if momma sees how short that shirt really is she'll make you change" Mariana said as the doorbell rang.

"He's here" She said clapping her hands as Callie grabbed her purse shoving her phone in.

"Make sure to tell me everything" Mariana whispered as they went into the hallway making their way down stairs. Lena had answered the door.

"Hi Mrs Adams Foster" Finn said politely.

"Hi Finn, how are you?" Lena asked.

"I'm good thanks, is Callie home?" Finn asked.

"Who are you?" Noah asked coming from the living room.

"I'm umm i'm a friend of Callie's" Finn told him. Noah put his hands on his hips looking Finn over.

"Come on bubba let's go start dinner, Callie will be right down" Lena told Finn ushering Noah out of the room as Callie came down the stairs.

"Hi" She greeted Finn making sure to keep her arms by her side. She was grateful Stef seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey, are you ready?" Finn asked smiling, Callie was again grateful he didn't try to kiss her.

"Yeah, hang on" Callie said going into the kitchen

"We're leaving" She said to popping her head into Lena.

"Ok love have fun" Lena smiled at her. Callie went back into the entry way to find Jesus talking to Finn.

"Yeah I wrestle I'm all state this year, I could take you no problem" Jesus was telling him acting like a tough guy, Finn looked throw off.

"Ok thanks for that Jesus" Callie said taking her brothers arm trying to pull him away. Jesus stood his ground looking up at Finn who had a few inches on him.

"Jesus, let's go" Mariana called from the stairs. he turned looking at his sisters then back at Finn before climbing the stairs.

"Let's get out of here" Callie said pulling Finn out the door laughing as it shut behind them.

"That's quite a assembly of people in there" Finn said as Callie climbed into the passenger seat of his car.

"Oh that was not even the worst of them" Callie said when suddenly there was a knock on Finn's window making them both jump. Stef stood there smiling still in her police uniform.

"I'm sorry about this" Callie whispered as Finn rolled down his window.

"Hi, you must be Finn" Stef smiled leaning down resting her elbows on the window.

"Um yes ma'am" Finn nodded offering her his hand to shake.

"Oh I like the ma'am you get points for that" Stef shook his hand.

"Ok we should go" Callie said giving Stef a look.

"Ok, buckle up, be home by 10" Stef said her smile fading looking at Finn.

"Yes ma'am" Finn nodded as Callie buckled her seat belt. Stef stepped away from the car and watched Finn back up and drive away. Neither of them said anything until she was out of sight.

"Wow," Finn said.

"Yeah thats my mom" Callie chuckled

"You got the raw end of them deal with your moms jobs huh?" He asked making Callie laugh.

"Is it weird that I feel like she bugged my car?" Finn asked. Callie shook her head.

"I wouldn't put anything past her" She laughed.

"Ok we're here" Finn said pulling the car into a parking lot not far from the school

"Will you tell me what we are doing now?" Callie asked. The beach was empty as the sun was setting.

"Follow me" Finn smiled reaching into the back seat he pulled out a blanket and his backpack and she followed him down to the beach walking through the sand. He stopped near a little red flag laying the blanket down.

"My dad works at the Wild Life Safety, they protect the turtle nests on the beach, this one is due to hatch tonight" Finn said.

"No way" Callie whispered going a little closer to the flag.

"I brought us a snack, when the sun sets they will start to come out" Finn said pulling out food and putting it on the blanket. Callie went to sit with him, she was surprised how fast time went by and the sudden dark crept up on her. Finn put the food away pulling out two flashlights and handing one to her. Callie turned it on shining it towards the nest.

"We have to be quiet, and don't stand in the way or disturb them" Finn whispered leading her to stand off to the side. They sat in silence for a little while Callie leaning against him comfortable when suddenly the sand started to move. Finn put his finger to his lips as they watched the first little turtle poke his head out. Callie watched as he struggled to get fully out of the sand and started ever so slowly making his way to the ocean, more followed and soon she lost track as the trail of baby turtles made their way down the beach. When the last one had crawled out Finn pulled her up and they followed the turtled down to the water watching them get in and swim away.

"That was amazing" Callie whispered holding still holding Finn's hand.

"It's cool right, I lost count of the number of times I have seen it but it never gets old" He agreed then checked his watch.

"We should get you home" He said leading her back to the blanket to pack up their stuff and Callie helped him carry it back to the car. She didn't want to leave.

"So maybe we could to this again sometime?" Finn asked as he started the short drive back home.

"I would love that" Callie nodded

"Good" He smiled pulling the car into the driveway Callie could see the porch light on, someone was waiting up for her.

"So, see you Monday" Finn said.

"See you Monday" Callie leaned over and he kissed her, she didn't pull away and she deepened the kiss, time felt like it was standing still, her hands roamed on his shirt feeling all the muscles in his chest when he pulled away. She must have looked disappointed because he laughed a little.

"I don't want your mom to see us" he said. Callie nodded agreeing with him.

"Bye" She smiled getting out of the car and waved as he drove down the street before making her way inside. Stef and Lena sat on the couch watching TV on low drinking tea.

"Did you have to freak him out like that, he said he felt like you put a tracker on the car" Callie said

"Good, did you have fun?" Stef winked at her making her smile.

"Yeah we went down to the beach"

"At night" Lena asked a little surprised her eyebrows going up.

"To see a Sea turtle nest hatch" Callie rushed to finish.

"Oh, that sounds really nice, are you going to see him again?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, I am, good night" Callie said

"Good night love" Lena called as Callie climbed the stairs. As expected Mariana was waiting up for her.

"So?" She asked grinning as Callie came in.

"It was good" Callie said. She felt Mariana watching her as she got ready for bed and climbed into her own bed across the room. Mariana jumped from her bed going to sit on Callie's.

"Ok I'm going to need more detail" Mariana said switching on the lamp next to Callie's bed.

"We drove to the beach and had a picnic dinner, then we watched a turtle nest hatch and they went down to the ocean" Callie said.

"Aww wow so romantic, so are you dating now?"

"I guess, he hasn't said anything but we are going to go out again" Callie nodded.

"Wow! your so lucky, he's cute and he sounds nice, what else happened?"

"That's it" Callie laughed.

"No making out on the dark empty beach?"

"No! There was a little in the car but Stef freaked him out so it didn't last long"

"Yeah momma does that"

"And Jesus too"

"That's his job, Brandon's not tough enough and there's no dad here to freak them out" Mariana waved it off making Callie laugh again.

"Tell me more, did you feel his muscles, he looks like he has good muscles" Mariana said laying back on Callie's bed.

"Oh yah, the best, a 6 pack too" Callie said laying down next to her.

"Oh man, i could lick that" Mariana said making both girls giggle.

"So he's a good kid?" Stef asked Lena listening to the girls laughing upstairs.

"He is, never been in trouble, good grades, just moved from Texas this summer, he's nice" Lena assured her.

"And you think she's ready?"

"I think she has to start somewhere, after what happened with Liam…it won't be easy, but Finn is a good boy and I think he's a good start for her" Lena nodded.

"ok, alright mommy let's get you to bed" Stef sighed standing up and helping Lena up.

"Ok guys no mercy if we haven't used it in the past three years throw it out" Lena said as Stef pulled open the door to the garage Saturday morning.

"Wow look at all this stuff" Noah said amazed at all the box's.

"We have a lot of crap" Jesus said as they started looking through the box's.

"You guys are lucky to have all this crap" Noah said. Callie understood what he meant, They had nothing from their childhood.

"Hey hey, we don't use that word" Stef gently corrected both boys.

"Brandon will you drag the trash over here?" Lena asked reaching for a box. Stef jumped in front of her.

"Hey no, no with the heavy lifting mommy, why don't you sort through these" Stef cried taking the box from her and putting a pile of blankets down in front of her as pile of dust flew out of them making Lena cough.

"Oh thank you" Lena said waving the dust from her face.

"Oh second thought maybe not just go sit over there and look pretty" Stef said taking them back and shooing her over to a stool.

"If Brandon want's to use this space I think Brandon should clean it" Jesus said.

"I am, your just helping me" Brandon told him.

"Oh come on guys this is not just going to be a studio for Brandon. It's going to be a hangout space for everyone. You will be grateful for it when the baby comes" Lena said.

"Oh Mariana look what I found" Callie said holding up a baby doll that looked like it had seen better days.

"That's not mine" Mariana said shaking her head. Callie felt her eyes widen as she glanced over at Jesus and Brandon. Everyone laughed as Brandon grabbed for it.

"I had a lonely childhood until the twins came" He said turning slightly pink.

"Oh Brandon it's nothing to be ashamed of" Lena smiled.

"Hey look who I found" Stef cried holding a little bike over her head and placing it on the ground.

"Mikey the Bikey!" Mariana cried running over to sit on the bike.

"What did you call that?" Callie asked.

"Mikey the bikey, we all learned to ride a bike on this" Mariana said as Callie looked at the rusting heap with training wheels Mariana was comically sitting on.

"Hey don't you think we should keep that, for the baby? She's going to have to learn to ride on something right" Lena asked Stef. Stef threw her hands up as they all turned to Lena.

"Ok hold up, you just said she!" Mariana cried pointing to Lena.

"Or…or he" Lena stuttered.

"It's a girl!" Mariana cried.

"We were not supposed to say anything mommy! but yes, it's a girl" Stef laughed.

"Really!" Mariana cried and she and Callie started jumping up and down hugging.

"It's a girl it's a girl!" They started singing pointing to the boys in the room teasing them. Noah was smiling but Jesus threw up his hands, Brandon shook his head but Callie could see he was smiling.

"Alright alright come on, at this rate the baby is going to be here before we get this clean" Stef laughed as Mariana threw her arms around Lena.

"So your having lunch with your sister tomorrow right?" Finn asked Callie.

"Half sister, and yeah"

"Wait, you call Mariana your sister even though your not adopted but your real sister is your half sister?"

"Well yeah, it's different I live with Mariana, I share a room with her she actually feels like my sister. Sophia I only met once, and as much as she looks like me, I don't feel sisterly towards her" Callie said.

"I get that, you just have a lot of family dynamics at play" Finn laughed. Callie nodded shutting her locker.

"Well hopefully I can just get adopted and my family will be my family and the Quinn's will be…I don't know, the people I have dinner with once a month" Callie sighed.

"So back to my point, after you have lunch with your once a month family, do you want to do something with me?" Finn asked.

"Sure" Callie smiled.

"Ok, great! and I was thinking since we're like doing stuff with each other, maybe we should just, not do stuff with other people" Finn said.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You know like, do stuff only with each other"

"Wait, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Callie laughed.

"Yeah…it sounded a lot smoother in my head" Finn said putting his hand over his eyes.

"No I liked it it was cute" Callie laughed pulling his hand down standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Finn asked.

"Yes" Callie smiled and he kissed her deeper. Callie didn't realize the hall had emptied out. Time felt like it stood still as she leaned against the wall his lips on hers when suddenly someone cleared the throat making Finn pull away.

"Adams Foster!" Callie heard Lena's voice call.

"Damn, she's everywhere" Finn whispered. Callie nodded before turning to Lena who was standing ten feet down the hall her hands on her hips.

"The bell rang" Lena said.

"Right, sorry Mrs Adams Foster" Finn said adjusting his bag on his shoulder and going down to class flashing Callie a smiled as he left.

"Sorry" Callie said biting her lip as Lena started walking towards her. She knew she was not going to get off as easy as Finn had.

"Callie" Lena shook her head.

"I'm willing to bet you saw a lot more of that then I would have liked" Callie said. Lena looked up and down the hall then took Callie's hand leading her into her office shutting the door behind her.

"I just want to talk about taking things slow, I know it's exciting to have a boyfriend and everything but let's just remember your going through a lot right now" Lena said.

"Wait, are you telling me I can't date Finn?" Callie asked.

"I'm just saying, your dealing with a lot, boys come with even more I just don't want to see you stress yourself out" Lena said.

"I'm not….Finn makes me happy." Callie said.

"I hear that but…" Lena started.

"Does everyone you catch making out in the halls get this lecture?" Callie asked cutting her off.

"No" Lena sighed shaking her head.

"Then why do I? Can I go to class please I'm late" Callie said.

"Fine, we will finish this at home" Lena said.

"Awesome" Callie muttered picking up her backpack.

That night Callie was sitting in the nook doing her homework when Lena came to sit by her.

"What are you working on?" Lena asked.

"English"

"Do you need any help?"

"No" Callie said sharply then she had meant to.

"Can I interrupt for a minute?" Lena asked. Callie put her book down not saying anything.

"I do owe you an apology about what happened at school today, you are right I would not have treated another student the way I treated you. Usually I think I'm pretty good about not showing a difference when it comes to you kids but not always and I know that is hard on you and all your siblings" Lena said. Callie just nodded.

"And I heard you when you said that Finn makes you happy, he's a good kid and I believe that he does. I didn't mean that I didn't think you should date him. See when I saw you…kissing in the hallway you suddenly grew up 10 years right before my eyes and that freaked me out. I just got you, and though your not a baby, in my eyes you are a little girl, I just got you and I want to baby you a little bit before you become a teenager. I am sorry thats just the mom way. And I know sometimes you don't handle pressure and stress well and I always worry and want to help you with that. So in all my seeing you as 26 and wanting you to be a little girl and worrying about you I think I made it sound like I was telling you dating Finn was a bad idea, but what I really meant was I love you very much and If you ever need anything I want you to come to me no matter what" Lena said. Callie looked up at her now offering her a smile.

"I know it can suck having your mom at school as I'm sure all the kids have told you, I will try harder to leave my mommy goggles at home and just wear my vice principal goggles to school next time, If, you promise me no more being late for making out in the halls" Lena said

"Deal" Callie smiled

"Oh my girly" Lena sighed wrapping Callie up in her arms. Callie was not sure how she had obtained the nickname girly from her moms, She was not at all girly, maybe it was a shorter vision of Callie girl, but she loved that she had her own official nickname like everyone else in the house.

"for the record…" Callie started

"Yeah?" Lena asked.

"I never told you this but thank you for taking me that day, from Juvie. I know you hesitated, I mean any normal person would. But thank you, I think you probably saved my life that day. And Noah's but he was a lot easier to say yes to" Callie said.

"It was the best decision I ever made, we love you so much" Lena whispered pulling Callie to her in a tight hug.

"I love you too" Callie said. Lena pulled back looking into her eyes before smothering her face with kisses making Callie laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Stef asked Callie standing in her room.

"Yeah it's just going to be lunch at their house and then the mall with Sophia it won't be like last time" Callie said.

"Ok, have you decided what your going to tell Robert about the college fund?"

"I'm going to say thanks but no thanks. I don't need anything from him"

"Ok, Call us when your ready to be picked up " Stef nodded

"I will. I'll make sure to be home for dinner" Callie assured her.

"Ok, hey sweets have you explained any of this to Noah?" Stef asked.

"Um not yet, I just, I'm not exactly sure how to tell him"

"Well he knows that you don't have the same father, maybe he will be happy you found yours"

"Yeah, I just mean about Sophia, I don't know how he would feel about knowing I have a half sister you know, I might just wait until I get adopted and he knows I'm not going anywhere" Callie said.

"Ok, well it is your choice" Stef nodded.

As Stef pulled into the driveway Robert came from the garage.

"Hey, i'm glad I caught you, I just wanted to let you know I signed the abandonment papers, They are in the mail as we speak" Robert said

"Oh thank you" Stef smiled at Callie grabbing her hand. Callie squeezed back they were both trying to downplay their excitement for Robert's sake

"Of course, Thanks for bringing her here, I can take her home after they are done so you don't have to drive both ways."

"Oh I don't mind" Stef shook her head

"Really I insist, I don't want this to be a burden to you, we are so grateful Callie is spending time with Sophia" Robert said

"Ok, let me know if anything changes" Stef said

"I will thank you" Robert said walking back through the door.

"Oh I am so happy right now, we will celebrate and tell Mom and everyone else when you get home tonight. yes?" Stef cried.

"yeah, good" Callie smiled.

"Ok have fun, call If you need anything"

"I will bye" Callie said accepting a kiss from Stef and hopping out of the car. Sophia meet her at the door.

"I'm so excited" She cried as Callie came in.

"Callie, I am so sorry but lunch is running late, we had a bit of a mishap in the kitchen. Maybe you girls can go shopping first and then have lunch" Jill said greeting the girls in the living room.

"Sure" Callie nodded.

"Can I get you something to eat before you go, you must be hungry" Jill said.

"Oh no, honestly, my moms go crazy for breakfast Saturday morning" Callie laughed a little.

"Alright, well Gio our driver will take you girls to the mall as soon as your ready, and pick you up at 1:00"

"Sounds good" Callie said.

"Do you think this is cute?" Sophia asked holding up a shirt.

"Yeah, that would go good with those pants you got" Callie said.

"Cool, hey you didn't buy anything yet" Sophia said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of saving up for Christmas" Callie said

"Oh? What are you buying then?" I need to get something for my little brother, and something for the name I pull for secret santa, and then my siblings and I will probably pool our money together to get our moms something" Callie said.

"Do you have a job?"

"No, no my moms don't want me working, They say school is more important but we get money for doing stuff around the house" Callie said.

"Why do you keep calling them your moms?" Sophia asked

"Because they are, and your dad signed the papers so I'm getting adopted soon" Callie said

"Oh right…" Sophia said.

"This was really good, thank you" Callie said as she sat around the table with the Quinn's after lunch

"So Callie did you decide what you want to do about the college fund?" Robert ask.

"Yeah, I can't accept it. I'm sorry It's very generous but I can't" Callie said.

"Listen. There are no strings attached, I feel like I own you something, Please it's so hard working and going to college, Let me help you out, you do want to go to college don't you?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of new, Up until a few months ago I didn't have a chance but now Noah is adopted and I'm about to be adopted I want to go" Callie nodded.

"So let me help" Robert said.

"Ok, ok yeah thank you" Callie smiled.

"I had so much fun shopping today" Sophia said.

"What did you girls get?" Jill asked.

"Oh tons of stuff, next week we should go horse back riding" Sophia said.

"Yeah I'v never been. that would be cool" Callie agreed.

"You should come for Christmas! we have he best tree and the best dinner" Sophia said.

"Actually, I think i need to be with the Fosters this Christmas, It's our first one there and if I know my moms they are going to go over the top. But maybe like the day after or something" Callie said

"Yeah cool" Sophia nodded visibly disappointed.

"Can I interest you in some coffee Callie?" Jill asked as she poured a cup for herself and Robert

"Oh no thanks" Callie said

"You don't like coffee?" Sophia asked

"No I do actually, I used to drink it all the time, but my moms won't let me now"

"Why not?" Sophia asked again

"Well its not really the best thing, They don't want us becoming addicted to it and it makes you crash after, Lena usually has tea" Callie shrugged

"We won't tell them" Jill offered

"Thanks, that's ok Stef has a way of finding out" Callie offered a little smile

"Callie I brought you these" Robert said changing the subject and pulling out a stack of pictures. Callie looked at the top one, It was a picture of her mom. She thumbed through them carefully looking at each one looking at the younger version of her mom. Callie did look just like her, she was beautiful.

"Can I have this?" Callie asked holding up one of her mom taking a picture.

"You can I have them all. I got them for you"

"Wow, I'm kind of jealous you knew her back then, when she had a whole life to live" Callie said.

"She was something" Robert agreed nodding.

"Well thank you again for lunch, It's not normally so quiet and civil at my house" Callie laughed.

"You are welcome anytime" Jill said standing to clear the plates.

"You should come sleep over" Sophia cried.

"Yeah, that would be cool" Callie nodded.

"Or you could even live with us, you can have your own room" Sophia said.

"I…i'm getting adopted" Callie said

"No, no I took the papers from the mail and ripped them up" Sophia said.

"What!" Callie and Robert said at the same time.

"We are your family, your my sister you should live with us" Sophia said.

"I live with the Fosters" Callie said again.

"But.." Sophia started.

"Sophia upstairs now" Jill said firmly. Sophia slumped her shoulders and trudged up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that I had no idea" Robert said.

"It's ok, when do you think you can get new copies?" Callie asked.

"I…I don't think I can do that"

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"It was so hard signing those papers the first time. To abandon you. I don't think I can do it again" Robert shook his head Callie's mind was racing.

"If you don't sign those I can't get adopted" Callie said

"you could come here" Robert offered.

"No! no that's not what I want" Callie said grabbing her coat and marching to the front door.

"Callie wait! I just, I can't do that I am your father…" Robert called and Callie wheeled around to face him.

"You are not my father! I have a father and he abandoned me and my brother but he's still a better man then you because he signed the papers!" Callie yelled throwing the picture down and running to the front door.

"Stop Callie" Robert called chasing Callie out into the driveway.

"I don't want anything from you! all I want is your signature on a piece of paper saying I can get adopted. I spent 8 years in foster care. I was beaten, abused, mistreated and a whole lot worse and where were you then? Now I have a family I love, A family I want to be a part of and you won't let me!" Callie roared marching up to the road now.

"Callie, Let me take you home" Robert called.

"NO! I'm calling my mom" Callie said pulling out her phone still walking up the street, she was glad to see Robert didn't follow her.

"What happened?" Lena asked as Callie hopped into her car when she pulled up on the side of the road.

"Robert won't sign the papers" Callie said.

"What he said that?"

"He told momma and I that he did and they were in the mail and then Sophia said later that she took them out and when I asked him to sign them again he said that he wouldn't" Callie cried.

"It's going to be ok, you have been spending a lot of time with them. maybe he just needs to back up and get some perspective" Lena said gently pulling the car back onto the road.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked as Lena pulled into the Quinn's driveway.

"Stay here ok, i'll be right back" Lena said getting out of the car Callie watched as she went up to the door ringing the bell. Jill came to the door.

"Hi, I'm Lena, Callie's mom I don't think we have met" Lena said shaking Jill's hand.

"Hi lovely to meet you Callie talked about you a lot, would you like to come in?" Jill asked.

"Actually I just wanted to talk to you, Callie explained a little about what happened with the papers. I was just wondering if we would work this out today maybe? As you can imagine she's pretty upset, maybe you could talk to your husband" Lena said.

"I'm not sure I can do that. In the beginning I was with you and your wife. I knew Robert and Sophia were getting to invested in Callie, I realized why, Because they love her. He loves being with her and I just think we deserve a chance to get to know her a little better before all this is decided" Jill said gently. The door opened a little wider and Robert came into view. He looked past Lena seeing Callie in the car.

"Hi, you must be Lena" He greeted her.

"Look I feel awful about what happened" Robert said.

"I'm sure you do, that's why I think you need to make it right, which is why I think you need to sign the papers" Lena said gently. Callie heard a noise behind her and turned to see Stef's car pulling into the driveway next to Lena's. She got out walking to the door to stand by Lena. Mariana hopped out of the car climbing into the back behind Callie.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Robert won't sign the papers, why did momma come?" Callie asked.

"She heard you on the phone with mom. mom convinced momma to let her come but she was only gone like 5 minutes and momma decided she was going to come talk to Robert. We didn't know you guys would be here." Mariana said.

"Look I just want to have a relationship with my daughter" Robert was telling them.

"I'm sure you do, we understand that" Lena said.

"But she doesn't want to have one with you. and after that stunt you just pulled I'm sorry but Lena and I are not going to force her" Stef said.

"Well, I was hoping this could be a little more civil, but you will be hearing from my lawyers tomorrow. I'm going to partition the court for custody" Robert said. Stef turned marching back up to the cars, Lena followed her. No one said anything as they both got into the cars driving home. it was quiet

"What happens now?" Callie asked as she stood on the porch with Mariana and her moms.

"Nothing love" Stef said squeezing her shoulders.

"What if I have to go live with them?" Callie asked turning to Lena.

"Thats not going to happen for a long time. And we're going to fight it" Lena assured her.

"but what if…" Callie started

"Nothing is going to happen. ok? Your not going anywhere we won't let you" Stef said as Lena opened the door.

"Go change into something more comfortable girls, and tell your brothers to come on down we can get some ice cream and have a movie night" Lena said. Callie climbed the stairs. She looked back to see Lena watching her

"I'm ok" Callie assured her.

"I know baby" Lena offered her a smile

Callie opened her eyes when she heard Mariana move again.

"If you roll over one more time i'm giving you a dog treat" She sighed turing to face Mariana's bed.

"Sorry, i'm so nervous about this dance competition tomorrow" Mariana said sitting up a little so Callie could see her.

"Why, you are going to do fine" Callie said

"I guess, our caption just keeps changing the solos"

"Well I for one can't wait to see your big win tomorrow, unless of course you blow it and lose" Callie said. Mariana threw a pillow across the room at her making both girls laugh.

"It feels so small compared to what your going through though" Mariana said softly.

"You know whats so not a fun game? who's life sucks more" Callie said.

"Your right" Mariana said going quiet again.

"I do feel bad for Sophia though, I mean I hate what she did, but she got so jealous every time I brought you up. I think she really thought we would be sisters" Callie whispered.

"Yeah well tell her to find her own sister, I got you first" Mariana said laying back down.

"Yeah, well she is a lot nicer to me then you were" Callie said throwing the pillow back.

"Oh shut up you were invading my turf" Mariana smiled making Callie laugh.

"shhhh" They heard Stef call sleepily from down the hall making them both giggle again and lay back down.

"Are you nervous?" Callie asked Finn greeting him out on the front porch.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" He asked. Callie shook her head.

"I think I would if you said no" She opened the front door.

"Hello Finn" Lena said from the dining room where she and Noah were setting the table.

"Hi Mrs Adams Foster" Finn said.

"Hi" Noah said walking up to Finn sticking his arm out.

"Hi big guy" Finn smiled shaking his hand.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Lena said. Callie nodded leading Finn through the house into the kitchen

"Where's your other mom?" Finn asked. Callie smirked, Stef made Finn uncomfortable.

"She should be home from work any minute" Callie said as Mariana came in.

"Hi Finn" Mariana greeted him.

"Hey" Finn smiled. She was the one person in the house he was truly comfortable around because she spent so much time with Callie at school.

"He's nervous" Callie told her.

"Just don't look our momma directly in the eye and you'll be fine" Mariana teased

"She's not that bad I swear" Callie laughed.

"I know, I get it, I do she's just got that look down" Finn said.

"Hey dude" Brandon greeted Finn coming downstairs.

"Hey" Finn smiled as the front door opened and Stef came in.

"Hello!" Stef called.

"Hi" Callie heard Lena call back from the dining room as Stef went there first greeting her.

"Oh Finn, nice to see you" Stef said coming into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too ma'am" Finn stood up shaking her hand. Stef was still in her full police uniform complete with the gun on her belt loop

"Oh no Finn you don't have to call her…" Lena started but Stef shot her a look.

"If he wants to give me the respect of calling me ma'am there's no problem with that, right Callie?" Stef asked.

"You can call her whatever you want" Callie told him shaking her head as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am is good, you should stick with that" Jesus said coming down the stairs.

"Stephanie go change dinner is almost ready, Jesus put a shirt on" Lena said making her way over to the stove

Finn sat beside Callie at dinner as Lena and Stef placed bowls on the table.

"Should we start at the head of the table?" Finn asked handing Stef the plate first.

"Oh no I'm the foot, I don't pretend to be the head of this family that's Lena" Stef said making Lena smile.

"You start Finn, your the guest" Lena said as Finn put a piece of stake on his plate passing it over to Callie.

"So Finn, what schools did you get into next year?" Brandon asked.

"I going to UCLA"

"Oh yeah for what?"

"I think business, I haven't totally decided yet"

"And what would you do with a business degree?" Stef asked.

"I want to own my own start up company, It's a computer program that helps keep track of the homeless. They can log onto any public computer and find, free clinics, keep in touch with other homeless friends, shelters, rehab help, anything that they would really need" Finn said.

"They have apps for that don't they?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah, but most people living on the streets don't own cell phones, they have no access to those kind of apps. This will be like a website they can log onto with a tracking number"

"That sounds really interesting" Lena nodded.

"Yeah, we could use that at the station, help us find people we helped out in the past" Stef agreed.

"Thanks It's still a very new work in progress but I think it might get somewhere" Finn shrugged

"When you get that up come down to the station and show some of us how to use it, we know a lot of places that's don't advertise but are willing to help" Stef said

"I will, thanks" Finn nodded.

"Callie I approve" Stef said later that night after Finn had left as Callie was helping her wash the dishes.

"Thanks" Callie laughed

"He seems like a good kid."

"He is, he's nice"

"Good, hey love have a seat" Stef said as Callie put the last bowl away. Stef sat at the table and Callie sat across from her.

"I just wanted to touch base with you about a few things" Stef said. Callie nodded trying not to feel to nervous.

"So Robert's lawyer got in contact with mom and I Friday and he is going to fight for custody, I don't say this to worry you or anything like that. Mom and I are going to take care of this and everything will be fine. But we may have some appointments at the court house. But I don't want you to worry, your not going anywhere, ok?" Stef asked. Callie bit her lip and nodded. She wished she felt as sure as Stef did.

"Also Love I wanted to let you know that I followed up with Liam's case he and he starts his jail time tomorrow, he is serving 5 years. and the restraining order I took out on him will be forever and we will continue to update as we go. So right now it says he can't go anywhere near you, this house or your school. And I will continue to follow up on that so when you go to college or get a job he will not be able to go near you. You will always be safe no matter where you are." Stef said.

"Ok, thanks" Callie said.

"I just want to make sure you feel safe and know that Liam will not hurt you again" Stef said.

"Honestly I'm more worried about Robert" Callie mumbled.

"Oh my love, you know mom and I will never stop fighting to have you in the house yes? Signed papers or not you belong in this house, and you will always always be our daughter, understand?" Stef asked. Callie nodded. She knew Stef was trying but as hard as she was, Callie knew she would never be sure of anything. Stef stood up walking around the table pulling Callie into her as Callie wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It will be ok, you let mom and I worry about this and you worry about just being our happy Callie, everything will be fine" Stef whispered. Callie could feel Stef searching her face but didn't look up from playing with her fingers. Stef had a bad habit of reading the emotions on her face.

"Callie girl look at me, I promise I will take care of this, I am a very powerful women, with a lot of connections. Nothing is going to happen to you" Stef said making Callie laugh a little.

"Noah is here, they wouldn't split up you and your brother, your safe here ok?"

"Ok" Callie nodded wrapping her arms around Stef again as Stef kissed the top of her head.

"Ok love, why don't you go get a deck of cards and a sibling or two and we can play some poker" Stef winked at her.

"Ok" Callie smiled hopping off her stool.

A few days later Callie stood between Stef and Lena in another court room.

"So your honor we found him like you asked and he did sign the papers" Stef said.

"So where are they?" The judge asked.

"It..it appears his daughter destroys them" Stef said gesturing to across the room where Robert, Jill and Sophia were standing.

"that is true, but I regretted signing them the minute I did it, this whole mess made one thing clear. Callie is my daughter, and we all believe that she belongs with us" Robert said. Callie did not even look in his direction.

"And what do you think Callie?" The judge asked.

"I think the Adams Fosters are my family, and nothing is ever going to change that. for almost 8 years I never had a family. I forgot what family was. I know what it is now and I want to stay with them." Callie said

"Well this is a tough custody case. we have familiarity with the Adams Foster family and biology with the Quinn's So let's take the rest of the 180 days and Callie will remain in her foster home" The judge said. Callie felt she could finally take a deep breath and Lena gave her hand a squeeze

"But I would also like Callie to have every other week visitation with her father" The judge added.

"Fine. I will see Robert, But I won't go to the house. I don't want to see Jill or Sophia" Callie said

"Alright, court with adjure in 180 days" the judge agreed banging his gavel.

"Ok, Come on sweets let's get you back to school" Stef said leading Callie out, she did't look up as any of the Quinn's watched them leave.

"See I told you, your not going anywhere" Lena told her gently.

"It smells so good in here" Callie said coming down for breakfast on Thanksgiving morning.

"Thank you love" Stef smiled.

"Can I help?" Callie asked

"Sure, after you eat breakfast you can help Brandon make the apple pie" Lena nodded.

"It's nice we are going to have a quiet thanksgiving this year. We aren't traveling, no one is coming here we can just have a quiet day at home to be together and be thankful" Stef said.

"Oh yes and lot's of leftovers" Lena agreed.

"Those are the best for making thanksgiving leftover sandwiches" Brandon said putting his bowl in the sink.

"Wow it smells so good!" Noah cried bounding down the stairs followed closely by Jesus and Mariana.

"Wow your all up early, you can all help us get ready." Lena greeted everyone.

"Hey momma, dad said he can come by at 4:00" Brandon said checking his phone.

"Perfect, Jesus you want to go put on the parade, we can watch that while we all cook. Mommy's in charge of the kitchen guys!" Stef called.

"What do you think?" Lena asked Callie as Callie helped her arrange everything around the dining room table.

"It looks perfect" Callie smiled looking at the perfectly set table.

"The boys are watching the football game, do you want to come tell them to sit?" Lena asked. Callie nodded crossing the foyer looking into the living room. Jesus and Mike were sitting on the couch discussing the game. Brandon and Noah sat on the floor building with his legos.

"Dinner is ready" Callie said.

"Alright!" Mike said as they all jumped up and made their way into the dining room. They took their seats and Lena gave thanks before they started passing everything around.

"This is amazing" Mike said taking a bite of turkey.

"Well we are glad you could be here" Stef smiled at him.

"Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday" Mariana said.

"Really? i would have thought it was Christmas" Callie teased her.

"No, Well yeah don't get my wrong I love the presents, I love Thanksgiving because it always reminds me of our last one with our birth mom." Mariana said.

"What happened?" Callie asked.

"We were four, she had been gone for three days and it was Thanksgiving. I was scared and hungry. But Jesus was always so brave, She would be gone all the time but as long as Jesus was there I knew I would be ok, He went out and stole us some food, and we had a feast of our own" Mariana said. Lena reached over giving Mariana a hug and Callie looked at Jesus. As much as he tried to be the tough, girl loving, blow everything off kind of guy. He truly was a good kid and at the end of the day he really loved his family.

After dinner they all helped clean up and wash the dishes. Lena sent Mike home with leftovers and Callie sunk into the couch full and tired.

"Where were you last Thanksgiving?" Brandon asked coming in to sit with her.

"We were in the house before this one. With the man who hit us" Callie said.

"That sucks" Brandon said shaking his head.

"Yeah, but we're here now" Callie said.

"Have you talked to Robert?"

"No, I told him I don't want contact with him so he's going to go through your moms to make plans for a visit" Callie said.

"Do you think your being kind of harsh? A few weeks ago you were hanging out with his kid and having lunch there" Brandon said.

"Yeah, yeah but how can I trust him? If he can pull something like that how can I trust him with anything. All I ever wanted was to have a family and he's the one thing standing in my way" Callie sighed.


	11. December

"Alright Adams Foster family we are looking for the biggest, the greenest, the best smelling most prefect tree you can fine" Lena said as she pulled her car into the lot.

"I can't believe we get to pick one out!" Noah cried as they all unpiled from the back of Lena's car.

"Ok guys coats zipped hats on it's cold out I don't want anyone sick for Christmas" Stef called handing Noah the pink scarf he had asked her to wear and wrapping it loosely around his neck. She reached out and zipped the front of Mariana's coat a little higher.

"So how tall is too tall? Like how high is the ceiling?" Callie asked as they walked across the parking lot onto the tree farm.

"Oh you can never have a tress that's to big, no no come on now" Stef smiled taking Lena's hand.

"Wow I could get lost in here" Noah cried running in-between the trees zig zagging in front of them.

"Not what that big mouth" Jesus teased him.

"How do you find a good tree? They all look pretty much the same" Callie said.

"You have to find one that not to many needles fall off when you pat it and one that doesn't have any bald spots like this one" Brandon said.

"And it has to smell good, that's like the most important thing" Mariana added

"Look mommy it's a tree for me!" Noah cried holding up a tree about his hight

"Oh look at that! let me take a picture" Lena pulled out her phone.

"Hey Moms what about this one?" Jesus called. They made their way over.

"Hey dude that looks like a good one" Lena nodded

"What do we think guys, could this be our next tree?" Stef asked

"Yeah I like it" Callie said.

"The star would look nice on the top it's a good shape" Mariana said.

"Alright this one then" Stef said picking up the tree and carrying it to the car.

"Mommy can we decorate it today?" Noah asked holding Lena's hand skipping along beside her.

"We have to want a few days for the branches to go down, but I bet momma will let you help water it" Lena told him taking his gloved hand in hers

"Wow. it is true what they say, gay parents make gay kids" Callie heard a women mutter to her husband. Callie and Mariana turned around to look at her. Stef froze in her tracks.

"Stef keep walking" Lena whispered pulling Noah along beside her.

"Yeah, and there's the butch one and the girly one too" The husband said. Callie felt her anger growing.

"Hey! we can hear you!" Mariana yelled. The women turned away.

"Hello i'm talking to you" Mariana called again.

"Just saying it like we see it sweetheart" The man said. Callie saw Stef drop the tree. Brandon and Jesus had ran ahead to get the car ready but now they came walking back to see what was going on.

"First of all, don't you dare call my daughter sweetheart. At least she had more balls then you to actually address you. It's people like you, people with low levels of education that are making it hard for other people to just live their lives" Stef yelled walking up to him.

"listen lady…" The man started again.

"For your information my WIFE and I both have two straight parents and we turned out gay so apparently it's your kind that are making our kind what do you have to say about that?" Stef interrupted him. Before he could open his mouth again she started talking.

"Not everything falls into your stereotypes. I'm carrying the tree this year because my wife is 5 months pregnant. That's called having respect, but for the record, yeah I am pretty butch" Stef said pulling out her wallet and flashing him her police badge. Callie was surprised, she had certainly never thought of either of the women as butch, with their long hair and thin figures and how they usually dressed so nicely. Stef and Lena didn't seem to fit any of the stereotypes she had thought of before coming to live with them. Callie was now at the point where she forgot having two moms was even anything to notice. To her they just felt like a family, she forgot they looked different to other people.

"Anymore comments?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"Glad to hear it" Stef said putting her wallet away and picking the tree up again.

"Go momma" Jesus said.

"Was that really needed? Lena asked as the boys were tying the tree to the car.

"I know love, I know but I just couldn't deal with it today, we are having a great family time picking out a christmas tree and they have to go and have a comment, and they way he attacked the kids…" Stef said. Lena nodded.

"Your right, no your right, I'm glad you said something" Lena nodded she reached for Stef's hand but then second guessed herself and quickly pulled away. she hated being in a place where she didn't feel safe enough to hold her wife's hand

"Who want's hot chocolate?" Stef asked giving her a sad smile understanding how she felt.

"That sucks, what happened at the tree place" Callie said as she sat with Lena on her bed helping her fold the laundry that night.

"Yeah, It doesn't happen much anymore. but when it does it's bad. It makes both of us angry you know, of course your momma shows it more then me. But I get angry too. I get angry when I can't drive through a certain neighborhood with you kids in the car because you don't look like me. Or how sometimes it's not even safe for me to hold momma's hand in public because of where we are. Or when the kids were little and we would be somewhere and they couldn't call us both mom." Lena nodded.

"Do you think…do you think Noah will face stuff like that?" Callie asked. Lena turned to look at her.

"I hope not, I have hope that by the time your brother is old enough to date, whomever it is he wants to the world will be a more accepting place for it. We have come so far I think it will be better, but it will never be prefect. When momma starts talking to the man today it took everything I had to not walk away with you kids, especially Noah. But I wanted him to see that it's ok, that people don't always agree with our choices but that doesn't matter. I wanted him to see that he can stand up for himself and he deserves that." Lena said.

"Do you think he's going to be gay? I mean with the painted nails and everything?"

"Well I think it's to early to say. Just because he doesn't conform to gender stereotypes doesn't mean that he will be gay. He loves watching Mariana do her nails but he also loves playing video games with Jesus. He likes the pink scarf but he like to play basketball with momma. There is no defining him, on anyone Callie, we just are who we are. We won't know if he will be gay of not for quite a few years, and even then he might bounce around from boys to girls" Lena said.

"Well, how can we help him?"

"We just let him be, make sure he knows he can talk to us and that it's ok to not be sure. Let him know that we love him no mater what, It will be hard as he gets older but he will be ok." Lena said.

"My friend John said his sister is getting baptized" Noah announced at dinner a few nights. later.

"Oh yeah?" Stef asked.

"John said if your not baptized when you die you don't go to heaven"

"Well that is not true, some people believe that, however we don't" Stef said.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Well the people who baptize their kids believe in a god who lives up in the sky, and they say if you are good and do all the things you are supposed to you go to heaven, but if you don't then you can't. But in this house we don't really believe that we believe in just doing good for ourselves and each other" Lena told him.

"Am I baptized?" Noah asked turning to Callie.

"No, I'm not either" Callie shook her head

"But what if we can't get into heaven?" Noah asked.

"Wow this is a heavy conversation for dinner" Mariana said.

"Well bud we think that baptism doesn't matter, to some people it is important and that is fine, but to us we think that just by being good people you can go to heaven" Stef said

"So no one here is baptized?"

"Well I am, and Brandon is, but I didn't have a choice, I was just a baby, and Brandon, well I made that choice but I didn't make it for me, I made it to make my father happy" Stef said.

"Are we good?" Noah asked.

"yes, we are" Lena nodded.

"Was my mom good?"

"Yeah, she was" Callie assured him.

"John said when we die we see all the people in our family who died already" Noah said.

"Who is this John kid?" Jesus asked Stef quieted him

"That is true" Lena nodded.

"So I will see my mom again?"

"Yeah bubba, she's watching over you" Stef agreed

"Are you guys going to die?" Noah whispered looking between Stef and Lena.

"This is getting morbid" Brandon muttered Mariana nodded pushing back her plate.

"Someday momma and I are going to die, but not for a very, very long time so it's nothing to worry about now" Lena said.

"If you do die, what happens to us?" Callie asked.

"Not you too!" Mariana cried

"I just want to know" Callie shrugged.

"No Callie asked a good question. If something were to happen to mom and I both. Gram and Gramps would move in here and take care of you guys," Stef said.

"They would come here?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah, that way Mike can help out and you guys would still have your house and friends and school" Lena said.

"For the record if something happens to you I don't want to go to Anchor Beach" Jesus said all the other kids nodded in agreement

"Why not?" Stef asked surprised

"It's to weird without mom there, and to see who would get her job, it's to sad" Mariana said.

"Yeah it's not school without you" Callie nodded to Lena who was looking surprised.

"I thought you all hated having mom at school" Stef said.

"Well yeah, but it's something we love to hate, for every time I was mad that she yelled at me for being late in the hallway I was thankful she was there when I was sick, or even just needed a hug because I was having a bad day" Mariana said.

"Yeah, it's comforting, even if I only see you for a second during the day, it's nice knowing your there" Callie nodded.

"I know I miss it this year, I have never not had mom at school. I really miss it actually" Brandon added.

"And it's nice when I forget my lunch too" Jesus shrugged.

"Oh you guys!" Lena said jumping up putting her arms around Mariana and Brandon a tear trickling down her cheek as she smiled.

"That was very sweet" Stef smiled around the table.

"Well nothing is happening to mom and I until we are all very old and gray and can't think straight so no more worrying about that, yes?" Stef asked looking at Noah.

"Ok momma" He nodded going back to his pasta.

"Ok" Stef nodded

"So how's everything going with the baby?" Mike asked driving their police car as they made their rounds.

"Oh it's good, she's getting bigger we get to see her again in a few days again we have anther ultrasound." Stef said.

"And what's it like not being the pregnant one?" Mike laughed.

"Oh it's good actually, I get all the booze and none of the swollen ankles, but Lena is feeling really great right now, she's very happy I'm sure by the end we both won't be as relaxed" Stef said. Mike smirked.

"And the other kids?"

"Mariana and Noah are really excited, Brandon and Jesus seem kind of indifferent but I think that is to be expected. And Callie…it's still so hard to tell what goes through Callie's head" Stef sighed

"Yeah she sounds a lot like someone else I know" Mike said glancing over at her.

"Oh quiet, what about you, no girls huh?" Stef asked.

"Oh no, you were girl enough to last me at least 5 more years" Mike said making Stef laugh as a voice came over the radio.

"Two car collision corner of Pine and Wills reported injuries" It said. Stef grabbed the radio

"Foster and Adams Foster we're right near there" Stef said as Mike turned on the sirens and rounded the corner pulling through growing traffic. He parked the car away from the accident behind a fire truck as Stef got out adjusting her belt as Mike walked out. She rounded the firetruck and surveyed the crash when suddenly her heart dropped. It was her car.

"Mike!" Stef yelled as she ran into the middle of the group of people that had gathered She looked around her heard pounding and suddenly Callie was running up to her before Stef could register anything Callie threw herself into her arms and Stef held her tighter then she thought possible.

"Oh baby, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Stef asked pulling back to look Callie over.

"I'm ok" Callie said

"Where's mom?"

"She wasn't with us, Brandon was driving with Me and Mariana" Callie said pointing Stef over to the ambulances. Mike ran over and Stef took Callie's hand holding her firmly. She spotted both her kids, Brandon was sitting in the back of one ambulance but Mariana looked to be laying down. Mike ran over to Brandon while Stef pulled Callie to Mariana.

"Oh baby!" Stef cried.

"This is my daughter!" Stef told the EMT

"Momma I'm ok" Mariana said. Stef could see the tear marks on her cheeks and Mariana gripped the front of her uniform tightly

"Is she hurt what happened to her arm?" Stef said running her fingers through Mariana's hair. She still felt her heart going crazy as the EMT was wrapping her arm.

"She has some burns from the airbag but nothing serious" He assured her as Stef pulled Mariana into a tight hug still holding Callie's hand.

"Stay with your sister. I'm going to go check on B" Stef said taking Callie's hand and placing it in Mariana's and hopping down and going to the truck parked next to it.

"B!" She cried seeing Brandon with a cut on his forehead.

"He's ok he's not going to need stitches, and no concussion how are the girls?" Mike asked.

"They are ok, B what happened?" Stef asked

"I don't know, he came out of no where" Brandon said.

"Ok it's ok baby" Stef said pulling him in for a hug.

"Where's the other driver?"

"He was talking to the police" The EMT said.

"I'll be right back" Stef said giving Brandon a kiss hopping down from the truck. She spotted some officers from her force talking to a man.

"Jefferson, is this the driver?" She asked.

"Yeah, those your kids right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's the story?" Stef asked.

"He seems to be impaired"

"My kids were hit by a drunk driver?" Stef said. She felt her heart pounding fast again and she scrunched up her fists she couldn't believe how mad she was

"Stef, Stef, come on" Mike was suddenly behind her holding her shoulders.

"He's drunk Mike! he could have killed my kids!" Stef cried.

"Ok listen, take the kids home alright, I'll take care of the car and give this guy hell I promise, come on, just get the kids home, before Lena worries ok they need their moms" Mike said. Stef looked over at the kids. Callie had her arm around Mariana sitting on the side walk. Brandon stood protectively over them strips on his forehead over his cut.

"Take them home" Mike said again. Stef nodded she walked over to the kids gathering the three of them up in her arms. She was surprised that it was Callie who held her the tightest.

"Let's go home ok? See mommy? ok, it's going to be ok" Stef asked. They all nodded as Stef put them in the back of the police car driving them home.

"He came out of no where, I had a green light I don't know what happened he just swerved and slammed into the side. I don't…He must have had a red light…" Brandon said again.

"I know baby, it's not your fault he was drunk" Stef said

"He was drunk! It's 3 in the afternoon" Mariana said.

"I know, don't worry Mike is going to give him hell for it, he will be going to jail" Stef said pulling the police car into the driveway. Noah and Jesus were playing basketball and Lena was sitting on the porch watching.

"Oh wow!" Noah cried running up to the car.

"What happened?" Lena asked coming over a concerned look on her face as Stef got out.

"They are all ok" Stef said

"The kids? Stephanie what the hell happened?" Lena asked as Stef opened the back door and the three kids crawled out.

"Oh my god, baby what happened?" Lena asked looking at the cut on Brandon's head and Mariana's arm.

"It was a car accident" Mariana said as Lena opened her arms and she launched herself into them Lena reached up running a thumb over Brandon's bandage gently before pulling Callie into her other side holding both girls close.

"It looks like they were hit by a drunk driver, Mike is there taking care of it but I just had to get them home" Stef said.

"Of course, come on let's get you inside" Lena said as everyone went in. Brandon sunk into the couch as everyone sat around the living room. Callie sat on the arm of Stef's chair and Stef reached out rubbing her back

"Let's just be thankful you are all ok, today could have been a lot worse" Lena said sitting down as Mariana sat close to her putting her head on her shoulder. Noah sat close to Brandon as Jesus handed him as ice pack for his head.

"Let's use this as a life lesson yes? How dangerous drinking and driving can be, you are all ok we were lucky. Today could have turned out a lot worse. Let's be thankful you are all ok" Stef nodded. The living room was quiet while everyone was thinking.

"Come on sweetie, I can get you something for that arm" Lena said getting up with Mariana leading her upstairs.

"I can make dinner tonight, come on man" Jesus said leading Noah into the kitchen.

"thank you baby" Stef called after them. She put her arm around the two oldest children left in the room.

"Your ok" She said again, as much for their benefit as hers

"That was scary" Callie said as Stef felt her curl into her side.

That night Stef double checked all the kids twice before climbing into her own bed. Lena woke up a little and scooted over to lay her head on Stef's chest.

"I have seen a lot of bad things on my job, but today was by far the worst and scariest day I have ever seen" Stef whispered.

"They are ok, we just need to be thankful for that" Lena said.

"I never ever want to find one of the kids like that again, when I saw that car, my heart stopped for a full minute, everything went in slow motion I couldn't find them. everything was running through my mind." Stef said. Lena looked up placing a long kiss on Stef's temple pulling Stef to her.

"They are ok" Lena said again running her fingers through Stef's hair until she felt her relax.

"Were you freaked out?" Finn asked Callie the next afternoon as they sat in the big windowsills having lunch.

"Yeah, I mean my mom dies in a car accident because my dad was driving drunk. It's scare because Brandon is a good driver, but there was noting he could do. By the time we saw it it was to late" Callie said picking at her grapes.

"Well i'm glad you guys are ok" Finn let out a breath running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, we were lucky. Thats what Stef kept saying last night how lucky we are and I kept thinking that, I am not a lucky person. Good things don't happen to me" Callie said

"Well apparently they do now" Finn shrugged.

"Let's talk about something else, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"My mom is making me go down to Texas to visit my grandma, What about you? do you have any court appointed time with Robert during the holidays?"

"No, I have dinner with him a few days before but luckily I don't have to see him on Christmas or anything"

"I'm surprised your not happier about that" Finn said.

"I just feel bad. I mean I know he just wants to get to know me, I get that and it's not that I don't want to get to know him. I just, I just really want to get adopted, I really want the Fosters to be my family. But he's my birth father." Callie sighed giving up on her lunch and tossing it into the trash near by.

"Why don't you go eat with your friends, theres still 20 minutes left of lunch" Finn offered.

"And what will you do?" Callie asked putting her arms around his neck.

"I am going to go see my buddy's, you know seeing your sister and friends will make you feel better" Finn smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Your right" Callie smiled kissing him again before breaking apart and making her way to the gym where he friends ate on the bleachers now that it was to cold to eat outside.

"Hey, what's up?" Mariana asked as Callie sat between her and Lexie.

"I don't know, I just needed my sister" Callie said offering her a smile and Mariana put her arm around Callie's waist.

"Oh that's a pretty one" Stef said as Callie hung a decoration on the tree.

"there's a lot here with your names on it" Noah said handing Jesus one.

"It's a tradition, every christmas Mommy gets us one so we all have our own collection" Mariana said.

"Will I get one?" Noah asked.

"There may be two more then last year yes" Lena smiled at him slyly. Noah beamed.

"That's right, and next year even more" Stef said kissing Lena her hand falling to her growing stomach.

"Oh my let's just get through this year first" Lena smiled handing Brandon a bag as the doorbell rang. Stef went to answer it.

"Mrs. Adams Foster?" A voice asked.

"Umm yeah?" Stef said. Callie saw a women in a suite on the other side.

"May I come in, I have to talk to you about something regarding your fostering license" The women said. Callie felt her eyes get wide as everyone stopped turning to the new women in the house.

"Yes come in, umm Lena" Stef said showing the women into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back" Lena said giving Callie's shoulder a squeeze following them into the kitchen

"Are we leaving?" Noah asked as they kids watched them go.

"No, your fine your adopted, your never leaving again" Callie tried to assure him as she took a shaky breath. Mariana stood next to her holding her hand, no one said anything for what felt like a long time.

A few minutes later The three women came out of the kitchen.

"Guys can you sit down please" Stef said as the kids gathered around the couch.

"Callie I am so sorry to tell you this but apparently our foster license expired. We were notified a while ago but we were sure your adoption would be done by now so we were not going to renew it." Stef said.

"What does this mean?" Callie asked.

"We just have to redo some paperwork, but while we are doing that you can't be in our home" Lena said gently. Callie felt her face fall.

"That's not fair! it's almost christmas" Mariana cried.

"I know sweetie, It will be ok Callie, we will get an extension first thing tomorrow morning and you will be right back in your own bed tomorrow night" Stef said pulling Callie into a tight hug.

"You'll come right back to us" Lena promise.

"I know" Callie said trying to sound brave.

"Go on upstairs and pack some clothes ok love, Mariana go help her please" Stef said letting Callie go as she trudged up the stairs. Callie grabbed her backpack and started throwing cloths and her school work in it.

"This isn't fair" Mariana said helping her pack things.

"it's ok, Your moms said I would be right back" Callie told her.

"Take this then" Mariana said reaching onto her bed and pulling off the bear that sat by her bed.

"Mariana no that's yours"

"Your going to be right back right? I can live without it for a night" Mariana said.

"Thank you" Callie smiled understanding her gesture.

"Callie i'm really sorry about this" Stef said as she and Lena came in.

"It's ok really" Callie said again trying to sound brave.

"Take this" Stef said lowering her voice taking Callie's phone from her nightstand and handing it to her.

"I can't, we're not supposed to bring stuff like that" Callie shook her head.

"Take it, and keep it hidden, leave the tracker on. call us if you need anything but don't get caught with it" Stef whispered slipping it into the bottom of Callie's bag. Callie nodded.

"As soon as we get approved we'll come get you, even if is the middle of the night tonight" Lena said putting her arm around both girls while Stef carried her bag down.

Brandon and Jesus gave Callie a hug.

"Where's Noah?" Callie asked looking around as the little boy can thumping down the stairs his backpack over this shoulder.

"Here, i'm going with you" He said looking up at Callie.

"Buddy no, you stay here" Callie said.

"No, i'm not letting you go alone" Noah said. Callie bent down so she was even with him.

"Noah your adopted now, You can't come with me, you live here. I will be ok, I promise, and I will be back by the time you get home from school tomorrow ok? It will be just like when I sleep over" Callie said.

"You have to stay with us bubby" Lena said gently. Noah's face fell and Callie gave him a big hug.

"You be a good boy, Listen to your mom's I'll see you tomorrow ok" Callie said messing his hair. He nodded and Brandon put a strong arm around him.

"I'm take care of him" He assured Callie.

"Ok my love, we will see you soon ok, sleep tight" Stef gave Callie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Miss you already" Lena whispered as Callie hugged her then followed the social worker out the door with a last wave to everyone.

"Where are you taking me?" Callie asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"To a group home in El Passo"

'That's 30 minutes away" Callie said

"It was the best I could find on short notice, your foster mom's are right, It probably wont be for long" The women assured her as Callie sighed looking back at the house

The drive was long and silent. Callie longed to look at her phone but didn't dare take it out.

When the car stopped the women who had said her name was Megan led Callie to the front door knocking. A women in her 50's answered, she had a hard look to her and looked Callie up and down not smiling.

"This is Callie, Callie this is Donna."

"Hi" Callie offered.

"Come on then it's late" Donna said as Callie walked in.

"There's 7 girls in this house. You are expected to go to school, do your chores and nothing else. From 8:00 pm to 6:00am you will be in your room. there's no entering the other girls rooms. breakfast is at 6:30, lunch at 12 and dinner at 6:00. if you aren't there you don't eat. This is your room. Any questions?" She asked stopping in front of the door. Callie shook her head.

"Alright, in you go then see you in the morning" She said as Callie entered the room turning on the light.

"Oh and lights out at 10, but i'll let you leave them on for five minutes to get settled this once" Donna said she left the room closing the door behind her and Callie heard her lock it. Fighting back tears Callie sat down on her bed digging out her phone. She was relived to see a text from Stef.

'Tracked where you are, sleep tight princess we will be back together soon, call if you need anything' it said. Callie changed and turned off her light crawling into her hard bed. She put her head down trying hard not to cry. She got up again fishing in the dark and pulled out the bear Mariana had given her and crawled back into bed with it.

"This is Callie, Callie this is everyone, eat up you can't be late for school, if your going to school. I don't force anyone." Donna said the next morning as seven girls were gathered around the table. Callie scooped her cold cereal longing for Lena's home made breakfasts. She didn't want to go to school, but knew Lena would want her to so she packed her bag and followed the other girls as they walked the few blocks to the inner city public school. It was nothing like Anchor Beach. She had to walk through a metal director to enter. It was dirty with graffiti everywhere. She was handed a class schedule and nothing else. When she got home that night she checked her phone again.

'What happened?! Mariana said a social worker took you last night?' Finn had asked. As well as a text from both her moms and all her brothers and sisters checking up on her. She assured them she was ok before rushing to finish her chores. She was beginning to see a little of how the house was run. Donna sat in the living room smoking while the girls cleaned, cooked and ran the house. That night she was locked in her room again at 8:00 pm. she took out her phone calling Lena.

"Hi sweetheart I'm so glad you called" Lena said answering it on the first ring.

"Hold on everyone want's to say hi" She said Callie heard the phone beep as she switched to speaker.

"Callie! Noah yelled.

"Hey buddy" Callie whispered excitedly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just missing you guys."

"We miss you too" Mariana said.

"We sent in the paperwork this morning love hopefully we hear from them tonight or tomorrow" Stef said.

"That would be good" Callie said hearing her own voice crack.

"Hang on sweetie" Stef said taking the phone off speaker. In her head Callie saw Stef and Lena walking away from the kids into their bedroom.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked again Callie caught her breath trying not to be loud.

"Yeah, I just miss you guys" Callie said.

"We miss you to baby" Stef said.

"I went to school today" Callie said.

"Thank you for doing that" Callie heard the sad smile in Lena's voice.

"I wish I could come home tonight" Callie said.

"I know, we do too. Tomorrow I'm going to go to the court and try to get a rush on the paperwork" Stef said.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Lena asked again.

"The girls here are tough, they get into fights a lot" Callie said.

"Fist fights?" Stef asked.

"Yeah"

"Callie don't get involved in that ok, it could stop you from coming home if they think you are violent. Just keep your head down and do what you have to do to get by" Lena told her.

"ok" Callie said taking a deep breath.

"We love you" Lena said

"I love you guys too" Callie said

"Good night sweet heart" Stef whispered as Callie hung up.

"Mommy. Is Callie going to be home soon?" Noah asked after they hung up the phone walking back downstairs.

"I hope so baby" Lena said as he wrapped his around her growing waist.

"We should all go to the social work office tomorrow and stand outside until they put your paperwork through" Mariana said.

"I don't think that would help, I'm going to go down there tomorrow first thing and see if I can get some strings pulled" Stef said.

"This is so firkin stupid, if Robert would just sign those papers she would be adopted by now and none of this would be a problem" Jesus cried.

"Jesus language" Stef said gently not having the heart to correct him fully, she felt exactly the same.

"Robert has his reasons for not wanting to sign them, and we just have to deal with it. But we will get Callie back, soon." Lena told all the kids.

"Christmas is in like a week, what if the people in the office are on vacation, what if she's not back by Christmas" Brandon asked.

"She will be" Stef assured them all strongly.

At breakfast that morning three of the girls got into a fight. Callie found herself running from the room as the other girls cheered them on. A few months ago she would have been one of the girls in a fight, but now she just tried to listen to Lena and keep her head down. now she just did what she was told and kept her head down.

"So your telling me there is nothing you can do?" Stef said aware that her voice was cold and demanding.

"I'm sorry miss that is not my department" The bored looking older man said shaking her head.

"I have been sitting in the office since 7am being passed all around and they told me to come here! I just need an emergency extension to get my daughter back into my house" Stef said gritting her teeth.

"If your trying to apply for an extension you have to talk to a judge"

"Ok how do i don that! Where can I find a judge?" Stef asked.

"Most of them are working holiday hours now so they leave around noon."

"You would have to make an appointment and…"

"I don't…I don't have time to make an appointment! If I had that kind of time I would not be applying for an emergency extension I would just wait for a regular license renewal. I don't think you understand what I am telling you" Stef banged her hand on the desk fully aware she was getting out of control and not caring.

"Miss do I have to call security!" The man asked.

"Ugh even they could probably help me out more then you!" Stef yelled throwing up her hands and walking away before she got thrown out of the building. She sat down on a bench in the hallway trying to figure out what to do next.

That afternoon she came home to a bunch of text messages again. One from Brandon with a picture of Noah holding up a math test with an A on it. Mariana has sent her a very long one about all the things that happened at school. Lena had sent her a few xo's throughout the day saying she was thinking about her. Finn said he missed her and took a picture of him pouting over having lunch by himself. Even Jesus had sent her a smily face and a picture of their friends Amanda and Lexie giving a thumbs up. The last one was from Stef asking her to give them a call. Callie looked over the messages again and wrote back quickly before going into the living room to start her chores. She was surprised when the door bell rang.

"Alright girls to your rooms" Donna said.

"What's happening?" Callie asked one of the other girls while everyone rushed to their own bedrooms.

"We get locked in our rooms when someone's at the door" The girl said. Callie went into her room and it was locked. She ran to the window opening it and heard Donna answer the door.

"Hello?" Callie heard her voice.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Adams Foster I'm Callie's mom" Callie gasped when she heard Stef's voice.

"Hi" Donna said.

"I just umm… I just wanted to come check on her see how she's doing" Stef said.

"She's doing good"

"Ok, ok good, I don't suppose there's any way I could see her?" Stef asked

"No, no i'm sorry, I can't let random people into a group home" Donna said.

"Right, if I might ask, where are the girls?" Stef asked.

"They get locked in their rooms when strangers are at the door"

"You..you lock them in their rooms?"

"We have some violent girls, it's for everyone's safety, I have permission to" Donna said.

"Right, right ok, well thank you" Stef sighed Callie heard the front door shut. Suddenly Stef's blond hair pulled into the tight bun she wore to work came into view as she walked back down the walk in her police uniform.

"Momma!" Callie suddenly yelled out the window. Stef turned searching the house as Callie franticly waved her arms. Stef spotted her and blew her a kiss

"Love you baby" Stef called. When her door was unlocked Callie raced to the front door but Donna stopped her.

"You know you can't go outside."

"I just, I need to see her" Callie said.

"I can't allow that" Donna said.

"Wow what a mommy's girl" One of the girls smirked.

"jeez it's like she still changes your diapers too" Another girl added.

"Shut up!" Callie cried running to the girls.

"hey hey!" Donna yelled while the other girls pulled them apart.

"This is stupid I don't belong here, I want to go home!" Callie yelled.

"Anyone else think they don't belong here and want to go home?" Donna asked. All the girls raised their hands.

"That's what I thought" Donna said.

"Did you get to see Callie?" Noah asked as Stef came into the house.

"I, I did, she looks good" Stef said as everyone else gathered around her.

"She's ok?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah, there's a bunch of girls there and they hang out together, she misses everyone, but she's ok" Stef said. She started climbing the stairs to her room and Lena followed her closing their bedroom door behind her.

"So what are you not telling them?" Lena asked as Stef locked up her gun in the safe.

"I saw her, through the window, the women…that foster mom for now I guess, didn't want to let me in. The girls get locked in their rooms" Stef said.

"Locked in? Callie didn't say anything about that" Lena cried sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well it's..it's not uncommon in group homes. The women said that it was for their own protection so i'm guessing Callie also didn't tell us quiet how dangerous the kids in there are either" Stef said.

"We have to get her out of there, I am calling Bill" Lena said reaching for her cell phone.

"They will just move her to another home Lena, at least this way we know exactly where she is. She had a record she's not going to get into a good place" Stef said gently taking the phone from her hands putting it back down.

"Ugh i'm sick of hearing about her file! That little girl is so much more then a few sentences on a piece of paper and for her to be diminished to feeling like that all over again…" Lena started pacing the room.

"I know, I know" Stef agreed.

"What if she goes back, what if she stays in there to long and we don't get Callie back we get back the scared and defensive Callie who came to us at first." Lena said.

"Well I don't think that will happen, she knows we love her and this is a safe place, She just want's to come home. And if we do get that Callie back. We'll deal, we'll work her though it again" Stef said. Lena sighed rubbing her belly sinking into the arm chair.

"I just…I want her home" Lena sighed.

"I know, me too, but she knows we're pulling for her, she saw me there today, she knows we're not just leaving her" Stef promised.

"If Robert would just sign the damn papers.."

"I know love, I know"

"alright…dinners in 10 minutes" Lena sighed getting up.

"Hey, don't say anything to the kids right? I know we don't do lying to them but, I don't want Noah to get upset and they don't need to know how bad it is, at least until she is back home safe."

"Yeah, of course" Lena said.

After they were locked in their rooms Callie quickly dialed.

"Hey Callie girl, mom's here too" Stef answered. This time there were no kids in the back ground.

"Hey, I wish you could have come in" Callie cried.

"Yeah, Yeah I just wanted to check on you and say hi but, I guess she wasn't comfortable with that" Stef said

"Any luck with the paperwork?" Callie asked.

"No love i'm sorry, I was there all day it got stuck in the precess somewhere, but mom is going tomorrow"

"It's ok, you guys don't have to take days off work to sit there" Callie said although she was grateful they were doing it.

"Well we want you home, it's worth it" Lena said.

"What, what if I can't come home?" Callie said.

"you will" Stef said firmly.

"But what if I can't" Callie said again and was grateful when she heard Lena start to answer it. Lena always told her the truth no matter how hard it was to hear.

"Callie I promise we are never going to stop trying to get you back into our home. you belong here with us but, It may take longer then we would like to think. But you are going to school, and you are not getting into fights, you are doing ok. Sweetie I don't know how long it will be until we get you back. If It was up to us in anyway we would drive down and get you right now. But you will always, always, always have a place here, no matter what" Lena said. Callie felt a lump rising in her throat.

"I…I may have gotten into a little fight today?" Callie offered.

"Over what?" Stef asked Callie almost felt herself smile. Even over the phone Stef's stern voice was enough to make her feel like she was home

"Umm well after you left and we could leave our rooms I tried to catch you by running out the front door. Some of the girls started calling me a momma's girl or something. I was so mad that I couldn't see you, I got so mad at them." Callie said.

"Well sweetie, you are a momma's girl" Stef chuckled making Callie smile

"Did you get hurt?" Lena asked.

"No, it didn't turn into a real fight"

"Good, Callie please don't let them get to you sweetheart. I know your stressed out but just take a deep breath and just do your own thing ok" Lena said gently

"Ok, I'll try harder. How's the baby?" She asked.

"She misses you" Lena said.

"But not as much as your other sister, all we hear all day is how much Mariana misses you, there's no one to help pick an outfit, or talk to about your friends, she's lonely at night…" Stef said making Callie laugh again.

"We all miss you, very much" Lena added.

"I miss you guys too, give everyone a hug for me" Callie said.

"We will, hugs from them too. they are probably all at the bedroom door listening" Stef said.

"Go to bed soon love ok? it's getting late" Lena said.

"I will, good night" Callie said

"Good night Callie girl, sweet dreams" The both said before hanging up. Callie sighed reaching into her back pack and pulling out her books from Anchor Beach. She was choosing to believe Stef that she would be home soon and didn't want to fall behind.

Callie jumped up a few hours later as an alarm was going off. She strained her eyes in the dark sitting up in her bed and saw smoke filling her room from under the door. She ran to it trying to force it open but it wouldn't budge. Sirens sounded in the night and Callie felt the room heating up as she backed away from the door. She picked up Mariana's bear throwing it out the small window onto the front lawn. She saw some of the girls already standing outside flagging down a firetruck.

"Help! Help!" Callie yelled waving her arms out the window. She picked up her chair and started ramming it into the door handle until it broke off. Panicked Callie grabbed her phone and backpack and pushed on the door again. The fire was spreading fast as she raced down the hallway and out the front door coughing so hard her lungs were burning. All the girls were accounted for as they are gathered on the front lawn. Three social workers showed up and Callie saw Megan was among them. They started taking a few girls at a time into the cars. Callie sat on the neighbors steps watching. She wanted desperately to pull out her phone and call her moms but knew it would be taken away from her the minute someone caught her. It was cold out and she could feel her face covered in dirt and smoke, a tear fell from her eye as she whipped it away angry at herself and how soft she was becoming. Suddenly a familiar car pulled up behind the fire truck.

"Callie!" Stef yelled jumping out the drivers seat her eyes searching the chaos on the lawn across the street

"momma!" Callie yelled and jumped up running to her.

"Oh baby! oh my gosh thank god" Stef said running to her catching her up and hugging her tight.

"Are you ok! are you sure! does anything hurt? are you ok?" Stef said pulling away holding Callie's face in her hands searching her over.

"I'm ok i promise" Callie said holding onto Stef who pulled her in again and Callie felt herself clinging to her back not wanting to let her go.

"ok, I got you now come here, come on sweetie" Stef said as she pulled Callie over to the social workers where they were talking to the fireman.

"It looked like it was started by a cigaret fallen on the carpet" A fireman was saying.

"she must have fallen asleep smoking" Callie said. Megan looked up noticing Stef was there.

"You shouldn't be here" She said pointedly to Stef.

"This is my daughter, she was just in a fire i'm not leaving her, send her where ever you want i'm going too. Even If i have to camp out on some strangers lawn tonight. Stef said her arm tightly around Callie. Megan was silent for a minute then nodded to her.

"Take Callie home. I'll make sure your paperwork gets pushed through first thing tomorrow morning" She said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Stef said squeezing Callie and taking her bag leading her back to the car.

"Here sweetie let's clean you up" Stef said sitting Callie in the passenger seat wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. she took out a bag pulling out a wet rag and started cleaning the black off Callie's face.

"How did you know?" Callie asked.

"I heard it over the scanner and recognized the address. Mom threw the first aid kit in the car and I rushed over, Let me see your hands did you burn them?" Stef said finishing with Callie's face and starting to inspect her palms

"I think they are ok" Callie said her voice still shaking. She felt Stef's eyes search her face before she pulled her in for another hug.

"Does anything else hurt? How's your breathing?"

"I'm ok I swear" Callie said.

"Ok love, let's get you home ok, mommy is waiting, let's just go home" Stef said as Callie buckled and she went around to the drivers side. Callie looked out her window at the other girls left on the grass watching her with wishful eyes. Callie knew how they were feeling and knew she was lucky. A few months ago she was one of those girls, so tough on the outside but inside she would give anything to have a mom to come running to her in the middle of the night no matter how far away she was.

Despite it being the middle of the night everyone was still awake when Stef lead Callie in the front door. Everyone rushed to her with hugs and Lena pulled her in tight kissing her all over.

"I'm ok" Callie laughed assuring them.

"Oh my goodness we are so happy to have you home, your never leaving again" Lena said.

"Look, we paused christmas for you" Mariana said and Callie followed her finger to the living room where everything was exactly the way it was when she left. Tree half decorated, ordainments scattered around the table and floor. No one had added another direction, no one had cleaned up, It was like she hadn't even left. The living room was unusable with the mess around it. That meant Jesus and Noah had not played video games, no one had sat on the couch or even watched TV. Callie smiled wiping a tear away.

"Can we press play now, I want some eggnog" Noah said.

"alright a glass for everyone then we all have to go to bed" Lena laughed leading the way to the kitchen leaving just Callie and Stef in the entryway.

"We didn't want you to miss a single minute, and it didn't feel right without you" Stef said as Callie again looked over the living room.

"Thank you" Callie whispered.

"You are right where you belong" Stef said hugging her. Callie hugged her back tightly and knew it was true.

"Your back!" Finn cried as Callie passed him in the hallway. She smiled as he caught her up in his arms. It was almost lunch but Stef had just dropped them off at school. Their moms had decided to let them sleep in for the morning.

"Yeah" Callie laughed as he put her back on her feet.

"I was freaking out, Brandon said you were pulled out of the house, he didn't know when you were coming back" Finn said taking her hand in his. She loved how he always made her feel so safe.

"There was a fire at the group home they put me in last night, or else I might not be back"

"Wait a fire?"

"Yeah, it was scary but Stef came to get me and they gave my moms emergency clearance"

"Oh my god, thank god your ok" Finn said pulling Callie into another hug.

"I'm ok" She laughed. She forgot how good he smelled.

"So your good now?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still not adopted, I can get pulled out again at any minute for any little thing, it sucks being on the edge all the time" Callie sighed opening her locker and putting her coat away as Mariana came up to them.

"Maybe if you tell Robert about the fire" Finn offered.

"That's a good idea, he might see how dangerous it could be" Mariana added putting her own coat away.

"Bully him into it" Callie thought to herself.

"Momma would be proud" Mariana smiled at her.

Robert came to pick her up a few days later for a visit. Stef answered the door bell when it rang.

"Hi, please come in" She said

"Callie" She called letting Robert in as Lena came in from the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home" Robert said politely looking around, usually he just sat in the driveway and honked

"Thanks, we like it" Lena said trying to be polite in return

"And so does Callie" Stef mumbled ignoring the look Lena shot her.

"Hi" Callie said coming down the stairs hardly looking at him

"Hey, you look nice" He said.

"Here sweetie take this coat love it's cold" Lena said handing her her winter jacket.

"Thanks" Callie said giving her a smile and putting it on.

"So i''ll have her back by 8?"

"That would be lovely" Stef said Callie could hear the hardness in her voice.

"Ok girly have fun" she suddenly got soft as she gave Callie a kiss.

"I will, see you soon" Callie said giving Lena a kiss as she followed Robert out. Robert drove to a restaurant and they sat down.

"How's school?" He asked.

"Still there" Callie nodded

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Hard to say" Callie said.

"I umm, I get the feeling your not happy with me today?" Robert said putting his menu down.

"Did you know I was in a fire a few days ago?" Callie asked.

"No..what? are you ok? What happened?"

"My mom's foster license ran out, I had to be removed from their home and sent to a group home. It was awful and the women fell asleep smoking and lit the house on fire" Callie said.

"But your ok were you hurt?" Robert said.

"No, my point is I should not even had been in that house! I should have never been removed from Steph and Lena's house because I should have been adopted by now" Callie cried.

"Look Callie…" Robert started.

"I'm not feeling well will you take me home?" Callie asked.

"We haven't even eaten yet" Robert said.

"I'm not hungry" Callie said

"ok…ok i'll take you home" Robert said not knowing what else to say. Callie followed him back to the car and they drove home in silence.

"Callie?" Lena said surprised then she came in.

"Your home early?" Stef questioned from where they were sitting curled up on the couch.

"Yeah I umm, I just couldn't deal with it today" Callie said sitting down as the two women made space for her between them.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but the only way we can do this right is if we do everything the judge wants" Lena said gently.

"When does what I want matter?" Callie asked.

"Love look at me. We will keep fighting for you no matter what, we don't care if you turn 18, if Robert wins It doesn't matter, we will always fight for you, but love if you are tired of the fight, If you want to go live with Robert you can. Don't feel like you would be letting us down or anything like that. We will always love you, and you will always have a place in this family. But if you are sick of the fight. It's ok" Stef said. Callie nodded.

"I'm not ready to give up" she said shaking her head.

"Ok, glad to hear it" Lena said giving her a kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Stef asked.

"Starving" Callie smiled.

"Good, go grab your brothers and Miss Thing we will have dinner" Stef smiled. Callie smiled giving Stef then Lena a hug and going up the stairs. She knocked on the boys door first Jesus was sitting at his computer doing homework and Noah was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"moms said dinner" Callie said as both boys jumped up heading down the stairs.

"Your home early" Brandon said coming out of his room finding Callie in the hallway.

"Yeah, I tried the fire guilt trip thing" Callie said.

"Did it work?" Mariana asked standing in the doorway of the girls room.

"Well, I'm here aren't I, that has to count for something" Callie smiled as they went down the stairs.

The morning of Christmas Eve the house was in full blow holiday mode. Everything smelled like evergreen, there were lights all over outside and candles in every window. There was Christmas music on as soon as Stef woke up and the kitchen smelled like baked goods as soon as Callie came down the stairs.

"Morning Callie girl, Candy cane pancakes?" Stef asked as Callie came down the stairs.

"Those sound disgustingly good" Callie smiled taking her seat at the table.

"They are" Mariana agreed.

"There is hot chocolate too" Lena said pouring everyone a cup.

"Alright guys since this is Callie and Noah's first Christmas with us let's fill them in on our traditions shall we?" Lena asked waving Noah and Brandon over from the reading nook. They all sat at the table.

"So during the day we bake cookies and everything for the big dinner tonight, we set the table all nice and have this big meal in the dining room. Then mom's light the fire place and open our presents from our secret Santa's. After we have hot chocolate and candy canes and watch the christmas carol. After mom reads the night before christmas and we all go to bed. We all sleep in moms room" Brandon said.

"And then it's christmas!?" Noah cried.

"Yes in the morning we have to wait until everyone is awake but then we come down and open presents and Mom makes cinnamon rolls, we just hang out all day in our pi's watching christmas movies and do nothing" Jesus said.

"That sound good?" Stef asked.

"Yeah!" Callie smiled.

"Ok well I have to go do some secret Santa thing, Noah buddy you wanted to come get that thing right?" Stef asked.

"Yeah" Noah nodded.

"What thing?" Brandon asked.

"I can't tell you!" Noah said

"That's right, come on buddy we will be back in an hour" Sted said giving Lena a kiss as they headed out the door.

"Ok, Brandon your on the salad, Mariana and Jesus you guys are in charge of the pie directions are on the box and Callie, you my girl get to help me with the turkey this year and learn the secret" Lena said.

"Mom is always trying to teach us her secrets, Someday she will just have to accept we are not all good cooks like her" Brandon said.

"Hey I am not ready to give up on Callie and Noah yet. Jesus find us some fun Christmas music please, let's get this Christmas dinner on the table" Lena smiled

By 4:00 the house smelled like heaven. The turkey was almost done as Brandon and Jesus set the table. Callie placed her present under the tree by the other boxes.

"So who did you get?" Mariana asked.

"I can't tell you! This is cool what you guys have, traditions" Callie said

"yeah well they are yours now too" Mariana said sinking into the couch.

"The last family we stayed with were Jewish, so we skipped Christmas last year" Callie said.

"Good I think I would die, I love Christmas" Mariana said.

"because of all the presents?" Callie laughed.

"No, I mean yeah those are great but because, I remember a christmas with our birth mom, it sucked and then we came here, and it was amazing, my favorite part is tonight when we have dinner and then when we watch the movie and momma reads to us. That's my favorite"

"Coming through" Brandon said walking through with an arm full of fire wood dropping it in front of the fireplace.

"Dinner" Lena called from the kitchen. They had all dressed up for dinner. Stef wore a green sweater Lena wore red. The boys all had on sweater vests and the girls were in dressed.

"This looks wonderful" Stef said carrying the turkey to the table as they all sat down.

"Callie did a lot with the turkey this year, I think one day we will all be attending a Christmas dinner at her house when she's older" Lena winked at Callie.

"Alright guys it is Christmas so please bow your heads" Stef said. They all held hands bowing their heads.

"we thank you for the many gifts we have received, we are grateful especially this year that we have Callie and Noah in our family now. And we are grateful for the sweet baby you have blessed us with, we look forward to having it this table with us next year. We thank you for the food we have and the home we live in. Merry Christmas" Stef said. they all raised their heads and Lena started passing around the food.

"Well i'm thankful for these mashed potatoes" Jesus said spooning a big heap onto his plate.

"Then that thanks goes to mom" Steph told him.

"When we all move out will you guys still have the same tradition?" Brandon asked.

"Well, now we have 18 more years at least" Stef chuckled.

"Of course we will always do the same thing, and we expect you all to come back! every year" Lena nodded.

"Oh yes and all sleep in our old rooms with our husbands or wives and all ouf kids" Mariana laughed.

"Sure, why not?" Stef smiled

"Cool!" Noah cried.

"Or maybe one of you can host the holidays, give your moms a break" Lena said.

"I vote Callie" Jesus said.

"What? Why?" Callie asked.

"You seem the most hospitable, plus Mariana would burn the dinner" Jesus said.

"Hey!" Mariana cried making them all laugh.

"Yeah right like I could afford to feed you" Callie shot back.

"Ohhhh" Mariana cried pointing to her brother

"Dis" Brandon agreed.

"Alright alright let's be civil here" Lena smiled

"do you kids remember our first Christmas in this house?" Stef asked.

"How could I forget" Mariana said.

"What happened?" Noah asked.

"Well mom and Brandon and I had moved in maybe 4 months earlier, and we had just started fostering Mariana and Jesus we had only had them maybe three weeks. And out of no where we had a terrible wind storm and the power went out" Stef said.

"We had cold soup for that Christmas dinner" Brandon nodded.

"It was not our best year" Lena laughed

"And at that point the twins were only eating the spanish food Lena cooked for them so I think they both went hungry that night" Stef said.

"You? no way!" Callie teased Jesus again.

"that's right, I used to be picky" Jesus nodded.

"It was dark and cold, the only thing we could do was light a fire in the fire place and sleep in the living room to keep warm and have some light" Lena sighed.

"That's the night I felt like we were finally becoming a family" Mariana smiled.

"And that's also where most of our Christmas Eve traditions come from" Brandon said.

"That's why we all sleep in moms room tonight" Jesus said.

"Wait we do?" Callie asked.

"Yes, but thats not why, it's because that was the only way they could keep Jesus from waking up at like 3 am and going downstairs and opening all the gifts himself" Brandon said making them all laugh again.

"You did that?" Noah asked looking at Jesus his eyes wide.

"He tried!" Lena smiled.

"Luckily momma is a light sleeper she caught him! After that he had to sleep in their room, and I didn't like being left alone so of course I slept in there, and Brandon didn't want to miss out on the fun so he came in too" Mariana said.

"And thats how it all started" Stef smiled.

"Oh wow the last Harry Potter book" Noah cried holding it up for Callie to see.

"Yeah, I saw you guys were reading the one before it, but I know you finished it a while ago, it's good you should read it" Brandon said.

"I guess we haven't needed to, I used to read to him every night before we came here but moms started tucking you in, I guess we never did finish" Callie said.

"Well I want to read it, maybe we could all start reading it together" Stef offered.

"Wow that's a lot of bonding time" Jesus said.

"Well it's not mandatory, but it would be nice" Lena chuckled.

"Thanks, I love it" Noah smiled at Brandon.

"Ok this one says Callie" Mariana said handing her a gift. Callie carefully opened it.

"A telescope!" Callie cried. She looked around the room. Jesus was looking at his feet he shrugged.

"Yeah well you said when we were camping you like stars and stuff" He shrugged.

"Ahh your the best!" Callie said pulling him into a hug.

"Aww look who pays attention" Stef laughed clapping her hands.

"Yeah well, sometimes" Jesus shooed her away.

"This is for you" Callie said handing a gift bag to Brandon. he pulled it out a metronome

"I saw your other one was getting old, it's like the most important thing you need when your composing right?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's perfect thanks" Brandon said pulling her in for a hug.

"ok, Mommy" Stef said handing Lena a box.

"what, no we said we were not going to get each other anything!" Lena cried

"Well it's not for you so don't worry" Stef said. Lena took the box opening it.

"AWWW" She cried pulling out a little baby bath towel with a lion head as the hood.

"I saw it and couldn't resist" Stef whispered.

"Thank you" Lena smiled as they gave each other a kiss.

"Ok everyone matching Jammy time!" Lena smiled handing everyone a box. They all tour them open. Stef had a green shirt that said momma, Lena had a red one that said mommy and they had matching red and white striped pants. The boys all had reindeer shirts with red bottoms and the girls had green night gowns.

"This is crazy" Callie laughed as they ran up to their rooms to change.

"It's corny yeah, but it makes for good memories" Mariana said as they changed and all gathered back downstairs.

The fire crackled keeping them warm as Stef carried in a tray of hot chocolate and candy canes. They all cuddled onto the couch under blankets to watch the Christmas Carol. It was almost midnight when it ended and Callie could tell everyone was starting to get tired.

"Ok momma" Lena said handing Stef the Night Before Christmas book.

"Alright everyone, B get my glasses would you? Ok can everyone see?" Stef asked opening the book as they all squished onto the couch.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house…" Callie closed her eyes for a minute and found herself sucking it all it. The smell and crackle of the log on the fire, all cuddled under the blankets her head against Lena's shoulder and Mariana pressed close against her other side. Stef did the voices of the characters making everyone laugh. When it ended Stef and Lena sent all the kids upstairs with a hug and Callie followed her siblings up. There was a mash up of pillows and blankets on the floor in the moms room as they all settled into a space taking up most of the floor. Callie and Mariana lay on the floor near Stef's side of the bed. The three boys lay at the foot of the bed.

"Just make sure mom can get through, she can hardly see her feet anymore she will probably trip over you." Mariana said making them laugh.

"This is so crazy" Jesus shook his head.

"Oh come on it's nice, and it makes moms really happy" Brandon said. Downstairs Callie could hear the murmur of Stef and Lena talking quietly, the fire was still snapping as she lay down close to Mariana looking for some body heat.

"I'm glad you aren't stuck in that group home anymore" Mariana whispered.

"Me too, it would have sucked to miss this" Callie said.

"You both know damn well moms would have gone down there and taken you back for christmas even if they had to kidnap you" Jesus said

"Shh if we don't go to sleep Santa won't come!" Noah cried.

"That's right! quiet up there" Callie heard Lena yell pretending to use a mad voice and they all laughed. Her eyes got heavy as she heard everyone's breathing slow as they fell asleep She listened to the quiet noises downstairs and was soon asleep herself.

"Shhh it's to early" Callie heard Stef whisper.

"But can't we wake them up!" Noah said a little to loud.

"Not yet, come up here lay with me, shh don't wake mommy up" Stef said and Callie heard Noah climb up onto their bed.

"Do you think Santa got home ok?" Noah asked. Callie smiled to herself, leave it to her brother to worry about stuff like that.

"Oh of course" Stef told him.

"Morning, hey bub Merry Christmas!" Callie heard Lena wake up.

"Oh boy now we can wake up!" Noah yelled

"Shhh" Stef laughed.

"We can't wake them up, if you wake teenagers up to early they turn into grumpy bears" Lena whispered.

"We have to be very quiet or we're going to have 4 big bad bears in our house" Stef said.

"Will you read me the night before Christmas again?" Noah asked.

"Well i don't have the book up here, but I can tell you the story" Stef said. Callie smiled rolling over closer to Mariana and falling back to sleep.

"Wake up! " Noah yelled jumping off the bed. Callie felt her eyes pop open again not sure how much time had passed.

"Ok guys if we wait any longer there is a little boy in this room who is going to explode." Lena said. Callie sat up wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"It's cold" She shivered.

"I'll go get a fire stated downstairs" Lena said pulling on a sweater and going down the hall

"Me too!" Noah cried jumping up.

"No no you stay here, come guys wake up" Stef called in the direction of Jesus and Brandon. Mariana sat up looking around.

"What time is it?" She asked

"7:00, Noah has been up since 5" Stef said.

"Wow getting Christmas started early" Brandon smiled

"Ok come on down" Lena called up the stairs.

"Yay Christmas!" Noah yelled running down the hall, everyone else not far behind him.

Callie stopped short at the bottom of the stairs, there were countless presents under the tree, by the fireplace they each had a stocking with their name on it she had never seen so many gifts in her whole life.

"Christmas!" Noah yelled jumping into the pile Stef laughed settling onto the couch with Lena.

Callie looked around as everyone started opening their girts set in different places around the living room so they could keep them straight.

"Callie, start with that one" Lena pointed her to the smallest package. Callie took off the wrapping opening a box and pulled out a christmas ornament. She smiled it said Babies First Christmas and was clearly intended for a baby picture but instead had a picture of Callie smiling soon after she had come to live with them.

"Because your our baby and this is your first Christmas with us" Lena said.

"I love it" Callie smiled giving her a hug.

"Look we all have one" Mariana said as Noah held up his own. She pointed to the tree where there was one of her and Jesus at about four. Brandon was the only one with an actual baby picture in his. Callie smiled hanging her's up.

"Ok come on Callie girl your behind everyone" Stef said pointing her back towards her pile. Callie smiled sitting down on the floor. She unwrapped some nail polish, clothes, shoes, a camera and some new drawing stuff. She also got some books on sketching and a few guitar music books. Noah got a skateboard and a bike, some books, new lego sets, clothes and other random toys. When everything was opened they headed into the kitchen enjoying each other's company while helping Lena make Cinnamon rolls. They ate their fill retreating back into the living room to be together and look over their new things. Callie saw Brandon wave her over.

"I'm going to get moms gift" He whispered Callie nodded. He went upstairs and she sent the message to the rest of the kids. Brandon came downstairs the box behind his back. They arranged themselves in age order like they had practiced. Stef put her coffee cup down smiling knowing what was coming

"So moms we all chipped in to get you a gift this year" Brandon said.

"Because we wanted to show you how thankful we are to you for always being there for us" Callie said.

"And for showing us love, kindness and the true meaning of family everyday no matter what." Jesus went on.

"We wouldn't be here without both of you and we know we don't say this enough but we all wanted to say thank you for everything" Mariana said.

"And that we love you both so very much!" Noah yelled to finish. Lena had tears in her eyes and Stef was smiling at them all sweetly. Brandon handed them a package and Lena took it unwrapping it pulling out the card.

"It's a photo shoot, we planed it for the summer after the baby is born, we can get a bunch of family pictured done, we don't have any professional one we thought we could get a big one to hang over the fire place" Jesus said.

"We were going to get it for sooner but then the baby wouldn't be in it" Callie said.

"It's perfect" Lena said whipping away tears.

"Oh come here you guys" Stef smiled opening her arms as all the kids gathered around the couch hugging their moms.

"So you like the idea?" Brandon asked.

"Yes we do! look at your mom she can't stop crying" Stef said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Shut up i'm hormonal!" Lena sobbed as Callie wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my goodness you all are getting to big for this couch" Stef said shifting Noah in her lap.

"This is the best Christmas ever" Noah said

"Let's watch how the grinch stole christmas!" Mariana cried jumping up to put the movie in.

"No we watched that last week we need to watch it's a wonderful life" Jesus cried getting up to follow her.

"Brandon let's take my bike outside" Noah yelled running over to his new bike pulling Brandon with him Callie got up to help pick a movie. Lena turned to Stef smiling.

"Merry Christmas my love" Stef whispered running her hand over Lena's belly.

"Merry Christmas" Lena smiled giving her a kiss


	12. January

Callie followed Lena and Stef up the steps to the court house.

"All i'm saying is does it have to be in the middle of the day? She gets pulled out of school we both have to take time out of work this is becoming a regular thing…" Lena said as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry" Callie said.

"Oh no love, I'm sorry that wasn't directed at you" Lena put her arm around her.

"We just, have to follow protocol ok" Stef said gently leading them into a small court room. Robert was already there waiting.

"Alright, now we can get started. So have all visits been taken?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor" Stef nodded.

"I personally don't like custody battles, especially ones with older children who can voice what they want. Callie, Robert has asked to increase visitation to one overnight a week" The judge said. Callie looked at Stef horrified and Lena gripped her hand.

"Sir all do respect I think it's a lot to go from one hour every other week to an over night every week" Stef said.

"All do respect, one hour is not enough time for Callie to get to know me" Robert said. Callie found she couldn't even look a the man standing across from them

"I just don't think it's fair to ask a teenage girl to spend the night in a house of a man she doesn't even know, especially given her past abuse with males" Stef said pointedly Callie felt herself winch. Robert opened his mouth to argue back but the judge banged his gavel calling for order.

"I have to agree with Mrs Adams-Foster on this, taking everything into consideration. The most pressing issue here is for the child's wellbeing. However if there is any hope in Callie becoming more comfortable around her father I do agree visits must be more frequent and longer. Every Friday Callie will have a two hour unsupervised visit with her father" The judge announced and banged his gavel again signaling there was nothing more to argue about. Callie sighed turning to Stef and Lena, that had not exactly gone they way the had hoped.

"Ok, thats ok love" Stef told her.

"It's not ok, that was not the plan" Callie said she could feel herself getting worked up. Lena took her hand leading her into the hallway.

"The plan was to keep you in the house, that's what's happening, they are not taking you away, They denied him overnight visits it's ok" Lena told her gently. Callie sighed just nodding.

"Let's get you back to school ok? Don't worry sweetie, this was not a terrible outcome" Stef said.

"what happens if he wins?" Callie asked.

"He won't" Stef said strongly

"But suppose he does, what happens?" Callie asked.

"If the court sides with Robert, you will go live with him and we will fight until the day we die but your right, you will have to live with him. But nothing will change, you will still be a part of our family no matter where you live" Lena said.

"You will still have your bed, you will still have your seat at the dinner table, we will always be your moms, your brothers and sister will always be your siblings, you will come over all the time" Stef said. Callie felt her eyes welling up with tears as she threw her arms around Stef's neck.

"I really don't want to leave" Callie said.

"I know love"Stef whispered holding her as Lena rubbed her back.

"I wish it was Christmas Vacation again" Jesus sulked over his breakfast

"Hey now the year is half way over" Stef said passing him a plate of french toast.

"That's right, you big kids have midterms coming up I want you to apply yourself, you all have college applications coming up these are very important years" Lena said.

"What time is my dress fitting today?" Mariana asked ignoring her.

"Yes, your fitting is at 3:00 So I will pick up you Callie and Lexie right after school and we will go, Callie you need a final fitting on your dress too. So Jesus please walk your little brother home" Lena said, Jesus nodded.

"Can you come Momma?" Mariana asked.

"I have to pick up B but after I drop him off I will meet you guys there" Stef said.

"I can't wait this dress is so pretty" Mariana gushed.

"Yes we still have a lot to do, the boys all need their suits and we need to do a seating chart before Saturday, maybe we should sit down and do that after dinner Mariana" Lena said.

"Wow, this really is a big party" Callie said surprised

"It's a quinceanera!" Mariana cried.

"It's a latin tradition, like here we have a sweet 16 in spanish culture its when girls turn 15" Jesus said.

"yea and it's very sweet of you to share your birthday with your sisters big party" Stef said.

"Hey as long as I get the car when we turn 16" Jesus said.

"yeah, thats going to happen" Noah said sarcastically making them all laugh

"What he said" Stef agreed

"Alright guys let's go let's go, from now on the car leaves exactly at 7:45 those not ready will walk" Lena said gathering her things as Jesus shoveled in the last of his food.

"I'm always ready" Noah said standing by the door with his back pack on.

"I know honey that's why your our favorite" Lena laughed as the other kids followed her out the door.

"That is one…pink dress" Callie said as Mariana stood up on the podium getting measured. She wore a pink strapless dress. The top was tight until her waist then it fluffed out.

"Oh sweetie you look like a princess" Lena beamed.

"I love it" Mariana smiled.

"What do you think of the top?" She asked turning to Callie and Lexie.

"Busty?" Lena asked.

"Boring" Lexie offered

"we should jewel it!" Mariana cried.

"Yes!" Lexie agreed.

"Oh will that cost more?" Lena asked.

"Um poqueto" The women measuring the dress said.

"Un poqueto" Lena sighed repeating

"Por favor mommy?" Mariana asked blinking her eyes.

"Por Favor?" Lexie repeated.

"Ok" Lena agreed.

"Yes!" Both girls yelled as Stef came in in her police uniform.

"Oh princess you look beautiful!" Stef gushed.

The semesters started speaking quickly in spanish.

"She asking if your dads tie will match the dress" Lexie translated for Stef and Lena

"Ella no padre ella tengo dos Madres" Lexie said.

"Ohh good!" The lady offered a big smile to Stef and Lena. Callie saw a look cross Mariana's face. Lena caught it too

"So you can dance with a close family friend or godfather" The seamstress said in a thick spanish accent

"She's dancing with her mom's? right?" Lexie asked Mariana. Mariana glanced at her moms nodding a little.

"Ok love go change" Lena said helping Mariana down.

"Did you see her face when Stef walked up in her uniform, so funny" Lexie said as she and Callie helped Mariana out of her dress.

"I hate when people say Oh how lovely, like they need their approval for something no one says that about a mom and dad" Mariana sighed.

"Oh please I wish I had two moms throwing me a quinces, my parents refuse and we're latino, I mean you are too, but you know what I mean" Lexie said

"Yeah totally, I just want this to be the party everyone talks about for like the rest of high school" Mariana said.

"Well I think you invited every single person from school so I imagine it will be" Callie said slipping out of her own dress and reaching for her jeans.

"You do want to dance with your moms right?" Lexie asked.

"I do…I just, I don't know, I kind of wish I had a dad to dance with" Mariana sighed

"$300 for a dress she's only going to wear once" Stef whispered to Lena as they girls left to change.

"Well we'll cut it down and she can wear it to prom"

"Lena"

"Stef we have been putting away this money for her, she's been talking about this for 2 years" Lena whispered

"I'm just saying can we reign it in a little we're about to have 6 mouths to feed" Stef said.

"So we were talking, can we get a bubble machine?" Mariana asked coming up behind them with Callie and Lexie.

"Sure" Lena said.

"No" Stef said at almost the same time Stef turned to glance at Lena who gave her a look

"Sure" Both women said again.

"Hi" Callie opened the door when the bell rang.

"Hey" Finn smiled his backpack over his shoulder.

"It's safe" Callie said and he laughed leaning down to greet her with a kiss.

"So you have all your stuff for the project?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't figure out the last part" Finn said.

"That's ok I know it, let me get my stuff, come on" Callie lead they way upstairs to her bedroom.

"Cool space" Finn stood in the doorway looking around.

"Thanks" Callie smiled gathering her books up as Mariana came out of the bathroom

"No way, you can't study in here, Lexie is coming over I have to practice for dance team" Mariana said

"Ok fine, we can try the dining room" Callie said leading the way back down stairs. They put there books down on the table as Lena walked in with an arm full of plates.

"Hey guys, I have to set the table for dinner" Lena said.

"In here?" Callie asked.

"Yeah Mrs Knight is coming for dinner"

"Our principal?" Callie cried.

"Yeah, hi Finn would you like to stay for dinner?" Lena asked.

"No thanks" Finn laughed.

"Why don't you guys try out back it's a beautiful day" Lean said.

"Ok, come on" Callie lead Finn further through the house to the deck out back. They were surprised to find Jesus out there making out with whatever girl of the week he was with.

"Maybe the kitchen?" Callie offered going back inside. Stef and Lena were both running around trying to cook.

"Kinda busy in here guys" Stef said.

"Sorry" Callie said making her way through to the living room. Noah sat on the couch playing video games on loud.

"We need to study" Callie told him. Noah glanced at her and Finn, he shrugged.

"Momma said I could play now because I can't play later with Mrs. Knight is here, something about not wanting to make it seem like we were one of those families that always had the TV on" Noah said.

"We are the furtherest thing from that family" Callie sighed going back into the entryway.

"Well now you have had a whole tour of the house" She said. Finn smiled.

"It's nice" He nodded looking around making her laugh.

"There might be one more place, come on" Callie said leading him back outside to the garage where Brandon was playing piano.

"Nope, no is no room in this place" Callie said standing in the yard.

"How about the porch?" Finn asked.

"I guess it will have to do" Callie nodded leading him to the front porch as they sat down on the hard wood pulling out papers. They were almost done when Stef came outside a few hours later.

"It's it uncomfortable working on the ground like that?" She asked. Finn burst out laughing Callie just shot her a look.

"Oh make those a little smaller buddy, there you go" Stef said as Noah was cutting up some carrots.

"Hey Callie how was your day?" Stef asked as Callie came into the kitchen

"If was good" Callie smiled.

"Hey what's for dinner?" Jesus asked coming in reaching for the bag of chips.

"Not chips dude" Stef said grabbing the bag from him.

"Callie you have a visit with Robert tomorrow afternoon" Stef said.

"But it's the day before the party, I was going to help set up" Callie said.

"Sorry love it's not up to us"

"Well can I ask him to push it back to next week?" Callie asked.

"I think we should just follow what the judge says, we don't want to give him any reason to bring us back to the court ok sweetie"

"But every friday! I want to make plans and go out on a friday" Callie sighed.

"I know sweetheart" Lena said.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to spend time with a strange man" Callie said loudly

"Callie I understand your upset, but it's important for you to use this time to get you know your father, he's part of your history, a part of you" Lena offered.

"May I be excused" Callie asked.

"Yeah girly we'll call you when dinner's ready" Lena said and Callie went up the stairs

"These visits are making her more and more angry" Stef said to Lena out of earshot of the other kids.

"I know, I feel bad, like the bad guy forcing her to go"

"Well she knows it's not our fault, I don't think her anger is directed at us, we can bring it up at the next custody arrangement, but for now I think we all just really need to follow the rules." Stef said.

"Speaking of our daughters, I think our youngest might be feeling a little weird" Lena said.

"About what?"

"Dancing with us at her party" Lena offered

"Did she say something to you?"

"Well…no"

"Ok, so stop projecting, Mariana has always been very proud of us, she's fine" Stef assured her.

"So this whole thing is like a wedding" Callie said as she and Mariana sat on the floor of their room putting together gift bags.

"Kind of" Mariana laughed.

"like you have your court, who's like the wedding party, the big dress the big party…"

"It's like a spanish coming out party" Mariana nodded.

"Well, I just think your lucky" Callie said.

"Why because mom's are throwing it for me?"

"No because your getting me in a gown" Callie giggled making both girls laugh

"Hey girls those look beautiful" Stef said coming into say goodnight.

"Thanks" Mariana smiled packing up the bags

"Ok goodnight lovely" Stef said giving Callie a hug.

"Night" Callie said before going to brush her teeth.

"Good night Miss Thing, don't stay up to late ok" Stef said giving Mariana a hug.

"Ok" Mariana said.

"Oh hey listen mommy said something and I just wanted to check in with you, your ok to dance with us at your party aren't you?" Stef asked. Mariana looked up at her hesitant. Stef offered her a smile knowing how badly Mariana was trying not to lie.

"Ok love, good night" Stef gave her a kiss and left.

"Callie! Roberts here" Stef called up the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"Listen about what happened in court…" Robert started.

"I prefer not to discuss this with you without our lawyers present. I think thats best for everyone" Stef interrupted him.

"I just, I would hope your not couching Callie on how to talk or act around me" Robert said.

"Actually Mr Quinn in this house we encourage our children to say exactly what they think and feel" Stef told him coldly as Callie came down the stairs.

"Can we make this fast, I want to go help set up for the party" Callie told him not saying hi.

"Callie" Stef said gently

"Sorry" Callie said not looking at Robert.

"Ok love, we will see you later, have a good time" Stef gave her a hug Callie returned it tightly and followed Robert out the door.

"Alright guys we have to be out the door in 15" Stef called up the stairs making her way into the kitchen.

"Wow!" She said seeing Lena in her white pants suite.

"Wow yourself!" Lena smiled at Stef in her blue dress.

"We should dress up for each other more often" Stef said giving her a kiss.

"Ugh you don't think I look to…?" Lena asked looking down at her stomach.

"You look like a fertility goddess" Stef smiled

"Oh well thats…nice, I should check my e-mail again" Lena said reaching for her phone.

"Oh everything is done sweetie stop worrying" Stef said.

"I just want her party to be perfect" Lena said.

"She will be the center of attention, for Mariana don't get no better then that" Stef said making Lena laugh.

"Oh you look handsome" Stef said as Brandon came down the stairs.

"Oh you too, pretty I mean" Brandon said as Callie came down the stairs.

"Wow" Stef whispered as Callie stood at the landing in her long pink dress, her shoes were sparky and her hair was curled.

"You look beautiful love" Stef smiled giving her a hug.

"You sure, do, thank you for doing this" Lena said knowing it wasn't exactly Callie's favorite outfit.

"Hey it's what sisters do right" Callie smiled.

"Is sure is" Stef agreed.

"Hey, you look nice" Mike said as Stef was setting up the table.

"Well thank you, so do you" Stef nodded.

"That Lena is one lucky lady huh?" Mike teased.

"Ok" Stef laughed uncomfortably.

"Listen I wanted to give you this" Mike handed her a check.

"Child support that's great" Stef teased back.

"It's for Mariana, I know is is costing you guys a lot and I asked around. It's tradition for friends and Family to help out with these things" Mike said.

"That's very sweet Mike it really is but we can't accept that" Stef said

"I'm not taking that if you don't keep that i'm going to be very offended" Mike said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thank you very much" Stef smiled.

"Ok" Mike said walking away.

"Actually Mike wait, I know it's last minute but Mariana has actually asked if you would do the father daughter dance with her" Stef said.

"Really me?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah i'd be honored" Mike said

"You ok with that?" He asked.

"Yeah well apparently it's not quinceanera tradition to dance with your two moms so we're just rolling with the punched."

"Ok, well you guys are good moms" Mike said.

"Oh that hurt to say didn't it" Stef laughed as Jesus walked up.

"Hey look at you in your penguin suite" Mike greeted him.

"What?" Jesus asked

"Never mind, ok if i'm going to dance with Mariana i'm going to need a little liquid courage" Mike said heading over to the bar

"Wait Mariana's dancing with Mike, I thought she was dancing with you too?" Jesus asked.

"Oh no it's fine sweetie, finish this table ok, thanks love" Stef said handing him the gift bags

"You look like a princess" Callie said as she and Lexie helped Mariana into her dress.

"Oh I feel like i'm going to throw up" Mariana sighed.

"Can I interrupt?" Lena asked sticking her head in. Her and Stef walked into the room.

"Sweetie you look beautiful" Lena whispers as Lexie snuck out the door.

"Thank you mommy" Mariana said giving both her mom's a hug.

"We got you something" Stef said and she pulled out a tiara from behind her back.

"Oh my goodness" Mariana breathed while Lena put it on her head.

"Every girls wears a tiara on her quinceanera" Stef smiled at her.

"Thank you" Mariana said giving them another hug.

"You look amazing" Callie said.

"Ok momma hug" Stef smiled pulling Lena and both girls in.

"Look, all the girls in out family" Mariana laughed rubbing her hand over Lena's belly.

"Alright Miss Thing, your subjects awaits you" Stef smiled leading the girls out the door.

"Alright everyone line up, Callie you here with Sam" Stef said as Callie stood in front linking arms with the girls friend Sam.

"Good Lexie and Brandon, and Mariana and Jesus, ok you guys all look amazing big smiles" Stef said as she took Lena's hand and lead them out into the party as they were announced. The whole room erupted when Mariana and Jesus entered the room.

"Ok first we would like to kick things off with the father daughter dance, please welcome family friend Mike Foster" The announcer called as Mike stepped out onto the dance floor. Callie stood on the edge of the dance floor watching Mariana dance with Mike, she glanced over to Lena and Stef who were smiling watching her. When Callie looked back at Mariana her smiled seemed to be fading.

Everyone was called to the dance floor to dance as the music started. Callie found herself dancing with all her friends and moms as the party started.

"Ok I need a break" Lena laughed going back to the table. Callie followed her sitting beside her.

"This is an amazing party" Calle smiled watching everyone dance.

"Yeah, well i'm glad we could give this to Mariana, It's important to know where you come from you know, even though we aren't raising her in a latino family, she still is, we want to help all you kids embrace your cultures no matter what they are, I think Callie girl, thats why it feels so important to me that you get to know Robert, I know you get angry about him, and I understand that, but everyone deserves to know where they come from'" Lena said. Callie nodded she knew Lena was right.

"After a while of dancing the announcer asked to clear the floor and Stef and Lena were invited up with Mariana and Jesus.

"Ok first we what to thanks all our friends and family for coming out to celebrate with us. our babies are 15! can you believe it" Stef laughed as everyone clapped.

"To our beloved Jesus and Mariana, you have brought so much joy and love to your moms, and to your brother Brandon as well. He begged us and begged us for a brother or sister and he got one of each in one day! We love you both so very much and since a picture is worth a thousand words I'm going to shut up and we are going to watch this" Stef said as a screen dropped behind them and they walked off to the side a bit. Pictures appeared on the screen of the twins as toddlers with Lena and Stef, there were pictures with Brandon of them in halloween costumes, birthdays, camping. Callie watched as her family got older in front of her eyes, ones with the 5 of them mini golfing, opening presents Christmas morning, the first day of school. Callie found herself blinking back tears, she and Noah would never have anything like that, there were no pictures or home videos of them growing up. Then her own face appeared on the screen. Pictures of her and Mariana arm in arm walking to school, Jesus with Noah on his shoulders. One with Stef pulling both girls into a hug. The five kids all sound asleep on the living room floor after a late movie night. All of them surrounding Lena pointing to her belly the day she told them she was pregnant. Callie felt herself smiling, she watched as Mariana whipped a tear away looking at all the pictures. Then suddenly the lights came up and someone wheeled out a big cake and everyone sang and Stef presented Jesus with a brand new skate board.

When everyone had eaten the music started again and people were dancing. Lena went to the back door to get some air and saw Mariana sitting on the steps alone. She waved Stef over and both women approached the girl.

"Mariana, what's the matter?" Stef asked

"I'm sorry" Mariana blubbered.

"For what?" Stef asked.

"For being selfish" Mariana said.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Lena asked sitting next to her while Stef knelt in front of her.

"This party, it costs so much and you worked so hard and…I didn't dance with you, I should have danced with you, I have the best moms in the world I should have dances with you" Mariana said whipping away a tear

"Aww baby" Stef patted her knee

"Honey it's ok" Lane rubbed her back.

"No it's not I have the best mom's in the world, I'm sorry" Mariana told both of them.

"You know what you need?" Lena asked.

"A momma sandwich" Stef growled as both women squished Mariana into a hug between them

"No" Mariana squealed.

"We love you" Lena said.

"I love you too" Mariana smiled

The dance floor was cleared as Mariana took the floor with Stef and Lena. Callie stood smiling as she watched her sister twirl around the floor with her moms.

"I just..I don't want to feel like I have to keep forcing you to spend time with me" Robert said to Callie Friday night driving home from dinner.

"Well isn't that what this is?" Callie asked looking out the window. She had not said much to him all night. She would be civil but she would only speak with spoken too.

"I just, I want you to get to know me, I want to get to know you, I wanted you to think about coming to live with me"

"That's not what I want. I don't want to be forced into getting to know someone, I don't want to be forced into living somewhere I don't want to. The Fosters are my family I want to stay with them. But you know what I want more then anything? A choice. I'm 16, I want to have a say in where I live and who I depend on." Callie said as Robert parked the car in the driveway. Callie got out slamming the door behind her marching inside.

"Hey love" Stef greeted her from where she and Lena were sitting on the couch.

"Hi" Callie mumbled marching up the stars.

"Callie?" Lena called after her and was just getting up to follow her when there was a knock on the door. Lena opened it with Stef behind her surprised to see Robert.

"Can I talk to you two?" He asked glancing at Stef and Lena.

"um yeah, please sit" Stef lead him into the living room and the three of them sat across from each other.

"I had hoped this would work but this doesn't seem to be working, she won't open up to me I can't get her to just sit and have a conversation with me" Robert sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lena said.

"I'm not exactly sure what you would like us to do about that, we certainly aren't going to make her" Stef said.

"No, No I just..I don't know how to approach her"

"You don't" Stef laughed Lena glanced at her.

"I mean you don't approach Callie, you have to let her approach you, and it takes a while, she has some major, major trust issues, especially with males and it takes a long time" Stef clarified.

"So your telling me, me pushing her is making it worse?"

"Oh 100%" Stef nodded.

"Kids like Callie, they need to feel safe, she's her own person with her own stories and her own past. She's been really hurt and passed around and she learned to protect herself and her brother and part of that is she puts up some big walls around her. and the more you knock at it the thicker it gets. When she came to us she didn't make eye contact, she didn't offer up any kind of information. She flinched when we got to close. She was petrified of Stef and being alone in a room with either one of us made her extremely uncomfortable. It hurt us because we could see she was hurting but we didn't push her, we let her know we were here and we cared but we couldn't go to her, we couldn't comfort her or give her a hug, or even have a conversation with her really. If she feels like your going to her she will back right off and close up, you have to sit and wait, you have to spend a lot to time proving to her and you are not going to hurt her, that she can trust you and you aren't going to leave her and she will come to you" Lena said.

"And it takes a lot of patients, for us it was hard, because we so badly wanted to talk to her or give her a hug, we could see she was hurting but we couldn't help and it took her a while, it was a good few weeks before she was able to be comfortable enough to carry out a conversation with us and even longer before we could give her a hug, or she hugged us back. but once that wall comes down it's 100% worth the wait. The Callie we have now is funny, she laughs all the time, she has the biggest heart, she comes to us whenever she has a problem, she shares information and is open. It takes time and work and patients but Callie will get there." Stef added.

"For the lack of a better example, Callie is like a scared kitten, you move to fast, get to loud, get to close she hides. You have to sit, and be still and wait. Lena said. Robert nodded standing up.

"Thank you" He said and went out the door.

Callie was taking notes in her English class Monday morning when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up and Callie was surprised to see Lena standing there.

"Hey, sorry Mrs Heflin can I dismiss Callie from class please?" Lena asked. Her teacher nodded as Callie gathered her stuff following Lena out to the hallway.

"what's going on?" Callie asked.

"The judge called us in for a meeting" Lena said as Callie followed her out the the car.

"Does that mean something bad?" Callie asked buckling up as Lena pulled the car onto the road.

"I'm ummm i'm not really sure love" Lena told her honestly meeting her eyes.

Stef met them at the court house in her police uniform and they are escorted right into the court room. Robert was already there waiting.

"What's going on?" Stef asked.

"I gave up my rights" Robert said handing Stef the signed paper. Callie felt her heart jump.

"you did?" Lena asked.

"Why?" Stef asked.

"Talking to you guys the other day…Callie is in a good home, I can give her everything but, I can't give her the love and understanding you guys have. Callie truly loves you and want's to be in your family, but the other night was the first time I saw how much work and time it took for you to earn that love. She didn't just come to you the happy girl I see when she's with you now. You worked really hard to help her become the girl she is today." Robert said. Callie leaned into Lena who held her close.

"I would love to have a relationship with my daughter, but you already have one and…If I had what you guys have I would never stop fighting to keep it. You have a beautiful family, and I am so glad Callie is a part of it" Robert said. He placed the paper on the judges desk and walked out. Callie felt tears rolling down her cheeks and wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. She glanced up at Lena who was wiping tears from her own eyes. Stef was watching the door he had just left from in amazement. The judge cleared his throat and the three of them turned to him.

"This all becomes very easy now, we will finalize the paperwork and call you soon for an official adoption date." He said.

"I can't believe that just happened" Lena whispered.

"It is rare, Callie you should remember this, today your father became a real parent, he put your happiness before his own" The judge said.

"Ok so tonight we celebrate yes?" Stef cried as they made their way out to the parking lot. Callie could not believe how light and happy she felt.

"Yes!" Callie cried.

"don't tell your siblings ok? We can tell them at dinner tonight! Oh i'm so happy" Stef smiled kissing first Lena then Callie.

"Ok back to school and work for us, wow this is a major weight off my chest" Lena laughed.

"Ok have a good day my loves I will see you at dinner" Stef said giving them each another kiss.

"Love you, be safe" Lena called after Stef as she and Callie climbed into the car.

"Finally" Callie smiled sitting back taking a deep breath

"Finally you can officially be Callie Adams Foster" Lena smiled squeezing Callie's hand.

"Hey Miss Thing no phones at the table" Stef told Mariana that night as they gathered for dinner.

"Mom, Tyler is tweeting that Mrs Knight is cutting the football program!" Jesus cried.

"that is not true, you need to stop reading all those rumors I don't know where the kids come up with them" Lena snook her head.

"When I get big like Jesus can I play basketball?" Noah asked.

"Sure bubba, if you eat all your vegetable to be strong like him" Stef said pointing with her fork to Noah's untouched carrots.

"Mushy carrots aren't good" Noah made a face. Lena went into the fridge finding him some raw ones he happily munched on.

"Ok everyone listen up we have something to tell you all" Stef said as everyone turned to her.

"Actually I think Callie has something to tell you all" Lena said. Stef smiled and nodded as everyone turned to Callie. Callie smiled looking between her siblings.

"Ok, well we had court today and Robert signed the abandonment papers so I can get adopted" Callie said.

"Yes!" Jesus high fived her over the table. Noah was beaming. Mariana let out a little shriek running around to give her a hug.

"Finally" Brandon said clapping his hands together.

"So soon right, you guys will adopt her soon?" Mariana asked as they all settled down again.

"Yes, as soon as the paper work goes through" Lena laughed.

"It shouldn't be more then a few weeks" Stef nodded.

"And then Callie will never have to leave right?" Noah asked.

"That's right, no one will ever be able to take Callie away from us ever again" Lena assured him. Callie smiled hearing Lena say that.

"Hey" Callie smiled answering the door.

"Hi" Finn smiled leaning in to give her a long kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Callie asked him closing the door behind him.

"Oh course, wow it's quiet in here" Finn said looking around.

"Moms and Noah went to Brandon's recital, Jesus is at an away meet all day and Mariana went to the mall with Lexie" Callie said.

"so…the house is empty?" Finn asked.

"Why do you think I asked you to come over" Callie smiled taking his hand.

"Maybe i'm not so hungry" Finn said. Callie checked the lock on the door and took his hand leading him upstairs to her bedroom. She had been planing for this since she found out the house would be empty for a while. Callie leaned in kissing him gently running her hand over his strong chest. He placed an arm around her back pulling her close his hands lost in her wavy brown hair. He stopped and looked down at her a question in his eyes.

"I want to" Callie whispered. Before she knew what was happening their shirts were on the floor. She was lowered onto her bed with Finn laying over her kissing her mouth and neck as his hands found the waist band of her jeans gently tugging at them. Suddenly Callie felt like she couldn't breath. Her ears were ringing as she struggled to ignore the feeling that was coming over. Finn got her jeans off and she felt his hand snaking down her bare walls of the room felt like they were closing in on her and her heart was beating out of her chest and she found herself pushing her off of him.

"Stop, stop!" She said trying to breath pushing him off.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked concerned rolling off of her. She sat up grabbing the blanket off her bed wrapping it around her. The room was spinning as she tried to get air into her lungs, her legs shaking as she ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Callie, Callie what happened? Are you ok?" Finn asked knocking on the door. Callie struggled not to puke still breathing hard. Every inch of her body was shaking as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hello" she heard Mariana call as she front door opened downstairs and listened as Finn rushed to get dressed. Callie couldn't move she felt like she was about to pass out as her heart beat like crazy in her chest.

"What's going on?" She heard Mariana in the doorway of their room.

"We were…i don't…she freaked out.." Finn stuttered.

"where is she?" Callie heard Mariana asked.

"she ran in there" Finn said.

"stay here" Mariana said Callie heard her leave their room and suddenly the door on the other side of her opened from Jesus and Noah's room. Mariana looked at her sister sitting on the bathroom floor covered in a blanket shaking and breathing hard.

"What happened!?" Mariana asked sinking to the floor next to her. Callie tried opening her mouth but couldn't talk.

"Did he hurt you, did he force you?" Mariana cried. Callie was suddenly glad it was her sister who had come home and not one of her moms. She just shook her head. Mariana got up filling a cup with water offering her some.

"Want me to have him leave?" Callie nodded and Mariana stood opening the door to their bedroom.

"She's ok, but I think you should go, she will call you later" Mariana told Finn. He nodded going downstairs and Mariana picked up Callie's clothes from the floor bringing them to her.

"Do you want me to call moms?"

"No!" Callie gasped.

"Well your having some kind of panic attack"

"It will go away" Callie gasped already feeling her breathing return to normal and her body loosing up. Mariana took her hand sitting on the bathroom floor with her until Callie felt calm again.

"So you had sex?" Mariana asked.

"No, we tried, we were going to, I freaked out" Callie sighed starting to get dressed again.

"why?" Mariana asked standing up following Callie into their room as she started to make her bed.

"He was on top of me and…I don't know something about it, I all of a sudden saw Liam, I couldn't do it" Callie shook her head.

"It's ok"

"Its not ok, it's not! I want to be over that I want to move on" Callie snapped.

"So he didn't force you?"

"No, he was really nice, as soon as I asked him to he stopped It was all me, god i'm never going to be able to have sex"

"He didn't seem mad"

"Well he will be! I am! I want to just be normal"

"No one is normal" Mariana shook her head.

"No one freaks out like that"

"Maybe if you guys just take it slower, work up to it" Mariana offered.

"Can we just talk about something else?" Callie asked fixing her pillows getting rid of all evidence that anything had happened.

"Yeah, want to ride our bikes down to the diner and get some milk shakes?" Mariana asked raising her eyebrows knowing that was Callie's favorite snack.

"Yeah" Callie nodded smiling.


	13. February

Callie wondered through the quiet house. On chilly winter evenings after dinner there was always a calm around. Stef was reading with Noah in the living room Jesus was playing video games, Mariana was finishing homework in the nook and Brandon was upstairs playing on his key board. Callie wondered into the moms room and found Lena sitting on the bed going over paperwork.

"Are you busy?" Callie asked.

"Nope come on it" Lena moved her papers to the side and Callie crawled onto the bed sitting next to her.

"How did you know you were in love?" Callie asked her.

"With momma?" Callie nodded.

"Well, honestly, don't tell your momma but, I fell in love with your brother before I fell in love with her" Lena smiled.

"Really?" Callie laughed.

"Mmhhmm, It was my first year at Anchor Beach and I had no idea what I was doing, and I was greeting people on the first day of classes and in walks your momma with this adorable little boy. And I, I noticed your momma of course and went right over and Brandon took my hand, He was just so scared. That first week I took a special interest in him and come to find out his parents were getting a divorce and he was so confused and out of place, I started making sure I said hello to him everyday and he found a lot of comfort in me, and I in him to be honest. Well after that first week in school I called momma to talk to her about him and we hit it off, we meet for coffee the next day as friends and left the cafe as well…more then friends" Lena said.

"It wasn't love at first sight then?" Callie asked.

"No, for your momma it was, she swears by it, but for me, I thought she was the most beautiful women in the world for sure, but I guess I need to know a person a little bit before I can say I'm in love" Lena said.

"That's a good story" Callie smiled.

"Oh yes, we fell in love and bought this house together, when Brandon was six we decided to would foster some kids short term. After about two weeks of having the license your momma brings the twins hime from work, like they were two little puppies she found outside. Well we had them for a month and decided to adopt. Then we closed out foster license because three kids in two years was a lot and we felt our family was complete. The twins had a lot of trauma and we wanted to be sure we were able to give them the time they needed. When they were teenagers we opened the license again and thought we would take in kids short term. Well two days later we got a call about you, and..you know the rest" Lena said.

"So it's not instant love, you have to fall in love" Callie said. Lena nodded and Callie felt her looking deep into her eyes.

"Why do you ask?" Lena whispered

"Finn, he…he's been asking… I freaked out before it even got close" Callie started not sure how to finish it.

"Has he been pressuring you?" Lena questioned gently.

"No, no he's really nice about it. And it's maybe something that I want too, I'm just afraid" Callie confessed.

"Sweetheart, at the risk of getting all motherly on you, not being ready… it ok, it's normal. 16 is young, it's very young for anyone…" Lena tampered off.

"And i'm not exactly normal" Callie finished.

"No, No love thats not what I was going to say. Did you tell Finn about the Liam of it all?" Lena asked. Callie bit her lip and shook her head.

"You know when I was 16 I wasn't ready, No one is it's a big step"

"But it's not like it's my first time" Callie whispered.

"Of course it is, having consensual sex with someone you love is nothing like getting attacked and forced. They are very different things. That being said, if this is something you decide to do, I advise you to take it slow, very slow because you may have more panic attacks or flash backs and that's ok. Do you know what PTSD is?" Lena asked. Callie nodded.

"So that might happen, and you might have to work through that. But sweetheart if you are questioning it, you may not be ready. When your ready you'll know" Lena told her. Callie nodded understanding what she was saying.

"Your not just saying that because you don't want me to have sax right?" Callie asked.

"No my baby, I mean, I don't want you to, not until your married and 30 but I know with a beautiful, sweet, smart funny girl like you, it probably won't be that case. So I just want you to be comfortable and safe when you decide your ready to start" Lena smiled.

"Well, I don't think I'm ready yet" Callie said.

"I think that's a wise choice, you'll know when you are. and Maybe then if you want to talk to momma or I about it we can help you maybe figure out some ways to deal with some of the things you personally will have to get through" Lena offered. Callie nodded

"Ok good talk" Lena laughed a little.

"I noticed something about Callie today" Lena told Stef as they were getting ready for bed later that night.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Stef asked

"She doesn't call us anything, I mean a few months ago she called us Stef and Lena, but she stopped. And I noticed when she's talking to the other kids she called us her moms or our momma but as far are actually addressing us as anything, she kind of skips over that part" Lena said.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never noticed that, but now that you point it out, I mean she can call us what ever she wants, Callie knows that" Stef said putting her book down.

"yeah. I just feel like she's in this limbo, like she doesn't want to go back but she doesn't quiet want to go forward" Lena sighed.

"Callie will call us what ever she decides when she's ready you know that love, Callie has and always will do everything in her own time we just sit back and let her" Stef said turning out her light.

"I just, I feel like sometimes we should walk around with sticky notes on our forehead saying do what you want we love you no matter what" Lena said.

"Callie knows that, she's just trying to find her place in the world, she will be fine" Stef whispered

"B!" Stef cried barging into the house Saturday morning.

"What?" Brandon asked as he was on his way down the stairs. Lena came from the kitchen to see what all the yelling way about.

"You got the big envelope" Stef smiled at him handing him three large envelops.

"Open them!" Lena yelled as Brandon tour open one.

"I got into Guilford!" Brandon cried.

"Oh my god baby! I know you would that's amazing!" Stef cried

"Congratulations B that was your top pick! We're so proud of you" Lena cried kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to go call dad!" Brandon smiled giving his moms a hug and sprinting up the stairs.

"Oh so it begins, the first one of to college" Stef sighed following Lena into the living room as she sat down on the couch.

"I know, Callie next year, and the twins the year after that" Lena nodded.

"Thank god for Jude and this little girl" Stef smiled running her hand over Lena's belly.

"But Guilford, that's the top music school in the country! He can go on to be in the symphony or whatever he wants" Lena smiled.

"Oh our baby is growing up" Stef sighed.

"I know, remember when he used to crawl into our bed the first month we lived here, he was the first person to call me mommy, I thought my heart was going to explode that day."

"Remember when he thought all mom's made out with the principal of the school" Stef said making them both laugh.

"He's a good kid, he always has been" Lena smiled.

"Hey how's Noah doing with his reading?" Callie asked Lena

"He's doing really well he's at grade level now he worked very hard you should be proud of him" Lena said.

"I am" Callie nodded smiling.

"why do you ask?" Lena said raising an eyebrow.

"Jesus come on dude your going to be late" Stef called up the stairs.

"Pancakes bub" Lena said putting a few on Noah's plate.

"Oh man did you see the leggings Kelsey was wearing yesterday" Mariana asked Callie.

"Hey Miss Thing" Stef shot her a look.

"Can Finn come over after school?" Callie asked.

"Sure love, he's welcome to stay for dinner" Lena told her.

"Here's your lunch bub, you have your backpack?" Stef asked Noah handing him a paper bag.

"Yeah" Noah reached into his bag and something caught his eye. He pulled out a little witch statue with the word **And** tapped to it. He looked up confused but no one seemed to notice. When Noah opened his desk after Lena had dropped him off he found another word. Tapped to a little chocolate bar was the word **all**. Noah pulled it off slipping it into his folder with the rest. At lunch Noah was eating with his friend Conner when a girl from his class walked up putting a tray of cupcakes in front of him. one had the word **was** , the other had the word **in**.

"What's that for?" Conner asked.

"Well tomorrow is my birthday"

"I thought it was in two weeks?"

"No, my mom had me at home and when she went to fill out the paperwork they messed the date up Callie said. But she never told anyone, she said our mom used to give me two birthdays, but when we went into the system Callie always kept my real birthday a secret, she said it was special just for us" Noah said.

"So what does this mean?" Conner asked.

"I don't know, she must be trying to send me a message" Noah said

"Can we eat them!" Conner cried

"Hold on!" Noah said copying over the words with the rest in his folder.

"ok" He smiled when he was done as he and Conner both grabbed for one.

"Did you find any more clues at school?" Conner asked as he and Noah looked around the kitchen.

"No, Here's one!" Noah cried pulling out a duck with a word taped to it.

"What does it say?"

"an…anx..ity **anxiety** " Noah said sounding it out.

"I don't see anymore ducks" Conner said.

"Here's one look for candy!" Noah said pulling out a big lollypop with the word **At** written on it.

"I got one!" Conner cried.

"Me too!" Noah said finding another They spread the words out over the table.

"Per…perf..ict. **perfect**." Noah said sounding out more of the words.

"This doesn't make any sense" Conner said

"We must be missing some! Come on let's go look outside" Noah cried shoving the words into his bag as they raced out.

"Hey bub" Steph called coming into the kitchen.

"hi!" Noah yelled running out the door

They found nothing outside. Conner went home, when Noah walked back into the kitchen he found Mariana and Callie talking to Lena. He waved Callie over pulling her into the living room away from them

"I found 11? are there more?" Noah said.

"11 what?" Callie asked.

"Clues are there more?" Noah asked again.

"Maybe, did you figure out what it says yet?" Callie asked.

"No, what does it say?" Noah asked.

"What does what say?"

"The puzzle!" Noah cried.

"What puzzle?" Callie asked

"You just said…" Noah started.

"I said nothing" Callie said shaking her head and going back into the kitchen.

"Callie your adoption is finial, we have a date for next week" Stef said unable to hold back the smile spreading across her face at dinner.

"Finally!" Lena smiled

"More cake!" Jesus cried.

"can we have a party?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah, if you guys want to have some friend over Saturday to celebrate that would be ok" Stef nodded.

"Callie, you don't seem excited" Lena said.

"Sorry, I just…I'm not ready to be happy yet" Callie shrugged.

"Don't worry love, that's our job, I checked everything, it's happening" Stef assured her.

The next morning Callie ran into Noah's room jumping on his bed to wake him up.

"Wake up! get up get up! it's your birthday" Callie cried shaking him until he sat up She handed him a thin package.

"More clues?"

"No, open it" Callie laughed. Noah tour the package open. Inside was the book Hansel and Gretel.

"Mom used to read it to us all the time, I thought you could read it now, maybe to the baby" Callie said opening the front page Noah found the word **together**.

"The clues?" Noah asked. Callie flipped to the last sentence in the book.

"And all anxiety was at an end and they lived together in perfect happiness" She read to him.

"I never found happiness" Noah said.

"It's downstairs" Callie said pulling him up and leading him down the stairs.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled when they went into the living room. There were balloons and more presents all over the living room. Callie reached up pulling down one of the balloons where she had written the word happiness.

"You told everyone, about my secret birthday!" Noah said surprised.

"Yeah we don't have to keep secrets anymore, we have a family" Callie told him as Stef walked in with a huge stack of pancakes with nine candles on them. Everyone started singing happy birthday and Noah blew them out.

"Alright food in the kitchen then we can open presents" Stef cried leading the trail of kids back into the kitchen.

"You pulled that off really well" Lena told Callie looking around the room.

"Yeah well, its his first really actual birthday since our mom died, and it's the first one he will remember we actually celebrated on. I wanted it to be special" Callie shrugged

"You are a good big sister" Lena smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey B did you look at the website for Guilford yet?" Stef asked at dinner.

"More importantly the housing, if you want to live there we should look into deadlines now so you don't end up in a room stuck with 5 other boys" Lena added.

"Actually I was thinking about it, I think I want to live at home, at least for one more year" Brandon shrugged.

"Yes!" Jesus yelled.

"Well we are glad to hear that, what made you come to that decision?" Lena asked.

"It saves a lot of money, and school is not even that far. I know you had big plans to turn my room into a nursery…" Brandon teased

"Oh no your room would always be your room of course, you need someplace to stay on weekends and vacations" Lena laughed at his joke.

"Well I think we are all glad to hear you will be staying here, we would have really missed you if you lived at school, I think your brothers especially" Stef smiled as Jesus nodded.

"Man you can't leave me where with all these girls, Noah and I need another person on our team" Jesus nodded.

"Alright my sweat knucklehead come on now" Stef laughed at Jesus.

"Momma it's true, this place is about to be taken over by girls, and worse then that, baby things, we men need to band together, right Noah?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah" Noah nodded his mouthful before giving Lena a sheepish look knowing she would reprimand him for it.

"Girl stuff is better then boy stuff, what is boy stuff anyway? skate boards and video games?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah well it's better then make up and hair bows" Jesus shot back.

"Alright let's keep it civil please we are at dinner" Stef laughed a little.

"This is why we never go out to eat" Callie said looking back and forth between the twins.

"No we never go out to eat because we're basically a modern day Brady Bunch" Brandon said.

"What's the Brady Bunch?" Noah asked.

"Oh my goodness that just made me feel old" Stef sighed putting her head in her hands as Lena laughed

"They were a family of 6 kids 3 from the mom and 3 from the dad, when their parents got married they all turned into siblings" Jesus said.

"Wow we are going to have 6 kids" Callie said as the numbers just hit her.

"6 kids is a lot" Brandon nodded

"yeah you guys are crazy" Mariana smiled at her moms.

"Oh my love, you have no idea" Stef laughed.

"Hey" Finn called to Callie in the hallway. She turned to him trying to force a smile onto her face.

"Hey" she greeted grateful that he didn't try to kiss her.

"So I haven't heard from you lately"

"Oh yeah things have just been busy, I had Noah's birthday, and then Mariana forced me to go shopping for a dress for the adoption…"

"I mean, I haven't heard from you in weeks, and you are like avoiding me at school, is this about what happened at your house I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's ok it's not your fault" Callie said as the bell rang.

"Do you think maybe we can talk?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, But I don't need my mom to catch me late again, do you want to come over after school?"

"Umm yeah, yeah that sounds good" Finn nodded.

After school Callie threw her backpack in her room.

"Do you want me to leave so you can have the room?" Mariana asked.

"No, it's not going to be that kind of hangout, plus moms will be home from the doctor soon and they would be pissed" Callie said as the doorbell rang.

"Callie!?" Jesus called up the stairs Callie went down to find Finn standing in the hall.

"Hey, lets go into the kitchen" Callie said leading him away from everyone else in the house.

"Just tell me now, are you ending this?" Finn asked as they were seated in the nook. Callie bit her lip, she was not expecting him to be so straight forward.

"So that's a yes?" Finn asked.

"I'm really sorry, it has nothing to do with you I swear" Callie said.

"then why?"

"I just…What happened when we tried to do it was not about you, it was about me and some things I have to deal with. I have to learn to be comfortable in my own skin before I can try and be comfortable with someone else. I need to focus on me. I know this sounds selfish"

"No, I get it, but Callie we don't have to do it again."

"It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to me to leave you hanging. I have to recover from some PTSD before I can try anything like that gain and it's not fair to make you wait. I have to ale care of me." Callie said

"So that's it?" Finn asked.

"You have been really nice. and I'm really sorry to do this, I'm just not the right girl" Callie said. Finn nodded.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this, I really liked you"

"I really liked you too" Callie whispered.

"Ok, well, I hope everything works out, I'll see you around" Finn said getting up and letting himself out. Callie stayed seated afraid if she moved she would burst into tears. Brandon came in a few minutes later taking a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry, that really sucks" He said. Callie shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the front door opened and Stef called to all of them as she and Lena made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Stef asked seeing Brandon and Callie in the nook.

"Good, Callie had kind of a rough day though" Brandon said getting up and heading up the stairs as Lena made her way over to Callie.

"What happened Love?" Stef asked.

"Nothing it's fine, I just broke up with Finn" Callie shook her head. Lena gave her a small smile but didn't look surprised like Stef did.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was a good boy" She whispered rubbing Callie's arm. Callie leaned into her putting her head on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stef asked.

"No, no I just want to stay here for a while" Callie said.

"Ready girly? are you nervous?" Stef asked as Callie came down the stairs

"Honestly, a little" Callie said

"Don't be my love" Lena gave her a hug.

"I checked everything, every little thing that could go wrong, it's all set you are getting adopted today" Stef assured her.

"Your sure?" Callie looked up at her with venerable eyes.

"yes, so I want you sot stop worrying, enjoy this day!" Stef said shaking her shoulders. Callie smiled

"OK" She said.

"Mariana let's roll!" Lena called up the stairs.

"Hey, look" Mariana said waving her phone running down the stairs.

"What?" Stef asked as they gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

"In exactly two weeks to the day will make one yeah since Callie and Noah first got here" Mariana said reviewing the dates in her calendar.

"Wow, this year flew by" Lena said amazed

"You mean the day we were only supposed to stay for a week tops?" Callie asked laughing.

"wow it feels so long ago" Brandon said

"Yeah, I hardly remember what it's like to have a room to myself" Jesus agreed.

"Oh what a year it has been, ok everyone into the car we don't want to be late" Stef called.

As they all marched up to the court house Callie could feel her heart starting to pound. Despite what Stef had said she was still not sure she was ready to get her hopes up, since when had anything in her life every gone as planed? Lena took her hand as they were walking and Callie gave it a squeeze.

"Is it still scary today?" Lena asked as they marched up the steps to the big building

"A little" Callie said.

"Don't worry, we got you" Lena whispered they went into the court room and everyone took their seats. Callie sat up front between Stef and Lena. Mike and the others sat in the first row behind them. The judge walked into the room and they took their seats.

"Callie, It's nice to see you back" He said. Callie nodded.

"So, last time we were hear you were with your father and he was refusing to sign the papers and asking to get custody of you" The judge said.

"Yes sir" Callie said.

"And that changed because?"

"I just told him that it wasn't want I wanted. and he realized that, what I wanted was more important to him" Callie said.

"So your father, Robert Quinn, has signed over all rights asking for no visitation or anything like that correct?"

"Yes sir but I will still be seeing him sometimes, my moms and I thought that we could come up with something, dinner once in a while or something like that" Callie offered.

"Good, I am glad to hear that, although I do support what you want and your desire to be part of your adopted family, I think your father truly does have your best interest a heart, and if you can have more people supporting you…well it takes a village doesn't it" The judge smiled.

"So Stephanie and Lena Adams Foster, do you promise to love and treat Callie as if she were your own child" The judge asked.

"We do" Stef and Lena both said standing up.

"And Callie do you want to become a part of this family?" Callie look down at Stef who winked at her.

"Yes sir" Callie said loudly.

"Ok, Then Callie, I officially declare you are a member of the Adams Foster family, congratulations" The judge boomed. Even as he said it Callie couldn't believe it. She sucked in her breath couldn't believing it had just happened. Almost 9 years after going into the foster system and she was finally adopted. She was still trying to process everything when Stef and Lena squished her into a hug between them.

"Callie, your ours" Lena whispered with tears in her eyes

"I can't believe that just happened" Callie cried as the rest of the family came running over and everyone was hugging.

"Oh this is one of the happiest days of my life" Stef smiled as they got back to the house.

"I just can't believe thats finally it" Callie said again.

"Oh come on, I told you I was on top of it" Stef said

"I know, I know I just…the universes has never been on my side" Callie smiled.

"Well, it is now" Mariana said.

"Yeah, this whole family, since we pretty much are the biggest one in the universes" Jesus smiled.

"And we can have cake now!" Noah cried.

"Dinner first my sweet boy" Stef laughed.

"Can we all cook?" Mariana asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Mike are you staying for dinner?" Lena asked.

"Hey don't have to ask me twice" Mike smiled.

"Alright, Momma, Noah your on salad, Mike and Jesus your on the rice, B please set the table I think we should celebrate and eat in the dinning room today, Miss Thing your with me and the lasagna. Callie girl, your on music" Lena directed as they all moved around the kitchen. Callie went over to the radio plugging her phone in. She put on some happy dancing music and watched as everyone started working. She laughed watching everyone dance and teasing each other. She went over to the sink wrapping her arms around Stef who planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you enjoying your day now?" Stef asked.

"Yes" Callie smiled.


	14. March (year 2)

"Alright come on dude!" Stef called as she blocked Jesus from shooting the basketball in the driveway. Callie laughed as Stef passed her the ball and she scooted around Brandon trying to steal it before tossing it in scoring.

"Yeah!" Stef yelled running over to give her a double high five.

"Show off" Jesus muttered.

"Go Callie!" Noah yelled from the street where he was riding his bike up and down. Lena had just taken the training wheels off a few days ago and he was still covered in all kinds of protective gear. Mariana sat on the porch swing with Lena watching everything.

"Ok next basket wins then it's time to go have dinner" Stef said looking up as it started to get dark.

"No way we're up by 4" Jesus said.

"Oh yeah you wish!" Callie called as a car came down the road.

"Noah car" Lena called as he pulled his bike over to the side hoping off onto the grass. They were all surprised when the car pulled into the driveway. Stef glanced at Lena who shrugged, they were not expecting anyone. Callie held the ball on her hip as they all watched Stef's father climb out of the drivers seat.

"Dad?" Stef said surprised.

"Hey everyone" Frank nodded.

"Hi grandpa" Brandon and Jesus said going over to great him. Stef stayed where she was. Mariana hopped off the porch to go say hi but Lena didn't move and Noah ran up the lawn to her side.

"Hey hey wow look at how big you all are" Frank said looking over the three kids who went to them.

"What are you doing here dad?" Stef asked.

"I wanted to bring you something" Frank said stepping closer to her.

"what?"

"The car" Callie saw Stef's eyes widen as she looked over the car. It was a big SUV, 9 seater. Stef gave a little laugh.

"I don't understand" She shook her head.

"Well I know you got another one on the way and…you can't fit 6 kids in your car I thought since Lena's parents helped buy the house I could help out with a car"

"No thank you dad" Stef said. Brandon and the twins sensed the tension and backed up. Callie took the ball going down to the street, they followed her passing it around trying to make it look like they were not listening.

"Oh come on, just take it Stephanie"

"Dad, why? why are you doing this? what is this? I can't even remember the last time you were anywhere near my house unless you were picking up one of the boys to make sure they were doing something incredible masculine with you" Stef said raising her voice.

"I'm just trying to help out" Frank said.

"Thank you for the car dad but we can not accept it" Stef said going into the house and closing the door. Frank looked up at Lena standing on the porch but Callie knew she could not say anything. He shook his head getting back in the car and leaving.

"Bubba go put your bike away ok, 5 minutes until dinner guys" Lena called to the older kids making their way back into the driveway as she went into the house. Stef was laying on the couch her feet up arm thrown over her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know we need the car" Stef said not looking up as she came in.

"No, no it's ok he's your dad if you don't think we should take it I understand" Lena said sitting down next to her.

"I just don't want to own him anything"

"Stef I get it, I do. But maybe it wasn't just about us owing him something. You just told him about the baby and he goes out to get us a car? Maybe it's about him being sorry" Lena offered.

"So you think I was to hard on him" Stef cried.

"I just think, maybe after 11 years he's looking for a little forgiveness. And yes you were quick to shut him down." Lena said. Stef sighed, she knew she was stubborn with a quick temper. Lena was calm and level headed and had a good way of balancing her out.

"Ok, I was going to being him groceries this weekend, I will talk to him" Stef agreed patting Lena's leg.

"Good" Lena sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to go call the kids in, do you need help getting up?" She asked standing up.

"Please" Lena smiled holding her and out as Stef helped her stand up from he deep couch.

Saturday morning was in full swing when Callie came down the stairs.

"Morning love, there's sausage and eggs on the table and fresh bread if you want some toast" Lena greeted her.

"Yum" Callie smiled taking a seat at the table across from Brandon.

"Hey are you going to the party at Finn's tonight, I mean I know you guys broke up but your friends right?" Brandon asked.

"Umm yeah, but no, I'm not, I don't think we're quiet there yet" Callie said feeling Lena's eyes on her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked.

"No, I mean, it's good. I just don't feel like going out today" Callie nodded.

"Well is it ok if I go to the party?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, of course" Callie nodded as Mariana and Jesus came down the stairs.

"Morning" Jesus said reaching for a plate of food.

"wow everyones up pretty early today! does this mean you all want to go baby shopping with Momma and I?" Lena asked.

"Baby shopping?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah, we need a crib and some clothes and probably a swing and a bunch of stuff like that, we could use some man power" Lena said handing him a list.

"Oh my god clothes! I'm there, I call dressing the baby" Mariana cried.

"Where is momma is she working?" Brandon asked.

"No she went to bring some groceries to your grandpa I expect her home anytime" Lena said.

"This is a lot of stuff, where is this baby going to fit?" Jesus asked looking over the list Lena had made

"Well the crib will be in momma and I's room for a while, and she will need a swing, people swear by them for infants. Momma and I were talking about adding more space, we were thinking of taking it from your room" Lena said. Callie caught the twinkle in her eye. Before Jesus could argue back Lena's phone rang and she went into the nook reaching for it.

"Hey love you almost home?" Lena asked. Callie watched her listen to Stef on the there line, she glanced at the kids then went upstairs and Callie heard her door shut.

"Something happened" Mariana said worriedly.

"you worry to much" Jesus said.

"She went up and shut the door" Mariana shot him a look

"Where's Noah?" Callie asked looking around.

"He's outback with his GI joe's" Brandon said and Callie went to the door spotting her brother playing in the grass.

"Guys I have to go meet momma, just stay here ok." Lena said coming down

"what happened?" Mariana asked.

"Momma and I will be home soon to talk to you guys ok, it's ok" Lena said grabbing her bag and going out the door.

"Come on let's clean up breakfast" Jesus said starting to pick up the dishes.

An hour later Lena and Stef came home.

"Hey guys can we talk to you for a minute" Stef called gathering them all in the nook. Lena sat with them as Stef stood in front of them all.

"So guys I have some bad news. Unfortunately it looks like Grandpa had a heart attack, he died." Stef said. Mariana gave a little gasp. Jesus and Brandon were silent. Callie was surprised by how calm Stef was.

"When?" Jesus asked.

"They think sometime last night, I went to go being him some groceries this morning and he was gone"

"You found him?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I did" Stef nodded.

"What's going to happen now?" Mariana asked curling into Lena's side as tears pooled in her eyes. Noah picked up on her emotion as put his head on Callie's shoulder.

"So I have to set up the funeral, make a few phone calls, I think Tuesday, the sooner the better" Stef said.

"Can we do anything to help?" Jesus asked. Stef gave him a strong smile.

"i will let you know if something comes up, thank you love, does anyone have any questions or want to say anything?" Stef asked. The room was quiet except for Mariana's sniffles as Lena ran her fingers through her hair. Brandon looked down at his feet. Jesus's leg was bouncing up and down the way it always did when he was uncomfortable. Noah sat with his head on Callie's shoulder while Callie twirled her necklace around between her fingers.

"Ok babies, well if you feel you need to talk you know mom and I are here right?" They all nodded.

"Ok, dismissed" Stef said gently. They all got up and gave Stef a hug before going their separate ways around the house silently.

"Ok, well I have to call the funeral home, and go pick out a stone, oh and I should call his paster…" Stef said running through a list of things in her head going over to the kitchen table.

"What can I do?" Lena asked getting up and following her.

"Nothing love, thank you, I just need to do this" Stef said.

"Ok" Lena sighed knowing better then to argue with her. Stef sat down picking up her phone and the computer to look up numbers. Lena sat beside her quietly but hoping to offer some kind of support.

"What's a funeral like?" Mariana asked as the girls were sitting in their room. Callie thought for a minute then shrugged.

"It's ok, people tell you how sorry they are and you sit in the church for a while, they you go to someplace else and it's not supposed to be as sad, I don't remember much of my moms"

"I have never been to one"

"What was your grandpa like?" Callie asked sitting on her bed.

"He was nice, I know you probably don't think so, anytime he was here for more then 10 minutes he and momma would argue but he tried. Momma always tried to forgive him, she said it wasn't his fault it was how he was raised. He tried, he used to watch Brandon a lot when he was little before momma left Mike. A few times a year he could take the boys to a baseball game or something like that, he brought me a few times too. He was really into baseball like momma is. He used to come over for dinner sometimes but not much the past few years. He was a good guy, I just wish he would have accepted momma for loving mom" Mariana sighed. Callie nodded. There was a knock on the door and Jesus came in.

"Momma's back, mom says it's time to eat" He said. they got up following him downstairs. Noah was helping Lena set the table. He had been really attached to her since Stef had talked to them that morning. They sat in silence waiting for Stef to talk first.

"So everything is sorted out the funeral will on Tuesday. And after we will have a little gathering here" Stef said.

"When?"

"It's an all day thing, so I need you all to get the work you will miss on Monday" Stef said. Callie watched her closely, she could have been talking about the weather with the amount of emotion she put into the conversation. She was starting to understand why Lena and Stef were always saying Callie was so much like her.

"Is Grandma coming?" Brandon asked. Callie didn't hear much about Stef's mom in Florida. But she called once a week to talk to Stef for a while and seemed to be more approving of her marriage.

"Umm no" Stef shook her head.

"Why not?" Marian asked surprised.

"It's last minute, she has a lot going on, and they haven't been married for 20 years, I think it is just easier for everyone this way" Stef said. They all went quiet again pushing food around their plates. Lena looked up and down the table worriedly, She was mostly worried about Stef, Lena knew she could get closed of and reserved when something like this happened and she needed to get into her wife's feelings, but right now they had all the kids to focus on. She had made roasted chicken and salad but no one seemed to be touching it. Lena stood gathering all their plates putting them off to the side on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Jesus asked. Lena went into the fridge pulling out dough, sauce, cheese and any other toppings she could think if placing them on the table as everyone watched her surprised.

"Forget healthy eating, let's make pizza" Lena said as smiles spread across the faces around the table. Lena always insisted they eat healthy for her to be breaking her one rule was rare.

"Mariana, Noah roll our the dough please. Jesus preheat the oven, Callie and Brandon start cutting these up, anything we can think of on a pizza let's put it. We can make the most disgustingly good pizza tonight" Lena said as the kids jumped up.

"Like banana pizza!?" Noah cried.

"Sure let's try it! except instead of the red saucy let's use this" Lena said pulling out a can of whipped cream.

"Wow mom look at you" Mariana cried amazed Lena laughed. The kitchen came more alive as everyone started discussing what to put on the pizza and teasing each other again. Lena watched them walking over to Stef giving her a kiss.

"thank you" Stef whispered.

"Come on, let's make a banana pizza" Lena smiled.

 _Stef walked into her father's house holding Brandon on her hip._

 _"_ _Hey dad" She called walking into the living room and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"_ _Hey darling, he asleep?" Frank asked gesturing to the toddler in her arms._

 _"_ _Yeah fell asleep in the car, what me to put him on the bed?" Stef asked._

 _"_ _Oh no i'll take him" Frank said as Stef passed Brandon to him._

 _"_ _So how's Mike?"_

 _"_ _He's good" Stef sighed putting Brandon's bag of stuff on the floor._

 _"_ _Did you let him move back in yet?"_

 _"_ _We're still trying to figure things out dad"_

 _"_ _Well alright, hey you have B's first day of school tomorrow right? At that Anchor Beach is it?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, he's really excited" Stef smiled at the change of topic._

 _"_ _And work? How's the force since your old man retired?" Frank asked._

 _"_ _It's not the same dad, but you deserve the rest. you should hear captain complain about the rookie that replaced you" Stef laughed._

 _"_ _Yeah, at least she has you, alright well I'll see you when you get off, I thought I would take him to the park after his nap." Frank said._

 _"_ _Thank you dad he would love that" Stef leaned up giving her father a kiss on the cheek before walking around him to give Brandon a kiss on his nose and brushing his hair from his eyes._

Stef jumped awake from her dream squinting in the light. It was early, the events of the last few days came back to her.

"Are you ok?" Lena asked putting her arm around her.

"Yeah, yeah I think i'm going to go get ready" Stef said sitting up pushing the blankets off her.

"It's early" Lena said sitting up rubbing her back, she was getting to the point where it was bothering her when she woke up.

"I know, but you know how crazy the showers get in the morning, go back to sleep love" Stef said giving her a kiss and walking out to the bathroom closing the door. Lena sighed.

Callie lay awake in her bed. She hadn't slept much, with everything going on in the house she kept thinking about when her mom had died. They were placed in a strange foster home and their moms friends and coworkers kept coming by to see the kids, Callie begged to go home with one of them but they never took the kids. The people stopping by and flowers arriving the past two days had been enough of a reminder, she was dreading sitting through the funeral today. She couldn't believe how well Stef was holding everything together.

"Are you awake?" Mariana asked from across the room.

"Yeah" Callie whispered.

"I would rather go to school" Mariana said. Callie got up crossing the room climbing into Mariana's bed next to her.

"momma doesn't seem sad" Callie said.

"Momma never shows when she is" Mariana said as there was a knock at the door and Lena popped her head in. She smiled at the girls curled up in bed together.

"Why don't you guys claim the first showers before the boys get up, I thought we could make momma a big breakfast today" Lena said.

"Ok" Callie and Mariana both agreed getting up.

"You girls know if you want to talk about anything momma and I are here right? It's a day to be sad but you don't have to be sad alone right" Lena said pulling Mariana close to her and running her hand over Callie's cheek.

"Yeah" Mariana nodded giving Lena a hug and grabbing her towel heading into the bathroom.

"You ok my love?"Lena asked. Callie nodded biting her lip looking up to meet Lena's eyes as she saw she was waiting for the rest of her answer.

"It's stupid, I did't even know him" Callie said

"Well, a lot of times when things like this happen we don't just feel sad about the person who dies. It makes us remember all the other people who died. I know something like this must be making you miss your mom" Lena said. Callie nodded and Lena pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm ok" Callie said holding tight to the back of Lena's shirt

"I know my love, but it's ok not to be" Lena whispered giving her a last hug before going into her bedroom where Stef was doing her make up in the bathroom.

"The girls are up" Lena said

"Oh good, they will take the longest to get ready anyway" Stef said.

"I know today is not going to be easy for you, so anything you want ok?" Lena said gently.

"I'm fine love" Stef said.

"I know, but I know your upset you didn't get to talk to him."

"Well that's life, no regrets right" Stef muttered. Lena just nodded

"I should go start getting the boys up"

"Hey, just…I know you want to be there for me and all the kids today and I love you for that but just please go easy, today is hard on everyone but your the only one due in 6 weeks. I don't want you taking everything on" Stef said.

"Stef i'm fine" Lena assured her.

"I know, I know you are, but I will be able to relax a little more today if I know your ok so please, for me, this is what I want" Stef said.

"Ok" Lena nodded and Stef leaned in giving her a kiss

"thank you my love"

They stood outside the church a few hours later, the last to go in. All the girls had on black dresses, and the boys were all in their suite. It was unusually cold for an April day and the wind was blowing hard as Callie tried to keep her hair tucked behind her ears.

"Ok guys so they are going to roll the casket down first and we are going to follow it and take a seat in the front ok" Stef said. Everyone just nodded. the music started and Stef lead them into the back of the church.

"Ok, let's get the over with" Stef said and Callie saw her take a deep breath and Lena reached out giving her hand a squeeze. Lena and Stef started walking down first holding hands. Brandon followed close behind. Jesus reached out taking his twin sisters hand giving her a strong smile before following behind Brandon. Callie put her arm around Noah's shoulders right behind them. As she walked behind her siblings past all the people she couldn't help but think about her mom's funeral her arm around her brother just like this as they made their way through the church.

"Ok guys, people are on their way over so let's be quick" Stef said leading the family back into the house. Callie felt like the morning had dragged on and the day should be over by now. But everyone was coming back to their house for food and talking.

"Ok Brandon, I need you on vegetables, Callie can you please put the rolls in the oven, Mariana and Jesus can you start setting up the table cloths and put the folding table in the living room. Noah can you please put a stack of paper places and napkins on each table" Lena said. Everyone nodded and Callie couldn't help but notice the tone her moms were using. Though both women rarely yelled, and never barked out orders, Callie was sure she had never heard Lena raise her voice and Stef only did when she was very very worried. They were both speaking very calm and gently today, Stef sounded tired and Lena looked drained, as if they were just trying to hold everything together until the day was over. But then again thats what they all seemed to be doing. Mariana had been crying or on the verge of tears since Saturday. Brandon was quiet and solum keeping to himself a lot more then usual. Callie kept trying to push memories of her mom dying into the back of her mind but they kept threatening to come back up. Jesus was a lot more helpful, his usual sarcasm and teasing had been replaced by keeping close to his sister and trying to help his moms out. Even Noah was picking up on everyone's vibe and Callie could see he was trying to follow all the rules and not bother anyone. Callie knew poor Lena was existed and physically uncomfortable and even stoic Stef seemed to be at the end of her rope. She wished they could just lock the door and have a quiet rest of the day.

"Don't forget your padres colors please" Stef said as they all climbed the stairs. Because her dad was such a big fan of the padres and baseball in general they had decided to wear that for after. The boys all had a jersey to wear and the girls had a t-shirt to pull on over their dress.

"What was it like, when your mom died?" Mariana asked as she and Callie were in the kitchen rolling up pigs in blankets.

"It was sad, and confusing. Noah screamed for like 2 days straight. We were in this emergency care foster home, they were actually really nice. People kept saying how our dad was alive but I didn't understand why we couldn't see him. I was so sure he was going to come at any minute to get us"

"Was it sad?"

"yeah, yeah I don't really like to think about it, it was probably the worst I have ever felt in my whole life" Callie nodded.

"I used to think that when my birth mom was gone for weeks at a time, I used to think she was dead. It's weird but it never really bothered me, I always felt that as long as Jesus was there it was ok" Mariana said. Callie closed her eyes as an image of her mother came into her face. Callie still remembered the night she died like it was yesterday.

"I'm umm I'm going to go get the door" Callie said as the doorbell rang and she jumped up rushing to open it.

"Hey" Mike said

"Hey, come on it" Callie stood back letting him enter the house.

"It's quiet" Mike looked around.

"Yeah your the first one here, I think everyone is setting up" Callie said.

"Ok, hey how's your momma?" Mike asked. Callie shrugged.

"Hard to say"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds about right, alright put me to work what needs to be done?" Mike asked.

"I think moms said something about filling the coolers with ice" Callie said

"Ok, I'm on it" Mike smiled to her heading into the garage. Callie sat down on the couch taking a deep breath as Brandon came down the stairs.

"Did I hear dad?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, he just went to get the coolers in the garage" Callie nodded.

"Oh, cool" Brandon sat down next to her.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about your grandfather. I mean I know everyone is sad but you actually knew him the longest" Callie said.

"Yeah, yeah he was cool, he used to take care of me a lot when I was little actually, When mom and dad's work schedules over lapped. We had fun, he was heart broken the day he found out I couldn't throw a baseball" Brandon laughed a little.

"It must have been nice, having that time with him"

"It was, he was a good guy, but after my moms started dating he wasn't around much. I know he was good but…he just couldn't get past the face that momma was not happy with my dad, but she was with mom. I was to young to remember much, of when they started dating Grandpa used to say it wasn't fair that I never got a say I never got a say. Not that I would change anything, I love having two moms. And I know I'm better off and momma is better off, but momma and grandpa were so close, I think it really broke her heart that he didn't accept her."

"It's sad, Sometimes I think Noah and I are lucky, our parents didn't have a choice." Callie said.

"what do you mean?"

"like the twins, their mom left them for drugs. Our mom wouldn't leave us. If she had a choice she would still be here taking care of us. The fact that the choice wasn't her's to make…it almost makes it easier" Callie said. Brandon nodded not saying anything.

"Of course you wouldn't know what that's like Mr three parents" Callie smiled elbowing him.

"Hey, it's not my fault i'm so lovable, besides it's not all its cracked up to be. And you have Robert"

"Yeah but he's not a parent. He's like… That uncle that comes once a month and gives you everything you want for one night then goes home. I know he's trying, and what he does is fine I couldn't ask for anything more. But that's not a parent, and I'm ok with that. I mean I want to get to know my birth father but I'm not looking for an actual father" Callie said as the doorbell range again.

"Ok gang look alive all hands on deck" Stef said going to open the door clapping her hands.

Callie looked out the window at Noah climbing the big tree outside. The house was full of people talking and mingling. Many of the officers from Stef's station were here along with a bunch of Frank's friends as well as her mom's friends. There were a bunch of people playing poker at the table in the living room. Callie had to admit the house was a lot less sad then she thought it would be.

"Thank's for doing the dishes love" Lena said taking a plate from her to dry.

"No problem, it's quieter in here" Callie smiled.

"I know it can be a little over whelming" Lena nodded giving Callie a light kiss on the top of her head. Callie smiled her fingers when to her neck searching for her necklace out of habit. But they found nothing. Callie put her arms around her neck not feeling the chain. Her heart was racing as she looked at the floor around her.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked watching her from where he was sitting at the table.

"My necklace, I can't find my necklace!" Callie cried looking into the sink and then all over the table. She suddenly felt like the walls were closing in around her.

"That gold coin, did you take it off?" Mariana asked. Stef walked in and now everyone in the family was watching her run around the room breathing hard.

"No! No! I never take it off" Callie cried running over to the trash can and looking in.

"Retrace your steps, where have you been since we got home?" Brandon asked.

"Everywhere, I have been everywhere!" Callie yelled tears springing into her eyes

"Callie it's ok, we can replace it" Lena told her gently.

"No! NO! It's not ok! You can't!" Callie yelled at her and ran into the backyard she started looking through the garden where she had been earlier to get some air.

"Callie? what's wrong?" Noah asked coming over

"My necklace, I can't find it" Callie said starting to dig through the dirt. She heard the back door close and footsteps on the deck.

"Bub can you give me a minute to talk to Callie?" Stef asked Noah.

"It was our mom's necklace" Noah whispered. Stef nodded beginning to understand as Noah turned to go inside. Callie stood up looking at Stef.

"Mom was only trying to help" Stef said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry" Callie said her mind still racing.

"Honey that necklace is not your mom. I know it's important to you" Stef said Callie's hands went to her neck again coming up empty.

"It's the only thing of her I have left" Callie said hearing the catch in her throat

"No it's not honey, you have her and all those memories and those are never going to get lost" Stef whispered. Callie knew if she opened her mouth she would start crying hard. She kept it clamped shut looking past Stef trying to breath normal.

"sit down, talk to me" Stef said pulling two chairs from the patio table across from each other, she sat in one and Callie felt herself sink into the other.

"You know you never said one word about your mom, tell me about this women who created this amazing girl sitting in front of me" Stef whispered. Callie was quiet for a minute

"I..I didn't kiss her goodbye" Callie gasped trying not to cry

"You what?" Stef asked

"i….The…" Callie stopped trying to catch her breath and Stef waited.

"The night she died I didn't…" Callie said. She felt the tears escaping down her cheeks and she took a shaky breath in.

"Aww Baby" Stef took Callie's hand in hers.

"I should have kissed her goodbye" Callie finally wailed and started to cry hard. she realized she couldn't remember the last time she had actually let herself really cry without trying to stop.

"Aww honey" Stef said pulling her in for a hug and Callie hid her face in her neck unable to stop. Stef let her stay there for a long time until she caught her breath. Callie took a deep breath taking in the comforting smell. Stef always smelled faintly of vanilla and just like Lena's coconut shampoo Callie always found comfort in it.

"You know that last thing I told my dad was to pretty much take the car and shove it" Stef said. Callie felt herself laugh for a minute. Stef pulled away kneeling in front of her.

"It's hard when you lost someone you love and you don't ever want to feel that pain again. The problem with that is to make sure that doesn't happen is you shut yourself off, but when you stop loving that's no way to live" Stef whispered and Callie felt herself starting to cry again.

"I know it's scary to open yourself back up again, I'm scared, I regret a lot with my dad." Stef said.

"but you think they know, that we regret it?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, yeah baby they know, your mom is an angel to you, you will always have her inside you no matter what" Stef said running her fingers through Callie's hair she gave her a wink. Callie leaned forward wrapping her arms around Stef's neck.

"I love you momma" She whispered.

"Oh my love, you have no idea" Stef said

Stef sat outside in the driveway alone in the car from her dad. It was dark now, the house was quiet. Everyone had just left she could see through the living room window Brandon sitting at the piano. Mike sat around the coffee table with Jesus and Noah playing cards. Callie was sitting on the couch with Mariana and Stef was glad to see her smiling again. Lena had her feet up and her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through Mariana's long hair. Stef was sure Lena took just as much comfort in the action as she was trying to give Mariana.

"Thank you for the car dad, it's going to be a life saver, I won't have to get a mini van" Stef muttered running her hands over the steering wheel. suddenly something caught her eye she looked up to see snow falling from the sky dropping onto the windshield.

"I love you daddy" Stef whispered.

"Callie girl, look what I found in the cushions of the nook" Lena said coming into the girls bedroom later that night.

"My necklace!" Callie cried seeing it dangle between Lena's fingers she jumped off her bed running over to her.

"The clasp looks like it broke and it much have slid off your neck, we can get it replaced tomorrow but I thought you would want this for safe keeping" Lena said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I yelled at you" Callie said giving Lena a hug.

"It's ok sweetie" Lena said

"Hey loves" Stef said knocking on the doorway.

"Momma look" Callie cried holding up her necklace. Lena didn't miss that Callie had called Stef momma. Though she knew it was coming it still made her smile.

"Oh look at that, you must have had an angel looking out for you" Stef winked at her smiling over her head at Lena.

"I'm so tired" Mariana sighed coming in to sit on her bed.

"Yeah it was a draining day" Stef agreed sitting down next to her.

"You found mom's necklace" Noah cried walking by and seeing it in Callie's hands.

"Can I hold it?" He asked Callie nodded gently placing it in his hands. She sat down her her bed and Lena sat next to her.

"Hey momma we cleaned up everything downstairs" Brandon said following him in and leaning against the doorway.

"Thank you love" Stef smiled.

"Hey what's everyone doing in here?" Jesus asked walking by the doorway

"Oh we're just hanging out" Lena smiled as Jesus came in sitting in Callie's desk chair.

"Is your dad in heaven?" Noah asked Stef. Callie saw Steph think for a minute.

"Yeah, yeah I think he is" Stef nodded.

"Heaven is nice, that's where our mom is, maybe they know each other" Noah said.

"You know I bet they do" Lena nodded.

"I remember one time grandpa took me to a padres game, he said when he died he was going to come back and haunt the field" Jesus said making them all laugh.

"You know they first away game my dad took me to was in Chicago, That was the first time I ever saw snow, I was so confused. I didn't know what was happening. He loved to tell that story" Stef said with a little laugh.

"He was a good guy" Mariana nodded

"He was, he wasn't perfect, no one is, and I wish he could have gotten to know each of you better and spent more time here. But he knew what he believed in so fiercely and despite mom and I being against everything he believed in, he tried hard to understand it and he loved all of us no matter what" Stef said.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss him" Brandon nodded.

"Me too bud" Steph said putting her arm around him.

Callie lay in her bed her necklace squeezed in her hand. The house had been quiet, to quiet for Callie. Mariana had been right today was draining, all day Callie had been having flashbacks to the night her mom died and she felt to jumpy to fall asleep. Everytime she closed her eyes saw saw the figure of her mom standing in her doorway the same as she had the night she had died saying goodbye to her. Callie got up putting her necklace on her nightstand going into the hallway. Noah was asleep in his bed and she stood watching him for a minute. She was glad he was to young to remember that night. She did, their babysitter, a girl down the street had been staying, Callie remember it getting later and later until there was a knock on the door. A women was there she introduced herself to Callie as a women from social services. She told her her mother had died and her father was going to jail. Callie remembered not fully understanding any of it as she showed the women were there stuff was and helped her pack their bags. She remembered she had carried Noah out to the car, She had asked the lady about the rest of their stuff. The women had said they would go back for it, but they never did. That was the last time Callie saw her house, she had no pictures, no favorite toys, nothing. She remembered Noah crying for days and Callie couldn't do anything to calm him. As they got older she always felt like she had failed her mother because she couldn't protect her brother. She went down the hall standing in Stef and Lena's doorway. In the dark she saw Lena's eyes open and silently call her over lifting the blanket. Callie crawled underneath going between the two women.

"You ok Callie girl?" Stef whispered.

"Yeah" Callie said. She curled into Lena's side and Stef put her arm around her and Callie suddenly felt herself falling asleep.

"How was that party at Kelly's Saturday?" Callie asked Mariana as they were getting ready for school Monday morning.

"Ugh horrible" Mariana sighed.

"Why?" Callie laughed.

"You know that kid Chase I have had a crush on?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was talking to Sarah, you know Jesus's old girlfriend and she said that guys love it when you are flirty, and that her move is to take off her underwear and put it in the guys pocket"

"Oh my god Mariana you didn't!" Callie cried.

"I did, I put it in his pocket and when upstairs and he came up to find me" Mariana said.

"Wait, did you sleep with him!" Callie yelled to loudly.

"SSHHH!, No I didn't. But he got wicked pissed, Something about leading him on" Mariana sighed.

"Well yeah, you kind of did" Callie said.

"Well I didn't mean to, It was just supposed to be a make out kind of thing" Mariana said.

"Well, last I checked, you don't have to take off your underwear to make out" Callie said pulling her shirt over her head.

"Ugh can we just never talk about this again, please. I'm just going to avoid Chase all day" Mariana shook her head picking up her bag.

"Well I for one think it's funny" Callie said following her downstairs.

"Morning ladies" Stef greeted them.

"Mariana, how was your weekend? I feel like we haven't seen you since you left to sleep over Lexie's friday night" Lena said as Mariana picked up a waffle.

"Oh you know, they had a big dinner and stuff, Enchiladas" Mariana shrugged.

"Ok, thank's for the detail" Stef chuckled.

"This place is so High School" Callie sighed walking with Mariana to their lockers after lunch.

"They are totally talking about me, I bet Chase told everyone" Mariana sighed as they walked by all the clicks of girls

"Who cares, everyone still talks about me as the poor foster kid" Callie shrugged

"Well, you kind of were"

"Right, and you kind of did put your underwear in Chase's pocket" Callie teased back. Mariana sighed crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I know it's annoying but of all the things to worry about, what these people think is nothing" Callie said.

"Your right" Mariana nodded turning to open her locker. As she did a dozen pairs or guys underwear fell onto the floor. Down the hall Chase and his friends started pointing and laughing. Mariana quickly scooped what she could off the floor as Callie grabbed some both girls ran over to the trashcan and started stuffing them in as fast as they could. As they did Lena came around the corner. She looked at all the boxers in the girls hands and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" She asked Callie bit her lip

"busted" Mariana whispered

"Mariana, please open your eyes" Lena said that afternoon as she and Stef were seated at the kitchen table with Mariana across from them.

"No, because If i do I have to actually acknowledge this is actually happening" Mariana said her eyes squeezed shut.

"Look honey we just want to talk to you about..The right ways to let a boy know you like him" Lena said.

"Oh my god. Please don't do this!" Mariana begged opening her eyes.

"Sorry! But this is important Mariana you don't want anyone to get the wrong impression. That's what it was yes? The wrong impression?" Stef asked.

"Yes! nothing happened"

"Ok good" Stef nodded.

"Mariana where did you even get such a crazy idea?" Lena asked.

"Sarah, she used on Je….Never mind" Mariana caught herself glancing up at her moms.

"Yes, please stop there" Stef nodded.

"Look I just…No one would believe that a boy like Chase would like me, I just wanted to prove them wrong" Mariana said

"Mariana" Stef sighed shaking her head

"Honey, trust me. Someday soon, much to soon for us, the right boy is going to want to be with you" Lena said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Yeah that's what everybody old says" Mariana sighed.

"Yes, and you should listen to them because they are wise and all knowing" Stef said making a face so Mariana would laugh.

"Ok beat it" Stef said as Mariana jumped down from her chair going up the stairs.

"Oh my god, why couldn't you be a boy" Stef sighed talking to Lena's stomach

"At least if she pulls stuff like this we can send her to her sisters to set her straight" Lena laughed

"Hello" Callie called coming in the front door.

"Hey sweetie how was horse back riding with Sophia?" Stef asked.

"Um really painful actually" Callie said making Lena laugh.

"Dinner is almost ready if you didn't eat at Roberts"

"No I didn't I said I wanted to eat here" Callie said.

"Go grab the rest of the kids?" Lena asked as Callie headed up the stairs.

"Hey, dinner" Callie said knocking on everyones door. They thundered down the stairs gathering around the table.

"Remind me to have the beam under the stairs checked" Stef muttered to Lena making her laugh.

"Ok babies, how was everyones day?" Stef asked as they started passing plated around.

"Noah don't you have something to tell momma?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I got star of the day at school today" Noah said.

"Oh thats wonderful bub!" Stef smiled.

"that's good dude" Brandon agreed.

"I think I might start an astronomy club" Callie said.

"Oh really?" Stef asked

"Yeah, I mean you just need ten kids to join and a administrator to sign off and anyone can start a club, I have ten kids so…?" Callie asked turning to Lena who smiled

"I will sign off tomorrow just give me the list of kids" She nodded.

"I would join, that sounds cool" Brandon said.

"You should bring your telescope in and look at the stars at night" Mariana suggested

"Yeah, I bet we could record it and hook it up to a computer" Brandon agreed

"Oh yeah we could learn about that in science class, That would be much better then atoms and stuff" Jesus nodded. Suddenly Lena's fork fell to her hand and she rubbed her belly.

"Love?" Stef asked as all eyes fell on her.

"Sorry, the baby just started going crazy, she heard you all talking" Lena smiled.

"She moves when we talk?" Mariana asked.

"Oh yeah, she loves you all already, she gets so excited when she hears any of you" Lena said.

"Except for the momma, I'm the one who puts her to sleep" Stef said.

"Can I feel?" Mariana asked.

"Of course, come here," Lena said Mariana pushed back her chair going to stand near Lena. Callie followed her.

"Right here, there's a foot" Lena placed both their hands on her belly.

"Ok say something" She said.

"umm hi baby" Mariana said Callie waited, nothing.

"Talk a little more" Lena said.

"hi baby. It's Callie, the boys are looking at us like we are total weirdos so please move a little so we can sit back down" Callie said. Suddenly there was a bump under her hand.

"Wow" Callie said pulling her hand away surprised Mariana had tears in her eyes. Lena laughed.

"I told you, she loves her big brothers and sisters" she said.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing in the world" Callie said as she and Mariana sat back down.

"You boys want to feel?" Lena asked.

"I'm good" Jesus shook his head.

"Yeah..I'll like it more when it comes out" Brandon agreed making Stef roll her eyes.

"Ok let me feel again" Mariana said jumping up.

"Hey momma?" Noah asked walking into the bedroom.

"Yeah bub" Stef asked unlocking the safe and pulling out her gun getting ready for work Saturday morning. She put the bullets in and made sure the safety was on before putting it in her belt.

"That's your gun?" Noah asked not taking his eyes off of it.

"Yeah" Stef nodded.

"did you ever shoot anyone?"

"No, I'm lucky that I haver had to use it on anyone" Stef said Noah still wasn't taking his eyes off of it.

"what's going on bub?" Stef asked

"I…I always thought it was kind of fake"

"It's not, I need it to protect myself and other people sometimes" Stef said.

"Is your job dangerous?"

"It can be sometimes, but I am trained to keep myself safe, and you know I'm with Mike we make sure to keep each other safe" Stef said.

"Do you want to see my gun?" Stef asked. She had been through the same thing with Brandon and Jesus when they were younger.

"No" Noah said shaking his head.

"ok, well you know if you have any questions you can ask, but you don't need to worry" Stef told him.

"ok' Noah nodded.

"Ok love, go on downstairs" Stef said. He nodded leaving the room.

"Hey love" Stef said answering her phone as lunchtime as was customary for Lena to call.

"I think something is wrong" Lena said. Stef could hear the tension in her voice.

"What is it?"

"She has barley moved all day, She used to go crazy but she has hardly moved since I woke up" Lena said. Stef could hear she was on the verge of tears.

"Well sweetheart she may be sleeping, she's growing a lot…" Stef tried to think of something to calm Lena down.

"It's not right, she is never this still what if something is wrong?" Lena said.

"Ok, I'll call and make an appointment with your doctor, I'm sure everything is fine love but we'll go check ok" Stef said.

"Ok"

"ok take a deep breath it's going to be fine, I love you" Stef said.

"I love you too" Lena whispered hanging up. Stef made an appointment with her doctor for that afternoon and put her phone down on her desk laying her head in her shaky hands.

"Hey, everything ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, yeah Lena is just freaking out about the baby, I guess I kind of am too, she says she hasn't felt her move in a while" Stef said.

"Oh man, are you guys going in?"

"Yeah we have an appointment at 3"

"Alright, well let me know if you need me to stay with the kids"

"I will, thanks Mike" Stef nodded trying to get some more work done.

Lena tried to take a deep breath as she met the kids by the car when school was out.

"What's wrong mom?" Mariana asked as they pilled into the back of the car. Jesus sliding into the passenger seat.

"Nothing sweetie, when we get home momma and I have a doctors appointment so I need you guys to just start your homework ok, we will be hime for dinner" Lena said.

"Didn't you just have one like 2 days ago?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah we just have to check up on the baby" Lena nodded

"Is she ok?" Mariana asked.

"She's fine baby, come on guys how was everyones day?" Lena asked trying to keep everything normal as the kids chatted about their day. She was relieved to see Stef's car in the driveway when she pulled up.

"Hi babies" Stef called from the kitchen as they all piled into the house greeting her.

"hi love, we should go" Stef said giving Lena a kiss.

"Ok guys homework! we will be back soon" Lena called following Stef back out the front door.

"Doing ok my love?" Stef asked when they were on the porch.

"No" Lena said suddenly and burst into tears.

"It's ok, come here she's going to be just fine" Stef said pulling Lena into a hug rubbing her back letting her cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before Lena was able to calm herself down.

"It's going to be ok, let's go see our girl" Stef said running her hand over Lena's now very large belly.

"Ok" Lena nodded taking a deep breath. Stef held her hand as they drove to the doctors and they were taken right in.

"So what seems to be happening?" The doctor asked as Lena sat on the table and Stef stood behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"She was so active and it seems like today she suddenly stopped, there's very little movement and kicking" Lena said.

"Ok, why don't you lay back and we can take a look" Stef helped Lena lay back holding her hand tightly. The doctor put the wand over her stomach and Stef felt herself holding her breath for a minute until the familiar whooshing should filled the room.

"Her heart beat is perfect" The doctor assured them. Stef filled her lungs with air again wiping tears from Lena's cheeks giving her a kiss.

"the lack of movement maybe because she was resting, these last few weeks are major in development and she may just have needed to sleep all day, She could also be feeling kind of cramped, Lena you have a pretty small frame so she may just be a little squished" The doctor said and Stef felt both herself and Lena relax.

"See there she is, looks like she's sucking her little thumb" The picture of the babies' face appeared on the screen and Lena burst into a fresh batch or tears.

"Hi little one" Stef whispered.

"Yeah she's just getting a little squished, you only have about 4 weeks left, but I would make sure to have your hospital bag packed and everything you need. I would say. one or two weeks from now you could go anytime and have a perfectly healthy baby girl"

"Thank you" Lena said as Stef helped her to sit up. The doctor nodded leaving the room.

"Ok but don't come out yet we're not ready" Stef whispered to Lena's belly.

"I''m sorry I freaked out and freaked you out" Lena said.

"Oh of course not it's always better to be safe then sorry, besides we got to see her again" Stef said leaning to give Lena another kiss this one lasting longer then before

"Ok, we have 5 hungry children at home we need to feed" Lena said as Stef helped her down from the table.

"Let's order some pizza and call it a night, you can have a rest and take a nice bath, calm down a little after today" Stef said taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"Oh Stephanie I love you" Lena smiled earning herself another kiss.


	15. April (year 2)

Momma! where's my ipod?" Mariana called down the stairs.

"Love I have not touched it, it's wherever you left it" Stef called back Callie could hear that Stef was trying not to sound as annoyed as she really was.

"I found it, Why is mom always moving our stuff" Mariana said coming down the stairs joining Callie and the boys by the table.

"Yeah she rearranged all my draws yesterday" Brandon nodded.

"And she made us move the couch three times because she didn't like where it was" Jesus added.

"You guys give Mom a break ok, we all need to just take it easy on mommy until the baby comes; and after that too" Stef said.

"She color coded all my legos" Noah added and Stef burst out laughing.

"It's called nesting guys, It's what all mom's do before the baby is born. It's a need to get everything ready. Which reminds my little dude we are going to have to find a place for your legos up in your room. We can't have those downstairs anymore the baby could choke on one" Stef said.

"So we just have to go with it?" Mariana asked.

"Yes, Miss Thing yes you do we give Mom everything she wants from now until after the baby is born because let me tell you it is hard work growing a person. That includes a quiet house when Mommy is resting" Stef said.

"Ugh it's going to be a long month" Jesus sighed.

"And on the subject of letting mom rest you guys I think she would really appreciate a little help around here. You know she won't be able to do much for a few weeks after the baby is born. She does a lot around here but I think if we can divide everything up it won't be to much work. So Mariana and Callie you guys are in change of laundry. B maybe you could start doing the grocery shopping and taxing your brothers and sisters a little more? It's uncomfortable for Mom to drive now. Jesus and Noah, you two are in charge of cleaning, just pick stuff up so Mom doesn't have to, and maybe dust every few days. And I am going to start cooking" Stef said.

"Oh man" Jesus muttered.

"I'm going on a hunger strike until Mom is back" Mariana added.

"Hey now! I am not that bad!….Well we can survive on take out and grilled cheese for a few weeks" Stef sighed.

"Come on guys we just need to pull together for mom ok. She's in the home stretch but she's staring to get really uncomfortable so let's just try to keep her happy ok you know Mom does a lot around here so she deserves a little break" Stef said.

Stef woke up as Lena rolled over suddenly letting out a groan. Stef closed her yes trying to go back to sleep when Lena flipped over again with an annoyed sigh.

"What's wrong love?" Stef asked.

"She won't stop kicking me!" Lena said. Stef gave her a little smile.

"Your going to miss that in a few weeks"

"No no I am not I will be so glad to sleep without my insides being squeeze toys" Lena said rolling onto her back her belly so large under the blankets.

"Will you talk to her, please" Lena asked. Stef nodded sitting up a little she leaned over so her head was near Lena's belly resting her hand on the baby.

"Hey little girl, hello, we can't wait to meet you. I know you don't know it but its actually the middle of the night out hear and if you don't give your mommy a break…well I think she might not like you so much anymore. so you settle down in there and go to sleep. your big appearance is coming up and we can't wait to meet you" Stef whispered. They are both silent for a minute then Stef lay back down next to Lena.

"See she listened to me" Stef said as Lena lay her head on her shoulder.

"She's such a momma's girl" Lena laughed a little shaking her head.

"hell yeah she is!" Stef smiled.

"Callie, I saw Bill today he dropped off this for you" Lena said handing Callie a big envelop as she and Mariana came into the house.

"Why did you see Bill?" Callie asked nervous.

"I just talked about closing our foster license, I think 6 kids is all we can handle for now" Lena said and Callie relaxed.

"What is it?" Callie looked at the envelope, it was plain with just her name on it.

"i did not ask, he just said it was for you" Lena said. Callie opened it up pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Callie - I am sorry it took so long to track this down. Over the years it got lost between files and was just found this week. It appears after your mother died one of her friends went through the house and gathered some things for you and your brother and gave them to us for safe keeping. You were supposed to get them years ago but you were never in a home long enough to get them. Congratulations on your adoption! Bill.

Callie reached in pulling out a small stack of pictures putting them on the table. The first one made her gasp. There was her mother, exactly as Callie remembered her about a month before the accident smiling at their old kitchen table, there was another with her mother holding her as a baby, one with Callie about 6 holding Noah in her lap as a newborn. One of Callie as a toddler running through wild flowers with a pink sundress on and the last one was of Noah as a baby laying on the bed and Callie and her mom in the same position kneeling by the bed their head on their hands looking at Noah. Tears sprung into Callie's eyes and she heard Lena cross the room instantly beside her pulling her into a hug. Lena did't say anything and Callie knew there was nothing to say. After a few minutes she heard Stef come home and found them the same way in the kitchen.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours Callie girl?" Stef whispered pulling up a chair next to Callie. Lena handed Stef the pictures.

"Is this your mom?" Stef asked. Callie nodded.

"Wow, you look just like her" Stef breathed looking through them.

"Oh my goodness look at you" Stef smiled seeing the ones of little Callie.

"I think some of these need to be put up around the house, we need baby pictures of you and your brother" Lena said making Callie smile.

"Tell me about this women Callie" Stef said holding up the picture of just Callie's mom.

"She used to sing, all the time, especially when she was cooking. My dad wasn't around much so she did a lot on her own sometimes she got frustrated and would yell but I know she was probably just so tired. Noah used to cry all the time and she would dance around the living room with him like slow dancing and it always made him stop, and she hated peas with a passion" Callie said making Stef laugh.

"You must be happy to have these" Lena said.

"I am" Callie nodded as Noah came into the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked seeing the tears in Callie's eyes.

"Come here, I want to show you something" Callie said as Noah walked over to her side.

"See this, this is our birth mom, that's me and you" Callie said showing him the pictures.

"Wow, she looks like us" Noah said surprised.

"Well yeah, we have her DNA" Callie said.

"We don't have your DNA?" Noah asked turning to Lena not really sure what DNA really was.

"No my sweet boy you don't" Stef said.

"But you know what? DNA doesn't make a family, love does" Callie said looking at Lena using the line she always told the kids. Lena smiled at her gently kissing her forehead.

"Ok just lean back on me" Stef said pulling Lena's shoulders back a little bit.

"I'm going to squish you" Lena said.

"You are not love come on, it's supposed to be relaxing" Stef said as Lena lay back into her resting her head on Stef's shoulder letting out a sigh as Stef rubbed her back. They were in their birthing class with 10 other couples.

"and your sure you want to do this natural?" Stef asked.

"Yes, I want to really experience it, I can do it" Lena said.

"I know baby, I know you can I just want to make sure you know there is no shame in needing relief" Stef said her hand traveling further down Lena's back to where she always had a lot of tightness lately.

"how's that?"

"Mmm perfect" Lena hummed and Stef felt her relax into her more.

"Ok look at this, does everyone see what Stephanie is doing here, this is exactly what you should be doing!" The teacher said directing everyones attention to Stef and Lena. Lena sat up a little bit and Stef felt herself turn a little red.

"Lena is relaxed, Stef is reliving the pressure on her back she is being supportive of the mother's choice…perfect" The teacher said.

"Oh well it's probably a little bit easier when you were the person in that position before" Stef shrugged as Lena leaned into her again.

"Hey what's that thing with your hands?" The man next to her asked leaning over.

"Oh I just make a fist and use my knuckles right here near her spine, there's a lot of pressure there from being on her feet" Stef said demonstrating as two other guys looked on.

"What about the breathing?"

"Well I do the breathing with her, personally I think it feels kind of stupid so if you do all of it with them it makes it not feel as bad, and it is really calming for both" Stef said.

"Oh man did you see me I rocked that birthing class." Stef said on the way home.

"You are so competitive" Lena chuckled a little

"Love everyone was asking me questions, even the teacher was impressed, oh yeah i'm going to rule that delivery room" Stef winked at her making Lena laugh again.

"Do you think I shouldn't do natural?" Lena asked after a minute.

"I think if you want to you should, I just want you to know that there is no shame in trying to find some comfort or relive. It's a marathon love not a sprint. Whatever you want to do I support you" Stef said.

"You didn't do natural, and you have a higher pain tolerance, if you couldn't I probably wont be able to" Lena said.

"No I didn't but I was alone in there, I refused to let them call my mom and Mike was out of town and couldn't get back in time. I was 20 years old, scared and alone and it hurt and I was so tired. But you have done so much research, you know what to expect, I will not leave your side and I think if you want to you should, I know you are looking for the experience, but you will get it no matter what. At the end of that day, or god forbid days, we will have our baby and that is all that will matter" Stef said. Lena reached across taking her hand and Stef brought it up kissing her knuckles.

"Alright everyone listen up" Stef called at breakfast the Thursday morning. The room grew silent.

"Alright, So mom and I are taking a little baby moon vacation this weekend"

"Whats a babymoon?" Noah asked.

"It's when mom and I go away for our last weekend of peace before the baby comes" Stef said.

"where are you going?" Mariana asked.

"Not far, just a little inn about an hour away, that way if your sister decided to come we don't have to worry" Lena said.

"Who's staying with us?" Brandon asked.

"Well, we put a lot of thought into it and we decided your dad was going to stay, However you guys know he works a lot of weekend hours so that means Saturday evening into Sunday morning when we come home, you guys will be alone so we are going to ask you guys to step up, ok just order some pizza have a calm night in no fighting. Callie and Brandon you guys are in charge." Lena said. Callie tried to avoid the eye contact Mariana was trying to give her, she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Can you guys do that, give mom a little rest weekend before things get crazy with the baby?" Stef asked.

"Oh yeah" Jesus said

"Of course, you guys deserve this" Brandon said.

"Thank you guys, ok go get ready for school" Lena said.

"Will you be here when we come home?" Noah asked.

"We will make sure to wait for you before we leave" Stef assured him

"Ok so if we don't have a party we would be like the worst teenagers in the world" Mariana said as soon as they were out of the car and Lena was far enough away.

"Mariana moms would kill us" Callie said.

"But…my dad would let us have a friend over, so if we each have a friend.." Brandon started

"That's right that's already 8 people, and we mine as well round it off to ten" Jesus nodded

"Brandon your moms left us in charge" Callie cried.

"Yeah and we're not doing anything we wouldn't do if they were not home right, I mean it's saturday night what's the harm in a few people" Jesus said.

"Ok, yeah but if we get caught it's not my idea" Callie agreed.

"Yes!" Mariana cried.

"Ok call us if you guys have any problems, Mike you too" Lena said as everyone stood in the entryway.

"We'll be fine" Mike said as Stef came down the stairs with a suitcase.

"Go to bed on time ok. 8:30 for Noah and 10:30 for everyone else you all have school tomorrow" Lena said.

"We know mom" Brandon said.

"And not to much junk food, I know you guys are getting pizza for dinner tomorrow so have some veggies tonight" Lena said.

"Mommy we will be fine! Enjoy your trip, relax we will call you if anything happens" Mariana said.

"This is the number to the hotel, but of course call our cell's first, the first aid kit is in the bathroom and remember you can't run the washing machine and and dish washer at the same time" Stef said.

"We know momma" Callie laughed.

"Ok, come here bubba, listen to Mike ok, Callie and B are in charge after he leaves all of you, be good" Steph said going around giving each kid a hug and kiss as Lena did the same.

"It will all be fine I have everything under control!" Mike assured them.

"Ok, we love you" Stef called.

"Have a good weekend" Jesus called after them as they left the house getting into the car.

"wow I thought they would never leave, ok so dinner, I know Lena usually makes you guys something healthy right?" Mike asked.

"She made pasta already, we just have to heat it up, and theres salad and fruit" Callie said.

"Alright pre made that's perfect, ok let's go heat that up and eat" Mike said.

"Nooo!" Noah yelled running through the house at 9:00"

"Whats going on?" Mariana asked opening the door to the girls bedroom.

"Umm apparently I'm not reading right" Mike sighed.

"I'll do it, Noah, where are you?" Callie asked looking around the upstairs.

"He ran in here" Brandon called from his bedroom. Callie went in to find Noah laying under the bed.

"Your to big for this Noah, what's the problem?" Callie asked as Brandon pulled him out.

"Mike doesn't read it like mom! I want mom!" Noah yelled.

"Ok, how about I read it tonight, ok" Callie offered. Noah nodded as she lead him back to his room. reading to him from the last chapter Lena had left off at. 15 minutes later he was asleep, Callie found Mike standing in the hallway already looking tired.

"And your moms want another baby!" He cried.

"Well for starters there's two of them, and Noah doesn't usually do that to mom" Callie laughed. Mike followed her back to her room standing awkwardly in the girls bedroom door.

"Ok, so are you two all set, do you need anything?" Mike asked.

"We're good" Mariana sad.

"Ok, go to bed soon ok, I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need me" Mike said.

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"Ok, well good night" Mike said closing their door going to say good night to Brandon and Jesus. Mariana giggled when he was gone.

"He doesn't do girls well huh?" Callie asked.

"He tries, but he works with guys, he lived alone, Brandon is a boy…" Mariana said.

"He looks so tired and moms only left like 5 hours ago"

"Good think he only has to make it through tomorrow, he would never last the weekend" Mariana said making Callie laugh.

Friday morning Callie came downstairs to the usual craziness.

"Ok guys, eggs, eat up" Mike said spooning some eggs onto Noah's plate.

"Oh i don't eat eggs anymore" Mariana said coming to the table. Callie saw Jesus roll his eyes at just one of Mariana's latest new things she would be over in a week. Lena was usually really good about being on top of it.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Chickens are treated really bad, like awful, like 1,000 charmed into a shoe box or something" Mariana said.

"Well i'm pretty sure these are cage free" Mike said going to check the box.

"Yes more for me" Jesus cried grabbing the pan and scraping it all onto his plate.

"Can I have cereal?" Noah asked.

"Yeah sure, here" Mike grabbed the box as Callie picked up some bowls passing one to him and one to Mariana.

"B, you should eat something" Mike said grabbing the lunch meat from the fridge.

"Oh dad no ham" Brandon said reaching for the last of the eggs.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"I mean it's fine for me but Mariana won't eat it because of the pigs and Noah doesn't like it" Brandon said. Mike sighed.

"Jesus, Callie you like ham?" Mike asked. Callie nodded

"Just no mustard" she said

"Ham's good, But i'm going to need two sandwiched otherwise i'm starving to death" Jesus said.

"Um ok then I can make what turkey for you two?" Mike asked Noah. Noah nodded but Mariana shook her head.

"The birds?" Mike asked. Mariana nodded.

"Ok, umm how about peanut butter? anybody abusing the peanuts?" Mike asked.

"I mean it's kind of fattening" Mariana said. Callie kicked her under the table.

"But that's cool" Mariana said.

"Ok good!" Mike said reaching into the pantry

"Wait when does school start?" He asked looking up at the clock

"Umm 7:55" Callie said looking at the clock seeing it was already 7:35

"What! aren't you guys supposed to walk, Brandon help me with this" Mike said tossing him sandwiches and brown bags as he threw them together.

"ok good" Mike said throwing a slice of ham between bread and throwing it in a bag. Callie couldn't help but wrinkle her nose, it was a far cry from Lena's gourmet sandwiches she packed them everyday with the dressing, and everything else added in.

"Wait you can take Lena's car. B you drive them and then you can drive yourself to school, ok everyone fan out find the keys" Mike yelled still throwing sandwiches into the bags.

"Got them" Jesus said reaching for the bowl on the counter where they kept them.

"good! Ok we're got ok two ham for you, ham no mustard for you, turkey for you, and slightly fattening but still ok peanut butter for you" Mike called handing out the brown bags.

"Ok backpacks everyone, ok go! you can't be late your moms are going to kill me" Mike called as the kids filed out of the kitchen. They hopped into the car Brandon turned the key a few times and nothing happened.

"We're screwed" Mariana said.

"Ok come on" Brandon said leading the way back into the house Mike was slumped in a chair at the table admits the mess that was breakfast.

"Mom's car won't start" Brandon said.

"Oh ok everyone in my car, let's go" Mike cried jumping up.

"We don't all fit" Mariana said.

"We'll make it work come on" Mike said.

"This is ridiculous how do your mom's do this?" Mike asked pulling the car out of the driveway with the four younger kids crammed in the back seat.

That afternoon Callie heard a bunch of girls talking in the hallway.

"hey change of plans party at Mariana's" one of them said.

"Wait what's happening?" Callie asked.

"Yeah you didn't tell us you were having a party" Amanda said.

"It's supposed to be like this tiny..small..Where did you hear we were having a party?" Callie asked.

"Mariana, and Brandon" The girls said. Callie turned down the hallway catching Mariana.

"How many people are you inviting?" Callie asked her.

"What" it was Brandon's idea" Mariana said as he walked by

"I'm just having a few people ever to jam with and some to listen" Brandon said.

"You guys heard moms we're not supposed to have any people over" Callie said.

"Hey all I did was invite the dance girls" Mariana shook her head.

"Who ware inviting people who are probably inviting people" Callie said.

"Well that's not my fault" Mariana smiled

"You have to cancel it" Callie said.

"Umm last I checked I don't take orders from you" Brandon said.

"Well our mom's left me in charge" Callie said.

"No they left us both in charge" Brandon said.

"Exactly, which is why we should both…." Callie started.

"You know it's our baby moon two guys, there's going to be a baby, which means this is the last time our moms are ever going to go away again for at least 5 or 6 years. And there is going to be a screaming crying stinky baby in the house from now until the time we like move out. which means that this is our only chance to have a party a big party. And it's not like we are one kid, we are 4 teenagers alone in a house, that's like basically moms permission to have a party." Mariana said. Brandon nodded

"We're having a bigger party!" Jesus cried walking up.

"No! Where did you come from?" Callie asked him.

"I saw the family pow wow in the hall" Jesus shrugged.

"Come on you guys, do you really want to get into more trouble?" Callie asked.

"We only get into trouble if we get caught" Jesus said.

"and we won't" Brandon said putting his arm around him.

"Fine, but moms said no one comes inside the house, so no one will come into the house" Callie said.

"Ok party in the back yard" Brandon cried high fiveing the twins.

"Yes momma we're fine, dad just left a little while ago and we actually just ordered some pizza for dinner" Brandon said we Jesus walked by him with 15 pizzas in his arm.

"And how's Callie?" Stef asked.

"Oh she's…you know holding down the fort" Brandon said as Callie tapped a no entry line across the doorway leading outside.

"umm what are people going to do when they have to use the bathroom?" Brandon asked hanging up the phone

"I guess that's your problem isn't it" Callie told him

"Great, people are going to pee all over mom's flowers" Brandon sighed

"People get drunk and things get destroyed Brandon"

"God when did yo become so Anal"

"When did you become such an ass" Callie shot back.

"What if we just let people use the bathroom off the kitchen" Brandon said.

"fine but your cleaning it" Callie said. Brandon sighed going outside as Mariana came in beaming.

"What?" Callie asked.

"I just have never see you guys act so much like brother and sister" Mariana said.

The party was in full swing as the sun went down.

"Hey guy's thank's for coming there's beer on the table" Mariana greeted everyone. Brandon was setting up his music stuff on the deck.

"Ok Noah is set up with a movie I told him not to answer the house phone if moms called" Callie told Brandon coming downstairs.

"hey man, wow can I have a sip?" Brandon asked as Jesus came walking over with a red plastic cup in his hands. he shrugged handing it to Brandon. Brandon smelled it then dumped it into the grass.

"What the!" Jesus cried.

"What's wrong with you, get out of here" Brandon said

"Hey! off of the swing! it's not a playground!" Callie yelled as three boys were messing around on the porch swing

"Lighten up! Callie come dance" Mariana called waving her over. Callie hesitated as Lexie came up behind her.

"Come on, your only young once this is for the memories" Lexie told her dragging her over to her sister and group of friends. Callie felt herself loosen up and started dancing. She forgot about watching the house and was having fun when suddenly Jesus came running over.

"Dudes the neighbors just called, we gota get everyone out" He said.

"Well how?" Brandon asked

"Play! That's what they came here for right, play something so they will leave" Callie cried. Brandon went up to the keyboard and started playing. His friend grabbed the guitar joining in. They played for a while and Callie started to relax again, people were dancing and having fun, she was dancing around with her friends and lost all track of time. They stepped off the stage to take a break and Callie went inside to check on Noah.

"We have a serious problem I just butt dialed momma and she's calling me back!" Jesus cried running up to Brandon.

"Ummmm" Brando froze as Mariana came running over.

"Mommy's calling me what do I do?" Mariana cried waving her phone.

"Come on" Brandon cried leading them into the house as Callie ran into the living room.

"You guys momma's calling me" Callie cried.

"Answer it, Shut up!" Brandon called out the window as Callie answered her phone.

"Hey what's up?" Callie said trying to sound surprised.

"Umm no everyone is fine why?…oh really, well we were just watching some dumb action movie with the volume up really high so maybe that's why no one heard your calls" Callie said as Brandon nodded along.

"Oh yeah everyone is here, say hi" Callie said putting her phone on speaker

"Hi moms" The other kids called.

"Where's Noah?" Stef asked.

"he umm, he fell asleep" Brandon said.

"With the volume that high? What were you guys watching? it wasn't something violent was it?" Stef asked.

"Oh no it it wasn't" Jesus said.

"Ok well don't stay up to late guys" Stef said.

"We won't" The all choursed.

"We love you"

"love you too" They all called before Callie hung up her phone.

"Do you think they bought it?" Jesus asked

"They might have" Brandon said.

"Well don't go thanking me all at once or anything" Mariana said.

"Well at least nothing terrible happened, can we just get everyone out of here please?" Callie asked glancing at the clock reading midnight. They all nodded. Suddenly the porch swing came crashing through the front window as the boys were playing on it. Everyone turned to look at it horrified as glass shattered all over the living room and couch.

"What are we going to tell moms" Brandon asked as they were all cleaning up the glass after everyone left

"Maybe a bird flew through the window" Jesus offered.

"What like a pterodactyl?" Mariana asked.

"We could fix it, we just go out really early before they come home and get the glass" Callie offered.

"We could, I helped my dad fix one before We just glaze it and pop it in" Brandon agreed.

"You think that will work?" Mariana asked

"I think it's our only choice" Brandon said.

"They are here, they just pulled up" Mariana cried as Jesus threw the rest of the trash away. They all ran to assemble at the door.

"Will it hold?" Callie asked looking at the repaired window.

"I wish it could sit a little longer but yeah, just no one push on it" Brandon whispered

"Welcome home" They all called as Stef opened the door.

"Hey" Lena laughed.

"well hey what's going on here?" Stef asked.

"Nothing we all just wanted to be here when you got home" Callie said.

"Yeah we missed you" Jesus said

"How was your trip, was it romantic?" Mariana asked

"Here let me take this" Brandon said as he and Jesus took their bags.

"Well isn't that nice" Stef said glancing at Lena.

"So? romantic?" Marian asked.

"Well actually it was, we started…" Stef said.

"whoo whoo we don't want to hear about it" Jesus interrupted her making them all laugh.

"So what about you guys how was your night, Mike do ok?" Lena asked. as Stef closed the door. It shut harder then she had intended and banged. Suddenly there was a crash and the glass in the broken window they had just replaced came crashing down shattering sending glass flying all over the room again. Stef and Lena ran around the corner to see what had happened leaving the kids standing in the entry way looking at each other.

"what happened?" Stef asked.

"Wow thats weird right, maybe we just had an earth quake" Jesus said.

"I'll get the broom" Brandon said running into the kitchen.

"My too" Mariana ran after him.

"Ok well so glad your back but homework waits for no man" Jesus said heading up the stairs.

"I'll um go see about a dust pan. Come on Noah" Callie said pulling him into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Stef yelled as everyone skidded to a stop in their tracks.

"assemble" Stef called as they all went back to the entry way.

"Now, mom and I know what happened here last night, who else knows what went on last night?" Steph asked. Everyone raised their hands looking down at their feet

"Oh good, well then Brandon can drive you big kids back to the glass store to get a new window and then you teenagers can all enjoy a weekend home next week because your grounded" Lena said.

"Aww man" everyone chorused.

"In Callie's defense, she told us not to, have the party" Brandon said

"No, I mean yeah I did but I didn't really make that much of an effort to stop it" Callie said.

"Well Noah didn't do anything" Jesus said.

"That's right!" Noah piped up making Lena crack a smile

"How did you know?" Mariana asked.

"Like three of the neighbors called, next time you have a house party keep them inside" Stef laughed

"We didn't want anything to break" Jesus said.

"Oh yes that worked out very well for you" Lena nodded gesturing to the window.

"We just wanted to have our own babymoon" Callie said.

"and I get that, but I need all of you to understand how dangerous it could have gotten" Lena said.

"we know, it was a bad idea we did end up kicking everyone out" Jesus nodded.

"Well i'm glad to hear you figured out the right decision, however it was to late, head over to the store and get a new glass" Stef said. The oldest kids nodded as Brandon took the keys and they loaded into Stef's car.

"Dude, totally worth it" Jesus said.

"Oh 100 percent" Brandon agreed as they all high fived.

"You think they got the message?" Lena asked as she and Stef stared out the broken window at the kids in the car.

"ohh no, but we were the ones who left four teenagers alone for the weekend, we basically asked for a party right" Stef laughed.

"Wow, it looks like babies R us threw up in here" Mariana said as she and Callie came into the kitchen where Stef and Lena were unpacking bags. Well we needed a lot of stuff, and this is not even the half of it. It's a good thing you kids are all home this weekend we need all hands on deck" Stef said.

"Where are we going to put all this stuff?" Callie asked looking at a big box with a picture of a swing on it.

"We are going to set it up around the house. Mommy's due date is only 2 weeks away we need to have everything ready, we are already way behind! We were supposed to go last month before Grandpa died." Stef said.

"This is wicked cute!" Mariana said pulling out a pink blanket as the boys walked in.

"Wow, girly alert" Jesus said

"We want a space to put the baby in every room, so we got a little swing, or seat or bassinet stand of every room down here. We spend so much time in every room we want the baby to be able to be close to us no matter where we are." Lena said. as Noah pulled out another box.

"And what's this?" Jesus asked pulling out a long piece of fabric

"It's a wrap. It's a way of holding the baby close to you and still being able to use your hands" Lena laughed taking it from him.

"You put a baby in that?"

"Yes watch" Lena smiled grabbing the big teddy bear from the nook she held it onto Jesus and expertly wrapped the fabric around them.

"Oh man look at you" Stef laughed as Mariana snapped a picture.

"Black mail" She winked.

"Wow, this is cool, Mom you could cook with this" Jesus smiled

"Well that's not exactly safe, We will probably use it more for when we're running around with you kids or taking a walk outside." Lena shook her head.

"Isn't that what a stroller is for?" Brandon asked.

"Well infants like to be close, strollers can be over stimulating and babies feel far away, this way the baby is close and can view the world from a place where it feels safe" Lena said.

"Wow, thats very…little house on the prairie" Mariana said.

"It's called attachment parenting, mom and I have been reading a lot of books on it. It's supposed to be very helpful for babies, you kids should read them" Steph said unpacking a bag of socks and hats.

"What else is in it?" Callie asked interested.

"It's about baby wearing, cosleeping, not letting them cry it out, a lot of stuff, I can let you see the book if you want" Lena told her.

"yeah, that would be cool" Callie nodded.

"Why does a baby need so much stuff?" Noah asked

"Babies require a lot more then you would think" Stef told him.

"All babies do is cry" Noah muttered going into the back yard.

"We may have a but if a jealously problem" Jesus said as they all watched Noah surprised at his attitude. Noah was always in a good mood, he had been so excited about the baby.

"I think it finally hit him that he is going to have to share his mommy" Stef said gently. Callie nodded. Just like herself she knew Noah loved both their moms, but where Callie felt a connection to Steph, Noah felt a strong connection to Lena.

"Did we over do it with the pink?" Lena asked sitting up in her bed a few nights later. Stef followed her eyes over to the crib placed near the window close to their bed. Everything about the crib was pink. Stef chuckled planting a kiss on Lena's cheek

"Maybe we should, gone more gender neutral, less sugar and spice and everything nice" Lena said.

"No daughter of ours is going to be everything nice" Stef murmured making Lena laugh.

"What and I going to do about Noah?"

"I think Noah will be fine, it's totally normal, I think when the baby comes and he sees that nothing is going to change he will be fine"

"He just feels like such a little guy still sometimes."

"He is he will always be our little guy, just like B will always be my baby, and Jesus will always be that rambunctious toddler we were always chasing after, and Mariana will always be that scared little baby who didn't talk for a month, Callie will always feel as little as she did that first time she allowed herself to be hugged and Noah will always be that tiny boy who held your hand his first day of school. We will never see them as old as they actually are, that's our job." Stef said.

"I just wish there was something I could do for him now"

"Noah will come around love, he loves you and knows you will always be there" Stef said

"I guess" Lena nodded.

"plus now we know Jesus can wear her in that wrap thing and babysit" Stef said making Lena laugh at the picture again.

"He did look cute in that huh?" She said.

"I bet you any money one day we will come home to fine him wearing her in that"

"He is a softy, under all those wrestling muscles he has a big heart" Lena agreed.

"And of course her sisters are going to love her, they are both excited, Brandon too, I know he tries to hide it like Jesus but he is getting more excited as she gets closer" Stef said.

"Ok but let's not rush her, as uncomfortable as she's making me I would like the peace a little longer" Lena said making Stef laugh.

Callie jumped in her seat looking back at Mariana as Lena walked into their math classroom.

"Ok everyone, Miss Wolf had to leave suddenly today so I will be taking over for now" Lena said going behind the desk. Callie saw Mariana roll her eyes but she thought it was pretty funny. Lena sank down into the chair and Callie felt bad. Poor Lena was only weeks away from her due date and in no condition to be teaching a class she barley left her own desk anymore

"Ok let me take attendance" Lena pulled out the paper and started calling off names.

"Mariana" She called looking up to see both her daughters checking them both off shooting them a apologetic look.

"Ok, can anyone tell me what chapter you left off on?" Lena asked when she was done

"We were going over the homework on the projector" one boy called out.

"Right" Lena stood up trying to get everything in order but Callie jumped up.

"I'll set it up" She said turning on the projector and handing Lena everything so she could stay sitting at the desk.

"Thank you" Lena offered her a smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Thing, you know I wouldn't do it unless I had to" Lena sighed leading all the kids into the house.

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

"Momma came in to teach our math class and it was totally humiliating" Mariana sighed dramatically.

"Ha! that happened to me once" Jesus laughed

"It was not…I did nothing to embarrass you! no one would have known the difference" Lena said making her way into the kitchen.

"You called me sweetheart" Mariana cried.

"Ok, one slip!" Lena admitted.

"It really wasn't bad" Callie said.

"That's right, next time i'll call you love and ask you to answer all the questions, by the way Callie girl thank you for helping out" Lena said sinking into the nook putting her feet up.

"next time i'm walking out of class, I have rights!" Mariana said going up the stairs. Lena threw her hands up sighing.

"It wasn't bad, I actually liked it" Callie said.

"thank you sweetie, maybe I should home school your sister, then she would get me all the time" Lena said. Callie laughed a little

"You both would not make it through the day"

"Your right about that, go on up and start your homework momma will be home soon" Lena said putting her head back closing her eyes. Callie stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder she stepped onto the landing of the stairs. Suddenly she turned back watching Lena relaxing, she walked back over planting a kiss on Lena's cheek surprising her.

"Love you mom" Callie said. Lena looked up at her and smiled, for weeks Callie had been going around calling Lena mom for good. It's not that Callie didn't want to, it was just never the right time. But now it had just seemed to roll off her tung like the most natural thing in the world and she wondered why she put it off for so long

"Love you to sweetie" Lena whispered giving Callie's hand a squeeze before letting her go and Callie went upstairs.

"Mariana, Jesus can you come down here please" Stef called up the stairs after dinner. She went back to the living room sitting down on the arm of the chair Lena was in as the twins came down the stairs.

"what's up?" Jesus asked

"Have a seat we just wanted to touch base with you on some things" Lena pointed to the couch where they sat side by side. Stef had a sudden flash back to them sitting just like that there first night here as little kids. They had been so scared and Stef was trying to talk to them in her very broken Spanish.

"So between Bill and some friend from work we found out that Anna did decide to keep her baby" Stef started gently. Mariana's face visibly sank.

"She can't! why?" Mariana cried

"How is that even allowed" Jesus asked.

"Well it seems that she moved in with her parents in New Mexico, and they are helping her out" Lena said.

"She's in a real rehab, her parents are good people they own a little bakery, the baby will be well taken care of" Stef said. She watched Mariana closely, she had been dreading having to talk to them about this, it could go in so many different directions.

"So she's clean?" Jesus asked.

"Wait, we have grandparents? Where the hell were they when we were little!" Mariana yelled. Lena visibly winched as the swearing she didn't allow in her house but she let it go.

"I don't know my love, maybe Anna was not willing to accept any kind of help back then, your mom was so young when she had you she may not have known better" Stef said.

"This is not fair! She shouldn't get a do over!" Mariana yelled.

"she left us, who cares" Jesus said.

"I care!"

"Why? She's some dumb addict who abandoned us for days at a time as babies, she loved getting high more then she loved her own kids" Jesus was hard and Mariana was on the verge of tears.

"Jesus, you need to understand that your mom was an addict, that's a disease one she couldn't control." Lena said.

"Still it should at least make you think twice when you have to kids" Jesus said.

"your right, it should" Stef nodded.

"It's not fair" Mariana said. Lena moved to sit next to her as Stef leaned forward putting a hand on Jesus's knee.

"It isn't fair, it's not fair that you guys had to go through that for years when your right there was relief, or there were people that could have helped you" Lena nodded.

"But then we wouldn't be here" Jesus said. Stef just nodded at him.

"It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just that I wish…I wish we started here and didn't have anything else." Mariana said.

"We do too, my baby. But you do have those years and it's ok, it's ok to talk about them or feel sad or mad about them" Lena said.

"I guess I just wish someone had cared enough about us to help her then" Mariana said.

"I guess as long as the baby is safe that's all the matters" Jesus said. Now Stef moved to sit next to him. Jesus would always be the protector no matter how old her got.

"We love you both very very much, I don't understand what was going on in your mother's head that day on the street when I meet you guys, but she is better now. Everything worked out just the way it was supposed to" Stef said.

"We didn't want to upset you guys, we just wanted you to know that we were looking out for the baby, and she is safe" Lena said.

"thank you" Mariana whispered laying her head on Lena's shoulder.

"And you dude, you ok?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, it all worked out" Jesus nodded allowing Stef to kiss his cheek and give him a hug.

"You guys know if you ever want to talk about anything you can come to us yes?" Stef asked. Both kids nodded. Stef put her arm around Jesus running her fingers through Mariana's hair. Jesus was holding Mariana's hand and leaning onto Stef despite his bigger size he still felt like the little boy to her. Mariana had her head on Lena's shoulder and Lena was running her hand up and down Jesus's arm. The four of them were sitting so close there was room for three more people on the couch.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Lena asked.

"Yeah…can we stay like this for a little while?" Mariana asked

"You bet" Stef winked at her.


	16. May (year 2)

Lena shifted on the couch again her hand rubbing her belly.

"Doing ok love?" Stef asked

"Yeah, I just can't get comfortable" Lena sighed. Callie watched her feeling a little sorry for her. Lena had always been such a thin women, all the extra weight must be hard on her.

"It's getting late anyway" Stef said looking at the kids scattered around them.

"Can we just finish this movie?" Noah asked half asleep his head on Stef's shoulder.

"Tomorrow buddy, we gota put mom to bed" Stef told him. They all started up the stairs. Callie was the last one up. Lena was at the top of the stairs when she put her hand to her belly suddenly.

"Lena?" Stef asked noticing her.

"I think… I think I just felt something" Lena said.

"like a contraction?" Stef asked. Callie could tell she was trying to calm her excitement.

"I don't know, maybe?" Lena said

"Come on let's get you to bed, Callie run down and grab the stop watch" Stef said. Callie nodded going back down stairs she grabbed it from the coffee table bringing it into the two women's room.

"Are you going to go to the hospital?" She asked.

"not yet, It's still early, little pains like this could go on for days" Lena said.

"But if they get bigger we will time them and see that happens" Stef said taking the stop watch from her.

"Ok, well wake me up if you go?" Callie asked.

"We will" Stef assured her.

"Ok" Callie said and suddenly found her wrapping her arms around Lena.

"I'm ok sweetie don't look so worried" Lena laughed a little.

"I know, ok good night" Callie said going into her room

"That's five minutes" Stef said as Lena took a deep breath straightening up in the chair rubbing her back.

"Ugh I wish we had gotten a little more sleep" Lena said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm going to double check the bag is set then we should go" Stef got up going over to the suitcase that had been sitting under the chair in their bedroom for a few weeks.

"Oh the phone chargers" Lena said getting up.

"Hey no no, sit I'll get everything just relax" Stef said jumping up and gently forcing Lena to sit back down.

"honey" Lena chuckled a little then caught her breath rubbing her belly again.

"Ok just breath" Stef said taking her hand and holding it until it passed. Suddenly Lena shot up.

"Oh I think my water just broke" Lena said

"Ok, I'll get you some new pants, but then we really have to go love I don't want to deliver this baby in the front seat of the car, I'v done it before but I really don't want to ruin that interior, it's brand new" Stef said making Lena smile. Stef helped Lena change and stood her up from the bed.

"Ok ready?" Stef asked. Lena nodded and Stef picked up the bag taking Lena's elbow to help her down the hall. They tried to walk quietly but when the passed the girls room they heard someone wake up.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked appearing in the doorway looking half asleep.

"Mommy's in labor, we're going to head to the hospital" Stef said.

"Should I get dressed?"

"No no, It will be a while still, go back to sleep and you can come when you all wake up" Stef said.

"Oh princess will you tell Callie? I told her we would let her know" Lena said as they went down the stairs. Mariana was a lot more awake now as she went back into her room shaking Callie awake.

"Mom's water broke Mamma is taking her to the hospital" Mariana said.

"Are we all going?" Callie asked sitting up.

"No mamma said it was going to be a while and that Brandon can take us later" Mariana said. Callie glanced at her clock. 3:00am.

"Did they leave?"

"Not yet, come say goodbye with me?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah" Callie nodded reaching for her sweater throwing it on. The boys rooms were still dark and quiet as they tiptoed downstairs.

"Oh babies go back to sleep its so early" Stef said as she was helping Lena put her shoes on.

"We just wanted to say bye" Mariana said wrapping her arms strongly around Lena's neck. Lena smiled hugging her back kissing the top of her head.

"We can't go with you now?" Callie asked as Stef stood up.

"No sweetie you guys get some sleep. When the boys are up Brandon will take you. You won't miss anything i promise" Stef smiled running her fingers through Callie's hair.

"ohh there's another one" Lena said catching her breath and holding her belly. Callie was glad to see she didn't seem to be in to much pain yet.

"Ok we should get going. go back to sleep loves I promise to call you if I don't think you will make it in time" Stef said pulling Lena into a standing positing.

"We'll help you to the car" Callie said grabbing the two hospital bags and Mariana took Lena's hand so Stef could go ahead and open the door. They walked out into the dark chilly night. Callie threw the bags into the back as Stef helped Lena into the car.

"I'm ok I promise" Lena laughed at Mariana's concerned face watching her.

"Everything will be fine" Stef whispered to both girls giving them a kiss on the forehead before going around and getting into the drivers seat.

"Bye mommy" Mariana said giving Lena a kiss.

"Good luck" Callie said reaching in to give her a hug before shutting the door. They stood in the front yard watching them pull out of the driveway.

"Anyway your going to be able to go back to sleep?" Callie asked Mariana.

"No way, can we wake Brandon up now?" Mariana asked. Callie laughed.

"Your such a mommy's girl. Momma is right its probably going to be a long time before we see a baby, mine as well get some sleep" Callie said leading the way back inside.

"Do you think mom's going to be ok?"

"Of course, she will be fine" Callie assured her.

Callie, wake up" Noah shook her awake. Callie opened her eyes feeling them burn from lack of sleep as she glanced at the clock. 6:30. She and Mariana had just fallen back to sleep an hour ago.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked

"No one made breakfast. Where's mom and momma? They aren't in their room or outside" Noah said.

"They went to the hospital. mom is having the baby, Why don't you go have some cereal and watch cartoons" Callie shooed her brother away.

"But it's Saturday. Mom always makes pancakes on Saturday" Noah wined.

"Shhh don't wake up Mariana, come on" Callie sighed getting out of bed they made their way downstairs.

"With blueberries" Noah said sitting at the table as Callie began to mix everything together.

"Callie?"

"Yeah buddy"

"Is mommy going to love this baby more then us?" Noah asked.

"No way, mom is just adding to the melting pot that is this family. She won't love it anymore then you or me or Brandon or the twins. Brandon is momma's baby and she doesn't love him more right? Don't worry, you get to be a big brother!" Callie said trying to excite him.

"Do babies cry a lot?"

"You sure did! Some babies do. But this baby has so many people to hold it and love it I have a feeling we are going to get a very happy baby" Callie said. Jesus and Brandon came down the stairs.

"your cooking, where's mom?" Jesus asked.

"Your up early" Callie said without answering his question flipping the pancakes on the grill

"Mariana woke us up. Where's mom?" Brandon asked again

"She went into labor a few hours ago. momma took her. As soon as we eat we can go" Callie said.

"What! no one woke us!" Brandon said as Mariana hopped down the stairs fully dressed.

"Let's go to the hospital!" She said.

"Ok Callie just pack those up. everyone grab something to do and meet at the car" Brandon said as they all scattered throughout the house. Callie threw some pancake into a plastic bag for later and ran upstairs to grab her phone and laptop. She looked over at her night stand and suddenly cracked up laughing.

"What?" Mariana asked as the boys appeared in the doorway.

"It's 7:00 am on a Saturday and we are all awake and dressed. When has that ever happened?" Callie asked. They all chuckled and smiled a little.

"Last one in the car has to pay for gas" Brandon called as they all grabbed their stuff running down the steps.

"Hi, Lena Adams-Foster's room please" Brandon said leading the pack of kids to the front desk.

"And you are?" The nurse asked.

"Her kids" Mariana said. They got a questioning look Callie understood. None of them looked anything like Lena but they were directed down the hall.

"Umm I don't want to go in there" Jesus said as the five of them stood outside the door.

"Me either" Brandon said and they all nodded

"Let's text Mama so she knows we're here" Mariana said pulling out her phone she quickly texted Stef. A few minutes later the door opened and Stef came out smiling.

"Look at all my babies up at the crack of dawn, that must be some kind or record for you teenagers" She laughed gathering them into a hug.

"How's mom?" Mariana asked.

"She's getting there, it may be a while yet, but she will be glad to know you are all here. There's a waiting area right down there you can set up camp, and a cafeteria downstairs" Stef said.

"Ok call us if you guys need anything" Mariana said.

"Does anyone want to come say hi to mom? She'd be happy to see you" Stef asked. The three boys shook their heads violently and stepped back.

"Is it…safe?" Mariana asked.

"Yes yes, nothing will come flying out at you, come on she will be so glad to see you" Stef ushered Mariana into the room. Before Callie could stop her Mariana grabbed her hand pulling her in with her. Lena sat up in the bed the TV in the corner muted.

"Hey mom" Mariana said going over to hug her.

"Hi Miss Thing! look at you up so early" Lena smiled. Her wild curls were thrown in a messy bun over her head. Callie blushed a little staying near the door.

"Do you need anything?" Callie asked.

"No sweetie i'm just happy your here, I missed my girls" Lena smiled at her.

"Callie made pancakes today" Mariana said.

"Noah woke me up looking for you and then begged me to make him some" Callie said.

Lena laughed. Suddenly she lay back on the pillows letting out a long breath. Stef stepped up taking her hand in her own and brushing some curls from her forehead. Lena let out a long breath as Stef whispered something in her ear. Callie was surprised to see how calm and relaxed everything was. Not at all like the movies with people screaming. It made her feel better to see Lena was totally in control of the situation. Lena opened her eyes sitting up again rubbing her belly.

"The boys to afraid to come in?" She asked taking a sip of the water Stef offered her.

"Yes" Mariana nodded making Lena laugh.

"How much longer do you think?" Callie asked.

"The doctor thinks maybe another hour" Lena said.

"Can I get you guys Coffee or anything?" Callie asked again.

"None for me but I bet Momma would benefit from some, we were up all night" Lena said.

"I'll go grab some" Callie said as she and Mariana left the room.

"How is she?" Brandon asked as the girls rounded the hall into the waiting room.

"About an hour to go they think" Mariana sat down while Callie went to the hot beverage machine putting in some money.

"But she's ok?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah, she has everything calm and soothing she's got it under control" Callie assured him.

"Good" Noah said. Callie picked up the cup and went back down the hall knocking on Lena's door before answering. She seemed to be in the middle of another contraction eyes closed breathing steady while Stef rubbed her back. Callie quickly put the cup down and backed out of the room.

Noah watched a movie with Jesus on his computer. Brandon listened to music eyes closed fingers tapping out beats on his knee. Mariana texted and half watched the movie with the boys. Callie was trying to read but she kept steeling glances at her siblings. She wondered how a baby would fit into their little family and kept thinking about the question Noah had asked her. Would Lena love this baby more then them?" Lena was the one who always said it was love not DNA that made a family. But Lena had always been the one person in the house who didn't share DNA with anyone. Now she would. She would have her own little baby girl that was her DNA. Callie wondered if it would change her mind.

The hour passed slowly. Callie kept glancing at her watch. When it went by she sighed. Who knew how long it was going to take, the checkpoint they were all looking forward to had passed. Suddenly Stef poked her head out of the room and waved her over. Callie jumped up. She heard a long drawn out moan as she got closer to the door.

"Is she ok?" Callie asked.

"Yes, it's almost time run and get mom a bottle Gatorade." Stef said. By now all the kids were standing up watching them. Callie ran down to the vending machine as Stef went back into the room.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked.

"momma says it's almost time" Callie grabbed the drink she knocked on the door not wanting to go in. There was no answer. Callie opened it going in. Lena offered her a weak smile.

"Doing ok?" Callie asked her.

"Just getting tired" Lena nodded accepting the bottle from her.

"I think this will help love, help you rehydrate faster" Stef said opening it and holding Lena's shaky hand helping her drink

"Almost there" Stef said placing a cool rag on Lena's forehead when she was done.

"Sit, tell me how everyone is" Lena patted the side of the bed. Callie sat down taking Lena's hand in hers.

"The boys are watching a movie. I think Mariana is telling everyone in the whole world the baby is coming" Callie said making Lena laugh.

"I'm sorry this baby decide to come on a Sunday getting you guys stuck in the hospital" Lena said.

"We're to excited to care" Callie said as Lena's grip tightened on her hand. Stef recognized the sign of what was coming and replaced Callie's hand with hers.

"Can you go find the doctor love and ask him to come in I think we are just about ready" Stef said gathering Lena in her arms. Callie nodded rushing up to the front desk. She flagged down the doctor sending him to Lena and went back to sit with her siblings.

"Any time now" Callie said as they watched her. Everyone put their things away and they sat in silence listening for something to tell them the baby was here.

"We should wash our hands, hospitals have gems, we can't hold a new baby with germs" Brandon said. They all nodded.

"I saw a bathroom down the hall" Jesus said they all stood up and walked down going into the bathroom to wash their hands meeting back in the hallway.

"Now what?" Noah asked.

"Now we umm can't touch anything" Brandon said as they all looked at their clean hands

"We didn't think this through vey well" Mariana said as they made their way back down the hall standing outside Lena's door. Brandon paced the hallway back and forth. Mariana leaned against the wall. Jesus played i-spy with Noah Callie didn't know how long they stood there when suddenly they heard a tiny cry. Everyone smiled looking at each other as the cry got stronger.

"Momma" Mariana yelled at the door.

"In a minute" They heard Stef call back.

"She sounds so little" Mariana said smiling.

"Are you kidding! listen to those lungs we're all screwed" Jesus said making them laugh

"Either way she sound healthy" Brandon said putting it into perspective for them. Stef popped her head out a few minutes later.

"You guys can come in soon they are just cleaning mommy up, you have a healthy baby sister" she said beaming. Mariana squealed throwing her arms around Stef as Stef laughed gathering all the kids up.

"And mom's ok?" Brandon asked.

"Yes yes they are both fine, Mom's tired, but happy" Stef laughed. She went back in promising to be back in a few minutes.

"I can't believe she's finally here" Jesus said.

"Watch out dude your soft side is showing" Callie laughed as Brandon punched his shoulder.

"I can't wait to see her" Mariana said rubbing her hands together. The doctors came out and Callie got a glimpse of a little pink bundle in Stef's arms before the door shut again.

"Oh my love, she looks just like you" Stef whispered putting the now calm baby in Lena's waiting arms.

"Hi Baby" Lena whispered running her hand over the dark curls on the infant's head. The baby turned at the sound of her voice trying to get closer.

"Ohh she knows her mommy" Stef laughed a little reaching out to kiss the babies little fist.

"So we still like the name?" Lena asked.

"If you do, I love it" Stef nodded.

"I do, I think it's perfect" Lena smiled looking up at her.

"Just like her" Stef agreed before giving Lena a long kiss.

"Ok bring the kids in" Lena said.

"Oh no one more minute of peace please" Stef smiled running her finger down the babies' cheek. She couldn't stop staring at her.

"Come on women! I want me kids" Lena laughed.

"Ohh I love it when you call be women" Stef laughed giving Lena another kiss before getting up and going to the door.

"Ok come on quietly" Stef waved them in as they all filed in.

The late morning light shown through the window. In the bed Lena sat up glowing with pride a tiny bundle wrapped in her arms. They gathered around the bed and Callie took her first peek at the baby. She had milky dark skin, the prettiest shade Callie had ever seen. She had a little fist balled up near her face as she was curled up comfortable in Lena's arms.

"She's beautiful" Mariana said breathlessly.

"Everyone meet Francesca Madelyn Adams-Foster." Lena smiled.

"After grandpa?" Brandon asked turning to Stef. Stef nodded and Callie thought she saw a tear in her eye as she looked down at the baby.

"What a big name for a tiny baby" Mariana whispered.

We thought we could call her Frankie for short" Lena smiled.

"I love it" Jesus said.

"Can I hold her?" Mariana asked. Lena gently shifted the baby into Mariana's arms. Frankie gave a grunt, unhappy to be moved but soon settled in Mariana's arms.

"She's so little, Hi baby sister" Mariana said her eyes welling up.

"She looks just like you mommy" Noah said standing on his tippy toes to peak in at the baby.

"Tiny bump" Jesus said taking is fist and ever so gently tapping it against Frankie's.

"Can I have a turn?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. sit here with Momma i'll help you" Stef said sitting on the couch pulling Noah to sit next to her. She took the baby and helped Noah put his arms around her as Callie snapped a picture.

"You mister are going to need to get good at holding your baby sister. When all these teenagers move out in a few years it will just be you to keep her busy" Stef smiled at Noah looked down at the baby in aw.

"I bet she is going to love her littlest big brother" Lena smiled watching them. Everyone took a turn to hold the baby and admire her as Callie watched. She didn't want to step on anyones toes. After a little while Jesus got hungry. He took Noah down to get their moms some food. Mariana and Stef curled up on the couch both their eyes looking heavy. Brandon left to go call Lena's mom who was on her way to the airport.

"Callie you didn't get to hold her yet" Lena whispered.

"That's ok, she looks so happy there" Callie said as the baby who was nestled in Lena's arms again.

"You know, in a few days I have a feeling we are going to be begging one of you kids to hold her instead of you all begging to like today." Lena smiled.

"Oh there's enough hands in the house. I'm sure at least one person will always like her" Callie said making Lena laugh.

"You hold her Callie" Lena offered the baby out to her. Callie sat next to Lena on the bed ever so gently taking the tiny infant in her arms.

"She's the most perfect baby ever" Callie whispered fixing the blanket and staring down at the baby.

"You know sweetheart I know you have good your memories with your real mom and to you those are irreplaceable. And I am so glad you have them, but sometimes, at times like this, I wish I had know you as a baby, I would have loved to see you grow up" Lena whispered.

"I would have liked that too, Maybe if you were an aunt or something" Callie smiled at Lena.

"What do you think about being a big sister?"

"I think Mariana will be a little more pleased to make space for her then she was me" Callie said making Lena chuckle

"Oh Callie girl, You and your sister have such a special bond, I hope even though Frankie is so much younger then you she has that" Lena said.

"Me too, god mom she's so pretty, she looks just like you, Does it feel different, To have someone in the family with your DNA now?" Callie asked. Lena thought for a minute.

"I never looked at it like that. It is different but only because it's more painful then signing adoption papers all in all, she's just another piece added to my heart" Lena said making Callie laugh a little.

Brandon took them home a little while later so Stef Lena and Baby Frankie could get some sleep. Noah passed out in the car before they even left the parking lot.

"I wish they could come home today" Mariana sighed.

"Soon enough we'll have a screaming baby keeping us up all night" Brandon said.

"We should bring them dinner, Mom hates hospital food" Jesus said.

"And clean up the house" Callie said.

"Ugh this baby sounds like a lot of work already" Mariana sighed.

"I have to pick up Gram and Gramps, you guys take Noah inside and start dinner for Moms" Brandon said pulling into the driveway.

"I'll go with you to get them" Callie said.

"Ok we'll be back soon" Brandon said as they twins and Noah climbed out of the back seat.

Brandon parked the car and Callie followed him into the airport.

"I think it's over here" Brandon looked a the gate.

"It said they just arrived, they might still be getting their bags we should look there" Callie said pointing to the board. Brandon lead the way to baggage claim and he and Callie stood off to the side.

"There they are" Callie said when she spotted the familiar faces.

"Gramps!" Brandon waved his grandfather over.

"Oh there you are!" His grandfather pulled him into a hug patting his back while Lena's mom gave Callie a warm hug. Callie loved how Gram hugged her just like Lena did.

"How is my girl and the new baby?" Gramps asked as Gram put her arm around Callie and he and Brandon grabbed the bags.

"They are good, We left them to rest for a little bit but we were going to go back later and bring them dinner" Brandon said.

"Good boy" Gramps said.

"The baby is so beautiful Gram she looks just like Lena" Callie said.

"On I can not wait to meet her!" Gram smiled hugging Callie's shoulders. They chatted on the ride home Brandon talked about piano and Callie showed Gram some of the pictures she had of the baby.

"Oh is that the cutest thing!" Gram said when she saw the one of Stef helping Noah hold her.

"She's so perfect" Callie smiled admiring the photo.

"Sounds like someone is in love" Gramps winked at her from the front seat.

"Hey we're back" Brandon called as they walked into the house.

"Gram! gramps!" Mariana cried running in from the kitchen.

"Hey darling, look at you so pretty" Gram said giving her a warm hug.

"Did you bring us presents?" Noah asked.

"Oh of course we did, Have we ever come without presents? come on gather around" Gramps said sitting on the couch.

"here you are" Gram said handing each of them a thin box. They tore them open each person holding up their own shirt.

"Mine says 5 Adams-Foster" Noah read.

"I'm 4" Mariana said. Jesus was 3, Callie was 2, and Brandon was 1.

"We figured now you guys have enough for a team we should get you the jerseys" Gramps said.

"this one is for your sister" Gram said waving a last box.

"Can we wear them to the hospital tonight?" Noah asked.

"Oh course I think your mom would love that" Gram said.

"Noah and I made dinner if you guys want to come eat, and then we can bring the rest to moms" Mariana said.

"That sounds wonderful" Gram nodded as they gathered around the table. Callie had to admit it felt weird doing the family things with out the moms around. The ate and chatted after Mariana and Callie cleaned up the table while Jesus and Brandon did the dishes.

"Can we go see mommy now please?" Noah begged.

"Yeah, we'll have to take momma some clothes" Brandon said.

"I'll grab the leftovers" Mariana said.

"I'll get the gift for mom" Callie said running up the stairs. She grabbed the gift she and Mariana had just finished putting the finishing touches on. They piled into the car and Brandon drove all of them to the hospital.

"Hello" Gram whispered going into the room

"Hey momma" Lena smiled, she was sitting up in the recliner. Stef was on the couch next to her.

"Hi baby, you look wonderful, where's my granddaughter" Gram asked

"They should be back from the nursery any minute" Stef said accepting a hug from Gram before giving one to each of the kids.

"mom look what Gram got us" Noah said taking off his coat showing off his shirt.

"Oh wow it has your name on it' Stef said.

"Not just that" Brandon said as the rest of the kids showed their shirts.

"Oh my goodness look at you" Lena laughed.

"Wow, those will be handy when we go out" Stef said

"And of course the little one" Gram said handing Lena a package.

"Oh, thanks mom" Lena gave her a hug.

"Wow, looks like we're late to the party" the nurse said wheeling the baby into the room.

"Oh no she is the life of the party, Hi there baby girl" Stef cooed taking the baby from the crib cuddling her before placing her in Lena's waiting arms.

"Oh my goodness look at that doll" Gram cried. Gram and Gramps crowed around Lena and the baby Stef stepped back with the kids.

"How's everything going guys?" Stef asked turning to the 5 older children

"Good, Mariana made dinner and we cleaned up, the house is still standing" Brandon said.

"Oh thank you guys for stepping up." Stef smiled at each of them.

"We brought leftovers" Mariana handed her the container.

"Thank you baby, Mommy will be so happy to see this."

"When are you coming home?" Noah asked.

"Soon love, I'm going to stay here with mom tonight but I will pick you guys up from school tomorrow and we will come here to visit mom and I will go home with you guys at night. And Mom and Franky will be able to come home Tuesday" Stef said.

"We have to go to school tomorrow?" Noah sighed.

"Yes love, but after we'll come see mommy ok" Stef said. After a little while Brandon left to take Gram and Gramps to their hotel. Callie took another turn holding Franky and Noah curled up in Lena's lap.

"Can't you come home today mommy?" Noah asked.

"Oh, I will soon sweetie, don't worry" Lena promised.

"Ok They are settled in" Brandon said coming back into the room.

"Thank you B" Lena smiled

"Can we give Frankie her present now?" Noah asked

"Oh a present" Stef smiled as Callie handed the baby to her and Mariana handed Lena the bag.

"Oh my goodness, did you guys make this?" Lena asked pulling out the patch work quilt.

"Yeah, we found a box of our old clothes don't worry we washed them all." Mariana said.

"And we added the picture of all of us in the middle" Callie said stretching it out so they could see the family picture in the middle.

"This way we figured she can always have a little bit of each of us" Mariana said.

"They all have a meaning, See this is my favorite shirt, and Jesus's wrestling Jersey" Brandon said pointing to different fabrics

"And this is that princess dress I wore for a month straight, and these are the shirts Callie and Noah were wearing the first day they came to us" Mariana pointed out. There was fabric from Mariana's quincenera dress, Brandon's baby clothes, extra fabric saved from Lena's wedding dress and some from one of Stef's old police uniforms.

"It's beautiful guys, what a lovely thought." Stef said. Noah yawned and the same time as Lena.

"Ok, I think we have all had a long day." Stef said.

"Aww do we have to go home, we could stay here with you" Mariana said as she cuddled Frankie in her arms.

"Oh, Miss Thing, as much as I love the idea of you all staying here with us tonight, I don't think we have enough room" Lena said

"And I don't think any of us would sleep" Stef added as Mariana handed the infant back to Lena.

"Ok, guys, get to bed on time, and don't press snooze to many times, Noah your in charge of getting all these big kids up for school. I will pick you right after and we will come back to see mom ok" Stef said. The kids nodded and gave them each a hug and kiss before heading home.

"I miss mommy" Noah sulked as Brandon pulled the car into the driveway.

"We're going to see her tomorrow, why don't you go grab a shower and then I will play a game with you" Callie said as they all piled out of the car.

"So now what?" Mariana asked as they all stood inside the door Noah heading upstairs.

"Ok well it's Sunday night right, so is all homework done?" Brandon asked. The four teenagers nodded.

"Ok so we need to make lunches for tomorrow" Brandon said.

"I can do that" Jesus said.

"I'll help" Mariana said.

"Ok, it's trash night so i'm going to bring that to the curb"

"I'll go get Noah's stuff ready for tomorrow" Callie said as they all fanned out to different parts of the house. A few hours later Callie read to Noah before putting him to bed and went downstairs finding the rest of the kids in front of the TV. She pulled over the laundry basket Stef had started to fold the night before to finish it. At 10:00 on the dot Brandon turned off the TV.

"We should get to bed" He said. Callie was surprised that no one argued with him. She put the laundry in the basket to be put away tomorrow following Mariana up the stairs as Brandon made sure all the doors were locked. She brushed her teeth crawling into bed with her book when Brandon appeared in the doorway.

"You guys all set?" He asked.

"Yeah" Callie said. Mariana nodded.

"Ok, don't forget your alarms ok momma's not here to wake us up, good night" Brandon said.

"Night" the girls called after him. Callie heard him go across the hall and tell Jesus the same thing before going into his own room. Callie turned out her light checking her alarm again.

"That's cute" She whispered as Mariana turned out her own light

"What?" Mariana asked.

"That moms are gone and Brandon steps up"

"He has been doing that since we were kids, Gram and Gramps would come for a weekend and moms would go away and he got all parental on us" Mariana said. Callie could practically hear her rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but's super cute" she said again.

"He's so big brother" Mariana laughed.

"So you think he'll make waffles tomorrow morning, I could go for some of those" Callie said.

"Not a chance he got his cooking skills from Momma" Mariana sand making Callie laugh.

The next morning everyone came down on time and sat down to cold cereal as Mike let himself in the front door.

"Oh good your all up" He said as everyone greeted him.

"I was afraid I would have to wake you all up" He laughed messing Noah's hair.

"What are you doing here?" Mariana asked him offering him a bowl.

"Your momma asked me to take you guys to school, B your taking Lena's car and meeting everyone at their school after so your momma can take you all to the hospital" Mike said.

"And we can see mommy?!" Noah cried.

"Yes and you can see your mommy! Go grab your backpack big guy it's getting late!" Mike told him as Noah jumped off his stool.

"Alright lunched made?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, Brandon is on top of everything" Jesus said.

"Good man B!" Mike slapped him on the back. ok Jesus, ladies let's finish up and grab your stuff. B you leave in a few minutes too ok, no one can be late today!" Mike called going back to the front door as everyone put their bowls in the dishwasher.

"I'll run it before I leave" Brandon said.

"Ok, see you later" Callie called over her shoulder following Mike and the rest of the kids out to the car.

Callie was surprised to see Stef and the other kids sitting out on the picnic table in the court yard when she left school

"What's going on?" She asked

"Ok she's here will you tell us now?" Mariana asked.

"Callie sit, ok guys, So I have some bad news, mom may have to stay in the hospital a little longer then we had planes.

"What happened?" Mariana asked.

"mom's ok. she's just losing a little more blood then they like, After you guys left she got a little light headed they gave her some extra last night and she's ok, but they have to watch her closely for a few extra days" Stef said.

"What about the baby?" Mariana asked.

"Frankie is perfectly fine, we can actually go and get her tonight"

"And visit mommy?" Noah asked.

"Actually sweets they moved mom's room so there are no kids aloud in there, or a lot of people, i'm sorry bub you will have to wait a few days until you can see mommy" Stef said gently.

"Can I call her?"

"Oh course she would love to hear your voice she misses you all so much" Stef said

"ok so, so what is this going to look like?" Brandon asked.

"We aren't exactly sure yet, We may have to ask you guys to help out a bit. Frankie is coming home today which means I won't be able to leave the house because she's to little to take anywhere. So B, Callie, Jesus and Mariana, I think if you guys could take turns visiting mom, if there is one of you there for a few hours after school everyday I think it will make her really happy. It won't be for long, we just have to get through the next few days ok" Stef said. Everyone nodded.

"Ok Babies, I'll take you home now and then Callie you want to come with me to get Frankie?" Stef asked. Callie nodded.

"Ok, Thank you guys for doing so much the past few days, Mom and I are both very proud of you" Stef said.

"Mom's really ok?" Mariana asked.

"Yeah of course, she just misses you all" Stef said.

"Ok love Frankie is just getting checked out one last time why don't you run down and see mom, she's on the third floor room 328" Stef said. Callie nodded heading back to the elevators. The third floor was not at pink and baby cute as the original floor was. Callie found Lena's room and went in quietly. Lena was resting, she looked pale and sick. Her eyes fluttered when she heard Callie come in.

"Hey sweetheart" She whispered trying to sit up but looking like it took a lot of effort.

"Hi" Callie said shyly from against the door.

"come here" Lena laughed a little and Callie went to her being wrapped in a big hug.

"Noah is so pissed your in here" Callie told her making her laugh.

"Oh i'm not to happy about it myself" Lena said.

"We are taking Frankie home"

"I know, i'm so glad she will be home with you guys, I wish I could go too" Lena sighed.

"We will take good care of her." Callie promised. There was a knock on the door and Stef came in.

"Someone wanted to come say good bye before she came home with us" Stef whispered carrying the baby into the room.

"Oh my goodness, I'm glad she gets to go home today but I wish I was going with her" Lena said sadly.

"You rest up love, you will be home with us soon." Stef said holding the baby out so Lena could kiss her little cheek.

"How are you going to do this by yourself, All the kids alone and she won't sleep tonight…" Lena started

"Hey, you let me worry about that, I have however long we need until I have to go back to work, I'll sleep when she sleeps the kids will help, your parents are here for one more day. we will be fine I promise, you just relax and don't worry" Stef said.

"Oh my parents! are they still coming over to the house for dinner tonight?" Lena asked.

"I redirected them to you if that's ok" Stef said.

"Yeah, yeah no send them here with food, that way you don't have to cook on top of everything else" Lena said.

"Stop worrying about me, you just get better so you can come home to us" Stef said kissing her forehead.

"Ok you have everything?"

"We are all set mommy I promise" Stef said. Callie leaned down giving Lena a hug and kiss before accepting the baby from Stef so she could say good bye.

"I'll call you later ok, Brandon and Mariana will be by after school tomorrow" Stef said. Lena nodded.

"Oh, My love, I can't believe I have to leave you here" Stef said. Callie watched them the baby nestled in her arms.

"Ok see you soon" Stef said giving Lena another kiss and following Callie out the door.

"Poor mom" Callie said as Stef knelt to buckle the baby into the carrier.

"Yeah I know she's sad about not being able to be with Frankie for a few days" Stef agreed.

"But we can handle it, I mean she's been sleeping the whole time how much work can she be" Callie said.

Callie rolled over in her bed 11:30pm. Downstairs the baby was howling at the top of her lungs. Mariana was asleep with her head between two pillows. Callie sighed getting up. Stef had been down there for at lest two hours. She passed the boys room and saw the door closed with blankets shoved under it to keep the noise out. Brandon was asleep with headphones in his ears. Callie descended the stairs and saw Stef pacing the living room with the baby trying to calm her.

"Sorry sweetie did she wake you?"

"Oh no, I never fell asleep" Callie said.

"Oh i'm sorry love, she knows mom's not here and she doesn't want to take the bottle" Stef sighed.

"Can I hold her?" Callie asked. Stef nodded passing her the baby. Frankie howled balling up her tiny fists and legs. Her face was red and her dark hair was spewing out in all directions having lost her hat.

"What's wrong with her?" Mariana asked coming down the stairs

"Oh she's just boing a newborn" Stef sighed shaking out her arms. Callie felt bad about waiting so long to come down. Stef had been walking with the baby to calm her since they had gotten home.

"Frankie, hey Frankie" Mariana cooed to the baby who howled louder. Stef spread a blanket out on the floor.

"Here love put her here i'm going to try to swaddle her again" Stef said as Callie lay the baby on the blanket Stef wrapped her up tight so only her head was peeking out.

"Oh man's she a burrito" Mariana said.

"Don't leave her on the table Jesus will eat her" Callie said. Stef laughed picking up the baby who was still screaming.

"What can we do?" Callie asked.

"Mariana will you bring the buggy in here please, Callie go grab my phone, I didn't want to do this but I don't think I have a choice" Stef sighed as Mariana wheeled the strolled into the living room Stef lay the baby down and took her phone pressing the speed dial and putting it on speaker.

"Hello" They heard Lena's sleepy voice say.

"Hey love i'm sorry to wake you"

"Is everything ok?" Lena asked.

"I think she needs to hear your voice" Stef said she put the phone near the babies' head in the bassinet and sunk down into the couch rolling he stroller back and forth slowly.

"Francesca, hi baby, Francesca" Lena cooed and suddenly the babies' cried got softer.

"Hi, hi love, what are you doing to your momma, you don't want to sleep" Lena went on as the baby grew quiet.

"It's working!" Mariana cried.

"SHhh" Callie put her finger to her lips. She took the stroller from Stef and slowly wheeled it around the coffee table. Lena talked softly through the phone, she hummed and sang Callie watched as Frankie's eyes closed. She stopped pushing her and picked up the phone taking it off speaker.

"She fell asleep" Callie whispered.

"Oh good, Thank you of helping, how's momma?" Lena asked.

"ummm, she's asleep" Callie said looking over to the couch were Stef and Mariana were curled up together.

"Oh your poor momma" Lena laughed a little.

"We miss you, even Frankie can feel the emptiness" Callie sighed.

"I miss you guys too sweets" Lena whispered.

"I should probably go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok, Good night, sleep well" Lena said and Callie hung up the phone. Ever so gently she took the bassinet off the stroller putting it on the stand by the couch. She turned off the lights leaving only a lamp on and put Stef's phone on the charger near her.

When Callie woke up the next morning Mariana was in her bed in their room.

"I take it that baby didn't sleep through the rest of the night?" Callie asked as they both sat up.

"She woke up around 1 and Momma put her in the car to drive her around. I don't know what happened after that I came up here" Mariana said. Callie threw on her clothes and went downstairs. Noah was at the table eating cereal, Jesus was making lunches, Frankie was asleep in the swing in the nook and Stef was nursing a big cup of coffee.

"How was the rest of the night?" Callie asked.

"Oh she fell asleep at sun rise, apparently she is not aware of day and night yet, thank you for your help last night love" Stef said.

"cereal for breakfast?" Brandon asked coming down the stairs.

"Unless you want to make something" Stef nodded.

"So I can go visit mom today right?" Mariana asked.

"umm yes, ok guys listen up, Brandon your dad is coming to pick you up in five minutes everyone else please walk to school today, Brandon after school you can take my car to pick up the rest of the kids and then you and Mariana can go take some food to mom and sit with her. She will be happy to see you guys. Jesus your in charge of dinner tonight, I don't care if you buy it, make, it order it just tell me how much money you need" Stef said.

"I wish I could go see mommy" Noah said.

"I know love, we will call her before bed tonight' Stef said as the doorbell rang.

"Oh no, if that is your mom's parents send them away" Stef sighed. Callie got up to answer it.

"Hey" She greeted Mike who stepped inside and followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow, you look good" He laughed at Stef.

"Oh, I am way more rusty then I thought, this was a lot easier when I was 21" Stef sighed.

"when will you get Lena back?"

"Not soon enough" Mariana sighed making them all laugh a little.

"Oh man is that her" Mike said going over to the swing.

"If you wake her you die" Stef warned him. he ignored her.

"Wow you forget how little they are" Mike whispered

"Humans are born little but with big eyes because it makes the parents less likely to eat their young, their big eyes make them more attractive to the species" Noah said.

"Well ok, makes sense" Stef nodded

"Alright B we better go before your late, I'll drop him off after school, I can pick up the rest of the kids this afternoon" Mike said.

"That would be lovely thanks" Stef nodded

"ok, get some sleep or something your a mess" Mike said as Stef rolled her eyes.

"Oh is that what I need, thank's I couldn't figure out why I can't hold my head up" Stef called after him.

"Are you going to make it through the day?" Callie asked picking up the breakfast dishes.

"Yes love, thank you but if I keep you home from school we both know mom will have a stroke, besides Gram and Gramps are coming soon to say goodbye so maybe I can hand her off for a little bit" Stef said.

"You just have been up since like Friday morning" Callie said remembering her mom had not gotten any sleep since Lena had first gone into labor.

"I am good my love, thank you. But I tell you what, this afternoon when you get home I may take you up on some babysitting while I close my eyes ok?"

"Ok" Callie smiled.

"Have a good day love" Stef said giving Callie a kiss on the forehead.

"bye momma" Callie said following Jesus out of the house.

"What are you making for dinner?" Callie asked Jesus as they walked through the front door with Noah. Mike had dropped them off and Brandon and Mariana were going right to the hospital.

"I was just going to order a pizza or something."

"Ok but remember Mariana is off carbs, and Brandon can't eat that much cheese, And Noah hates any kind of meat on Pizza" Callie said

"So your telling me to get something else?" Jesus asked.

"What about the chicken soup in the pantry with some salad" Callie offed

"I don't know how to cook that" Jesus said.

"I will, if you do the dishes for me tomorrow" Callie turned to him.

"Deal" Jesus said shaking her hand.

"Where's Momma?" Noah asked.

"I don't know, don't be loud ok it sounds like Frankie is sleeping" Callie whispered

"Come on man i'll help you with your homework at the table" Jesus said leading him into the kitchen. Callie went upstairs peeking into Stef's room. Stef was asleep on the bed, piles of laundry gathered around her, an unfinished bottle sat on the table next to her bed, she was wearing the same clothes since yesterday. Callie when over to the bassinet, Frankie was swaddled up tight sleeping. Callie snapped a picture sending it to Lena then took the bassinet from it's stand ever so gently and carried it downstairs. Setting in on the stand they had set up downstairs.

"what are you doing?" Jesus whispered.

"Momma has not slept in two days, I'll take care of her for a little bit" Callie answered sitting down to start her homework on the couch. Frankie woke up a little while later and Callie quickly made a bottle for her and Jesus fed her on the couch while Callie started dinner.

"She's burped and fed" Jesus said carrying her into the kitchen.

"Thank's just put her in the swing" Callie said cutting up the carrots.

"Hey" Brandon called coming in with Mariana.

"How's Mommy?" Noah asked.

"She's good, she's looking a lot better I think they are releasing her tomorrow" Mariana said.

"Oh that's so good" Callie smiled.

"Yeah she was happy to see real food" Brandon nodded.

"I bet, this is almost ready, Noah can you set the table?" Callie asked.

"Were's momma?" Brandon asked

"She has been sleeping since we got home, she needed it, we can save her some" Callie said putting the bowls on the table as they all sat down in their seats. Jesus looked at the empty end of each table.

"This feels so wrong" Mariana said reading his mind.

"Well if mom's coming home tomorrow it wont last long right" Callie said. In her swing Frankie started to fuss. Mariana jumped up to get her and sat back down with the baby nestled in her elbow.

"So how was everyones day?" Jesus asked making them all laugh

"What, that's a question moms usually ask" He said a little offended.

"Is there a schedule for tomorrow?" Brandon asked.

"I think we should skip after school activities again tomorrow, if Mom is coming home maybe we could all have dinner together and a movie night" Callie offered

"Your right" Mariana agreed

"We can stop at the grocery store on the way home from school tomorrow and pick up some more things to make for dinner" Brandon said.

"That's a good idea, we should get mom's favorite" Jesus said making everyone nod.

"And apple pie, she loves that" Noah piped up. Frankie squirmed and Jesus jumped up quickly grabbing a blanket for Mariana to wrap her in.

"Who's night is it for dishes?" Mariana asked when the baby was settled.

"Mine" Brandon raised his hand.

"I can pack lunches while you do that, tuna ok with everyone?" Callie asked. They all nodded.

"I'll help" Jesus told her.

"I'll go over your homework with you after dinner Noah" Mariana said. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, look at this" Stef said making them all jump.

"How long have you been there?" Mariana asked as they all turned to see her leaning against the doorway.

"long enough to know I have the best babies in the world" Stef laughed squishing the twins in a hug and kissing their cheeks

"We didn't want to wake you" Callie said.

"Oh, thank you love, wow look at all this what a wonderful job, look at you all" Stef smiled looking around the table at each kid.

"What?" Noah asked

"You made a healthy dinner, your sitting at the table not in front of the TV, your telling each other about your day, your planing for the next one, your helping each other out.." Stef smiled

"Well…It's what we always do at dinner" Mariana shrugged.

"Oh my babies you guys are wonderful and I love you so much" Stef smiled

"Sit, here we saved you some" Callie said placing a bowl in front of Stef's spot as they sat together.

"Welcome home!" Everyone cried as Stef opened the door leading Lena in the next afternoon.

"Oh it's so good to be home" Lena smiled

"Ok Jesus get the other bag in the car. B can you help mom upstairs to our bed, Callie bring the baby. everyone upstairs in 5 minutes please" Stef called Callie gently lifted Frankie from her swing. As soon as Lena was settled in her bed she put her arms out for the baby and cuddled her as soon as Callie handed her over.

"Oh it's good to be home" Lena signed sitting up with the baby tucked into her arms.

"It's good to have you home" Callie said sitting cross-legged on the bed as everyone came in.

"Ok guys first mom and I really want to thank you for all you did the last few days. You all really stepped up and took care of each other and we really really appreciate that" Stef said.

"I missed you all so much but when momma told me how you were helping out and working together I was really happy" Lena nodded beaming at all the kids.

"We are going to make you dinner" Noah said snuggling up close to Lena with his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you my love" Lena kissed his forehead.

"We thought we could have a family dinner and a movie night?" Mariana asked

"But it's ok if your not up for it" Brandon added quickly.

"No, no of course I am!" Lena cried.

"Ok guys let's let mommy rest for a little bit we can call you when dinner is ready" Stef said as the kids all jumped off the bed. As Stef was following them out of the room Mariana turned to stop here.

"No momma, we're making dinner, you stay up here" Mariana said pointing her back into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Well ok" Stef laughed a little climbing next to Lena on their bed.

"Oh my gosh I could look at her all day" Stef sighed taking the baby in her arms as Lena curled up around both of them.

"It's so good to be home" Lena sighed happily

"Oh it's good to have you home. I missed you" Stef nodded kissing her forehead.

"And you managed the two days alone with five kids and a newborn?" Lena asked.

"Oh the kids were a breeze, I have a feeling this girl is going to give us a run for our money" Steph said running her hand over Frankie's long curly black hair.

"Just like her momma" Lena whispered. when suddenly there was a crashing sound downstairs.

"My bad!" Jesus called as Stef and Lena both burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness welcome home my love" Stef said kissing Lena again.

The doorbell rang early Saturday afternoon. Lena was sitting in the nook reading, Frankie dozed in there swing near by. Stef had taken the boys to the market with her and Mariana had asked to go to the mall with Lexie. They had begged Callie to come but Callie was not the kind of girl to spend all day shopping.

"Can you get that sweetie!" Lena called trying to make her voice travel up the stairs.

"Coming" Callie yelled back down taking the steps two at a time wondering who was at the door. She opened it as a red haired women stood there a suite case in her hand.

"Oh..you must be Callie" The women cried pulling her into a tight hug. Callie wracked her brain trying to remember if she knew who this women was. Thankfully Lena appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh Sharon! Did we know you were coming!" Lena asked making her way over as the women gathered Lena into a hug. Callie was still confused as the women pulled away.

"Well I didn't call. Stephanie is going to be so mad at me…but what do you expect you had a baby, god look at you, you can't even tell can you?" She sighed looking over Lena's thin figure.

"Callie this is Stef's mom" Lena said and Callie finally put everything together.

"It's nice to meet you" Callie smiled.

"oh call me Grandma, now where is this girl" Sharon said dropping her suitcase and looking around the living room.

"Let me bring her to you have a seat" Lena said heading back into the kitchen as Sharon sat on the couch. Callie chose a chair next to her.

"Oh Callie, your momma talks about you all the time, she's a big fan of yours" Sharon winked at her.

"Yeah, I like her too" Callie smiled as Lena came back in.

"Oh my golly isn't she a doll! Look at those curls!" Sharon cried as Lena handed her the baby, Frankie gave a little whine in protest but then settled back down. Lena smiled sitting down next to Callie.

"She's absolutely beautiful look at that face, oh man I forgot how little they are" Sharon said.

"Well sure when they all look like this now" Lena smiled putting her arm around Callie.

"How is the sleeping going?" Shannon asked

"Oh we get about two hours at a time, she's getting better though. that's one good thing about so many people in the house, I think she call tell night from day by the noise level" Lena laughed.

"Well she's as cute as a button" Sharon smiled tapping a finger on Frankie's nose.

"So how long are you here for?" Lena asked.

"just a few days, but I booked a hotel! I don't want to put you guys out"

"Oh no no there i sure need we have the room" Lena cried.

"Sweetie you have six kids, there's no room" Sharon said.

"Brandon will be happy to bunk with the boys and you can take his room" Lena said. Callie gave a little smirk she hoped she was there when Lena told him and Jesus they would be roommates for a while. Frankie gave a cry and quickly got louder.

"Oh she's hungry, I'll take her upstairs, Stef should be here any minute" Lena said taking the baby and heading upstairs to nurse her.

"So Callie, tell me about you" Sharon said leaning back on the couch. Callie shrugged giving a little smile. She hated being the center of attention.

"Hello" Stef called coming through the front door saving her.

"Hey Callie girl grab a bag sweets?" Stef said seeing Callie in the living room.

"Sure, but um look who's here" Callie said.

"Who love?" Stef asked walking further into the house to see into the living room.

"Mom" Stef said

"Surprise!" Sharon cried jumping up to give her a hug.

"What…what are you doing here?" Stef asked.

"Oh can't a grandmother come see her new granddaughter!" Sharon said.

"Umm yeah but a call would have been nice" Stef muttered.

"Hey grandma!" Jesus cried coming in he dropped the bags on the floor as the women gave him a hug.

"Love where's mom?" Stef asked Callie.

"Upstairs with the baby" Callie said taking the bags from Stef as she went up the stairs.

"See I told you she would be mad" Sharon said giving Callie a wink.

"It's just a phone call, just to say hey can i come for the weekend" Stef sighed flopping down onto the bed face first. Lena laughed a little.

"Sweetie she's excited she wanted to see the baby, the kids will all be happy to see her" Lena said

"But…ugh" Stef sighed again.

"Listen she will stay for a few days entertain the kids we may get some quiet time alone it won't be so bad" Lena tried again.

"Ugh your right, your right, and I should be happy she's here right. I mean she took a plane to get here my dad would never drive the three blocks to come down." Stef said pulling herself up and sitting next to Lena as Frankie started squirming. Lena handed the baby to Stef fixing her shirt as Stef put the baby over her shoulder patting her back.

"I know your mom drives you crazy, but she's just here for the kids this time, you could probably get away with spending less time with her" Lena offered

"I love her, she just stresses me out"

"Well that's what mom's do, be grateful you only have one, our kids are going to be pulling their hair out when they have two moms coming to visit them" Lena joked as Stef lowered the baby into her elbow.

"Oh no, we are a delight" Stef cooed rubbing her finger down Frankie's tiny nose.

"Oh there you are, I was going to make dinner for tonight, what about some hotdogs?" Sharon asked as Stef and Lena came back down the stairs.

"That's not healthy" Noah said before Stef could answer.

"Oh don't tell me you are on a health kick too, I swear everyone in Florida is on some kind of diet" Sharon sighed

"It's not a kick mom we always eat healthy Lena likes to eat well and it's good for the kids too" Stef said as Lena slipped Frankie into her swing turning in on low as her eyes were already closing slowly.

"Well what can I do? I came to help out" Sharon said.

"How about you take the big kids out, they have been kind of cooped up the past few weeks" Stef offered.

"I can do that! I can take them out to eat and bowling! Do they all like bowling?"

"Bowling is good" Lena nodded.

"alright, troops!" Sharon yelled. Frankie startled and let out a shriek.

"Now you did it"Noah whispered as the four teenagers wondered into the living room.

"Oh my bad" Sharon laughed covering her mouth as Stef took the baby into her arms trying to sooth her.

"Ok guys, Grandma is going to take you out for a treat ok! Please behave and look after each other" Lena said as the kids quickly grabbed shoes relieved to get out of the house for a while. Lena felt a little guilty, they had not done anything fun since before the baby was born.

"Ok where do we want to eat?" Sharon asked.

"Mexican" Jesus said.

"No way, Italian" Mariana cried.

"I want burger king!" Noah yelled.

"No burger king, what about that sandwich place" Callie cried

"That shut down, Chinese is on the way" Brandon said.

"I'm not eating Chinese" Mariana cried.

"Sandwiches? what kind of food is that, I need real food" Jesus argued.

"I want pasta then" Noah cried.

"Ok, ok!" Stef raised her hands calling for quiet.

"Little tip never ask the 5 of them what they want because you'll get 5 different things. You give three options and we vote" Stef said.

"Ok, so Chinese, because B is right it's close, or the little diner on Main, you guys know you can all find something you love there, or Mexican" Lena said.

"Diner" The kids all said nodding to each other.

"Ok perfect!" Sharon cried.

"Miss Thing you need a sweater over that" Lena said looking at Mariana's strapless dress.

"Mom" Mariana sighed.

"You can wear my jean jacket" Callie said pulling it from the closet handing it to her.

"Oh, that actually looks cute" Mariana said putting it on.

"Ok, so your all set, have fun!" Stef called as everyone gave her and Lena a quick hug and kiss and left.

"Oh man" Lena sighed sinking into the couch. Stef sat down next to her as Frankie settled into her arms.

"Now what?" Stef asked.

"You ever think…this is how normal people do it, married for one year, one new baby and nothing else" Lena said.

"Hey I did this, it's not all it's cracked up to be" Stef laughed.

"It is kind of boring" Lena laughed putting her feet up.

"Oh yeah, i'd rather have the 4 teenagers, the crazy little boy and new born, it makes life more exciting" Stef smiled

"mmm you make life more exciting" Lena sighed closing her eyes.

"Ok, you take a nap, i'm going to go heat up some leftovers and watch the dvr" Stef smiled kissing her forehead.

"Perfect" Lena winked.

"Alright I picked up the troops, everyone is doing homework" Sharon told Lena wondering into the nook where Lena was folding a basket of laundry

"Thank you very much. Stef just went to go pick up some paperwork and she is bring home dinner" Lena said.

"Let me do that for you" Sharon said reaching for the basket.

"Oh no, thank you but I feel like I am losing my mind staying home all day" Lena let out a little laugh.

"Yeah I remember that. Have you decided what your join to do about returning to work?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I'm on leave until the summer anyway. When September comes we are going to take it slow. Stef will cut down her hours a little, I can bring the baby to work somedays and work from home. We are really hoping to skip daycare but we might get a nanny a few days a week" Lena sighed.

"Well and Brandon will be home more with his collage classes right?"

"Yes but we don't want to subject the kids to babysitting" Lena laughed a little.

"Oh no? Free babysitting!"

"Yes, maybe sometimes we will ask but we don't want to be scheduling them in, they are kids first"

"Well, I know one girl who I bet will jump to it whenever you ask" Sharon said raising an eyebrow. Lena gave a little smile, she knew exactly who she was talking about. All the kids loved and fawned over the baby, but Callie had taken a special interest in her and seeing her oldest daughter bond so much with the infant was enough to truly melt Lena's heart.

"She has come such a long way" Lena nodded as the front door opened.

"Hi babies!" Stef called. Suddenly the upstairs of the house came alive and Lena laughed to hear the kids come down the stairs. Jesus grabbed the takeout bag from Stef's hands bringing it over to the table. Brandon and Mariana reached for plates and Noah grabbed cups as they lay everything out.

"Wow they must be hungry" Stef laughed walking over to Lena greeting her with a kiss and gently kissing Frankie's fingers.

"Come on guys!" Jesus called as they got up walking over to the table.

"Mhhm this smells good" Lena said as Stef took Frankie in her arms sitting on her stool picking up her fork.

"So how was school?" Stef asked.

"Jesus got detention" Mariana said giving her twin a face.

"Hey!" Jesus yelled

"Why?" Lena asked

"It wasn't my fault!" Jesus said.

"It was my fault" Noah said looking down at his plate

"Well what exactly happened?" Stef asked surprised.

"Some of the 7th graders were picking on him and Jesus heard them" Callie said.

"So what did you do?" Lena asked Jesus.

"I just made sure they know not to pick on my little brother" Jesus shrugged.

"He didn't do anything bad, he just got caught yelling at them and it looked bad" Brandon said.

"I wanted to hang them on the flagpole by their underwear" Jesus said making Noah giggle.

"Well i'm glad you were able to restrain yourself" Stef muttered giving him a look.

"So did the other boys get into trouble?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, two weeks detention" Jesus said.

"Good" Mariana said.

"What were the boys saying to you Noah?" Lena asked.

"Just stupid stuff" Noah muttered.

"They made fun of him for having two moms, and called him a baby" Mariana said.

"You all saw this?" Lena asked

"Yeah, we all gave them a good talking to" Brandon said.

"But Jesus is the only one in trouble?"

"Well he was the only one dumb enough to keep talking to them when principal Knight came outside" Mariana said.

"Well, Thank you for sticking up for your brother, all of you, and Noah you know what those kids said is not true" Stef said addressing them all.

"I know, Mariana and Callie said it was just because they were jealous" Noah said brightly.

"That's right" Lena nodded

"So am I grounded?" Jesus asked.

"For what?" Lena asked.

"Getting detention" Jesus said.

"Well since you all admitted to doing the same thing we would have to ground all of you, but no, none of you are grounded" Stef said glancing at Lena who nodded.

"In the future Noah tell a teacher when something like that is happening" Lena said.

"Well you weren't there" Noah gave her a pointed look.

"Don't worry mom we have it under control" Mariana said giving Lena a smile.

"Well look at you little man, your own personal body guards" Stef laughed


	17. June - The Luckiest Girl in the World

"Why is Momma's car here?" Jesus questioned as they were walking home from school and saw both cars in the driveway.

"I bet your in trouble again" Noah smirked.

"Oh damn it! It wasn't me this time" Jesus cried slumping his shoulders he started dragging his feet. Callie opened the front door both women were standing in the entryway.

"What's going on?" Mariana asked.

"Jesus take Noah upstairs please start your homework" Stef said. Jesus started climbing the stairs and Callie saw him stick his tung out at the girls

"Come sit down please" Lena said leading the girls into the kitchen. Callie dropped her bag on the floor and followed her sister in not sure what to expect. She and Mariana sat on one side of the table and Stef and Lena sat across from them, Callie could tell by the look on both their faces it was something serious. Frankie was snoozing in her swing in the nook.

"So we just wanted to check in with both you girls, see how everything is going" Stef said.

"It's good" Mariana said as she and Callie both glanced at each other.

"With boys, everything ok, you guys know you can come to us, tell us anything" Lena offered eyeing both girls

"I get the sense you know something" Mariana said.

"We umm, we found this in the trash this morning" Stef said putting a box on the table. Callie looked at it, pregnancy test box.

"We however did not find the test, and so now, well you can imagine we are just on the edge of our seats! this is quite a cleft hanger" Stef said sarcastically.

"We just..since it doesn't belong to either of us we thought we would ask one of you before we start questioning the boys" Lena said a little softer. Callie glanced at Mariana waiting for some kind of sister que on what to do. Maybe if they both denied it. Said they were holding it for a friend, but the look on Mariana's face told her it was a lost cause.

"It's mine" Mariana squeaked.

"No, we talked yesterday, you told me you didn't have sex with Matt yet" Lena said

"That's because I didn't have sex, with Matt" Mariana said. They all jumped when Frankie let out a cry.

"I'll take her" Callie cried jumping up. She went over to the swing turning it off and gently lifting the baby into her arms.

"Thank you love" Lena offered her a smile as Callie walked into the living room.

"so may I ask, who did you have sex with?" Stef sighed.

"Max" Mariana offered.

"who?"

"Ok let's just back up, the first question is, are you pregnant?" Lena asked.

"No, We used a condom and I started my period this morning" Mariana shook her head

"Oh thank god" Lena whispered

"Then why take a test?" Stef asked

"I don't know, I was freaking out and I felt all weird and moody"

"Your a teenager Mariana your always weird and moody" Stef sighed.

"And I had a stomach ache last week, I don't know I was just afraid and mom had all those extra tests from when she was trying to get pregnant and I figured why not, It was supposed to make me feel better" Mariana said.

"Well we are not hear to make you feel bad" Lena said gently

"I guess the next question is why?" Stef asked.

"Why have sex?" Mariana questioned.

"well yes that too, but why have sex with this Max kid?" Stef added

"Well, the plan was to have sex with Matt but then he didn't want to.." Mariana shrugged

"So Max was back up sex?" Stef cried.

"No, look I just wanted to lose my virginity, I'm 15 and everyone in the house is having sex, well maybe almost everyone, you gave Brandon and Jesus condoms, I don't see what the big deal is" Mariana cried.

"Losing your virginity at 15 is a big deal Mariana" Stef said.

"I thought you guys were feminists" Mariana cried.

"Don't play that card, we said the exact same thing to your brothers" Lena shook her head.

"I don't understand why you think this is some kind of race" Stef said.

"Well i did, and I'm not a virgin anymore" Mariana shot back

"Honey I think what momma and I are trying to say is, we love you and we just want to understand your choices" Lena said gently

"Well I did it, i'm not a virgin anymore, and no one is pregnant. Can't you just be happy about that" Mariana looked pointedly at Stef and turned going up the stairs.

"Yeah I know I handled that wrong" Stef sighed as Lena shot her a look. In the living room Frankie let out a wail again

"Mom, I think she's hungry" Callie called.

"Coming! this isn't over" Lena told Stef going into the living room.

"You didn't tell me about Max" Callie said going up to her room.

"Yeah well, I didn't even mean of it to happen, I was so ashamed" Mariana shook her head

"I didn't even know you were into him"

"I wasn't, I'm not"

"So you guys aren't dating?"

"No, I don't really even know why I had sex with him" Mariana shook her head

"I get it, I mean, I don't…but at school everyone is always talking about it. Like it's some right of passage or something, something you just need to get it over with to be an adult. But it shouldn't be like that" Callie shook her head

"Ugh don't big sister me I already have two moms" Mariana rolled her eyes but Callie saw her smile a little.

"I never should have take that test" She sighed.

"yeah but you know moms would have found out another way" Callie said.

"yeah I know" Mariana shook her head laying down on her bed. A little while later there was a knock at the door and Stef and Lena came in. Callie got up going downstairs so they could talk

"I think, I owe you an apology, I was not trying to shame you Mariana I wasn't" Stef said.

"But sex is a big deal, every time you have sex it's a big deal, your shearing a venerable and precious part of yourself, and you should always feel good about it" Lena added sitting by Mariana on her bed putting the baby on her shoulder

"Not that we are encouraging you to have sex at your age" Stef whispered.

"No of course not, your young and so are your brothers and sister. We give them condoms not to encourage them but to protect them because we know we can't control everything" Lena said.

"Try as we might" Stef chuckled a little she bent down so her face was even with Mariana's.

"We just want you to love yourself as much as we love you" Stef said gently

"And it doesn't seem like you love yourself to much right now" Lena added.

"I don't" Mariana sighed.

"Well you know love we all do things we wish we hadn't but we learn from them, and if we manage not to repeat them, it feels really good, ok?" Stef asked. Mariana nodded and Stef climbed up next to her wrapping her in a hug.

"If I had been pregnant..?" Mariana asked

"Oh please let's not go there" Stef closed her eyes.

"Anytime you need some help in the birth control department feel free to let us know" Lena said.

"What do you mean?" Mariana asked. Lena took the baby placing her in Mariana's arm's

"She needs a diaper" Lena winked at her.

"and that is why 15 is to young" Stef smiled kissing her forehead as she and Lena left the room. Mariana sighed laying back on her pillows laying Frankie on her chest kissing the top of her head.

"But your so cute, how could anyone not want one of you around?" Mariana cooed at the baby. Suddenly she got a whiff from her diaper.

"Oh mommy! she stinks!" Mariana yelled.

"How are you? come on in" Lena smiled greeting Robert at the door.

"Thanks, oh wow she's getting big huh?" Robert smiled at the baby snuggled on Lena's chest in her wrap.

"Well she sure eats enough" Lena said laughing

"Hey, you look nice" Robert said as Callie came down the stairs.

"Thanks, where are we going?" Callie asked.

"Sophia is waiting in the car, I thought we could grab some dinner at that Mexican place you girls like and see that new movie that just came out"

"Cool" Callie smiled.

"It is summer vacation so curfew has been pushed to 10:00 so don't feel like you have to rush" Lena said

"You got it" Robert nodded.

"Ok have fun sweetie" Lena said as Callie gave her a hug.

"By mom. bye baby" Callie whispered kissing the baby on her curly head

"By momma!" Callie called up the stairs following Robert out.

"How was your last day of school?" Robert asked as they got into the car.

"Fun, it's hard to believe I'm going to be a senior next year" Callie smiled

"And Brandon's graduation?" Sophia asked as Callie waved hi to her in the back seat

'It's next week, He's excited"

"Did he pick a school?"

"Yeah he's going to the music school around here so he will be living at home for one more year at least"

"Your mom's must be happy about that" Robert smiled

"Yeah, they are, that does however mean Mariana and I get a roommate come this winter"

"that's right, babies' moving in with you! lucky!" Sophia smiled

"Well not until she's sleeping through the night and even then I bet it won't be often, she usually ends up in moms bed anyway" Callie laughed

"and you did you figure out what schools you wanted to apply to? I know you were thinking about maybe going east" Robert asked.

"Oh yeah I decided I would stay around, probably live at home a few more years, go to state school. The program is just as good and I can practically walk there. Plus I waited 9 years to have a family. I feel like I just got a family you know. i'm not ready to leave quiet yet"

"Well, I think that's a good choice" Robert nodded and Sophia smiled.

"Gay means boys who like boys and girls who like girls right?" Noah asked. Lena braced herself for this conversation she had felt was coming. She wished they were not in the car.

"It is one of the terms that mean that yes" Lena said. She was on the way home from store with her two youngest in the back seat.

"So you and momma are gay?"

"yes we are"

"There's this boy in my class, his name is Conner, I think that I like him, does that mean I am gay?" Noah asked. Lena pulled the car into the parking lot of a park.

"Let's take a walk and talk about this" Lena said lifting Frankie from her car seat and wrapping her up tight knowing she would be asleep in a few minuets. Noah climbed out and Lena took his hand as they started walking through the walking trail.

"I think that you are pretty young to know who you think you are attracted to. You may like boys, or you may find in a few years you like girls" Lena said.

"Could I like both?"

"Sure, that's called bisexual it means you love both boys and girls"

"Max says being gay is bad" Noah said biting his lip. Lena sat down on the bench pulling Noah down next to her.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay. Some people think there is, but I am telling you there is nothing wrong with it." Lena told him firmly.

"Max says his dad wouldn't love him if he was gay" Noah whispered.

"Momma and I are gay we would never care if you were" Lena laughed a little pulling Noah close to her.

"We love you no matter what, that means that no matter who you are, what you do, who you love or anything else. Momma and I and your brothers and sisters will always always love you, I promise" Lena said.

"So it's ok if I do like boys?" Noah asked.

"Of course it is. As long as he is a good boy who is good to you, but your still very young buddy, why don't you just focus on being a kid and save the liking boys or girls for two more years ok?" Lena asked.

"Ok" Noah smiled giving her a hug rubbing his hand over sleeping Frankie's curly hair.

"Ok let's head home and see momma, and if you have any more questing you know you can come to me or momma right? you can ask us anything or tell us anything and we will never stop loving you" Lena said.

"ok mommy" Noah said taking her hand again as they made their way back to the car.

"We're home!" Lena called as they went into the house.

"Kitchen" Stef called back

"Where is everyone?" Noah asked as Lena followed him through the house.

"The girls went to the beach with Lexie and Amanda, B is at his summer class and Jesus is at Basketball camp, we have a quiet day today" Stef said taking the baby from Lena giving her a kiss on her chubby cheek.

"Hi little one" Stef cooed making Frankie kick her feat roll her head to hide her face in Stef's neck.

"Can I play in the back yard?" Noah asked.

"Sure bub" Lena nodded putting some of the groceries away. Noah ran out the back door.

"We had an interesting conversation in the car" Lena said.

"Oh yeah?" Stef asked sitting down in the nook bouncing Frankie in her lap.

"Noah asked if it was ok if he was gay"

"Oh he's to young to know that" Stef shook her head.

"that's what I told him, but he was asking all these questions if it was bad or if we cared. I had to pull over into the park and have a conversation with him"

"Oh of course, you told him we didn't care?"

"I told him we loved him no matter what and that we could care less if he was gay as long as he was happy, but we talked about how he was to young to decide and worry about these things" Lena said. Stef nodded.

"Good, good, of course we don't care" Stef nodded as Lena came to sit next to her. Frankie flashed Lena a smile. Lena reached out kissing her fingers.

"How did we get so lucky" Stef asked.

"About what?"

"This, all of this, Brandon is graduation high school next week, going onto one of the best music schools in the world, Callie is so happy and adjusted, she has friends she teases her siblings and talks back to us, she's on her way to college in a year. Jesus is the tough boy with a big heart who will probably get a sports scholarship to the school of his choice. Mariana is just…our little Miss Thing who puts everyone before herself, good in school, lots of friends. Noah is turning into such a little man everyday I feel like we have had him his whole life. Like he always belonged right here. And then this beautiful little girl, I can't want to see her grow up" Stef smiled at Frankie in her arms.

"Yeah we did good" Lena smiled.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs Adams Foster" Stef whispered giving her a gently kiss

"Oh your done with me now are you?" Lena laughed.

"I will never be done loving you my love" Stef whispered kissing her again.

The familiar car rolled up and Callie jumped off the rock wall calling bye to her friends.

"Hey Callie girl" Stef said as Callie opened the passenger door.

"Hey momma" Callie smiled leaning over to plant a kiss on Stef's cheek before sitting back to buckle up.

"How was the beach?"

"Awesome! we got to do the banana boating and tubbing with Amanda's dad " Callie said

"Wow! that sounds exciting" Stef smiled.

"And her made this really good desert with ice cream and crushed Oreos with pudding. I got the recipe, mom has to make them! Callie said.

"That sounds like a plan to me" Stef gave her a wink Callie happily chatted the short ride home as Stef pulled into the driveway.

"Go let mom know we're home I'm going to grab the mail" Stef said parking the car. Callie hopped out walking up to the front door.

"Hey Cal" Jesus said not looking up from his video game on the couch. Brandon sat plucking at the piano. He offered Callie a nod and smile as his fingers never stopped moving. Callie returned it making her way into the kitchen. Noah was at the table doing his summer math packet. Mariana was by the stove mixing something. Lena bounced between the two balancing the baby on her hip as Franky played with her chunky necklace.

"Hi love! good timing how was your day?" Lena greeted her.

Good" Callie said accepting a kiss from Lena and tickling the babies toes.

"I'm making dinner" Mariana said

"Is that safe?" Callie asked. Mariana stuck her tung out at her.

"I'm supervising" Lena laughed.

"Hi my babies!" Stef called coming in.

"Hi love" Stef gave Lena a kiss.

"How's our girl?" She asked accepting Franky from her blowing a raspberry on the babies' neck sending the infant into a fit of giggles.

"She's to much like her momma" Lena laughed as Stef swung the baby onto her hip.

"How's this mom?" Mariana asked.

"Looks just about done, you can turn off the heat, Noah can you set the table love" Lena asked

"Dinner" Stef called into the living room

"Well i don't smell anything burning, that's a good sign" Jesus said following Brandon in.

"Hey, your sister is becoming a very good at cooking" Lena said. They gathered around the table as Stef placed Franky in her bouncy seat and took her seat opposite Lena at the head of the table..

"Miss Thing this looks wonderful!" Stef said.

"She did it all herself too" Lena said.

"Good job baby" Stef winked at Mariana.

"So I called the camp ground today" Lena said.

"Camp May?" Noah asked.

"Yes, our camping trip is booked for next week" Lena said.

"Oh yes" Jesus cried high fiveing Brandon

"What's it going to be like camping with Franky?" Mariana asked.

"Oh it's going to be an adventure" Lena laughed as they all looked over at the baby blowing raspberries with her tung.

"We call the big tent this year" Callie said pointing to herself and Mariana who nodded.

"No way there's two of you and three of us!" Jesus cried.

"Yeah but Mariana brings enough stuff for five people" Callie said.

"she's right Miss Thing, you may need to cut back, we are going to need a lot of stuff for the baby this year" Stef said.

"Moma! I need all my stuff!" Mariana cried.

"Momma can I have more chicken?" Noah asked.

"Sure love" Stef put some in his plate.

"So next year we were thinking about skipping the camping trip" Stef said.

"What!" Everyone cried turning to her Stef glanced up at Lena as they were both laughing.

"We thought, we would go to disneyland instead, we haven't been since the twins were 7 and we have Frankie now, plus Callie and Noah have never been" Lena said.

"Disneyland!" Noah cried.

"Actually Disney world" Stef said

"So like Miami!" Mariana yelled as she and Callie clapped their hands

"Alright alright, it's still a year away! we just couldn't keep the secret anymore" Lena laughed. The table settled back into comfortable silence as Everyone was eating for a minute

"hey mom my friend John just got a puppy" Jesus said making them all look up again.

"Oh yeah?"

"Can we…?"

"Don't even go there" Lena laughed shaking her head.

"But mom I'd take care of it. A puppy is the only thing this house is missing" Jesus said.

"Wrong, the only thing this house is missing is an asian kid, we should get one of those" Mariana said.

"Mariana!" Callie yelled laughing.

"Yeah then we can copy his homework" Noah yelled.

"I think 6 kids is enough thank you" Stef said getting up to refill her glass

"Yeah, so about that puppy" Jesus said as Lena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right you wouldn't take care of it!" Brandon said.

"I would too"

"puppies pee everywhere" Mariana said

"And chew everything" Callie added.

"Not if I watch it" Jesus argued

"You won't" Callie said.

"I want a puppy!" Noah cried.

"Maybe we can go to the park and you can pick up the dog poop hanging around its the same thing" Mariana offers as Stef leaned over Lena to fill her water glass. Stef laughed resting her head on Lena's shoulder as everyone was talking at the same time. Before Lena could call for quiet Franky squealed kicking her legs through all the commotion making her seat rock. They all turned to her surprised into silence before bursting out laughing. Callie watched Stef lean over towards Lena.

"My love, my love, my love" She whispered kissing Lena. Stef went back to her seat and Callie looked up at her. The table was quieter now as Noah was talking about his day. Stef smiled looking up at Callie and Callie smiled almost to the point of feeling tears in her eyes as she leaned over resting her head on Stef shoulder for a minute. Less then a year and a half ago Calle was seated in this same place having her first meal with a random foster family. Now this was her family, her house, her mom and brothers and sisters and always would be. for 9 years Callie had forgot what a family was, now that she had one she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

The End!


End file.
